Maknae Line Indulgence
by SomewhatSassy
Summary: KPOP Fic! Just a collection of one-shots, each Maknae line-centric hurt/comfort fests for various groups. Expect angst, fluff, protective hyungs and adorable maknae line.
1. Relatively Mild -Tae (BTS)

Summary:

Kim Seokjin never thought he'd be grateful for his severe peanut allergy.

*Or, The one where poor TaeTae is coddled by Jin because of Reason: See above.*

* * *

It was very late; at least by their normal bedtime standards. Their time-intense and physically draining schedule did not lend itself to unreasonably late nights very often, but they'd been gifted a rare day off tomorrow, and most of them had taken full advantage of the free evening and promised sleep in.

They'd eaten and showered and everyone was warm and relaxed, most of them lolling around the living room quietly. Namjoon and Yoongi had disappeared upstairs hours ago, excited for the chance to put the finishing touches on something they'd been working on for months in their limited free time. For all Jin knew, they'd both gone to bed.

Jungkook was sprawled out on the floor at the base of the staircase; Jin had expressed worry that the maknae might get trod on, but the youngest had insisted that the lighting was best there for his drawing and wouldn't be persuaded. The chance of him _actually_ being stood on was minimal, Jin admitted, but he was keeping an eye on the staircase regardless. After all, Namjoon and probability didn't always correlate perfectly.

Jimin was also decked out on the floor, although he was more sensibly located in the centre of the living room, in front of the blackened TV screen. He'd been scrolling on his phone for the past hour, a small smile quirking his lips occasionally, so Jin was guessing that the brat had googled himself again.

The couch opposite had J-Hope reclined across it lengthways, meticulously burritoed by a blanket (Jin knew, he'd watched the ten-minute process three hours ago), head propped up on a pillow, laptop balanced precariously on his chest as he watched whatever drama had him absorbed that month, sound channelled through his headphones.

Taehyung had nestled himself into the 'V' of Hobi's burrito legs, his face half buried between J-Hope's side and the back of the couch. The youngster has been restless all evening. He'd been playing a game earlier, but for the last hour or so, he had just been somewhere between asleep and half-asleep, draped over various members.

As Jin watched, Tae moved yet again, for the fifth time in as many minutes- this time accidentally (Jin thought?) headbutting J-Hope in the side, unbalancing the laptop. J-hope whined as he wiggled to save the computer from toppling off the edge, again. Disgruntled, he dug at Taehyung with his feet until the younger was shoved off the couch (To Hobi's credit, it was a somewhat gentle- _ish_ shove).

Jin grinned and snagged Tae's wrist as he stumbled past (before the brat could attempt to annoy Jungkook or Jimin. Again) and pulled him towards the couch he'd claimed as his own. Tae went willingly, slumping sideways on the cushions beside him, half draping himself over Jin, his head hanging off the couch, one arm dangling to the carpet.

It was so Taehyung that Jin just grinned and turned his attention back to the book in his lap.

Within seconds Tae was moving again, turning slightly toward Jin and shaking his head, bending one leg up behind the other. Restless. Fidgety. Like he had been all night; but up-close Jin realised that it wasn't just his usual boundless energy. It was more like Taehyung was uncomfortable, or unsettled.

The younger turned his head again, and in the beam of brighter light from the kitchen behind them, Jin thought he might be a little flushed. A small frown forming between his eyes, Jin reached out, brushing his fingers through soft hair, resting for a second on Taehyung's forehead. Tae turned into the touch and sighed a little, his eyes still closed. Smiling, Jin repeated the move; he didn't think the boy had a temperature, and he seemed to have settled again.

Perhaps it was just the late hour and the sheer level of exhaustion.

Jin turned back to his book.

A moment later and Taehyung moved again, agitated. It was accompanied by a small throat clearing cough, chased seconds later by a slightly more vigorous cough. Jin dropped his book again- "Tae? You okay?"

Taehyung blinked up at him, "Ye-yeah? Just swallowed the wrong way maybe- my throat is tickly. I'm going to get a drink." And he bodily rolled off the couch, flopping to the floor like a landed fish, before climbing to his feet and padding out of sight toward the kitchen.

Jin looked up, bemused and caught Hoseok's eye across the room. They both broke into chuckles.

On the floor, Jungkook looked up from his sketchbook- "What's funny?"

Jin just shook his head, "Tae being Tae. You nearly done for the night? It's getting pretty late."

Jungkook snorted a laugh at 'Tae being Tae', but nodded in answer to the question, replying, "Yeah- It's pretty much done." He paused, looking up almost shyly through his fringe, before adding "Would you like to see?"

Jin grinned as he nodded his definite agreement, saying, "Sure, I'd love to!" putting his book aside completely and patting the seat beside him. Kookie was usually quite private when it came to his artwork, and Jin could count on one hand the number of times their maknae had opened his sketchbook in front of others. He wasn't sure yet if it was his inerrant shyness, or just a personal preference, but Jin felt honoured by the offer. And he wasn't going to turn down an opportunity to praise.

And worthy of praise it was. "Wow…Kook-ah, just- wow. This is really, really good. It's fantastic! I didn't know you'd gotten this good." The youngest had always had an affinity for drawing, but Jin could tell he'd been practising- the image on the page below him was really, really well done- "It really looks alive- like it's about to fly away!"

"Thanks, Hyung." The smile he was bestowed was beautific; the maknae was almost _preening_ under the praise. Jin couldn't help smiling back. Jungkook threw a covert glance to where J-hope was still absorbed by his show, and then looked back to ask in a whisper, "Do you think it's good enough for Hobi's birthday?"

"Wow, Jungkook-ah, He'll love it- It's gorgeous." Jin replied, closing the book and handing it back to a beaming Jungkook.

Jin was suddenly blindsided by momentary panic, sitting up straight to ask, "Hobi's birthday?!"

Jungkook grinned as he stood back up, tucking the book under his arm-, "Don't worry Hyung, it's okay, his birthday's not for months. It must be so hard getting old…memory loss and joint ache-"

"Aish, you brat! I'll show you old- just you wait until I get up. Old! Where are you going! Get back here!" Jin slowly got to his feet, much like a rickety old man would, to Jungkook's great amusement. The kid was still laughing when he fled up the stairs.

Shaking his head fondly, Jin stretched, looking across the room as noise suddenly spewed from J-hope laptop. The song played over the end credits for a second while the dancer wrapped his headphones around his phone, and then was cut off as he closed the browser and then the laptop itself.

"All done, Hobi? Any good?" Jin asked, gesturing to the laptop.

J-hope looked up from where he was unplugging the power cord, "No, I've still got an episode to go, but I kept falling asleep- I'll finish it early in the morning though- it's really good!"

Jin laughed, cutting him off before he got sucked into an in-depth 40-minute review of whatever show the younger man had been watching, "You'll have to tell me about it after you finish, huh? - But no spoilers!"

Blanket draped about his shoulders like a cape, laptop balanced carefully on his pillow as he started up the stair, J-hope called back down, muffled by the blanket held fast between teeth– "You've got it- First thing tomorrow, over breakfast Hyung!"

Jin laughed, replying "Sounds good. Night Hobi".

He was pretty sure the muffled reply was "Goodnight, Jin-Hyung!", but wouldn't have been willing to swear to it under oath.

In the centre of the room, Jimin was still sprawled out on his stomach on the floor, but his phone was dark in his lax hand, and his face was pressed into his crossed arms. Jin smiled fondly.

Pulling out his own phone, he dialled quickly, bringing it to his ear.

Across the room, Jimin's phone lit up, squawking the particularly obnoxious ringtone that Jungkook had managed to set on all their phones earlier in the week, but only Jimin had left alone.

Jimin shot upright, fumbling the phone as he tried to focus his bleary eyesight, swiping to answer, his face adorably confused as he noticed the caller id, "… _Jin-Hyung?_ "

"Bedtime, Jiminie." Jin answered softly, laughing when the boy didn't seem to notice the strange echo in the room.

Jimin pulled the phone away from his ear, looking down at the screen "Huh? Wha-"

The laughter finally seemed to penetrate, and Jimin looked up and found where Jin was standing in the near shadow of the staircase. It only took him a second to piece it together, " _Hyung! Don't tease_ …I'm _sleeepy…",_ it was an all-out _whine_ and Jin laughed harder, crossing the room to drag Jimin to his feet.

"Bedtime, Jiminie." he repeated, sending Jimin toward the stairs with a gentle swat to the seat of his shorts.

Jimin loped long-sufferingly up the stairs, as if the effort was almost too much for him, leaving Jin to chuckle to himself in the living room.

" _Aish, too cute_ …" he murmured, moving to the common light switch by the front door, flipping each button until the lower floor was dark, with only the staircase light illuminating the few feet at the base.

Where Jungkook had left his pencils scattered across the carpet. Again.

With a sigh, Jin knelt and began to gather them up, knowing that the maknae would be upset if anything happened to them (Namjoon was likely to stumble down the stairs at some stage in the morning), despite it having been his own fault for having left them out to be wrecked.

He'd also left his water glass.

Jin was now imaging Namjoon trekking blood across the carpet after stepping on and breaking the damn thing. "Aish! This kid! I think we'll be having words in the morning, Jeon Jungkook!", he muttered to the empty room, swiping the glass up and padding into the darkened kitchen to put it in the sink.

"- _Jin?_ "

The unexpected voice startled him so badly that the glass slipped from his fingers, struck the side of the sink, and bounced in, sounding like it _somehow_ managed to stay in one piece.

"Kim Taehyung! That wasn't funny!" Jin exclaimed, startled irritation warring with forming anger, "That was really silly- It's dark, I could have fallen and been hurt! _Don't you think!?"_

From the darkness to the left, Taehyung's voice answered quietly, the whisper almost lost, even in the dead quiet of the night, "… _I- Jin-_ "

Nothing followed. No explanation, no excuses, no apology.

Jin frowned. Something wasn't right.

Something-

The kitchen wasn't actually quiet; Jin just hadn't noticed, soft as it was.

The quiet low rasping sound, almost inaudible expect for a slight hitch now and then-

"Tae? Taehyung, is everything alright?" Jin asked, already hurrying to the light switch by the door, quickening his pace when no answer came, still speaking, "It's okay, I'm just going to get the light. I'm just-" He was just trying to not formulate scenarios in his mind. Terrible scenarios involving knives and running on slippery tiles. Or standing on unbalanced chairs to reach into too high cupboards-

The switch flicked beneath his hand and the room was illuminated with harsh artificial lighting, Jin spun back around-

Taehyung was curled into a little huddle against the base of the far bench, beside the sink, one arm wrapped tightly around updrawn legs, the other tucked between them and his body. His face was hidden against his knees, his hoarse breathing muffled by cloth and flesh.

" _TaeTae…_ " Jin breathed, horrified. He hurried back across, crouching down, using the cupboard door beside Taehyung's shoulder for purchase.

"Tae? What's wrong? What hurts?" He asked quietly, his free hand carding into Taehyung's hair, noticing the damp sweatiness, the slight trembling.

" _Taehyung_? Look at me, -" Jin ordered, keeping his panic at bay with a firm hand, letting his need to help keep him steady.

Taehyung didn't so much _look_ at him, but he didn't resist the gentle pressure that pushed his head upward-

His face was far too pale, except for the bright red flush that was painted across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His breath was louder, raspier, now that it wasn't muffled by his legs, and the dark eyes that met Jin's were wide open, clouded with fear and alarm, watery over lips that trembled, even where they were pinched tight between teeth.

" _Oh Tae-baby-"_ Jin breathed, eyes quickly scanning, seeking blood or injury, but finding none. Taehyung pressed his hand to his chest as his breath hitched again, and his eyes welled as he chased that breath with another, even faster. Jin knew if he didn't do something soon, he'd have a Tae in tears (and Tae in tears was pretty much the _worst thing ever_ ).

"Not feeling too good, huh baby? Can you tell Hyung what's wrong?" he coaxed gently, brushing hair from Taehyung's eyes. He felt Taehyung relax slightly when his hand blocked the light.

 _Headache_? Jin wondered. _Migraine even?_ He didn't think Taehyung had ever had one, but he recognised certain symptoms from when Yoongi occasionally retreated to his dark bedroom.

Should he get Yoongi? Or Namjoon?

"-Hurts. _Sick_." Taehyung whispered between breaths, followed closely by an almost whimpered " _Itchy…_ " a hand scrabbling weakly at his chest.

Jin had a sudden sinking suspicion.

He gently pulled the collar of the too-large pyjama shirt down (Jin was pretty sure Namjoon had been wearing it a few nights ago) and sighed when patches of blotchy, slightly raised skin were revealed.

Suspicion confirmed.

And with it, mind numbing relief swept through him, because it meant he knew exactly what was happening and how to help Tae.

"TaeTae, I think you're having an allergic reaction to something-"

Taehyung's eyes widened with alarmed confusion, "- _but_ …"

Jin picked up when his breath caught again, continuing, "I know- you're not allergic to anything. We'll have to get some tests done though, because apparently…" Jin gestured pointedly at the red welts that seemed to be crawling across Taehyungs chest before his very eyes.

Tae's eyes widened with horror when he noticed what Jin was pointing at.

Aish, stupid! The kid was already scared enough as it was. Just because Jin could now brush off a mild allergic reaction like it was a paper cut, didn't mean it wasn't scary for someone who had no familiarity with the feeling of their chest trying to turn inside out and their skin crawling away from itself.

Jin still remember the first time _he'd_ had an allergic reaction.

It had been _terrifying._

And Jin was pretty sure that was what was causing the scariest symptom, not the actual reaction.

 _Fear._

Tae was half way to hyperventilating because of the complete unexpectedness of the reaction.

He hurried to reassure, "Hey. Hey! It's okay, it's okay! _Breathe-_ That's it. Feel that? You can still breathe _just fine_. I know, I know- your chest feels tight, and your skin is hot and itchy and you feel awful overall- but you're not actually having trouble getting breath- that's just the panic."

Tae was watching him, listening, hanging on every word, and Jin realised- Taehyung was trusting him to fix this, to know how to make it better. To help him stop him being so scared of his body's _awful_ reaction to whatever had caused this.

And Jin actually _was_. And it was _effortless._

Jin had never thought he'd ever be _thankful_ that he'd been born with a severe allergy to peanuts.

But just knowing the right things to say and do right now, when otherwise he might have had to watch on uselessly while Tae was _so frightened he couldn't breathe properly,_ made him _grateful._

He squeezed Tae's hands, drawing them away from where he was worrying at the blotchy skin at the base of his throat, continuing- "See? I've got you. This is okay- you're okay. You haven't got any swelling around you face or throat- it's a relatively mild reac-"

" _Mild!_ " Tae broke in to exclaim, his voice indignant and insulted despite the raspy hitch at the end.

Jin had to laugh. Leave it to Tae to be offended that his allergic reaction wasn't bad enough to be considered severe. Feeling a lot calmer, now that he knew what was happening, Jin placated gently, "Aigoo, you brat! Relatively! I said _relatively_ mild. I just meant that you don't seem to be going into full anaphylactic shock-", and thank small mercies for that, Jin thought with a shudder. He'd been there only a few times himself, but dreaded it with every fibre of his being…

Taehyung still didn't look overly convinced, and Jin felt for him- "Bet you still feel pretty awful though, don't you, TaeTae?"

As if reminded, Tae nodded miserably, rubbing at his chest again, eyes blinking tiredly against the light.

How was it possible for someone to be so adorably exasperating? Jin honestly wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Jin wasn't sure what to do next.

It wasn't bad enough to require an ambulance, and he didn't even think it was even really necessary to go to the hospital- they'd have to organise some tests in the next day or so, but the reaction was almost over, and Tae was just left with symptoms Jin could treat at home.

There was also the fact that a hospital visit _would not stay quiet_. It didn't matter how discrete they were, the media would inevitably get a hold of it and the fans would know and it would be social media chaos for the foreseeable future. It wasn't truly a problem, but the circus it created could be overwhelming.

But Tae might feel better going to a hospital; a first-time reaction is always really scary, and Jin would do whatever would make Taehyung most comfortable, whatever his choice.

Deliberating was getting him nowhere, so he asked, "How are you feeling now TaeTae? Do you want me to call someone? - They'd have you feeling better almost straight away at the hospital-"

Taehyung was already shaking his head, his breath catching in a way it hadn't for the past few minutes, "…Can I just- _I'm_ \- I don't want to go to the hospital by myself-"

 _Like Jin would have left him there alone._

But still, this was better.

"Well… I've got some medicine that should help with the itchiness? Do you want to try that instead? We can raid Yoongi-Hyung's sweets, I think he's got frozen cherry ice lollies, that'll feel good on your throat. Then a warm shower if you want, and some sleep? Does that sound good?" Jin offered instead, smiling when it was obvious that Taehyung had given up on computing what was being said as soon as he realised Jin meant _stay_.

 _I've got a read on this one,_ Jin thought affectionately, standing slowly and holding out a hand.

"How about we get you off the cold floor for starters?"

Taehyung just blinked up at him owlishly, and Jin snorted indulgently, "Okay, Taehyungie- just this once-" (lies! All lies, he knew.) He pulled Taehyung to his feet, noting with a concerned frown that the kid did seem unwarrantedly wobbly on his feet, swaying where he stood like a sapling in a strong breeze. But it was also very late- Tae was probably already legitimately exhausted, and his own allergic reactions completely sapped him of energy and left him lightheaded and shaky.

Still, better to carry him than the piggyback he'd been about to offer; Tae slipping while they were on the staircase would be a disaster. It would be a lot more effort this way, of course, but Jin was pretty sure he'd be fine so long as he had a good grip and Tae was still.

Besides, the tiny squeak of surprise when Jin carefully swept him up 'bridal-style' was more than worth it.

As they approached Jimin and Tae's room, Tae seemed to stir from his droop against Jin's shoulder, staring blearily at his door with a questioning look as they passed by. "Medicine, remember…" Jin reminded gently, although didn't touch on the fact that he could have just as easily dropped Tae off to bed and come back with the medicine…

He wondered if Tae would ask.

He knew the three youngest slept like they were playing a never-ending and very confusing game of musical beds. Namjoon often reported finding varying combinations of the three in differing numbers of beds (Jin himself had photos of all three scrunched up asleep in _one_ bed- blackmail material. _Adorable blackmail material_ ).

The four oldest where usually exempt from such tomfoolery. Though, all four had, on occasion, been awoken during a surprise midnight invasion, for vary reasons (excuses).

Jimin usually snuck in with J-hope when Tae wouldn't turn off his video games. And Jungkook occasionally turned up beside Jin or Namjoon's bed after a rare nightmare, quiet and apologetic until he was inevitably pulled in for a hug. Both would seek out comfort from one or another of their Hyungs whenever they felt ill or worried.

Taehyung usually didn't.

Oh, he'd approach them when it was convenient for _them,_ for advice or for comfort. It wasn't that he wouldn't confide in or didn't trust them; he just didn't seem to realise that when he was upset or needed comfort, or just wanted some _hyung-time_ , it didn't matter what time it was or whether it was _convenient_ ; he was always welcome. More than that, they _wanted_ him to come to them _._

Taehyung _had_ sleep-walked himself into _Yoongi's_ bed one night before last Christmas, and while Jin knew for a fact that Yoongi hadn't been bothered to remove the brat, Tae himself had fled back to his own bed upon waking 20 or so minutes later with a garbled apology for entering the rappers personal space without permission.

If Jin had to hazard a guess, he'd pin it on Taehyungs inherent desire to please those he respected and cared about.

Oh, he was an annoying little twerp a lot of the time (the _entire_ maknae line was), and seemed to reserve at least 90% of everyone else's 'personal-bubble' space as his own by default. But he was also incredibly sensitive and accommodating to all the members needs and desires, and seemed instinctively inclined to put them first. It was a kind and considerate attribute to have, but sometimes Jin just wished the boy would _put himself first_ , especially when the inconvenience to anyone else was practically non-existent.

Like the negligible inconvenience of having to make some wriggle room in bed, lending an ear or a considered word or two. Maybe a hug. Occasionally put up with snuffling or snoring. Or an elbow in the side.

Trifling, really.

 _So, Jin hoped Tae would ask._

* * *

The door to his room was partially ajar, and Jin was glad that he hadn't had to work out the mechanics of that- Tae felt 10 times heavier than he had in the kitchen. He nudged the door open with his foot, padded quietly into the darkened room and set Tae down to sit carefully on the edge of his bed.

Kneeling, he asked quietly, "How are you doing, Tae? Think you'll be right to sit here for a minute while I go find my peanut kit?"

Before Taehyung could answer, a sleepy voice called from the bed on the far side of the room, "Jin? What's wrong?"

Namjoon. In J-hope's bed.

Jin shook his head; there was always a logical (by some definition of the word) explanation. "We're okay, right Taehyungie?"

Shuffling sounded from the other bed, and the sound of cotton sliding on cotton as Namjoon started to climb out of bed. A soft thump and a stumble followed shortly after, as he obviously tripped over his own feet in the dark.

Jin just sighed.

"Tae?" Namjoon asked questioningly, finding his way to their side and sitting next to Taehyung on Jin's bed, reaching out to flick on the bedside lamp, flooding the nearby area with soft golden light.

Jin, figuring that Tae was in good hands for the few second it would take to find his allergy medication, moved to the closet across the room and reaching up, he pulled the box down from on top, knowing exactly where what he needed was by touch. He noticed absently, that _J-hope_ wasn't in _J-hope's_ bed.

 _Logical explanation. He was sure._

He spoke over his shoulder as he dug through the box, "Tae's having a bit of an allergic reaction to something- so he's pretty miserable at the moment, aren't you TaeTae?"

Taehyung murmured "M'hmm _._ " in response, listing forwards. He didn't seem to notice Namjoon's quick reflexes in play, an arm catching him about the shoulders and pulling him to the side to lean against the rapper instead.

"Well, that sucks, kiddo- You're in good hands though. Our Jin-Hyung is something of an expert when it comes to allergies." Namjoon had seen enough of Jin's reactions to know that it was no laughing matter.

Jin popped two of his antihistamine tablets and wandered back across the room, kneeling again in front of Taehyung. "Here, TaeTae, these will help with the hives and itching, and should make your chest feel better-" he pressed the tablets into Taehyungs hand, and watched as Tae stared down blankly.

Jin was about to ask if he needed help, when Tae looked up and croaked, "Water?"

Jin shook his head, _he knew Tae took his tablets with water,_ most of the group could dry swallow, but the few times Taehyung had tried, he'd nearly asphyxiated himself.

Before Jin could move to get a glass of water from downstairs, Namjoon was across the room and back, his water bottle pressed to Tae's lips, "Here, Taehyungie-"

A few seconds later the tablets were gone and the water bottle had been set on the bedside table, "Good boy- do you want anything else? A shower? Something warm to drink?" Jin asked, reaching up to still Taehyungs hand where it was scratching through his shirt.

Tae shook his head in the negative, seemingly having given up on finding the energy to speak or move, his eyes blinking slowly, steadily.

"Okay, how about we see if you can get some sleep then? That should help you feel better." Jin replied, standing. Generally, Jin found sleeping it off the absolute best remedy for a minor, isolated reaction. Tae should feel immeasurable better come morning.

Taehyung looked up at him, licking his lips and shooting sidelong glances at the door, Jin's bed and Jin himself.

 _It was so obvious it hurt._

It didn't really matter whether he asked or not; Jin wouldn't be letting this particular dongsaeng out of his sight tonight. For all that the reaction seemed to be fairly mild, the fact that they had no idea what had caused it, as well as absolutely no precedence for how Tae would handle the reaction made Jin wary. And allergic reactions were fickle and unpredictable at the best of times, worsening or returning with no warning. So, Taehyung was staying with him for the night.

But he wished Taehyung would just _ask, because he wanted to._

Shooing Rap Monster back to J-hopes bed when it looked like the overprotective leader might also be thinking of staying 'where he could keep a closer eye' Jin turned back to move the moment along, so they could all finally get some sleep.

 _Technically Taehyung didn't ask, but slumping backwards onto Jin's bed and looking up with wide bambi eyes that pleaded not to make him leave was close enough for now, at least by Jin's standards._


	2. Jacket Thief --Tae (BTS)

**1\. Kim Seokjin is a total push-over.**

They've been outside for about ten minutes.

It's mid-morning and the sun is attempting valiantly to shine through weak cloud cover. It had rained the day before, scattered and light for the most part, and the wooded area that they're shooting at has that 'dewy-morning' look.

And feel.

There is a cool breeze. Jin is willing to admit that much.

He's finding it kind of pleasant.

Taehyung isn't.

The poor boy looks like he's about one shiver away from permanent vibration, and his teeth are chattering so hard that Jin can hear them from across the clearing.

He'd scold the brat for forgetting his jacket. _Except he's wearing it._

"Aish – this kid has ice in his veins!" Jin murmurs, getting to his feet and wandering around where Jimin is shooting (in shorts and a singlet) and across the back of the shoot area.

He unzips his jacket as he approaches the pitifully huddled Taehyung and drapes it over trembling shoulders as he plops down beside him, dragging the kid closer to his side and tucking an arm around him, using the other to tug the jacket into a better fit.

Tae peeks up at him over the upturned collar with surprised appreciation, a happy "Thanks Jin-Hyung!" barely decipherable through chattering teeth, and then a concerned look a second later, as he continues, "But are you sure? You won't be too cold?"

 _Aigoo_ , his nose is so pink. _It's adorable_.

"I'm fine, Taehyungie- I wouldn't have given it if I wasn't. (lies, Kim Seokjin) You, on the other hand look like you're about to shake apart. Enjoy it for now, I'll get it back later. Just remember you'll have to take it off when you've got to shoot".

Taehyung's smile is angelic in all its huge toothy glory. His shivering starts to abate.

* * *

In the end, they didn't make him take it off for the shooting.

His nose was still pink. _It was adorable._

* * *

 **2\. Min Yoongi does have a heart.**

It's not even a particularly cold evening.

Yoongi is the only one wearing a jacket, and he chose the leather more for its style than any warmth it would provide.

"It's _cold,_ Hyung!"

And there it is again; Taehyung's whining voice. Fortunately, it's aimed toward Jin, and not Yoongi, but god, _it's so annoying._

It's got to be the 10th time he's heard the same complaint. And there Jin goes again, patiently explaining that they won't be here much longer, that they'll turn the heater on in the van. " _Please-_ Taehyung, I know you're cold, but there's nothing we can do about it at the moment- just, try not to think about it for a little longer." Jin finishes.

They're in the auditorium, but they're not actually doing anything, just sitting or standing around mostly. They're supposed to be rehearsing for the concert tomorrow, but there's been no power for the past hour, so they're waiting on the mostly dark and very quiet stage while the technicians see if they can sort the problem out.

"If I try not to think about it, it's all I think about!" Taehyung is lamenting, and Yoongi has to grind his teeth to stop himself saying something he might regret later. He knows his fuse is shorter when he's frustrated, and as much as they joke about his laziness and being 'Motionless Min', he can't stand this _forced_ inactivity _when he's supposed to be working._

Tae throws himself at J-hope in the dark, demanding "Warm me! Heat me! Hug me!" and J-hope shoves him away with a thinner than usual laugh. Hobi isn't a fan of the dark.

Taehyung stumbles into Jimin, a little rougher than he would have without the push from behind, and Jimin's answering shove sends Taehyung towards the _darkened edge of the stage._

Jimin's sudden panicked exclamation alerts Jin and Namjoon that something ill-advised is unfolding, and both call a wordless warning, but are too far away to intervene.

Yoongi is not.

He catches Taehyung's arm as he sail's past, swinging the younger boy around bodily with the continued momentum, until they both slow to a stop. Tae's wrist is still caught in his grip, and Yoongi can feel the kid's pulse thumping away a-mile-a-minute beneath his fingers.

Yoongi's pretty sure his own is twice as fast.

The stage is easily four feet high, and there are rows and rows of metal framed chairs not five feet from the edge.

He spins Taehyung to the side and swats him, once, _hard_. Ignoring the resulting startled yelp that echoes in the dark, he turns them and frogmarches the boy across the stage, hands on both shoulders as he speaks quietly but angrily, "You could have broken your damn neck, or impaled yourself! Now sit down, stay still and don't cause trouble. " He presses Taehyung to the floor beside Namjoon, barely able to see when the leader reaches out to ruffle the kids hair in sympathy.

Yoongi snorts with derision.

 _Sure, Kim NamJoon, coddle the brat after he nearly kills himself and gives the people who care about him heart attacks!_

Yoongi drops his jacket on Taehyungs head and stalks away to flop back down beside the wall.

* * *

 **3\. Jung Hoseok is attacked.**

The way Taehyungs' been eyeing him for the past 15 minutes is making Hoseok uneasy.

The brat is planning something.

J-hope just _knows_ it, and whatever it is, it probably won't end well for himself.

In fact, J-hope has been watching Taehyung for a while, and he's seen the boy glance over the present members with a calculating look, each dismissed after just a few minutes. Except for Yoongi; Tae hadn't even got beyond the first few seconds before he'd shuddered dramatically and moved on.

Jungkook had looked like he might be a strong contender for a few moments, but some realisation had changed Tae's mind and he'd moved on to his next target of observation.

J-hope.

And it's looking more and more likely that he is going to be the victim of whatever scheme Taehyung has rolling around in that scary little brain today.

It's one of the rare times J-hope dreads being right. But right he is proven, when Taehyung suddenly _pounces_ on him.

Literally pounces on him. The brat lands half in his lap, hands clamping onto his shoulders, using his momentum to shove J-hope backward into the soft grass.

He's straddling Hoseok's chest, bent double so their noses are only centimetres apart, teeth bared somewhere between a snarl and a smirk. He's also growling like some type of terrifying wild prairie cat.

Terrifying wild Prairie _kitten._

Taehyungs hands are scrabbling at Hoseok's upper chest, his knees trying to keep Hobi's upper arms pinned to the ground so the older boy can't fight back.

But Hoseok is laughing too hard to event attempt defensive manoeuvres.

Namjoon, Yoongi and Jungkook absolutely rolling with laughter in his peripheral vison isn't helping.

He can't help it; the brat is _hilarious._ And _so cute._ And so _determi-_

 _And stealing his jacket._

J-Hope finally cottons on to what Tae's motivation actually is when the boy somehow manages to get the jacket completely open, passing the zipper beneath his own body in a ridiculous move of contortionist level skill.

With a completely unnecessarily hard shove (J-hope isn't resisting _at all_ ), Tae flips him onto his stomach and has one arm out of its sleeve. The younger boy then makes the determination that rolling in the same direction again is the better option and J-Hope feels twin points of heat shove him over again, the jacket coming free completely as his second arm is released from beneath his body.

He's still laughing too hard to get up and give chase when Taehyung scampers away, already pulling on the stolen jacket, not caring that it's inside out.

Tae comes back five minutes later and cautiously plops himself down in J-hopes lap, and says, innocent as you please, "I'm still cold. Hug Me?"

What can J-hope do, but hug him?

* * *

The absolute best thing?

Jungkook has got the entire _attack_ on camera.

* * *

4\. Kim Namjoon does exactly as he was asked.

"Please, please, please…. _Pleeeease…"_

Namjoon rolled his eyes skyward, turning away from book to politely tell the kid the same thing he'd said the past three times he'd asked.

Only, Tae wasn't standing at the arm of the couch anymore; he'd climbed up beside Namjoon (how the hell hadn't he noticed?) and was leaning in, hands clasped in 'begging position'. At Namjoon's sudden attention, the lower lip popped out in an oscar worthy pout and the eyes above went startlingly _huge._

 _Aigoo._

Somehow though, Namjoon held tough, and shoved the brat off the couch.

"But- _Hyuuung!_ " Tae whined at him from his sprawled position on the floor, using the ability to look up through his eyelashes to an unfair advantage.

Namjoon turned away, more out of self-preservation than the sudden desire to stare at the dent in the wall across the hall (courtesy of J-hope and Jungkook's combined tomfoolery) "Tae. We're at home. You have 15 million jackets and coats and cardigans and sweaters in your closet upstairs. If you're cold, go and get one."

"But Hyung! … _I want yours!_ " Tae whined, his voice a scary imitation of a three-year-old at his most unreasonable and cranky.

Namjoon looked back to _stare._

 _So weird._

"Well, you can't have mine because I'm wearing it and you have plenty upstairs." Namjoon reasoned, poking at Tae's stomach with a socked foot.

Tae rolled away with a yelp, hands coming to protect his midriff, fighting against the smile that wanted to escape through the pout he had glued to his face.

Namjoon narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _Just playing then._

It was certainly an odd way to seek out his attention, but then, Namjoon supposed, Tae could be quite odd on occasion.

They had been home alone all day, and admittedly, Namjoon had been pretty much ignoring their second youngest. Not maliciously so, or even deliberately, but he'd been cooped up in his room all morning working on some lyrics he'd been trying to wrap his head around.

He wasn't sure what Tae had been up to all morning (wasn't sure he wanted to know), but the brat _had_ been very good about allowing him space and privacy to work. And it wasn't Tae's fault that his trip home couldn't start until tomorrow. Just airline snafu's and travel glitches really.

The poor kid had probably been bored to tears all morning, moping around the house by himself.

Namjoon set the book down.

While he'd been distracted, Tae had taken to kicking against the bottom of the couch ' _sulkily'_ and Namjoon knew the instant that Tae suddenly realised the objective of his tantrum was staring down at him with one eyebrow raised disbelievingly.

The sudden stillness and the look on his face screamed, "Shit, I've gone too far".

He hadn't, but Namjoon wasn't going to tell him that.

Instead, the rapper slowly got to his feet.

Taehyung froze, and his eyes darted toward the staircase a few feet away.

"Don't even think about it, you little brat- " and he lunged, grabbing Tae about the waist. Somehow he managed to drag the squirming kid up onto the couch, pinning him facedown.

Taehyung was shrieking all sorts of muffled complaints, and Namjoon was certain he was called at least one rather unsavoury name amidst the ruckus, but he also heard, "-Joking! I was just- _Hyung_!"

Tae _squealed_ when Namjoon dug his fingers into sensitive flesh, raking over ticklish ribs, "Nope! You wanted my jacket, now you're gonna get it!" he declared.

Using most of his body weight to pin Tae to the couch, Namjoon stripped off his coat, and managed to slot the two sides of the zipper back together despite the giggling, writhing mess below him. He zipped it closed completely.

And then shoved Tae's head into the open waistband, pulling the jacket down over wiggling shoulders, trapping Taehyung inside the jumper, arms, head and torso whole. He then shoved the dangling sleeves underneath Tae's body, pulled them out the opposite sides and tied them in a neat bow in the middle of his back.

Only then did he drag Tae back to his feet, pulling on the fabric until the insanely giggling blond head _popped_ out the top. Namjoon bracketed Tae with both legs, keeping him steady as he pulled up the hood, and pulled the drawstring tights, until only eyes and nose where visible.

It didn't seem to muffle the hysterical laughter much.

Namjoon couldn't help but grin in response as he settled back on the couch to admire his handiwork.

Dark eyes sparkled back at him, creased with contentment and joy, and Namjoon couldn't help but think it was probably one of the best looks for Tae.

Hooking a leg around the youngsters backside, Namjoon pitched him off-balance, huffing a breath when he caught the immobilised brat against his chest. He waited until Tae had wiggled himself into some semblance of a comfortable position that involved practically melting into Namjoon's side, and then said, "Let's watch a movie. Hmmm, what's TaeTae's absolute _least_ favourite _?_ "

He laughed as Taehyung tried to bite him through the jacket material.

* * *

5\. Day in the life of Park Jimin's jacket.

 **5:15am**

It still dark outside. No one in their right mind is awake. BTS is awake.

Sort of.

Taehyung seems to be asleep where he's sitting, slumped sideways against Jimin's chest.

He's shivering, because of course he is.

Jimin pulls his open jacket from between them and awkwardly pulls one side over Tae.

Just before dawn is always coldest.

 **5:25am**

The bus finally arrives and Jimin drags Tae up as he stands.

The younger doesn't even bother to open his eyes, just following wherever Jimin leads.

They end up seated together on the bus.

Naturally. What with Tae still doing his best impression of a limpet.

He does get Tae to lean against the window for a second, while he drags his jacket off.

The bus is nicely heated.

 **5:28am**

Tae gives a disgruntled sigh, muttering about "cold glass-" and shoves away from the window.

His head lands on Jimin's shoulder and he snuggles back in.

Jimin looks down at him with an exasperatedly indulgent sigh.

And then raises an eyebrow at the misappropriated jacket acting as a blanket.

Jimin didn't even notice him take it.

 **7:40am**

They arrive at the photoshoot location.

Jimin grunts when Tae crawls across him in his rush to get off the bus.

He's not sure what the hurry is all about, but chalks it up to 'Tae being Tae'.

He gathers up his bag.

He shakes his head and sighs.

Then he puts on his abandoned jacket and grabs Tae's left behind bag as well.

 **7:46am**

It is much warmer outside than early that morning, and he takes jacket off again.

 **7:48am**

Taehyung has Jimin's jacket on again.

Over his own jacket, and like, four t-shirts and cardigans.

He is _ridiculous._

He then complains that the jacket sleeves are too short.

7:52am

Jimin definitely doesn't need the jacket after chasing Taehyung around the park three times.

He pounces, and discovers that tickling through six layers is kind of impractical.

With his flushed face and huffing breaths, Taehyung probably doesn't need the jacket either.

But he leaves it on to prove a point.

The point is that the sleeves _are_ too short.

 **8:56am**

Taehyung is forced to take off the jacket for the photo shoot.

He is then forced to take off his own jacket and two more layers.

When asked why, the photographer claims he looks like a fat baby panda bear.

It takes Jimin a second to realise that the photographer is right.

Tae's jacket is black and white and has little fluffy ears on the hood.

There is a brief argument in which Tae argues that pandas are adorable and he is adorable.

So therefore…

The argument doesn't win in the end, but Jimin thinks there was some merit to it.

 **8:57am**

Jimin picks up his jacket, folds it and stuffs it into the top of his bag.

He really likes this jacket and doesn't want it to get left in a woodland area two hours from home.

 **9:41am**

Taehyung rifles through Jimin's bag, finds the jacket and puts it back on.

He also raids a bag of pretzels and drinks half Jimin's water.

Jimin doesn't tell him that there's another bottle in the bottom of the bag.

 **11: 20am**

They're collecting their belongings to move to another site.

Jimin makes sure that his jacket is still on Taehyung, and doesn't get left behind.

 **12:30pm**

Taehyung is again forced to take Jimin's jacket off for his individual shoot.

This time they let him keep the panda jacket.

 _He's adorable._

Jimin spend Tae's entire shoot laughing with Jin about how ridiculously adorable Tae is.

He doesn't remember to put his jacket in his bag.

 **3:45pm**

Tae has been whining at Jimin to give him the jacket for the past five minutes.

Tae's argument: "You're not even wearing it!"

Jimin's argument: "I don't even have it!"

 **3:52pm**

The Jacket is declared missing.

 **4:12pm**

The jacket is found exactly where Taehyung left it.

Jimin thinks about denying him out of spite, but Tae is shivering, in a _panda jacket._

 _Its adorable._

He gives Tae his jacket.

 **5:11pm**

The bus departs. Tae is still wearing Jimin's jacket.

He's also asleep on Jimin's shoulder again.

Jimin doesn't actually mind, although he certainly has to pretend to.

 **7:30pm**

The bus arrives home. Jimin shakes Tae awake.

It doesn't really take, and Jimin enlists J-hopes help to guide Tae into the house.

 _They are not tempted to leave him on the footpath when he tries to sit down._

Taehyung finally sheds the jacket it in his bedroom, in preparation of showering.

He shoves it into the mess of clothing in the bottom of his closet.

At least six items are also jackets that belong to Jimin.

Three are Namjoon's.

Jimin is pretty sure that the pink sleeve he sees is Jin's.

7:31pm

Jimin realises that he has lost yet _another_ jacket that he will likely never see again.

* * *

 **6\. Jeon Jungkook's not sure how this happened, exactly.**

Jungkook is lying back in the grass, one arm flung lazily over his eyes to block the sun that is otherwise gloriously warm against his face. They'd been running through choreograph for the new MV all morning, and they've finally been given a short break, and Jungkook is leeching every bit of enjoyment that he can.

The exercise and physical demands of the morning have left him feeling languid and loose, warmed from the inside out, and the brisk coolness of the day feels great against his rapidly cooling skin.

He's very nearly dozing when sudden extra body heat alerts him to someone's approach at the same time he feels fingers fumbling with the zipper of his jacket.

Taehyung of course.

He lifts his arm slightly to pin a one-eyed gaze on his youngest hyung, and Tae freezes, _caught._

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, shaking his head as he speaks, "Really? You really think you can pull a Hoseok attack on _me? Me, Tae?_ "

Taehyung grins softly, and shakes his head, "No. I know when something is a losing battle…"

Jungkook just snorts in response, because he's pretty sure Tae has _no idea_ when something is a losing battle. _Persistence, thy name be Kim Taehyung._

Jungkook blinks when Tae suddenly pulls the two sides of his jacket apart.

 _How?_

Jungkook is about to push him away and zip his jacket back up, because the breeze is suddenly _frigid_ without the extra layer across his chest, and he's not giving his jacket up for Tae _who already has one._

Tae leans forward, one hand on the inside of each of the jacket flaps, pinning it to the ground as he says, "A _good_ maknae would _share_ with his favourite Hyung…"

Jungkook knows later that it wasn't the audible _pout_ in Tae's voice, the _actual_ pout on his lips or the fact that his eyes were suddenly 10 times bigger than they had any legal need to be.

He could deal with all that. Taehyung wasn't as cute as he thought he was.

At least, Jungkook was going to keep telling himself, Tae and anyone who would listen that.

But, when Tae had moved to pin the jacket down, his hand had brushed against Jungkook's bare bicep, and his fingers _had been like ice._

And Jungkook had looked a little closer.

The edges of Tae's red lips were tinged blue, his cheeks pale except for high points of flush from the icy wind, and his nose was bright pink.

And Jungkook was pleasantly warm.

Rolling his eyes, as if to express his long-suffering acceptance, Jungkook had slipped his left arm out of its sleeve and yanked Tae down beside him, waiting for the other boy to snake his arm down the empty sleeve.

They'd then worked together to join the zip and pull it up until they were warmly ensconced in the suddenly much smaller jacket.

Taehyung had smiled his thanks, snuggling in.

They'd both been asleep within minutes.

* * *

Somehow, when they'd gotten back up to continue with the afternoon's shoot, unzipping the jacket and freeing arms, it had been Tae who'd walked away with the jacket.

Jungkook would swear he wasn't exactly sure just how that had happened.

* * *

Neither was aware of the photos that were sent from phone to phone on the bus ride home.


	3. When It's Just Not Funny -Tae (BTS)

Summary: 'Min Yoongi would never threaten Kim Taehyung with "I will kill you" ever again.'

* * *

Taehyung's hands were clenched to his chest. Blood was dripping everywhere, soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt and dribbling in plump red droplets between his fingers. It trailed down his wrists and arms like morbid lacework.

Yoongi couldn't tear his eyes away from the horrifying sight.

The rest of the world seemed to be spinning around him, blurry and fading in and out of his peripheral vision. Everything was throbbing in time with the heartbeat thumping in his ears. The knife was hard and solid in his hand, and Yoongi let it go, dropping with a metallic thud to the floor.

 _This was..._

 _This hadn't..._

 _He'd never meant to…_

He couldn't seem to get himself to think clearly…

And then Taehyung was stumbling a few graceless, faltering steps forward, and went to his knees. He was so close to the top of the stairs…

It broke the stupor, and Yoongi lunged.

"Tae! Oh my god, Oh- My. Taehyung! Tae, look at me, that's it. Let go, I need to-" he needed to apply pressure, stop the bleeding. Call for hel-

His head swivelled down the hallway.

"HELP! Guys! He-", his voice was desperate. Someone had to be-

 _"_ _Yoongi- Yoon- Hyung! "_

That was Taehyung's voice. Yoongi swung back to look-

There was still the blood, red and sticky on his skin, and Tae was shaking like a leaf-

No. Not shaking.

 _Laughing._

Tae was laughing. Smiling. Grinning.

"- a joke Hyung, just a-"

A joke.

The rush of emotions was such a complete run of the spectrum that Yoongi felt light headed. Dizzying, thankful, soul-crushing relief was dampened out by disbelief, and then anger became a deep, glittering, simmering rage.

 _Yoongi felt his blood boiling in his veins._

"…a _joke.", he breathed._

* * *

"- always saying that, and, -and I thought it would be funny-", Taehyung knew he was talking faster now, every word sounding more childish and lame than the one before. The dangerous gleam in Yoongi's eye and the erratic twitch in his cheek was enough for Taehyung to already be questioning the wisdom of his little prank.

He tipped from unsure into actual fear when Yoongi seemed to snap, lunging across the small distance between them. He suddenly found himself being yanked forward, bare knees burning as he was dragged across the carpet.

Before he could even breathe, he was face down on the floor.

His heart was thumping wildly in his chest and he was aware of the fact that he was babbling fearfully, "Hyung! Stop- I'm sorry! Stop, please- _Yoongi-hyung_!-"

An enraged huffing breath came from above, and Tae actually heard the whip-like sound as Yoongi brought his hand whistling down through the air.

Taehyung squeezed his eyes shut, tensed up, breath seizing in his throat as he waited for the smack.

It didn't come.

* * *

Jin made it up the hall just in time to grab Yoongi's wrist, _before_ the blow could land.

He'd been reading in his room when he'd heard the call for help, and felt his blood run cold.

That had been Min Yoongi's voice, and he'd sounded _frantic._

Jin had dropped everything and _run._

He hadn't been sure what he'd expected to find; but it hadn't been Yoongi pinning Tae to the hallway carpet, one hand raised mid-spank.

That hadn't been the cause for concern though. Taehyung semi-regularly caused his own demise at the hand of the older hyungs. The thing that had alarmed Jin, was the sheer, ropable _fury_ evident in every line of Yoongi's body.

There was absolutely no way any of them should be disciplining one of the youngsters while _that_ furious, no matter the crime. _It could so easily slip into abuse._

Jin breathed a sigh of relief when he caught Yoongi's arm in time. Kneeling, he murmured into the younger man's ear, "You can't do this now. You're too angry. Let him up."

Yoongi flexed, testing Jin's hold, and Jin _shook him like a ragdoll._

Yoongi blinked.

Jin saw as the sheen of red retreated, and Yoongi came back to his senses, and _looked._

Tae was rigidly still, pinned beneath the weight of Yoongi's upper body, channelled through the splayed hand in the middle of his back. His face was turned toward them, his eyes clenched closed.

He was plainly _afraid._

Which was _never_ the aim of the few instances that they'd felt the need to actually carry through with proper disciplinary actions.

Yoongi reared back, and away, hurrying down the stairs; needing to get away from Taehyung, _because Taehyung was afraid of him._

* * *

Jin let Yoongi go, knowing that he was needed there as well, but that he had something else more pressing to deal with first.

"Tae? Tae-baby? It's okay- you're okay." Jin spoke quietly, his fingers finding their way into Taehyung's hair, gently carding through the soft locks and trailing down the side of his pale face.

Tae's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around warily, immediately noting Yoongi's absence- with alarm.

Jin had to hide a smile, "It's okay, he's just downstairs. He hasn't left, don't worry, I'm sure he's definitely still going to want to talk to you. He just needed to cool down- Aish, Taehyungie, what did you _do?_ "

Taehyung slowly sat up, and Jin gasped in sudden alarm when he noticed the red staining across his white t-shirt, "God- Is that-"

Tae glanced down and then grimaced, shaking his head. His voice was tiny when he answered, "No, I'm okay. Jin-" Tae glanced at the staircase, swallowing thickly before looking back, " _Hyung-_ _I-_ It was just a joke-It should have been funny. _I-I don't understand-_ "

Taehyung dashed the welling wetness away from his eyes with frustration, "I don't know why he-!"

Jin couldn't really help with that, because he wasn't sure exactly what had happened. Although if his hunch was correct, Jin couldn't say with honesty, that he wouldn't have reacted much the same as Yoongi.

The blood was really disturbing him.

He reached out and pulled Tae into a hug, speaking over his shoulder as his arms tightened, "I don't know Tae, but Yoongi will come talk to you soon. Go and get changed, and then wait in Yoongi-ah's room- hmm?"

Tae shuddered, probably at the thought of 'talking' with Yoongi again, but he nodded obediently. Although he waited until Jin released his hold first before pulling away and wandering up the hallway slowly towards his room.

Jin made a mental note to offer another hug later, but thought he had best go offer one to his oldest dongsaeng first.

* * *

Yoongi was seated on the bottom step.

It was so much worse than Jin expected.

His face was hidden in his hands and his shoulders were quivering. He was silent though, because he was Yoongi.

Jin felt his heart give an uncomfortable turn at the sight and he hurried the last few steps down, dropping onto the step above and wrapped his arms around Yoongi from behind, tucking the younger man's head under his chin.

He refused to let go even when Yoongi tried to shrug him off, and finally- Yoongi stilled, muttering, "Aish, you're so annoying-" even as he relaxed into the hug.

Jin smiled into his hair as he replied, "Yep. Wanna talk about it?"

Yoongi went for typical avoidance and evasion when he answered with, "Well, I suppose you can't help it really. They say levels of annoying increase with age-" and then laughed wetly when Jin flicked his ear.

A moment of companionable silence later, and Yoongi sighed and pulled away, this time Jin let him.

The younger had wiped at his face, but his eyes were still red and puffy. Jin winced in sympathy.

"TaeTae? I really scared him, huh hyung?" Yoongi asked quietly.

Jin nodded, answering truthfully, "Yeah, a bit- but he's okay. He was more worried that he'd made you so angry that you'd just left. Aish Yoongi-ah, _what happened?_ "

Yoongi shuddered, dropping back to lean against the wall, so he was facing Jin properly. "God- He just- I can't get it out of my head, hyung. _I thought_ _I'd killed him!_ " He brought a hand up to cover his eyes as he remembered, his voice a little shaky as he recounted, "He was- well, he was being Tae. But, like Tae at his absolute brattiest- _aigoo_ , I should have known he was up to something!"

Jin hmmd- he'd seen Tae at his brattiest- it wasn't always unpleasant, but it did have a way of grating when one was tired or otherwise engaged.

The rapper continued, "So he was just- I don't know, talking rubbish and flicking bits of rice at me-" Jin snorted, but raised his hands in apology when Yoongi glared at him, before continuing, "Anyway- we're in his doorway, and that fake dagger- you know, the pirate ones with the skull and crossbones and jewels and stuff? With the pop out blades- that we're using for the mv? With the -Yeah? Anyway- one of them was sitting on the little table near the door, and I grabbed it-"

Jin, who could suddenly see where this was going with startling clarity, breathed, " _Aish-_ That little brat. God Yoongi- I can't even imagine- I don't even _want to_ imagine how that must have felt. _God-_ "

"Yeah. And then he started laughing – and I flipped my shit." Yoongi concluded.

Jin nodded, things making a whole lot more sense, "I don't blame you."

Yoongi looked at him sideways, "He was really okay? I didn't scare him too badly?"

Jin looked thoughtful, answering, "I'll be honest, he was pretty shaken up- and I really don't think he understands why you got angry, especially not _so_ angry- "

Running a hand through his hair, and standing slowly, Yoongi sighed, "How can he not realise how _awful_ that was, I mean- He made me think I'd killed him! Did he think I'd laugh?!"

Jin stood as well, "I don't think he really thought beyond the immediate joke from his point of view- I don't think he considered what it would make you feel- "

Yoongi growled.

Jin nodded. "Exactly. I sent him to get changed and then to wait in your room. Do you feel calm enough to talk it out yet?"

Looking up the stairs, thoughtful, Yoongi answered, "Actually- _If he doesn't already know,_ I don't think 'talking' is truly going to help him understand just how utterly horrific that whole experience was…".

Jin couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The timing was absolutely crucial.

The whole thing _hinged_ on the timing.

Yoongi nodded to Jin. He was ready.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!" The demanding shout echoed throughout the nearly empty house, Jin's voice loud and furious.

As predicted, within second Taehyung had rushed out of Yoongi's room, the door rocketing outwards as it opened in front of the startled youth.

The timing was perfect.

In reality, the door was stopped by Yoongi's hand from behind, and he then controlled his graceless fall to the carpet.

From Taehyungs point of view, the door flew open and caught Yoongi on the side of the head with a dull thud. Yoongi crumpled to the ground like a marionette with it strings cut.

Taehyung went from 60 to zero in second, flailing to a halt with eyes as wide as saucers as his brain tried to catch up with what he was seeing.

" _Hyung!"_ he eventually squeaked, stumbling the few steps across the carpet, "Yoongi-Hyung!? Aigoo, I didn't see you! Are you-"

Yoongi played his part like a fiddle, rolling weakly to one side with a pained groan, one hand coming away from his head bloody.

"Oh my go- Hyung! -What-? Hyung!? JIN!? Ji-" Taehyung's voice fluctuated between shock and confusion as he tried to process the situation.

Yoongi flopped onto his back, eyes rolling in his head as the carefully applied blood worked its way across his face in little rivulets.

Taehyung scrambled closer, and Yoongi could feel the way his hands were shaking as the younger patted awkwardly at his face, seeming not sure if he should be touching or not. His voice was perilously shakily, only shades away from tears, "JIN! Yoongi! Y-You're okay- you're okay! - _Hyung, please_!"

Yoongi went for the pièce de résistance. Coughing wetly, he let the mouthful of blood splatter from his lips, droplets staining his shirt and splashing across Taehyungs hands.

Taehyung burst into tears.

 _Jaenjang._

Yoongi reached up, wrapped his arms around the shaking, heaving shoulders and pulled Tae down against his chest.

He may have played his part a little _too well_. He'd just wanted to give the brat a taste of his own medicine, make him understand in a way that talking just _wouldn't_ (Yoongi knew – Tae learnt best from experience, not lecturing) – he hadn't really intended to _send him into hysterics._

 _Although…_ Yoongi himself had been about 20 seconds and one laughing Taehyung away from hysterics about 15 minutes ago. Perhaps it wasn't unwarranted.

 _Tae's uncontrollable sobbing was still breaking his heart_.

Jin disappeared from his hiding spot at the top of the stairs. He wasn't needed.

* * *

Still lying on the floor in the hallway outside his room, Yoongi cradled Taehyung to his chest, rocking steadily, one hand rubbing slow circled between shaking shoulders, the other gently running over the back of Taehyings head.

He spoke quietly into one ear, "Shh, TaeTae. I'm okay. Shh- _Hey,_ we're okay…Shh. I'm not hurt. I'm okay…", his voice calm and steady, content to repeat himself as long as was necessary.

He knew the instant Taehyung registered what was being said. What was happening.

Taehyung drew in a furious wounded breath, heartrendingly wet with tears, rearing back from Yoongi's hold to stare down at him accusingly.

"Why would you do that!? Why?! I thought I'd-" his voice was shaky with left over anguish and newly acquired fury.

Yoongi knew the exact answer he needed to give. _"It was just a joke."_

Taehyung stared down at him for a second more, face going scarily blank. And then he crumpled again, tears back with a vengeance.

He tried to pull away, but Yoongi wasn't having any of that, "Hey, _hey! Come here-_ "

Taehyung didn't take much convincing, letting himself be drawn back into the embrace, although this time he was the one murmuring the steady repeated litany, "God- I'm sorry. I'm so- I didn't think. I didn't- I'm so stupid-"

"Hey! You're not. You just a had a momentary lapse of judgement." Tae laughed bitterly through tears that he couldn't seem to get to stop. Yoongi amended, "Okay, a really, really bad momentary lapse of judgment- but you understand now. Right?"

Tae's agreeing nod was fervent.

Yoongi nodded his approval as he continued- "I know a better place to cuddle than the floor. How about it?"

Tae looked at him through wet eyelashes, seemingly weighing the sincerity of the invitation (it wasn't really an invitation), but Yoongi didn't have to press the issue because eventually his second maknae nodded again, and ostensibly moved to help Yoongi get them both on their feet.

He was definitely more hindrance than help.

Yoongi pulled the door shut behind them and dragged Tae across the room to his bed, pushing the younger down onto the side of the mattress- "Shoes off, TaeTae-" he said as he helped shed the sneakers.

He went to climb in himself, but was stopped by Taehyung's hand on his chest. He looked down into the tearstained face and still welling eyes, pretty sure he'd agree to just about anything the kid asked while he looked at him like that, "Yeah?"

"Can you- Can you wash your face first, _Hyung?_ " Taehyung's voice hitched on the last word and Yoongi couldn't resist, reaching out brush the tear dampened cheek with his fingers.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a minute okay." He answered, hurrying out the door and into the bathroom.

He returned moments later, fake blood free. Tae's eyes popped open as soon as he closed the door. His breath hitched wetly when he saw Yoongi, and his eyes welled again.

Yoongi felt the first fingers of guilt start to crawl up his spine, and shook them away roughly.

Tae had needed the wakeup call, even if it had gone a little farther than intended. Tae would be fine once he got over the fright; Yoongi would make sure of it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed again, and Taehyung rolled towards him, one arm hugging across his waist in such a blatantly clinging move that Yoongi melted, and the guilt swept in anyway.

"Aish, you little brat. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to scare you _quite this much._ " he brushed hair back off damp clammy skin.

Taehyung shook his head, pressing closer to Yoongi's side, his voice muffled as he replied, "I deserved it Hyung- I can't even begin to… I'm just really, really, _really_ , _reeaaly, reeea-_ "

Yoongi flopped down beside him, pulling the slighter form up the bed some and draped a hand over his still mumbling mouth, "I think I get it TaeTae. And thank you for the apology."

They'd fallen silent for a moment and then Tae had shifted, suddenly seeming uneasily and somewhat anxious, as if something had just occurred to him. He didn't say anything.

Yoongi rolled to his side, looking down to where Tae was frowning slightly. There was definitely something bothering him.

"TaeTae?" he questioned, voice soft with concern.

Taehyung's eyes popped open, tracking quickly through the near darkness to find his, "Oh- nothing, Hyung! Just thinking."

Yoongi didn't bother with a reply to such a blatant cop out, simply raising the eyebrow of 'I won't put up with your bullshit, Kim Taehyung'.

As usual, it worked like a charm.

Taehyung licked his lips, seeming hesitant about whatever he was about to say, almost as if he was reluctant to hear the answer; but he forged ahead.

Or tried to anyway, "I was just wondering- That is, am I still going to- "

"Spit it out Taehyungie, you can do it!" Yoongi half teased, half encouraged.

The normalcy seemed to do the trick.

Taehyung took a deep breath and then let the question roll of his tongue, "AmIstillintrouble?"

He had his eyes clenched shut and his nose screwed up, like he was physically resisting the answer.

 _Aish. This kid would be the death of him._

Yoongi felt his smile dip though, remembering what had almost happened in the hallway earlier. He answered, "No Tae- I think we've both been punished enough for this little debacle. I do want to talk to you about what happened earlier though, after your… _prank…_ "

Tae, who'd perked up upon hearing that he was forgiven, free and clear, seemed to deflate slightly, but he stopped fidgeting to show he was listening.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you like that-" Yoongi began, but was cut off almost immediately by Taehyung, "No, hyung- I would have deserved it- It's okay!"

Yoongi disagreed. Fervently. "No Taehyung. It definitely _wasn't_ _okay._ I was out of control and not thinking, and I shouldn't have even dreamed of raising my hand to you in that situation. I'd have never forgiven myself if _I'd hurt you_."

Taehyung's lower lip trembled again, and Yoongi sighed-"Hey, _hey-_ don't do that TaeTae- I'm trying to apologise, not make you feel worse. I just want you to know, that if I ever act like that- if _any of us_ ever act like that again, I want you to push back. Don't just let me, no matter how mad I am….okay?"

Taehyungs voice was soft and unsure when he replied, "What if I can't get you to stop? What if you're too angry? _You were very angry_."

Yoongi's chest felt tight, and his eyes damp. "Then tell me you're scared. Tell me you're afraid of me. Over and over. I'll stop. I _promise."_

* * *

They'd been quiet for a while after that, both absorbed by their own thoughts.

Tae's breathing had settled down, and the tears seemed to have finally stopped, although he was still snuffling occasionally. Yoongi was sure that if he stayed quiet and kept running his fingers through the boy's hair, he'd fall asleep soon enough.

But there was still something that was niggling at him.

"I still just don't get- " he trailed off, unsure if he really wanted to bring it all back up again, especially with Tae so relaxed at his side.

Too late though.

"Don't get what?" Taehyung asked, eager to please, eager to try and mend what he'd done.

Yoongi sighed, giving in, "I'm just not sure why you thought I'd find that funny?", he explained.

Taehyung flopped a little further onto his back, so he was staring at the ceiling and could avoid Yoongi's face. "Well- I dunno. I guess, - I mean- It's just that you're always saying that you're going to- Well, that you'll kill me. And I thought- Well. I really am sorry." he trailed off.

Yoongi sighed. What troubled he'd caused, with a stupid throw-away line.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. But if you ever do something like this to me again… I will…" Yoongi pulled Tae more firmly against his side, squeezing the back of his neck before finishing, "…Tickle you to death. Got it?"

"Got it." Tae agreed, tears finally giving way to giggles as Yoongi's fingers scraped gently down his side.


	4. In The Closet -Tae (BTS)

He tries the door again, pushing against the panelling. It's rough under his hands, and he can feel the sharp slivers that tell of splinters if he's not careful.

It doesn't budge.

It's very dark in here. He wishes he had his phone, but it's sitting on the little table three or four meters away. If he looks through the tiny crack beside the door, he can see the text alert light blinking on regular occasion.

He shivers violently. He'd been in the middle of getting dressed after his shower when he'd become…distracted. His hair is dripping frigid water onto his bare shoulders. It's very unpleasant. He's not even wearing a shirt to soak up the moisture, let alone a jacket, and his pyjama pants sit too loose on his hips. The shivering isn't helping with that very much either.

How he manages to get himself into these situations, he will never, ever know, but the way he figures it, he has several options.

None of them are overly appealing, for differing reasons.

A. He can sit here quietly until he inevitably starves to death, dies and starts to smell. After which someone will probably find him anyway and he will be the butt of the next eternities worth of jokes. Pro: He won't be alive to hear them. Con: He won't be alive.

B. He can sit here until morning, at which time he will be missed and will most likely own up once they start calling for him. Worried Hyungs are hard to ignore, and Tae's not even getting started on their maknae. They'd likely let him out, but he'll be the butt of everyone's jokes- and not only for his act of sheer stupidity, but also for sitting in the mess of his own creating all night rather than own up to said stupidity. He'll be the butt of all jokes for eternity. Pro: he wouldn't have to hear them until morning. Con: It was already cold in here, and he was hungry.

C. He could start calling out now, and hope that someone hears him and comes rescue him.

He'd still be the butt of every joke until eternity, but at least he'd have aided in his own escape.

Pro: He'd be out in time for dinner (god he hopes so) Con: (He'd have to actually attract attention to his latest moment of stupidity – and this one is _off the charts_ ).

Taehyung already knows he's going with option C, but he hesitates, wanting to delay the oncoming embarrassment just a little longer.

He slumps to lean against the wall of the _bane of his current existence_ , and huffs a massive sighing breath of _complete vexation_ at his present circumstances, for all that they're of his own making.

 _He'd just been playing pretend._

It smells kind of funny, like mothballs meets old socks.

Taehyung is _not a fan_ , and neither is his nose, as he finds out over the next few seconds, explosive sneezes and retaliatory coughing attempting to choke him; because his situation is not already bad enough.

 _He's never going to live this down._

* * *

Jimin kicks off his shoes by the front door. He's the second home tonight, and knows that the rest will be trickling in one or two at a time, depending one when they finish their individual photoshoots.

"JIMIN!?"

Jimin barely startles, despite the unexpectedness of the call that echoes throughout the house. He has no idea how Tae does that, but its eerily cool.

Since the house is empty, except for the two of them, he knows he's not going to get scolded for screeching back.

So he does.

"WHAT!?" He even cups his hands around his mouth for good measure. Take that, Jin! Inside voice whatever!

He hangs up his jacket, because Jin will bitch if it's left on the floor or draped over the back of one of the seats.

"COME FIND ME!" Taehyungs answering reply comes when he's in the living room, and Jimin follows the sound up the stairs.

Hide and seek? What are they five? He's at least gotta shower first. "I'M GONNA SHOWER FIRST, YOU LUNATIC!"

Taehyungs reply is immediate, and sounds a little more panicked than the exchanges of earlier, as if he doesn't want Jimin to disappear. "NOOO – PLEASE?! I'M KIND OF-"

Jimin stops still in the hallway. Now this? This sounds interesting. Taehyung levels of interesting. "KIND OF WHAT?!"

There's a beat or two, and when Tae's voice returns its several decibels lower, and decidedly sulky, despite still being a near shout. "KIND OF STUCK!"

Stuck. Stuck? Jimin raises an eyebrow as the call reverberates up the hallway, and he tries to pinpoint the room of origin. Further he thinks, than their own room near the top of the stairs. He needs more information. "STUCK? STUCK HOW? NO- STUCK WHERE?"

By this stage, Jimin, curiosity piqued, has followed the echoing trail of Taehyung's voice upstairs to the upper floor, along the hallway and into the mostly empty room opposite the hyung line bathroom.

Tae's voice is sullen when he answers, no longer shouting, "In the closet".

Jimin collapses into braying laughter that is in no way helped by Taehyungs salty reprimands and petulant begging from _inside the closet._ Every word just makes Jimin fall further into his giggling purgatory.

Finally, Taehyungs _wounded pleading for Jimin_ "To just stop laughing for a _moment_ and help him get out- before the hyungs get home!" gets Jimin's attention, and in honour of 95 liner solidarity, he manages to calm himself to the occasional snort and giggle as he approaches the cupboard.

He pulls on the handle and wiggles the knob.

He gives it a good tug, thinking it might be seized.

It's not seized.

"Tae, I think the door is locked- where's the key?"

There's several long poignant seconds silence, and Jimin is just starting to wonder if Tae doesn't know where the key is, which will definitely throw a spanner in the works, when the other boy answers in the most woefully humiliated voice Jimin has ever heard him use.

"I have the key".

Jimin can't help it, and it doesn't matter what Tae says-

"How you manage to get into these situations, I will never, ever know…", He manages to get out between giggles, before breaking down completely.

He's still laughing like a hyena ten minutes later when the downstairs door slams, and the they hear footsteps moving through the house.

"Tae? Jimin? You guys hungry?"

It's Namjoon, and his voice is coming from just outside the door.

Jimin is desperately trying to stifle his snorting giggles as Tae hisses at him, "Don't you dare Park Jimin! Shut up! Shush- Shhhh. Please! I don't want-"

"Why is that closet talking?"

* * *

Hoseok follows Namjoon into the room, and the two share a glance.

They already know why the closet is talking.

Kim Taehyung is _the only explanation_ , for all that it usually not a logical one. Likely the exact opposite for the most part.

J-hope moves forward to speak to Taehyung, his voice kind and gentle, as only their Hobi can be.

Namjoon sighs, shaking his head as he also pads closer, examining the cupboard as he approaches.

It's old. Like, older than Jin old, and looks its age. Not antique old, but like 'trash-old'. It was possibly once white, or maybe some other pale pastel colour, but now it's just a motley mess of grey and dark coffee coloured staining. The 'pretend-wood-panelling' has mostly peeled back to show raw ply beneath, and even that's kind of grungy and gross, dark with mould in a few places.

Namjoon can totally see the appeal.

Not.

"Taehyung, come out of there- it's probably a cesspool of germs and bacteria." Namjoon orders.

At the mention of germs and bacteria, J-hope backs away hands raised before him as if they may be contaminated.

Beside him, Jimin folds back to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself as he laughs.

" _Hyuuung! Let me out- please. Pleeease!_ " The cupboard wails.

Namjoon looks from the cupboard to J-hope, then down to Jimin, who's still laughing like he's dying on the floor beside it.

"Park Jimin! Let Taehyung out of the cupboard right now!" Namjoon orders.

He blinks as Jimin's flips like a light switch, howling about the _injustice of it all!_

He's pretty sure the cupboard is giggling behind him.

It takes Namjoon a good minute to convince J-hope that he's probably not infected by any known (or unknown) diseases, but he _can't convince_ him that he doesn't need to go wash his hands _right this second_.

It takes a further two to get Jimin off the floor. He's forced to grind out an apology for the 'besmirching of his good name' (good name- huh!) before the boy will explain what he knows of the situation.

Which is basically that Taehyung has managed to lock himself in the closet, _with the key._

The closet which only locks from the outside.

 _How Taehyung gets himself into these situations, he will never, ever know._

And to be honest, Namjoon doesn't _want_ to know.

 _Be the leader, they said. It'll be fun, they said._

Okay. He's got this.

The door handle is a small metal knob, a little smaller than a golf ball. Namjoon can't get a grip on it, his hands are too big. He gets glared at when he suggests Jimin try, but the younger boy does do as he's asked, _eventually._ As Jimin had already explained, quite pointedly, _the door didn't even budge._

The look he's getting right now is an "I told you so" if he's ever had one.

Flapping his hands in dismissal of the brat's attitude, Namjoon gets creative.

He tries looping a sock (he'd made Jimin shed one of his) around the door knob, and using it for extra leverage; hoping to break the lock away from the inside door, but the _damn thing_ doesn't give _at all_. Namjoon pulls harder; but still nothing, no movement. He tugs again, _harder_ , and the doorknob breaks off the door.

The door is still firmly closed.

This is of course, all accompanied by Jimin's helpful commentary to Taehyung.

J-hope is busy liberally dousing the cupboard with antibacterial surface spray, Namjoon is chasing Jimin around and around the cupboard swatting at him with the sock, and Taehyung is wailing loudly from inside when Yoongi walks in.

* * *

Yoongi turns around and walks right back out.

* * *

Jungkook passes Yoongi on the stairs, and raises an eyebrow at the _dead-fish_ face the older man is sporting. JK is pretty sure he's muttering, " _You saw nothing, you saw nothing"_ under his breath.

Jungkook can already hear the ruckus from the upper floor, and after seeing Yoongi's reaction, he knows it's _gotta_ be good.

He's not disappointed.

"Oh. My. God. I know what this is!" are the first words out of his mouth when he enters the room, and all movement and noise ceases.

"Jeon Jungkook! Don't you dare! Don't you even think about it! No-" Taehyung is screeching at a decibel previously unknown to human ears, as if he's attempting to use sheer volume to deafen them to whatever Jungkook is about to say.

And the maknae is _definitely_ going to say it. His grin is pure evil.

Sure enough.

"So guys… Guess who watched the Chronicles of Narnia last night?"

Jimin is the first one to break the poignant, waiting silence, "Uh Tae. You know that Narnia is not a real place, right?"

"I know! I knooow! And even if it is, it's definitely not in _this_ shitty closet!" Taehyung fires back, thumping the cupboard wall angrily.

The other four couldn't have stopped laughing if they'd tried.

"Let me in Tae, we can be the Lion and the witch in the wardrobe!" Jimin crows, giggling madly, draped over Namjoon's lap where the leader has slumped to the floor, giggling like a four-year-old.

Jungkook adds his own two cents, his face buried against J-hopes shoulder, his words muffled, but not muffled enough, "After that you can visit the wizard of Oz! That's like Australia, right?! You've been there before Tae!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's not like that! It's not funny! SHUT! UP- oh."

The 'oh' was a little tiny tacked on exclamation, almost lost in his enraged huff of breath at the end of the sentence, and Namjoon's leader senses kicked in, overriding his 'Hyung teasing adorable Dongsaeng'.

" _Oh_ what, Tae? _Oh_ , what? Taehyung?" Namjoon demands, rolling Jimin off as he gets to his feet to approach the suddenly ominously quiet cupboard.

The others fall silent as well, joviality tapering away as they realise that Namjoon is growing legitimately concerned.

Namjoon is about to ask again when Tae's voice finally echoes out to them, softer though, and slightly hitching, " _Oh_ , I put my foot through the bottom of the cupboard?"

 _Jaenjang._

Namjoon hurries forward, his voice calm and steady despite the worry that the two other Maknae can clearly see, "Are you hurt?"

"Uh, I don't think so?" Tae responds, unsure.

"You don't think so. What do you mean, you don't think so?" Namjoon demands, wondering is Taehyung is being deliberately vague. The youngster won't want to risk missing practise tomorrow, even if it means concealing an injury.

It's never worked with Namjoon before, and it certainly won't start working now.

Using his best 'unmovable leader' voice, Namjoon orders, "Kim Taehyung, tell me right now-"

Taehyung interrupts him, his voice a squeak, "I can't get my foot back through. I mean, I don't think I'm injured- it doesn't hurt very bad. I'm just extra, _extra_ stuck now."

It's J-Hope who catches the slip. "What's "very bad" Tae?"

"I don't- It's not. I mean- it's stings a little and seems to be caught on something, and when I try to- Ah!" He breaks off with a little yelp of surprised pain.

Jungkook, who's lying on his side at the base of the cupboard pulls his hand back from beneath, and his fingers are shiny and red.

* * *

They're not teasing anymore.

Taehyung insists that it's not bad. That it doesn't hurt unless he tries to pull it back through the hole. It's not so much that they don't believe him, at least the 6 th or 7th time he swears "it's the honest truth, on J-hopes smiling face", it's more that 'not feeling pain' can be indicative of injury in and of itself.

The door is a no go, they can't even get it to budge, and with the handle broken off, there is absolutely nothing they can do about the lock, even if they had the key.

That's when they decide, that between the four of them, they can probably muscle the cupboard away from the wall and turn it around, where they might be able to pry off the weaker plasterboard nailed to the back.

Contrary to popular prediction, and despite its rickety appearance, the thing weights an _absolute tonne_. Somehow they manage to slide it away from the wall just slightly, without any pinched fingers.

They split up, two to a side, Jimin and J-hope taking low purchase, and Jungkook and Namjoon grasping from above. Carefully they begin to try and turn the cupboard, pulling it further away from the wall.

Jungkook is the first to notice that it's over-balancing, but before he can get a word out, the whole thing is trying to tip forwards, and there is a worrying scraping, crunching, _grating_ noise from _within the top of the cupboard._

As if something incredible heavy is sliding forward.

The first muffled thump from within the cupboard echoes loudly around the room, and Taehyung startled, "Guys, I think there's _bricks_ in here…" is the last thing that is heard before all hell breaks loose.

The cupboard becomes alarmingly top heavy alarmingly quickly, as whatever weight inside, including Taehyung, shifts to the front.

The thuds from within suddenly starts happening faster. Taehyung is silent.

Jungkook has moved back behind the cupboard, arms outstretched, eyes tightly clenched as he pulls back against the steadily increasing weight; he can fee his feet slipping. Below him, J-hope is straining, teeth clenched, but there is nothing to give him any traction, nothing he can pull against.

Namjoon has his back against the opposite corner, shoving backwards as hard as he can- he can feel that the thing is overwhelming them, and he's trying to shove Jimin out of the way with his foot- the boy is nearly _under_ the front of the tipping cupboard.

And then Yoongi appears at his shoulder, bracing the entire front of the cupboard with his back. It gives them the split second the need to adjust grips and angles, and then as one coordinated effort they _shove._

 _The cupboard bounces viciously off the wall behind it, rocks precariously on it legs for a moment, and then settles._

 _From within, a final thud is heard._

 _And then a small tearful voice calls out from inside, "I want J-Jin-Hyung!"_

All five of them collapse to the ground in sheer bitter relief.

* * *

Jin walks all five of them downstairs, and points to the couch with a look that dares them to move.

He was the last to get home.

He'd expected to walk in, find some form of semi-edible food being cooked, that he would likely have to save, or order takeout instead of, if it was deemed unsalvageable. He'd thought he'd have time for a shower. He could wash his hair- it was rank with way too much hairspray.

Maybe he'd even get time to read a few more chapters of the book he's been working on for the past month.

Instead, he's been home for all of five minutes and he's already had to deal with the image of five of his dongsaeng's trying to _console a cupboard._

And then he'd heard the whole sorry story from start to woeful end from Namjoon.

Taehyung's quiet, stifled whimpering and pleading to _just_ _let me out now_ in the background hadn't helped his disposition any.

So no. Jin isn't going to listen to any more of this bullshit. They're all going to sit in the living room. Namjoon can order Pizza. Jungkook will choose a movie. Yoongi will get the first-aid kit. J-hope and Jimin will fetch blankets and pillows. They can shower, two at a time.

He wants them all back in the lounge room in 15 minutes.

Jin pulls the storeroom door closed behind him, hefting the crowbar and balancing its weight over his shoulder as he stalks through the living room and up the stairs, unaware of the five sets of eyes that trail after him in disbelieving awe.

He's going to go rescue Teahyung, and heaven help any cupboard that happens to get in the way.

A new Bangtan legend is born that evening.

* * *

The empty room is quiet when Jin walks in, and he frowns- Taehyung's pitiful whining had been a constant in the background the whole time he'd been in the room a few moments earlier.

"Taehyung?" He calls, moving closer-

A breathless hitch echoes from the cupboard and then Tae's watery voice replies, _"J-Jin-Hyung_?"

 _Aish._

"Yeah, it's me TaeTae- you doing okay in there?" Jin asks, shaking his head when he notices the broken off doorknob. _Namjoon._

Taehyung's reply is still a little shaky, but less so than before, "Y-yeah? It just got quiet suddenly. Where- Where did every'ne go?"

Jin could have kicked himself. "Sorry Tae- I should have explained...I sent all the riffraff downstairs before their combined efforts managed to tip this cupboard of yours through the window or something".

Taehyungs giggle is much more comforting, as is his hasty reply, "It's not _my_ cupboard!"

"No? How about we get you out of there then?" Jin asks, tapping the side of the cupboard with the crowbar.

Taehyungs reply is immediate and enthusiastic, "Yes! Gods, yes. "

The crowbar doesn't work quite as Jin had intended. He'd thought to wedge the metal into the gap between the door and cupboard proper, and then lever the two apart.

There is now a jagged three-foot hole in the middle of the door, the remains of which cling stubbornly to its hinges.

Jin drops the crowbar and bends down a little, looking into the darkened hole. Taehyung stares back at him, trying for wide eyed innocence, but not coming _anywhere close._

His hair is a sodden tangled mess, and his skin (bare! Jin notes with concern) is goose-pimpled and mottled pink and sickly grey. He's shivering something chronic, his arms wrapped around his torso. The face that stares back is too pale, eyes huge and red rimmed, though Jin notices that while Tae's chin is trembling; his cheeks are dry. A closer look reveals chattering teeth to be the culprit.

His foot is stuck through a serrated edged hole in the floor, which is littered with what looks like several heavy volumes of "The Encyclopedia Britannica".

"Kim Taehyung, how you manage to get yourself into these situations, I will never, ever know." Jin breaths, kneeling and reaching for the trapped foot.

From above he hears a reluctant noise of agreement, followed almost immediately by a half-stifled whimper.

Jin stills his hands from the careful manoeuvres, looking up, trying to meet Taehyungs eyes when he asks "How much does it hurt? Honest Tae."

Taehyung shakes his head, "It's not that. I don't think it's very bad- there's just a sharp bit on the other side that keeps stabbing me when I move it-"

Jin walks his fingers around the edge of the hole, easily finding the sharp pointed bit- with a deft twist of his fingers, he snaps it off, and Taehyungs foot comes free.

Jin had intended to demolish a little more of the door, but Taehyung is already trying to lever himself out through the hole, and Jin hurries to grab him, "Aish, you brat! Stop- you're going to tear yourself up! Tae!"

Tae is ignoring him, so Jin changes tactics, sliding in closer and _lifting_ , pulling Tae out through the hole carefully so that he doesn't scrape against the sharp edges of the hole. Jin lowers the slighter boy to his knees in front of him, already scolding, "That was stupid! You could have seriously-"

Tae throws himself forward and wraps his arms around Jin's middle. He's babbling into Jin's stomach. "I'm sorry! Sorry! I just- I needed out! I couldn't stand-"

Jin melts.

His hands settle on Tae's head, patting gently as he answers, "Shh. It's okay- It's okay. You're out now. I've got you. You're fine."

He knows Tae isn't claustrophobic (at least, Jin hopes he still isn't) and that the dark doesn't really bother him, but glancing at his watch, Jin realises that Taehyung has to have been in the cupboard for at least three hours, maybe longer. Being trapped in that cold, dark, dusty (Jin realises suddenly, that Tae is _filthy_ ) little space wouldn't have been pleasant for anyone. And then he'd hurt his foot and almost been tipped over, which Jin knows _had to have been terrifying,_ especially from the vantage point of inside the cupboard, with no way of getting a bearing on what was actually happening.

The kid had held himself together remarkably well, all told. He supposed Tae was allowed a moment or two of relief driven anxiety, but he can feel that the shivering hasn't abated, if anything it's gotten worse since Jin pulled him from the cupboard.

Still petting Tae's hair, he says "How about we go get you cleaned up, into something warmer and have look at that foot?"

Teahyung nods, but doesn't make any effort to move. Jin laughs and pulls him to his feet, an arm around his waist supporting him as he leads them towards the door- adding cheekily "Besides, if we don't show up downstairs soon, the others are going to think we've both run off to Narnia!"

* * *

Jin had dropped the freshly re-showered and dressed Tae in the loungeroom, _literally dropping_ him into Namjoon and Yoongi's laps, where the two had been sitting side-by-side on the couch.

He'd left them with strict instructions to, "Take a look at his foot, wrap him in blankets and snuggle him to death". He'd then left to take his own shower.

Namjoon had looked at Yoongi, both had shrugged, and then they'd followed Jin's orders to the letter, which is why only Tae's face is visible from the pile of blankets cuddled in between Jungkook and Jimin on the single recliner across the room when the oldest returns 10 minutes later.

"Better Tae-baby?", he asks as he walks past, brushing away the strands of hair Jungkook had liberated from the blanket cocoon and had been tickling Tae's forehead with.

Tae scrunches up his nose at the nickname and Jin grins. Normally when he uses it, Tae is in no fit state to even notice- Jin seems to usually fall back to it whenever their second youngest is in distress.

Jungkook is whispering "Tae-baby!" and giggling with relish, and Jin flicks his ear adding, "Don't tease, Kookie-baby. TaeTae's had a rough night, you be nice."

Tae snickers, but the maknae doesn't seem to mind, answering, "I know. Jimin and I are taking good care of him. Right, TaeTae?"

Like Taehyung is going to do anything other than agree with Jungkook's earnest face looking down at him from one side, and Jimin's soft smile from the other.

Jin just wants to smoosh all three of his silly maknae.

Instead, he has to stop blanket wrapped Taehyung from attempting to roll/smother Kookie to death when 'The Chronicles' of Narnia' begins to play on the movie screen.


	5. Lost In Transit -Tae (BTS)

They were late.

They were late.

T _hey were very, very late._

They were going to miss their flight and be forced to stay in this god-awful airport for hours and hours while it was sorted out.

Namjoon didn't know whose brilliant idea it had been for the team to fly out of LAX two days before Christmas.

He didn't know, but he was pretty sure they'd be receiving only coal in their stocking this year.

 _This was hell._

He'd expected it to be busy, being a major travel epicentre right before Christmas, but this was _ridiculous._ He'd seen entire standing crowds at their concerts less populated than the 10 feet surrounding them right now. People were hurrying every which way, brushing past him from the left, cutting across from the right, suddenly appearing from behind- it was _dizzying._ The sheer number of travellers was _crushing,_ and like bumper to bumper traffic on a highway, all movement had been slowed to a crawl. Naturally, nearly everyone was still in an enormous hurry, all trying to shove, bully, bulldoze or push their way to where they had to be.

He was pretty sure there were Christmas carols playing over the loudspeaker, occasionally interrupted with flight announcements and late passenger calls, but he couldn't actually hear anything over the cacophony of shoes on tile, roller bags, screaming children, shouting parents, arguing couples, business people yelling into phones…the list went on, everybody seemed to have some annoyance or irritation that had to be made public.

Namjoon was _exhausted_. He and Hobi had been up for nearly 40 hours, and the others weren't much better. Concerts, weird weather and delayed travel times having completely screwed their schedule around. They should have been home yesterday.

Instead, they were here, trying to fight their way through this jarring crowd in time to board their plane before it left in 14 minutes. To make matters even better, there was talk of grounding planes later in the night because of predicted inclement weather.

 _Seriously_ , if hell was a place on earth, right now Namjoon was wading shoulders deep through the fiery pit.

* * *

They were ten minutes out from their flight time, and Namjoon could feel the urgency thrumming through his veins; they were going to be cutting it perilously close to missing this flight. He did his headcount again, double checking how far back the rest of the team was, hoping that they hadn't been separated further yet again. He craned a look back over his shoulder to find Yoongi's grey and blue hoody, Taehyung's platinum blonde hair and Jungkook's bright red t-shirt.

They'd all been walking closely together when they'd arrived, but only a few steps in and they'd slowly been separated by people intent on a particular destination, steamrolling through whatever got in their way, _whoever_ got in their way. Jin and Jimin had managed to stay together and were only a few feet in front of J-hope. Namjoon himself was next, and while he wasn't overly pleased that their two youngest were bringing up the rear ( _just the possibility of trouble seemed to attract the pair (Jimin too, but he was safely ensconced under Jin's arm)_ the fact remained, that there was very little he could do about the situation other than get them to the plane. Yoongi was bare steps ahead of the two, and Namjoon had seen his fellow rapper throwing his own glances over his shoulder, which also make him feel slightly better.

He knew it wasn't really his responsibility. _They_ weren't really his responsibility- at least, not in this situation, not in this way. Their security team was spread around them, doing their professional best in this challenging environment. _They_ were responsible for making sure the team was all here. All okay. It wasn't something Namjoon had to worry about.

That didn't change the fact that he did. Worry about them and feel responsible for them. That he _wanted_ to _._ He was the leader, _their_ leader. They trusted him and looked up to him, and Namjoon wouldn't let them down.

He _couldn't_ anymore. Maybe once, years ago. But they meant too much to him now. They _all_ meant too much to each other. They were family. And Namjoon would always protect and care for his family. Often whether they liked it or not, but that was beside the point.

So Namjoon did things like count heads.

And every time he counted five instead of six, his heart would try to explode out of his chest while adrenaline would course into his bloodstream and make his head spin. And then that fat man would move, and J-hope would come back into sight, or Jimin would be pulled back to his feet by Jin (Namjoon can still hear them arguing over who tried to trip who), Jungkook's head would pop back up from having bent to pick up whatever he'd dropped (Not your phone again Kookie- _please.),_ and Namjoon would feel faint with relief for a second, before starting his head count again.

* * *

Namjoon hadn't seen any fans yet.

He felt kind of bad for thinking it, because he usually embraced their fanbase with real honest enthusiasm; but he was hoping that the change in schedule, travel delays and the sudden rescheduling of their flight time had been enough to throw off even their most tenacious fans. ARMY was… well, BTS probably wouldn't even exist if not for ARMY, but on evenings like this one, where Namjoon was already having trouble keeping track of his team, adding the fan/idol dynamic was just another headache he could do without.

"JUNGKOOK! JUNGKOOK-AH! AAAAIIIIIIIIGH! BTS! BTS!"

It was as if his thoughts had _summoned_ them.

Namjoon spun.

 _There's Yoongi's hoody_ , _and that's Tae's hair…_ _red shirt? Red shirt? Red_ \- there.

Their maknae had definitely been spotted.

 _"_ _Jeanjeng"_ , Namjoon breathed; there had to be at least 50 screaming fans congregated by the escalator Jungkook was passing.

The kid was doing the right thing; waving politely while keeping his head down and continuing to move, but the excitement was getting to be too much for the fan group, and they were starting to press closer.

One of the security guards suddenly appeared at his own shoulder, pulling Namjoon forward, obviously wanting to get them out of the crowd before a fan rush could happen. Namjoon followed along, but his attention was back over his shoulder.

Another of the security guards had appeared at Jungkook's side, and Namjoon sighed with relief. Their security personnel were _very good_ at their jobs. As he watched, the guard stepped up close on Kookies left, physically shielding the young idol from the smiling, cheering group.

Even from this distance though, Namjoon could tell that the guard was concerned.

He also knew why; in this sort of crowd, it would be very, very easy to be overrun.

A few of the other security personnel had started to backtrack to assist, but the push of the crowd was hindering their efforts.

The fan group suddenly seemed to triple in size and enthusiasm, swelling outwards as they pushed and shoved to be at the front of the group. Several of the bolder young women had pulled away from the rest of the group in their hysterical excitement and were almost at Jungkook's side, reaching out…desperate for even the slightest hint of interaction. One was actually being held at bay by the security guard physically using his arm as a barricade.

Jungkook was beginning to look panicked. It was one thing to interact with their fanbase in a controlled, secure environment, but the idea of being converged upon in this claustrophobia-inducing environment; to have personal space invaded, to be pawed at and touched, pushed and pulled… Namjoon had even heard horror stories of idols nearly being trampled by huge crowds of overly-excited fans.

The easy smile had disappeared off Kookies face as he tucked his head down and tried to move faster.

A fruitless effort, especially as just then, (seeming _completely oblivious_ to the unfolding drama and 200 screaming fans only feet ahead of them) a group of what could only be retirees on their way to the Bahamas or somewhere (most of the shirts were both _florid and horrid_ ), began to cut across Jungkook's path in a lovely neat single file line, hands linked together tightly, so as not to be separated as they slowly meandered with the flow of the travellers around them… _there had to be 60 or 70 of them._

Jungkook was brought to an absolute standstill. The screaming fans behind were not.

The security guard tried to press through the line, but the two gentlemen he'd approached just glared at him with all the entitlement of the elderly, their hands clenched tightly together. It would be no better causing a scene by bowling over a bunch of old people, then it would by being mobbed by the excited fans behind them.

Namjoon turned around and began to wade back, ignoring the guard who tried to protest. There was no way he was going to let Kookie get set upon, even if he had to throw himself between and present a much better, _more willing_ target for their fans affections.

And then Taehyung, the closest to their struggling youngest, performed magic as only Taehyung could, interrupting the line of retirees with the beautific smile that had several of the elderly women reaching out to pinch and pat his cheeks. J-hope called it 'The Teahyung Effect'- it worked on children and anything female. (There was also startling evidence that it was a universal effect, but Namjoon wasn't quite ready to expand his research project just yet).

Taehyung was holding out his scarf, a mass of knitted, butter soft verdant green that Namjoon remembered Tae opening by the Christmas tree last year. Definitely a favourite piece of clothing if judged by the number of appearances it made on a weekly basis. The elderly lady he'd stopped to talk to had a kind smile on her face as Tae seemed to semi-successfully communicate with her using a combination of gestures and words.

She shook her head in the negative, but then turned towards the woman in front of her and asked something. The neighbouring lady turned to look at Taehyung as well, inquisitively, head cocked as if considering something before she too shook her head. The woman two more places down the line responded in much the same manner.

It seemed a stalemate had been reached, and the three woman conferred briefly, eyeing their fellow travellers towards the front of the line. They appeared to ask Tae something, to which the boy gave a (more than slightly confused) nod. In response, the woman he had initially spoken to _plucked the scarf from his hands and tucked into her handbag._ Tae looked crestfallen, but a quick glance down the line showed that Kookie and his personal security shadow had made effective use of the pause, and were now on the other side of the elderly group, and were quickly moving towards Namjoon and the plane.

Taehyung seemed to realise they didn't have any time to waste, and he simply smiled a half-hearted grin at the women, dipped his head, and then turned and followed after Jungkook.

Namjoon shook his head. He hadn't really been able to follow what that had all been about but chalked it up to Tae being Tae.

 _Thank God for Tae._

Kookie suddenly ploughed into him, already talking a mile a minute, "Hyung! Sorry, sorry! – they came out of nowhere! Can we still make the plane? I didn't mean to-"

Namjoon hugged the kid to his side, starting to move in the right general direction while checking his watch and speaking to Kookie at the same time, "Aigoo, Kook-ah, I wasn't worried about the plane, I was worried about you! I'm sorry you were stuck back there alone- are you okay?"

Kookie was nodding, "I'm okay hyung, they didn't get that close-" it had looked pretty close to Namjoon, but he let it go. Kookie was okay and they were on the move again, with hopefully _just enough_ time to still catch that plane.

He could see Jin and Jimin by the destination gate, Jin digging through his bag for all their boarding passes (he'd collected them after the third 'misplacement' earlier in the day), J-hope was seated on the bench beside them, his eyes already dipping closed due to being immobile. Namjoon smiled, J-hope was among the most tired of them, he'd been falling asleep at every opportunity for the past two hours.

Adjusting his grip on Kookie, Namjoon turned to look back over his shoulder and came almost face to face with Yoongi, less than two feet behind. At his glance, the older rapper raised an eyebrow but gestured toward Jungkook in explanation. Namjoon smiled; Yoongi had been concerned about the maknae, and had moved up in case the fans managed a second approach before they managed to board.

Namjoon smiled, he didn't think they were close enough, although if he listened he could still hear the faint chanting of their BTS slogan. He appreciated the back-up though.

He looked further left, scanning the crowd for blond hair.

He looked a little further back, thinking Taehyung might have been slowed.

He swept his gaze over the crowd between the escalator and himself.

His eyes started to dart around as instinctive panic began to build in the back of his mind, settling on and then dismissing anyone who bore even a fleeting resemblance.

His hold fell away from Jungkook slightly, and he was vaguely aware of Yoongi speaking beside him, but Namjoon was too riveted by the sudden chill that swept up his spine.

Taehyung was nowhere to be seen.

Taehyung sagged with relief when he saw Kookie reach Namjoon's side.

His small pleased smile soured when he saw their hyung wrap the maknae in a secure side hug.

He was tired and cranky, and sick of airports and people and _everything_. It was late and he just wanted to go home. He didn't want to be back here in all these people by himself. He'd been getting shoved and jostled ever since they'd arrived and Teahyung _was sick of it._ And now he'd lost his scarf.

 _He wanted that hug._

Taehyung sighed, moving to one side slightly when a lady pulling along a sullen 4-year-old stomped past. It had been to help Jungkookie, so he didn't _really mind_ , except the scarf had been a gift from J-hope.

Hobi had picked it for Tae, and Tae had _loved it._

Now he didn't have it anymore.

He'd intended to just use it as a distraction; actually losing it had been an accident. He hadn't been sure what the women had been saying, and needing to stall a little longer, he'd just fallen back on his tried and true technique: when in doubt, 'Smile and Nod' usually achieved the right outcome (as Sweetly as Possible when dealing with exasperated hyungs).

Apparently, it had not been so true in this case.

Still, Kookie was okay and that was all that really mattered.

He was just _miserable._

Absorbed in watching Namjoon and Kookie with a tiny pout, (Tae really wanted in on that), Taehyung hadn't noticed the business man several feet to his left, phone glued to his ear, head swivelling as he scanned his boarding pass, looking for his gate.

Taehyung hadn't noticed when the man suddenly identified his destination and abruptly changed directions.

Taehyung hadn't noticed the man's roller bag protest to said sudden change of direction and attempt to overturn; the man blindly jerking it harshly to the right to correct.

The first Taehyung noticed was the solid weight of the bag as it caught the back of his legs, and literally _dragged his feet from beneath him,_ sending him crashing to the ground in a free fall of sudden shock and fear.

He couldn't stop his descent; no time to try and grab something or someone for purchase. He hit the tiled floor, _hard,_ the breath punched from his lungs with a solid huff upon impact, and that was the only reason he didn't yelp when sudden intensely sharp pain erupted in his left elbow and radiated up and down his arm.

He lay still for an instant, eyes watered at the concentrated pain. _Funny bone his ass._ Exhausted, shaken and in pain, Taehyung blinked against the sudden overwhelming urge to _just cry_. But the floor of LAX wasn't the ideal plac-

LAX. Their plane!

He rolled to his feet just as someone brushed passed him forcefully, and he stumbled slightly, quickly righting his footing before he ended up _underfoot._ Naturally, the majority of the crowd seemed to be coming his way.

Taehyung glanced at his watch; only five minutes until take-off.

He looked up, searching for-

…what was the gate number again?

 _He couldn't remember. He couldn't-_

He spun around, looking for- _had they been heading towards that bookstore? Or had they already passed it?_

The tumble to the floor had completely thrown off his sense of direction; he had no idea which way-

Teahyung felt his breath hitch-

 _Where were they?_

What if they'd already-

They wouldn't have. No way.

But they were going to be _so mad_ at him.

And then, from behind Taehyung heard- "Is that-?! V! Veee!"

Taehyung turned slowly, his heart climbing higher into his throat with each beat as he backed up against the marble support column behind him.

Three girls- One in an "I 'heart V" t-shirt, were staring at him from two feet away.

Behind them, _was the horde._

* * *

Taehyung didn't know exactly what it had been. Exactly _why_ they'd reacted the way they had.

But instead of the horror scenario forming in his mind of being rushed, converged upon by screaming fangirls(and boys), touching and pushing and pulling, invading and harassing; so loud and confusing and overwhelmingly _terrifying…_ the girl at the front of the group had all but _cooed_ at him.

From behind her, he heard smatterings of _"Oh my god_!" " _So adorable!" "He's so cute!"_ amidst the overwhelmingly popular _"Aaaaw"_ that sounded as background buzz.

Taehyung blinked. No one rushed. No one screamed or cheered or yelled.

Taehyung blinked again and tilted his head slightly to the left, bamboozled.

One of the girls _literally clutched her heart and dropped to her knees._

The girl at the front, in her (awesome! if Tae was in the mood to think so) t-shirt, slowly approached, and Taehyung looked on warily, waiting for the inevitable rush, now that the odd stalemate was breaking. It wasn't like he could go anywhere, cornered as he was.

She stopped just in front of him, and Taehyung bit his lip- waiting for the other shoe to drop…

It didn't.

Instead, she asked, in slow, overly pronounced English, "Are you okay, Taehyung?"

Was he okay?

 _Hell no._

Tae definitely didn't let his lower lip wobble. Did not. Total coincidence that several of the group behind seemed to simultaneously combust.

"Um- Lost…?" he shrugged, gesturing around helplessly, hoping he'd chosen the right word. Because here he was letting _their fans_ help him.

 _And why not?_

 _No one else was._

 _Okay, that was mean, he was sure that the others-_

The girl was talking again, and Tae tuned back in, "Help you find- uh, Rap Monster?"

Taehyung had understood that. Clear like crystal. _Did he want help finding Rap Monster?_

His hands came up and pressed together as he dropped tiny little heads dips over them. Gods, yes – _"Please-"_

She nodded, her own eyes almost as wide as his. She backed away, turning to her to friends, voices low and lost in the cacophony.

Then, the three turned and as one, began to chant, "Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! **We've found Kim Taehyung**!" By the third time through, the chant was 200 fans strong and echoing into the airport like a loudspeaker.

* * *

The plane was gone. They'd missed it. After hours and hours of waiting and hoping and altering flight times and destinations and the mad rush to get here on time _– They'd missed the plane anyway._

And right then, Kim Namjoon would have been hard pressed to care less.

 _Taehyung was missing._

For the first five minutes, Namjoon had managed some level of composure.

More remarkably, he'd kept the others semi-calm, and in one place.

With less than five minutes until departure, they hadn't had the time to go looking, not if there was to be _any chance_ of making the flight.

They'd distracted themselves during the few minutes by checking their tickets (with the extremely frazzled airline staff) so that when Taehyung arrived (likely at a run with some brilliant excuse) they could board with as little delay as possible. They'd also tried calling Tae's phone (Just to be doing _something_ to try and help), but weren't surprised when it went straight to voicemail; Jimin recalled that Taehyung's phone had been nearly flat _over two hours ago._

Most of the security team had immediately fanned out, hunting back through the crowded area, but Namjoon had agreed with their managers; if the team left now to look, as they all desperately wanted to, it wouldn't matter whether Taehyung was found in time- _they'd all miss the plane anyway._

 _Their best bet was to rely on Teahyung himself._

Taehyung knew where they were going. He knew the departure gate and the departure time. He knew how desperately they were all ready to go home, knew that this flight might be their last chance, he _knew they wouldn't leave without him._ Namjoon had known that Taehyung would do everything in his power to make it to the gate on time.

So, it was only as the time for their plane to depart passed, without them on board, that Namjoon had tipped over into truly worried.

 _Taehyung hadn't shown up. Something was wrong._

Only then had Namjoon set into motion the plan he'd been forming for the past five minutes. "Jin, keep them here and out of sight. Yoongi, and I are going to have a call put over the loudspeaker."

He'd barely turned on his heel when the first strains of the chant had reached him, and Namjoon had felt his blood run cold.

That was their BTS chant. That was BTS fans.

 _En masse and overly excited._

And Tae was out there alone.

The nightmare scenario played through his mind in technicolour; security pulling Tae from within the writing mass of overzealous fans, distraught and panic-stricken, clothing torn and littered with scratches and bruises…

Namjoon dropped his bag and _ran._

Shoving his way into the throng of travellers in the main thoroughfare, Namjoon swivelled his head, trying to pinpoint the direction of the noise-

 _Wait._

They'd heard this chant a thousand times.

It wasn't right.

Namjoon stilled, listening "…ngi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! **We've found Kim Taehyung**! "Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! **We've found Kim Taehyung**! "Kim Namjoon! Kim Seokjin! Min Yoongi! Jung Hoseok! Park Jimin! Jeon Jungkook! **We've found Kim Taehyung**!"

There it was again, at the end. Namjoon was sure they were saying 'We've found Kim Taehyung'.

"What the hell?" he heard from his left shoulder- Yoongi. Namjoon turned to look; _naturally_ , all five had followed him _._ "Are they-?" The older rapper continued, and Jin nodded, replying "Yeah, but I can't tell where it's coming from - "

And then, like a star rising in the night sky, a very familiar blond head suddenly appeared above the rest of the crowd, some fifty feet away.

A wave of overwhelming relief swept through Namjoon, leaving him unexpectedly jittery.

Taehyung had only been missing for 10 minutes, but it had felt like _hours._ And suddenly there he was, appearing whole and unharmed… Namjoon started forward, aware of the rest following closely behind, impatient to collect their wayward maknae.

They stopped only meters away, half concealed behind a billboard. The _huge_ crowd of fans standing behind Taehyung, _still chanting,_ gave them pause. Namjoon didn't know what to make of it, but- They had helped him find Tae. And Tae-

Taehyung was standing balanced on the edge of a large potted plant, obviously so as to be high enough to be spotted by concerned teammates, and Namjoon had no idea _how_ he had gotten up there.

He had one arm wrapped around his torso, the other half-concealing his face.

His ears were pink though, and Namjoon was pretty sure his cheeks would match. Taehyung didn't embarrass easily per-se, but he did flush quite pink when he was emotionally charged (of any disposition, pleased or displeased).

Which was to say, often enough.

Namjoon shook his head, unable to help smiling. Taehyung was really all too charming most of the time, which, coupled with his youthful exuberance and inherent cheerfulness, probably accounted for _90% of the current situation._

But Tae also looked _upset._ He was doing a good job of hiding it, small smile hovering about his lips beneath the shadow of his arm; but Namjoon knew this kid _so well_ … it was there in the tense way he held himself, curled in slightly to appear smaller. It was there in the way the hand not covering his face was clenching and unclenching in the material of his t-shirt. It was there in the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot, agitated.

Namjoon eyed the fans. Could they? _They_ _were being so well behaved. And they had helped Tae, rather than unintentionally hurting him._

 _Perhaps BTS ought to reward them._

After a brief conversation with their security and managers, Namjoon self-selected himself, both as the leader and as having the best English (and not being ready to have anyone else out of relative safety, even for a moment) leaving the rest of the team, as well as the gathered security, waiting several feet away.

Slowly he approached the group, who were still chanting, no one having noticed the small group of idols standing slightly to their left, half concealed behind a sign advertising luggage. One young woman was standing to the side of the pot plant, and Namjoon approached her, reached out _and tapped her on the shoulder._

She turned her head and promptly fell quiet, mouth still open mid-chant. It didn't take long for the wave of silence to spread across the entire group, as each person passed the pandemic to the one besides, until finally, Namjoon had 200 pairs of wide disbelieving eyes pinned to him.

He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Excuse me, we seem to have misplaced our Taehyung. You wouldn't happen to have seen one, would you?" He asked, still looking at the young woman who seemed to be the leader of Operation 'help Kim Taehyung'.

Before the star-struck fan even had a chance to attempt to form an answer, Namjoon heard a soft gasp from above and then, " _Hyung!_ " and Tae was attempting to scramble down from his perch.

The pot wasn't all that conducive to standing on, having only a thin edge and a large palm tree jutting from the centre, but Tae had made it work for him. _He wasn't making getting down work for him_ , wobbling and holding onto the tree trunk for balance as he tried to get low enough to slide down the pot-

Namjoon sighed, shaking his head at the ridiculous man-child that was his second youngest.

"Kim Taehyung, _don't you even think about jumping…._ " Namjoon exclaimed, when it looked like Taehyung was about to do exactly that. Tae looked up at him with huge beseeching eyes, and Namjoon sighed, taking the two steps forward and turning his back.

He felt Tae practically launched himself forward, and an arm looped about his neck, grip sinking into his jacket collar on the far side as the younger allowed his legs to be hooked up on each side, settling around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon grinned at the still mostly silent fan group and simply dipped his head, aware of the smatterings of giggles and squeals, and the flash of cameras that told him that the strange stupor was beginning to wear off – he turned to leave before they could turn back into the slightly crazed, super excited fans that he was used to interacting with.

This whole experience had been bizarre. Perhaps it _was_ time to expand his research on the Taehyung Effect?

Speaking of which, Taehyung suddenly seemed to shake himself, and with a small exclamation of sudden mindfulness, he turned to look back over his shoulder, calling out "Thankyou! Luv you!"

 _Aish._ How was this kid real?

Namjoon considered letting him down, now that they were back on flat ground, but Tae chose that moment to slump forward, his head thumping to a rest against Namjoon's shoulder. Shrugging, Namjoon piggybacked his recently re-acquired second maknae through the LAX terminal, back to the rest of their waiting family.

* * *

Taehyung was still quiet.

It was very, very unusual, not to mention extremely unsettling.

They'd been shuffled off to a suite in one of the LAX hotels, their managers leaving them to try and work out other travel arrangements, now that flights had officially been cancelled for the near foreseeable future, the promised inclement weather having arrived as predicted.

Namjoon was to the point, that while still objectively disappointed that they probably weren't going to make it home by Christmas this year, he was so exhausted, physically and mentally drained, that the idea of an available bed _right now_ was a really good second option; one he was willing to take.

It seemed most of the team was of a similar mind, because Jungkook and Jimin were curled up on the top of one of the two available bunks, smothered in blankets and deeply asleep, only the barest tufts of Jungkook's dark hair visible.

Below them, Yoongi was also dead to the world, his headphones half hanging off, Namjoon able to hear the faints strains of melody.

J-hope hadn't even made it to a bed, instead still asleep on the couch, where he'd sat when they'd entered the room an hour or so ago. Jin had been kind enough to tip the dancer over onto his side, and drape a blanket over him before he too had collapsed into the other top bunk; Namjoon can hear his soft snuffling snores, more a whuffling breath than anything else.

Namjoon would really like to join them, to make use of that last available bunk.

Except Taehyung was still seated on the padded window seat, hand propped on his chin as he stared out the window at the falling snow, _practically oozing disquiet._

They hadn't been able to get much out of him. He'd apologised, more than once, for making them miss the plane, seemingly unable to accept the fact that _no one blamed him._ He'd said something about getting turned around in the huge crowd and being unable to find his way, being unable to remember the gate number, and Namjoon had accepted that. It had been incredibly busy and confusing and they'd all been ridiculously tired.

Like he was now.

Namjoon sighed again.

Quiet Taehyung was unsettling, but melancholy Taehyung was _disturbing._

It was nearing 2 am though, and this was getting beyond ridiculous.

Namjoon got up from his seat by J-hope's feet, running a hand over the dark head as he walked the length of the couch. Tae looked up as he approached, seeming surprised to see him awake, despite the fact that they'd been in the same room the whole time.

Namjoon dropped into a squat beside him, one hand on the window sill, the other grasping the seat beside Tae.

 _Start gently._ "Hey TaeTae, are you going to try and get some sleep soon? It's getting _really_ late." He asked, gesturing to the empty bunk. Tae glanced up slowly, following his movement and then shrugged, turning to look back out the window.

Huh.

 _Try again._ "Really Taehyungie, it's 2 am. I think you should go to bed." Namjoon tried, a slightly firmer tone to his voice that Taehyung usually chose to follow or ignore depending entirely on the situation and what he thought he could get away with.

Taehyung ignored him.

Namjoon was too tired to deal with this tonight (this morning). So was Taehyung, his eyes bloodshot and encircled with dark bruise-like shadows.

 _No more Mr Nice Guy._ "Bedtime Taehyung, now.", and Namjoon reached out, his hand finding Taehyung's arm as he stood, intent on simply dragging him across to whichever bed was closest and folding him into it, sure that once he was horizontal, and no doubt snuggled by whoever he ended up with, the brat would fall asleep and _everything would look better come morning._

He wasn't expecting Taehyung to pull away sharply, a hiss of pain escaping through clenched teeth.

Taehyung immediately tried to cover the reaction with anger, biting out scathingly, "If you're so tired, you go to bed. Leave me the hell alo-!"

Namjoon's hand covered his mouth and he leant in close enough to hiss, "I swear Kim Taehyung, if you wake the others up…" Tae had the good grace to look ashamed, his eyes darting around the beds before dropping to the floor as he swallowed thickly.

Namjoon dropped his eyes to Taehyung's arms, noting the tight cuff at the base of the sleeves, and the lack of buttons. Without saying anything, he reached out and tugged the waistband of Tae's shirt from beneath him, and then ignoring the startled half-formed protest, he pulled it up, over his head, and off. "Shush- show me your arm" Namjoon continued quietly, all irritation gone from his voice, only softly determined concern left as he spoke over Taehyung's reluctance.

If the brat had had any intention of revealing whatever was causing the flinching tenseness and bitten lip as Namjoon rolled the sleeve down as gently as possible, he'd had _hours_ to do so. As far as he was concerned, the younger had lost the privilege of his trust tonight.

 _They all knew injuries were not to be messed about with._

But still, he knew that Taehyung had had an awful evening, and couldn't bring himself to be too mad. Especially when he saw the black and blue mottling starting to crawl its way from Taehyung's elbow, up and down the back of his arm. The bruising was _vicious._

 _"_ _Aish, TaeTae- what the hell happened?"_ He breathed, carefully pulling the rest of the sleeve off and dropping the shirt to the seat beside the boy.

Taehyung sighed and seemed to give in, "I got knocked over at the airport and landed on it- that's how I got lost."

Namjoon eyed the bruising, noting that the swelling seemed minimal and Tae wasn't having much trouble moving it, "I think it's just bruised, but we'll get it looked at in the morning. It's too late for icing it to help, but let's find you a t-shirt so there's nothing pressing on it, huh?"

Namjoon raided the nearest bag, Yoongi's maybe, and came up with a plain black T-shirt which he dragged over Tae's head and helped him thread his arm through. "You should have said something", was all the reprimand he offered.

Taehyung just nodded, eyes downcast, lips pressed together in a thin line.

"No one is upset with you Tae. I mean it. Yes, it sucks that we missed the plane, but it wasn't your fault. It just happened." Namjoon re-iterated, hoping repetition might be the key to getting the message to stick.

Tae looked at him sidelong for a stretching moment and the replied, voice low and quiet, almost inaudible, "You're just saying that! _I'd be mad._ I _am_ mad _._ You should have left without me – you'd all be home now."

Namjoon stared at him, and then swept him in for a hug, ignoring the startled squeak as he replied, "Not a chance. At the risk of sounding incredibly corny and sappy and I'm going to deny this tomorrow- but it wouldn't have been home without you anyway, TaeTae. "

Taehyung snorted through a tumultuous grin at that, so Namjoon counted it a win.

"Seriously though", he continued, pushing Teahyung away a little, tilting his chin up so their eyes met, "There was every bit as much chance that we could be here in this motel tonight because of Kookie getting mobbed, rather than you going missing, Tae. Or it could have been when Jiminie misplaced his passport this morning. It was just good luck and a particular someone's quick thinking that managed to help Kookie. But would have you been mad at Kookie if he _had_ got cornered and we'd missed the plane because of him?"

Taehyung's answering head shake was immediate, and Namjoon pointed out the obvious, "No one blames you either. It was an accident that you got knocked over and couldn't find us in time. We were all really worried, you know- all we cared about was that you came back safe. Okay?"

Teahyung finally nodded.

Namjoon felt a tension that had been building all night, finally ease, replying, "Good- we can talk more about it the morning Tae, and the others will all agree, I guarantee it: no one blames you; we're all just glad you're okay. Now, I _really think_ we should try and get some sleep. I think we're going to have to be bunkmates unless you want to climb up with Jin-hyung, or Yoongi-hyung I suppose, if you're willing to risk your life."

They were both asleep five minutes later, Taehyung's arm propped carefully out of the way on a cushion on Namjoon's stomach.

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

The next afternoon, during their miracle private charter flight that manager-nim had somehow conned from a friend, Jimin would find the footage online.

Tae, one arm carefully wrapped and tucked in front of himself (badly bruised and very painful) would hide his blushing face behind one hand as the others cooed and fussed over the video as much as any of the online fans.

It was a 12-second replay of the instant that Taehyung had turned after hearing the fangirls behind him at the airport.

He stared from the screen, eyes huge and bottomless, some fathomless unknown worry leaving them dark and startled. He'd then bitten his lower lip and tilted his head _just so_.

And from then, every heart looking on _belonged to him._


	6. Whiskers on Kittens -Tae (BTS)

Footsteps on the staircase slowly pulled Jin from slumber; his sleeping mind subconsciously recognising the noise as one that didn't belong amongst the usual creaks and groans of the night-quietened house and prompting his protective instincts to wake, just in case one of his dongsaengs was in distress.

He waited, not bothering to open his eyes as he listened to decipher if the soft padding steps were coming up or going down.

They grew fainter- _down then._

There were bathrooms on the upper floor, so it was likely that one of the younger members was raiding the fridge for a midnight snack.

Jin used deductive reasoning (no easy feat just after being woken at 2am) to guess that it was most likely either Jimin or Kookie. He could very barely make out Hoseok's darkly shadowed form in the bed across the room, and if he listened carefully, he could just make out Yoongi's soft snuffling snore from the room across the hall. Taehyung very, _very_ rarely got up during the night and the footsteps were simply too soft to be Namjoon-ah.

He fought against the pull of sleep as he waited for the footsteps to return, yawning widely in the dark, not wanting to fall back asleep until whoever it was made it back to where they were meant to be at this hour of the night.

Five minutes later he was startled back to full wakefulness by a soft thump from the lower floor, almost directly below him…the bathroom?

Not even the toilet, if for some reason one of them had decided they absolutely _had_ to use the downstairs facilities rather than the two available on the upper floor.

But an actual bathroom; shower, bathtub, mirror, sink.

Every reason Jin could think of that involved suddenly having to shower or bathe at 2am left him wide awake and somewhat worried.

He shrugged off the covers, swinging his legs off the bed to sit up. His skin immediately goose-pimpled against the frigidly cold December night air, and Jin hissed softly, tucking his fingers under his arms as he searched for his slippers with his feet. Slipping the left on, he dragged the right from beneath the bed and shoved his foot in, standing with a little shuffle to warm his legs. He dragged the top blanket off his bed and wrapped it snuggly around his shoulders.

The light above the staircase was always left on at night (an unspoken team decision after the third time Joonie-ah had woken the entire house tripping down the stairs in the dark), and Jin used the soft glow to navigate his way along the hallway and downstairs, blanket trailing after him.

His most likely suspect was Jimin, and if that's who it was, for the reason he suspected, Jin was _not going to be happy._

Jiminie was _meant to come and wake him_ if the younger was having trouble sleeping; as trying to deal with it on his own had only led to Jin finding a violently hysterical Jimin seated on the floor of the kitchen one night a few weeks past. The younger so beyond exhausted that he'd been near delusional with mental fatigue; rocking back and forth, muttering interspersed with giggling and uncontrollable tears.

Jin had later found out that Jimin hadn't be able to sleep _at all_ for nearly four nights, and had been spasmodic at best for weeks before that, managing only a couple of hours a night at best. The stress and pressure of their everyday lives so heavy during that last month's rush to get their newest album finished in time for the scheduled release, the younger boy unable to _just turn off_ at the end of the day, spending hours and hours and hours lying in bed, hashing and rehashing all the things he still needed to finish, needed to practice, needed to _perfect._

Jin had swept him off the floor in a bone crushing hug, never minding of the tears and snot as Jimin buried his face in Jin's chest and just _cried._ It had taken a warm shower, fresh clothes, warm milk, Jin's bed and two hours of a gentle hand carding through his hair and sweeping up and down his spine before Jimin had finally been able to sleep that night.

They'd _had words_ the next evening (Jimin had slept for nearly 16 hours) at a team meeting, everyone aware of what had happened. They were all _horrified_ that Jimin hadn't been sleeping and very concerned, but Jin and Namjoon particularly, were _furious_ that Jimin had let it go that far, had let himself get into such a state.

Hadn't come to them.

They would have understood Jimin not bothering to mention a night or two of little sleep, but _weeks?_

Jimin had tried to defend himself, eyes welling at the disappointed anger that was directed at him, but tears stubbornly held back, gaze pinned to a spot on the wall over Namjoon's shoulder. Everyone else was exhausted as well- Jungkook had been sleepwalking again and Tae was so tired he could barely get out of bed. He hadn't wanted to bother anyone, _everyone else was exhausted too._

It had softened Namjoon and Jin's expressions and demeanours, and Tae and Kookie had almost been in tears themselves, but hadn't floated as a reason. Jin explained that any one of them would have been more than happy to give up half an hour or an hour extra to help Jimin fall asleep, if it meant _Jimin got some sleep._

For the want of a simple half-hour more wakefulness for _just one_ of the others (and it didn't have to be the same person each night), they could take care of Jimin too.

The tears had come then, Jimin too drawn out and sensitive to fight the flood of emotion at their tenderness.

If possible, Namjoon and Jin had been even more furious with themselves for not noticing. They'd realized that the younger was tired, was struggling, but they _all_ had been; they're schedule had been just _brutal._ They hadn't seen just _how_ terribly Jimin had been struggling, though _._

 _They'd vowed to never let it happen again._

Jimin had spent practically every night for the whole next week curled up beside either Hoseok or Jin, depending on their own schedules; a gentle hand soothing away thoughts, the presence of someone else seemingly enough to allow him to shut down and sleep.

And once the album dropped, and the pressure eased, he'd immediately relaxed back into his usual sleep habits, stress induced insomnia not a problem without the stress.

But they'd extracted a promise that Jimin _would come to one of them_ if (when) the problem reoccurred.

And lately? Lately the stress had been piling back up as they prepared to go on tour again.

So, Jin was _not going to impressed_ _in any way shape or form_ if he found Jimin in that bathroom, hands shaky with fatigue as he tried to draw his own warm bath at 2am.

Only, when Jin stuck his head in the half open door, it wasn't Jimin on the floor of the bathroom.

It was Taehyung.

Taehyung, dressed in only a thin pair of sleep pants, spread-out flat on his stomach on the cold tiled floor, head, shoulders and one arm disappearing beneath the sink cabinet.

Jin _stared._

 _Sleepwalking?_ Only, Jungkookie was their resident sleepwalker. Granted Tae _spoke_ in his sleep; Jin had overheard midnight conversations between Jimin and sleeptalking Tae, the older of the pair giggling ridiculously as Tae babbled nonsensical replies to anything he was asked.

But Jin had never caught him sleep _walking._

He stepped closer, about to speak, when he heard the quiet voice from beneath the sink.

Tae was whispering, very softly, his voice honey warm and just as sweet, as he murmured into the dark cavity.

Jin shuffled forward a few more steps and crouched down by the still oblivious Tae's side, head tilted as he listened to what the other was saying-

 _Singing._

"-ft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr…" Tae shuffled a little further forward, and his voice was even softer as he spoke, "...hey pretty kitty, what are you doing under here? Aren't you cold? Come on baby… everything will be fine…come here, puss puss, TaeTae will-"

 _Jaenjang._ Jin dropped his head into his hands.

 _How long had_ _Taehyung been hiding a kitten in their bathroom?_

Tae was wiggling backwards, sliding out from beneath the cabinet with one arm outstretched before him, which he drew to his chest as he moved to a kneeling position and looked up-

And came face to face with Jin crouched less than a foot away, blanket draped over his shoulders, the look on his handsome face _distinctly unimpressed._

Tae's eyes dropped to the white ball of fluff in his hands and then flew back to Jin, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips, before he pasted on his most charming ( _I'm adorable, love me!)_ smile, and said innocently, "This isn't what it looks like."

Jin raked his gaze over Taehyung, noting the blue tinge to his pale skin, goosebumps raised all over. He was shivering, fingers red with cold where they cuddled into the kitten's fur, which, speaking of, Jin also noticed the slightly raised thin red scratches furrowing across Taehyungs collar bone and chest, and down one arm.

"Kim Taehyung," he started and Tae visibly tensed ( _whole name treatment! Jin was erring on the side of irritation rather than amusement-),_ and Jin sighed, shaking his head and dropped his 'sceptical and disapproving' face for a much more fitting 'too tired to deal with this right now' face.

"Tae. It's two am. _You're_ going back to bed. _I'm_ going back to bed." Jin stated, pushing to his feet and looking down expectantly.

Taehyung stared back, before dropping his gaze to the kitten and looking back up, eyes wide and distressed, "But Jin-Hyung-"

"Don't you ' _Jin-Hyung'_ me, Kim Taehy- " Jin started to retort-

 _And then the kitten uncurled slightly and Tae dragged it up under his chin, and suddenly Jin was being tag-teamed by_ _ **two**_ _pairs of huge guileless eyes-_

He caved like cheap tent in the middle of a windstorm.

" _Aish,_ you brat…here," Jin pulled one of the plush towels from the rack behind him (dark green. Surely, Joonie-ah would understand a sacrifice for the greater good?) and bunched it up in the end of the bathtub creating a soft warm nest, " _Put the kitten to bed_ , and _then_ _you're_ going to bed, and _I'm_ going to bed. It'll be nice and safe and warm, and you can explain in the morning…"

Taehyung looked between the kitten, the towel bed and Jin, obviously still torn; but gave in quickly when he noticed the little bit of exasperated amusement on Jin's face beginning to fade back into irritated exasperation.

Nodding quickly, the youngster swivelled to kneel by the bathtub, bending over as he settled the kitten into its new bed. Jin shook his head at what seemed to be a ridiculously drawn out process, but he could feel the beginnings of a grin tug at his lips when he over-heard Taehyung's muttering, "-great! _The best_ , I promise. Don't let the sour face fool you. He's a total softie. You'll see-"

Jin's lips were quirked upwards (just a little) when he dropped a second fluffy towel (Pink.) over Taehyung's quivering shoulders, but it morphed into an outright smile to match the pleased one Taehyung threw over his shoulder.

" _Aish,_ come on Tae-baby, that's enough. The kitten will be fine." Jin pulled Tae to his feet, unable to handle the cuteness any longer- _was it really necessary to croon that lullaby again?_

Taehyung wrapped the huge towel more firmly around himself and smiled at Jin over a wrinkled-up nose…, "Bedtime, Jin-Hyung!" and pulled Jin out the door, whispering "Goodnight pretty Kitty!" and turning off the light as he went.

It only took Jin three steps into the loungeroom to work out that Taehyung had the kitten snuggled up against his chest under the towel.

He gave it up as a battle not worth fighting. He'd need all his energy to win the war tomorrow morning when he had to insist that Tae couldn't keep the fluffball.

Besides, if it peed in his bed, well…

Jin had always been a big believer of 'You've made your bed…'

* * *

Jin had had to wake early enough the next morning to feel justified turning a dark look at the wall in the general direction of Taehyungs bedroom.

But it was no use coveting lost sleep, and so he forced himself to leave the warm haven of his sheets and blankets, and hurry into the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Several minute later he exited, freshly showered and slightly more awake for it, his disposition improved with the liberal soaking of hot water and warm clothes.

Strangely enough, he could also smell bacon.

Which was awesome on its own merit, but also meant that one of the others had decided to start breakfast- as far as Jin knew, it wasn't his birthday, and hell hadn't frozen over, so he decided it must have been a blue moon last night.

Regardless, he was already appreciating not having to cook for once. (His hurry down the staircase toward the kitchen was to eat the glorious smelling breakfast, not to ensure that Namjoon wasn't anywhere near the stove).

Namjoon was manning the toaster, and Jin relaxed (slightly). Yoongi was at the stove, bacon and eggs sizzling in the pan before him.

The pair were so caught up in intense conversation that they hadn't even noticed Jin's entrance.

"-if it's somewhere in the house, we're going to have to find it this morning before we leave…" Namjoon was saying, fiddling absently with the dials on the two toasters as he spoke over his shoulder, "I can't believe you-"

Yoongi snorted grumpily, throwing in a glare for good measure as he cut the younger rapper off, "For the last time! It was snowing and cold! The poor little thing was miserable and half frozen, I couldn't just leave it out there! I might be heartless, but I'm-"

Namjoon barked a laugh, taking his own turn to cut Yoongi off, "Hey- I wasn't going to say that, I think it was cute!"

Yoongi scowled, swatting at Namjoon with the spatula as he bit back, "Oh, because that's so much better! Shut up! Let's just focus on the problem- the damn thing is gone."

"Well, that's what _I was_ going to say – I can't believe you didn't, I don't know, stick a sign on the door or something…'Don't open: Kitten visiting'…" Namjoon grinned, pulling out the toast as it popped and loading in more slices.

Yoongi sighed, "It was midnight! No one should have needed to go to that bathroom! That's why I was first up this morning, I was going to deal with it-"

Jin, having been following the conversation with something akin to great enjoyment, finally decided to put his two dongsaeng out of their misery, "Ah, you're talking about our little furred visitor to the downstairs bathroom last night? Don't worry, it's not a problem…Tae found it."

Jin possibly could have considered his words a little more, as Yoongi immediately dropped the spatula and spun towards him, a horror-struck look on his face as he exclaimed, "Tae found it?! _Taehyung!? Our Taehyung!?_ Hyung!- how is that _not a problem?!_ "

Jin looked non-plussed for a second, prompting Yoongi to throw his hands up and exclaimed, "It belongs to the girl next-door! _And_ _I'm not going to be the one telling Tae he has to give it back!_ "

And with that, Yoongi stomped out of the kitchen.

Jin sighed.

Looked like he was cooking breakfast that morning after all.

* * *

Jungkook, Jimin and J-hope had appeared in the kitchen several minutes later, all three offering a morning greeting as they plopped down into seats at the table, although that was were the similarities ended.

J-hope was showered, fully dressed. He appeared bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready for the day.

Jimin was at least dressed, although he looked distinctly bleary eyed. Jin eyed him with concern until the boy smiled back at him through a yawn and assured quietly, "I'm okay, hyung-nim. It's just too early..."

Jin nodded, relieved and turned to their youngest.

Jungkook might as well have been sleepwalking for how little difference there was. Still in his pyjamas, with only the addition of a dressing gown and slippers, the maknae had mumbled out his "Good morning" through a series of tiny yawns, before dropping into the chair and pillowing his head on his crossed arms, eyes closed. Namjoon had smiled fondly, ruffling the already atrocious bed hair as he wandered past to set plates on the table, teasing, "Is our Kookie-ah not awake yet?"

Kookie mumbled something unintelligible in return that set all four of his hyung to laughing.

Yoongi had chosen that moment to stalk back in, still scowling. He leant against the kitchen bench, and breathed deeply for a second before he spoke, "…He's all snuggled up with it. It's curled up in the crook of his shoulder _, and it's all fluffy and purring and they're both asleep, and its Way. Too. Adorable. I had to take photos! This is all your fault hyung!_ "

Jin and Namjoon had cracked up, and Jungkook, suddenly much more awake, sat up, demanding an explanation.

Jin had obliged, and then required to see the photographic evidence.

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was ready and everyone started in, with the exception of Taehyung who'd yet to appear.

This wasn't surprising, as Tae usually slept like the dead, and when he was overtired or stressed…well, if Jimin was inflicted with insomnia, then Taehyung was the opposite.

It didn't seem to matter how much, or how deeply he slept, he woke up exhausted anyway. As if his body just wasn't getting enough rest to keep up with the emotional and physical drain.

Getting him out of bed of a morning lately had been near impossible.

It was part of the reason Jin had been so shocked to find Tae out of bed so early that morning. He still didn't know how the brat had known to go looking for the kitten (some inherent baby animal radar?). And now that he knew Yoongi was the culprit, Jin was also very glad he hadn't had the energy to accuse or get angry with Tae for hiding the kitten last night. He didn't know if he had the stomach to deal with broken-hearted Tae… adding hurt-feelings Tae on top of that?

Jin would like to walk away with his own heart intact, thankyou very much.

Jin was just about to go and attempt to drag their second youngest out of bed when Taehyung walked in on his own accord.

If Jin hadn't already what was going on, he'd have become suspicious _right then._

For one, Tae was _wide awake and dressed_ , which was like…expecting Namjoon to _not break things._ He was also wearing an overly large jacket, which while not unusual (the opposite would have been more alarming), also seemed to contain some very odd lumps and bumps in the chest area.

For another, his smile was _way too innocent._

It practically screamed trouble.

And for once it just made Jin smile. He found he quite liked being one step ahead of Kim Taehyung's machinations.

It seemed that Taehyung had already pinpointed the number one resistance to whatever plan he'd hatched to allow him to keep the kitten… _Min Yoongi._

Who, apart from not really liking cats (Kittens were different, but unfortunately Kittens had this unfortunate habit of suddenly becoming cats), was also allergic to their fur.

Taehyung _all but skipped_ into the kitchen ( _so, so suspicious),_ and slid into the only remaining seat, between Kookie and Jin, his grin infectious as he called out his morning greeting, shooting a sidelong glance at Jin, gauging… _was Jin in the mood to aide and abet?_

Jin blinked back innocently, and didn't say anything.

While Taehyung was distracted, the other five shared a quick glance, weighing options and possibilities…and then as one, made the decision to pretend they had _no idea anything was amiss._

This should be hilarious.

* * *

They'd been wrong.

It hadn't been hilarious, it had been _adorable._

Taehyung had lasted all of five minutes, bouncing in his chair and nibbing on a piece of bacon, too excited to listen to Jin's attempts to get him to actually sit and eat something properly.

Yoongi had gotten up thirty seconds later and 'left to go to the bathroom'.

As soon as the rapper's back was turned, Taehyung had latched onto Kookies arm and half dragged him under the table, stooping over to conceal what they were doing. Excited frenzied whispering had buzzed from their side of the table and Jin had been hard-pressed to not laugh at how ridiculously obvious it was that he was up to something.

Across the table, Hobi was biting the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes wide and wet with mirth.

Jungkook suddenly cooed, _loudly_ and Taehyung clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle him, glancing up quickly to check no one had noticed.

Everyone else determinedly pretended to be thoroughly absorbed with their breakfast and whatever inane conversational topics they could grab onto with little thought. Taehyung grinned and went back to whispering to Kookie who, _aish_ \- now had his hands _in Tae's jacket_ , his face halfway to following, whispering and poking at what was no doubt a fluffy ball of kitten.

Jin was suddenly _very, very_ glad that their maknae already knew the kitten belonged to someone else…he didn't think he could deal with the _two_ of them pleading to be allowed to keep the thing.

Jimin couldn't stand it any longer, and he shuffled his chair (a loud, bouncing, scraping process) around the table until he was on Kookies other side.

Jin heard the terrible stage whisper, "What are you two-"

Taehyungs snapped his head up with a _huge delighted grin_ , and if Jin had ever doubted the honesty of the friendship between the pair (he hadn't) he never would again…Tae just looked _so completely elated_ to be able to share his treasure with Jimin… it was beyond charming.

Jimin himself wasn't much better, with his matching blinding smile and little dimple appearing at Taehyungs sheer excitement. Then he saw the kitten.

And _holy wow_ – their maknae line would dominate the world if the trio ever decided they wanted to.

Jimin though, was ever the voice of reason…especially if that also caused trouble.

"Namjoon's never gonna let you keep it." he muttered, hand shoved deep inside Tae's jacket beside Jungkook's, the kitten having obviously retreated further down to curl up on Tae's stomach.

From directly behind them, Namjoon suddenly leaned over, his head appearing between Taehyung and Jungkook's shoulders, "Keep what?"

For all that he was in on the playacting, Jungkook almost jumped out of his skin, and Jin couldn't help breaking into loud laughter.

Taehyung looked up at him, betrayed, before slowly turning his head to meet Namjoon's expectantly waiting face, mild smile more predatory than the most shark-like grin.

Tae gulped visibly, and then smiled like he thought Namjoon had hung the sun, " _Jooonie-hyung…_ "

Namjoon bit back a bray of laughter…this kid was sheer manipulation. Thing was…he was so damned good at it that Namjoon might have been tempted to fold if he hadn't known.

"Yes, Taehyungiiie…" he drawled back, smiling when Tae's grin faltered slightly at the returned cuteness. _Yeah brat, two could play at this game._

Taehyung looked around the table, noticed he had everyone's attention anyway, and _went for the kill._

Pulling the kitten out, he let its legs dangle as he pressed his face into it's fur, eyes peeking out over the top of its head.

* * *

J-hope was halfway across the table, not even attempting to remain in his seat as he petted at the tiny kitten that was purring up a storm between Taehyungs long fingered hands.

Jimin and Jungkook were both were scratching behind one ear each; the poor little thing didn't seem to know which way to turn its head, but seemed to be in heaven regardless.

Namjoon had the camera open on his phone.

Jin was attempting to work out just _how_ to tell Tae that he definitely couldn't keep it. (More like working up the heart).

And then Yoongi sneezed in the hallway just outside the door.

Taehyung _panicked_ and hightailed it straight out the door into the front yard.

Yoongi walked back in and with a smirk, asked "So what did I miss?" Namjoon knew full well the rapper had been standing just on the other side of the door _the whole time_.

The rest of the kitchen dissolved into laughter.

Yoongi hurried to add, "Seriously though. I'm not telling him.'

Jin sighed and bit the bullet, they had to leave soon anyway, and he knew Tae was probably already trying to work out how to sneak the kitten into the studio (all the better to start wearing down Min Yoongi, naturally).

He got to his feet and crossed the room, stepping out the still open front door and down the steps into the yard.

He heard a thrilled squeal and looked up just in time to see a delighted dark-haired child _throw herself_ at Taehyung's legs, wrapping her arms around his knees tightly as she beamed up at him, exclaiming, " _You found her! You found her! Snowbell! My snowbell!"_

Tae, looking equally delighted, carefully dropped to a crouch and offloaded the tiny kitten into eagerly awaiting hands, looking altogether too charmed by the tiny girl.

The girl didn't pause to chat, turning around and racing back toward her own house, her voice well ahead of her as she yelled, "Eomma! Eomma!"

Suddenly she stopped, spun back around and called- "Thankyou!" And the she was gone.

Taehyung cracked up, falling backward to flop into the snow, an enchanted grin on his face, and Jin remembered…if there was one thing their Taehyung adored more than baby animals… _it was baby people._


	7. Left Behind - -Tae (BTS)

**ONE**

Namjoon tilted the plastic coke bottle to his lips, more out of boredom than real thirst; the last few mouthfuls were room temperature at best, and very nearly flat. But still -

The sudden dull thud from behind wasn't enough warning; the plastic chair jerked beneath him, and he abruptly jolted forward. Namjoon could only watch as soda slopped from the open mouth of the bottle, spilling over his hand and down the front of his jacket in sticky rivulets.

He swiveled in his seat, irritation building unchecked as he pinned a heated glare on the miscreant.

"Jungkook-ah!" The bark of warning in his tired voice immediately drew the maknae's attention, his dark head snapping up from his transfixed study of the tiled floor.

Namjoon easily recognized Kookie's patented 'deer-in-headlights' look of 'Oh shit, that sounds like I'm in trouble' as the kid took in the wet stained jacket and coke bottle still in Namjoon's hand. Putting seven and twelve together to correctly surmise that he'd just been responsible for spilling coke all over his tired (and now very irritated) leader, Jungkook instantaneously stilled his swinging legs, managing to stop just shy of kicking the back of Namjoon's chair again.

Tucking his legs safely beneath his seat, Jungkook pulled himself up a little straighter, fingers worrying the hem of his jacket; no doubt sensing that Namjoon was genuinely upset with his juvenile behaviour, something that never led anywhere good for him.

His head dropped slightly, Jungkook glancing up through his lashes with a wince, his voice soft and apologetic as he murmured, "I'm really sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to".

Namjoon sighed. He knew that.

If he'd thought the brat had intended for him to upend the bottle of coke all over himself while they were delayed here for who knew how many more hours, well _… there would have been more than just words exchanged._

Patting half-heartedly at the spilled soda that was still dribbling down the front of his jacket Namjoon heaved a disgruntled sigh and gave it up as a futile effort. He stripped out of the wet material and shoved it through the straps of his bag near his feet.

When he looked back up, Kookie had crossed his arms over his chest; his shoulders hunched a little. Even with his face tilted toward the floor, Namjoon could see the tell-tale pink flush. He didn't know if the embarrassment stemmed more from the scolding or having made his hyung spill soda all over himself, but –

It had been an accident. _Just some spilled soda and a wet jacket._

Not that big of a deal in the grand scheme of things (not that big of a deal in any scheme of things, to be honest.)

Certainly not reason enough for Kookie to be looking at him like that, with big remorseful eyes and small white teeth worrying at his bottom lip, all but squirming in his seat.

 _Aish._ Now _he_ felt guilty.

Turning more fully in his uncomfortable plastic seat, Namjoon stretched across and carded his fingers into the kid's hair, gentle pressure prompting the younger to look up properly.

Dark hesitant eyes met his, and _that wouldn't do at all._

Scratching lightly at the top of Kookie's skull for a second prompted a surprised squawk of dissent, as already messy hair tangled into complete disarray. Namjoon smiled, relenting; trailing his fingers down to squeeze the back of Jungkook's neck gently instead, as he apologized, "…sorry I snapped, Kook-ah. You're not in trouble- I know it was an accident".

Kookies scolded puppy face dissolved into his hopeful bunny face; which didn't do much for Namjoon's heartstrings, but at least it tugged them in a more pleasant direction.

Suddenly feeling much less dissatisfied with the world in general, Namjoon continued lightly, "We're all tired and bored kiddo, and everyone's getting a little on the irritated side…so just try to behave for a bit longer, okay? Hopefully, we'll have an update soon."

'Soon' couldn't come fast enough for Namjoon; This was supposed to have been an hour stop-over before a connecting flight, and yet, they'd been stuck here for nearly three hours already, their flight delayed twice, and now officially postponed. Once the extended interruption had been confirmed, Sejin-manager had organized their use of a closed lounge that was about to undergo refurbishment; getting the idol group out of the busy public area of the airport, leaving their small security team to secure only the two doors of the room.

He'd then disappeared to try and get some more precise information about the travel situation out of the city. That had been over an hour ago.

The natives were beginning to get restless. _And by natives, Namjoon meant their maknae line._

Jungkook was nodding obediently, smiling again now that the looming wrath had apparently dissipated, although Namjoon noticed that _his legs had already started swinging again._

Sighing, Namjoon turned to look further down the row of chairs, just in time to catch as the (previously) peacefully dozing Yoongi managed to land a half-hearted swat against Jimin's thigh before the youngster danced back out of reach.

Namjoon could hear the little troll giggling like a deranged hyena.

 _The maknae line needed sleep._

They all needed sleep. But the maknae line needed sleep, _asap._ _The hyung line needed the maknae line to get some sleep, asap._

Namjoon could feel the imminent explosion building; all that remained to be seen was which volcano would blow first. He was sure it wouldn't be long before one (or more) of their maknae welcomed an uninvited intervention of some means, and right at that very second, _all his money was on Jiminie._

 _TiredJiminie, who had the self-preservation of a Mayfly._

 _Luckily, he was cute._

Mischief was playing with fire, and Namjoon doubted he'd still be giggling when it lashed out to burn him. Or less metaphorically, Jimin, embracing the hell out of his aggressively hyper stage of sleep deprivation, wouldn't be laughing if he goaded their worn-out Yoongi-hyung beyond the few lazily irritated swipes he'd responded with so far.

It seemed J-hope agreed because before Namjoon could drag his tired body upright and perform his leaderly duties by intervening, the older dancer intercepted his dongsaengs next brush with mortality.

One arm wrapped around Jimin's neck, the other his waist, Hobi carry-dragged the younger dancer across the room before shoving him to the carpeted floor on the far side of the lounge. Jimin didn't seem particularly perturbed by the rough treatment, giggles still spilling from him in a riot of chortles that sounded altogether too pleased ( _and somewhat maniacal_ ) to Namjoon's ears.

He watched the pair for a moment longer; Hoseok fiddling with his phone for a second before setting it on a nearby seat and starting to step out a series of increasingly complex moves to the softly echoing beat. Jimin scrambled eagerly to his feet to mirror him a step or two behind.

Namjoon grinned, of course, _dancing_ was the one true unbeatable method of distraction with Jiminie.

With any luck, Hobi would get him to expend whatever insane reserves of frenzied energy he'd managed to tap-

From the corner of his eye, he saw Jungkook's fingers drumming along in time with the music.

 _They'd_ managed to tap into-

He turned to look fully at the maknae- "Go on-"

He hadn't even finished the sentence, and Jungkook was on his feet, halfway across the room.

Namjoon grinned again. _So, predictable._

Hoseok caught his eye and returned the smile, and Namjoon added a nod of appreciation, thankful that Hoseok had stepped up to play 'sacrificial lamb' to distract the children.

Hobi followed through with a complicated triple twist, and like a pair of fluffy ducklings, the two maknae replicated the move flawlessly. _Graceful, talented, fluffy ducklings_. Hoseok clapped quietly, grin wide with pride. It didn't look like he minded playing mother duck overly much.

Speaking of babies though, Namjoon realized he hadn't seen their second youngest for a while. Or heard. Likely because _, for once,_ Taehyung didn't seem to be making a nuisance of himself.

He glanced across to where Tae had flopped down across five upholstered chairs when they'd initially entered the room; arm draped across his forehead dramatically as he'd bemoaned their current situation and prodded at Jimin with his foot.

He wasn't there anymore.

Namjoon stood slowly. He wasn't overly concerned (yet); they'd been here nearly an hour after all, and Namjoon had dozed for part of that; most of the members had shuffled and reshuffled about the room over that period. _But._ But he'd been gazing around for the past few minutes, eyes following Jimin's tomfoolery and the three dancers subsequent move across the room, and he hadn't seen Tae's dark head or his favored black and white jacket.

Namjoon's gaze was a little more goal focused now, as he searched for where his last maknae had relocated to, making sure to examine high as well as low. He knew Taehyung's habit of climbing _under or onto_ furniture all too well; it was a constant point of contention between the two of them.

 _For the most part, Namjoon didn't care._

Sure, _spend the whole of movie night under the couch for no apparent reason. Perch on the kitchen bench if you want to_ (You're on your own with Jin-Hyung though, he might have something different to say) Go ahead, _use the tv cabinet as a lair. Play pretend in your closet_ (It locks from the outside. It's fine.)

Just, _don't climb up the 7-foot bookshelf. Don't stand on three saucepans balanced on two chairs and a side table to try and see into the manhole in the hallway. Don't sleep in the dryer. Don't sit on the sill of the open third story window…_

Namjoon wasn't sure exactly what ill-advised stunt Tae could get into in a half-stripped airport lounge, especially with every other member in the room (some of them even awake) but he'd learned long ago never to underestimate Kim Taehyung's penchant for finding trouble.

He swept his eyes over the room again, actively cataloging this time.

Hobi, Jimin, and Kookie were still on the far side of the lounge, although Namjoon could see that the dancing had devolved into Jungkook clinging to Hoseok's back like a monkey while the elder spun Jimin around and around beneath his arm like a ballerina on speed.

Yoongi appeared to be fast asleep again, although he'd moved slightly to sprawl fully across the middle row of chairs, and Namjoon could see the earbud he'd stuck in his ear, no doubt pumping music to drown out the dance line's shenanigans behind him.

A quick glance toward the back of the room and Namjoon spotted the top of Jin's head over the far row of chairs, the eldest seated on the floor, leaning against the wall beneath the large tarp-covered windows. Namjoon deduced that Jin's attention was occupied by his phone, from the soft glow lighting his face.

That was 1,2,3,4,5, - Kookie, Jiminie, Hobi, Yoongi, and Jin... but no Tae.

Now Namjoon _was_ beginning to worry.

It wasn't an overly large room; there was only so many ridiculous, implausible places that Tae could somehow manage to half-conceal himself. He'd even checked the adjoining bathroom, without luck.

And if Taehyung wasn't in the lounge...

Namjoon's gaze flitted towards the closest door.

 _He wouldn't have._

Only- Taehyung wasn't exactly known for his self-preservation skills. If he'd slipped into his fanciful _'grasp the world with both hands and shake it'_ mood... very little could sway him from whatever notion had got into his head.

One of the only things that could settle the younger, on occasion, was Namjoon's leader-voice, infused with just the right amount of _'I mean it. Cross me, and you will regret it'._

And before he'd dozed off, Namjoon had used just that voice to give explicit instructions not to leave the room. For all that it had been a blanket directive, he'd been looking pointedly at the maknae line when he'd spoken.

Where they went, trouble usually followed. Or so the trio insisted; Namjoon was more than a little convinced that they often went looking for trouble. Not content unless they were actively trying to give their hyungs heart attacks.

Like Tae right now, for instance.

The airport was relatively small and hadn't been very busy when they'd arrived, but over the several hours since then the noise from the build-up of travelers from delayed and canceled flights had become audible, even in the closed-off lounge.

If Taehyung had gone out there, into the push and shove of the crowd, alone-

It didn't matter that Taehyung was an adult (ha! Namjoon was pretty sure someone had screwed the definition of that word up), he was also far too trusting and overly friendly, his innocence bordering on naivete.

It would only take one sasaeng fan.

One over-zealous fanatic; for Taehyung to be exposed, overwhelmed, frightened, hurt, _god-_ _taken_...

Namjoon strode purposefully toward the door. He was going to kill Taehyung. He was going to find the little brat, make sure he was okay, and then kill him.

No, not kill. Maim. Just a little.

"Namjoon-ah."

Namjoon turned instinctively at the call of his name, recognizing the soft roll of syllables as being off Jin's tongue. From his new vantage point closer to the door, Namjoon could just make out the older member, reclined in the shadow of the wall, his long legs stretched out before him, crossed at the ankle.

"He's here" Jin continued softly, peering up at him over the soft light of the phone, one hand gesturing lazily to his lap.

Peripherally aware of Yoongi cracking an eye open and shifting slightly at the quite conversation (and now Namjoon knew that the earbud was just for show). The older rapper looked thoughtful for a second, his gaze dancing between Namjoon, Jin (and Jin's limpet), before he smirked teasingly, dropping back to the couch with a shake of his head.

Namjoon grimaced at his own oversight. He hadn't even asked if anyone had seen Tae. _Aigoo,_ he was such a worry-wart sometimes, his concern getting in the way of logic.

He padded across the room, stopping beside Jin, who put the phone down and looked up questioningly, "All cubs accounted for, Papa bear?" the older asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Oh, shut it, like you're any better. Look at you, baby bear all curled up beside you..." Namjoon shot back, sinking to his heels to get a better look at Tae in the dark shadows. Just to be sure, of course; Jin would have woken him if anything were wrong.

Jin, to his credit, shrugged agreeably, answering, "Point. Except... he's more like a toddler-bear. Well into his terrible two's if earlier was any indication..."

Namjoon frowned, asking "He was being a brat?"

Jin grinned, "Oh yeah, an absolute little shit. He came 'this' close" Jin pinched his fingers completely together, and Namjoon snorted, as the singer continued, "to a visiting Lapland for a brief attitude adjustment, but- ." One hand dropped to card gently through long strands of dark hair, hushing Taehyung when he stirred at the sound of voices above him.

"But?" Namjoon prompted, settling back to sit properly, legs crossed in front of him.

"Well, you know how Tae gets when he's really exhausted... He was just overtired and sulky and more than ready to pick a fight with Jiminie. And Jimin certainly wasn't helping any, all hyper and pushy- _much like he still is right now, gosh that kid needs some sleep_ \- Anyway, I separated them, and as soon as Tae curled up beside me, he was out like a lightbulb." Jin explained.

Namjoon did know. He knew how all seven of them got when tired (unfortunately it was unavoidable with the lifestyle they led), and had seen evidence of pretty much everyone's traits this evening. His own snappishness, Yoongi's surly short temper, Jungkook's fidgety brattiness, Jimin, aggravatingly hyperactive and Tae, fretful and petulant. Only Hobi's sunny disposition and Jin's calm attentiveness were holding up.

Namjoon was broken from his musings by Taehyung shifting slightly, whining something drowsily against Jin's coat, muffled where his face was mushed into the soft material.

It sounded like " _'m not 'sleep-,"_ but Namjoon couldn't really believe such a blatant lie. Jin huffed a breathy chuckle, his fingers sliding down to squeeze the back of Tae's neck gently, voice indulgent as he replied, "Sure, baby. You're not asleep. Just resting."

" _'ust resting-"_ Tae agreed, snuggling in closer, one hand coming up to fist in the material of Jin's jacket.

Namjoon sniggered, unable to resist running his own hand down Tae's curved spine, adding, "Good Boy, you behave for Jin-hyung and rest some more."

Namjoon wouldn't have minded an extended Tae-cuddle right about then, but Jin looked pretty satisfied with Taehyung curled into his side, the youngster's regular soft huffs of breath audible, although softened by dual layers of material, so Namjoon contented himself with leaning against the wall on Jin's other side.

He sighed, wondering how much longer they would have to wait before Sejin-hyung finally came back.

The answer it turned out, was four minutes.

"-edicting it to be the worst blizzard of the season, and all flights are definitely grounded for at least the next 24 hours." Sejin finished, eyeing the seven gathered before him in something that could loosely be defined as a semi-circle.

Namjoon knew their manager was worried. He knew why too.

They all looked exhausted. Drained, mentally and physically by the past few weeks, concerts, and fan meets, and Vlive's and practice and traveling and unfamiliar beds, weird hours, plane seats, too many strange eyes on them to relax, too much to see and do, too excited, and just- _too much._

Yoongi was yawning into one hand, his other cupped over Hoseok's left knee, his arm wrapped around the dancer's leg, head resting against his thigh. He'd initially been on his feet, his arm around Hobi's shoulders to keep himself standing, but as Sejin had taken several long minutes to explain the situation, Yoongi had slumped to the ground, only his grip on Hobi keeping him marginally upright.

Taehyung was plastered down Jin's left side, both arms wrapped around the eldest's chest, his head pillowed against Jin's shoulder, Jin's strong arm wrapped around his waist supporting his weight.

Jimin had attempted to mirror him on the opposite side but Tae, disturbed by Jimin's fidgeting, had whined and grumbled that 'I was here first!' pushing peevishly at Jimin until the younger dancer had been drawn away by Hoseok wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Sejin had mentioned to Namjoon before that he felt honored that the team was comfortable around him enough to just be themselves, but _Aish, they were such little brats._

Kookie was attempting to behave; he might have been half-draped over Namjoon's back, but at least the maknae was listening attentively to what Sejin-manager was explaining.

Namjoon was pretty sure Tae was asleep again. He'd have been angry at the brat's disrespect, except Tae had been fighting valiantly to keep his eyes open for the past 20 minutes, head dropping forward and then jerking back up, blinking indolently in Sejin's direction.

It had been both painfully endearing and pitifully cute, and Jin had eventually taken mercy and soothed the youngster into sleep, his head resting against Jin's shoulder.

"What are our options then?"

That was Jin, and Namjoon tuned back in, making himself pay attention; he was the leader, this was his responsibility.

Sejin answered, "Well…I guess it's really up to you guys. We can find you a hotel in the city, and you can lay up until the airport opens- hopefully, early enough to get you to your concert night after tomorrow, or- if we leave now, we can drive through the night and still make it to the Sunrise Breakfast in time."

The 'Sunrise Breakfast' was a special charity auction that they'd organized, with only seven tickets sold off, and all proceeds donated to each individual member's charity of choice. The incredibly generous winners were being flown to the destination, where they would meet BTS privately for breakfast at sunrise. They would then have several hours to just sit and chat and soak up the friendship that made BTS such global social phenomenon.

All flights, accommodation, and meals, as well as VIP tickets to the BTS concert the following night, were also included.

And it looked as though if they wanted to wait and take the convenient short flight sometime the next day, they'd be canceling (at best postponing indeterminately) the specially designed charity function that they'd hatched, planned and arranged themselves.

Namjoon was almost sure he was speaking true for everyone when he answered, "ARMY doesn't let us down, we won't let them down. Let's drive- we can sleep on the way".

Jungkook suddenly broke into song, chanting excitedly into Namjoon's ear, "We're going on a road trip!"

Jimin shoving away from Hobi, and falling into a little shuffling dance, echoed him, _"We're going on a road trip!"_

Jungkook slithered down from where Namjoon had all but been piggy-backing him, scooting across to grab Jimin's hand, adding his own steps as he shouted the next line, "It's gonna be a long one!"

" _Gonna be a long one!"_ Jimin cackled, high-fiving Jungkook.

And then, "I'm not tired!" rang through the room.

The two dancing maknae spun toward their suddenly awake middle member, dragging Tae into some weird conga line, repeating " _I'm not tired!"_ as they gyrated and hopped around the lounge.

Jin was giggling, Yoongi was asleep again, and Hobi had joined the conga line. Sejin-hyung looked slightly bemused as if he couldn't quite believe that had actually happened. Namjoon just dropped his head into his hands at the prospect of a 'whoever knew how long' road trip through an unfamiliar country, during some of the worst weather expected this year, _with them._

He blinked suddenly and called after Sejin's retreating back, the man leaving to organize the vehicles, "Sejin-hyung! Just how long is this drive!?

* * *

 _Nine hours._

Namjoon had to be cooped up in this van with these lunatics for the next _nine hours._

He wondered if it was too late to ask to ride on the bus with the backup dancers.

Jimin, Tae, and Jungkook were all jammed into the far rear seat; Kookie having the pleasure as the youngest, of being smooshed between the older two.

Already they'd been treated to a rousing rendition of "The Wheels On The Bus, with 'Bus' of course, correctly changed to 'Van.' That had devolved into, "I've Been Everywhere Man," with every town name changed to whatever random correct syllable word was on the tip of Jimin's tongue at the time. Jungkook had then led a rather animated version of 'She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain", complete with semi-suitable in-car choreography.

They'd only been traveling for 15 minutes.

Namjoon had hoped, still hoped ( _god, how he hoped_ ), that the three would wear off some of their hyper excitement in the first few kilometers, and then settle in for the long haul.

Though, the whispering from the back didn't bode well.

 _"_ _One hundred and eleven million, three hundred and thirty-three green boootttles, hanging on the wa-"_

"Just shut-up and let me go to sleep!" Yoongi shouted, swiveling in his, (much hated, but he _was_ the shortest. Jin and Namjoon needed the extra leg room) middle seat, glaring eyes of utter death into the back seat.

Namjoon thought their resident cranky-pants had been unusually tolerant; he'd been waiting for Yoongi to flip his shit since 'The Wheels On The Bus.'

The singing cut off abruptly; Namjoon was sure he heard at least one set of teeth audibly clack shut. He turned in his own seat to glance over his shoulder, quickly turning back to the front, so he didn't have to conceal his smile.

The maknae line had frozen, mid-action, each hamming up the weirdest facial expression and dance position for maximum entertainment value. Namjoon felt Yoongi huff a restrained snort before he melted back into his seat, slumping against Jin in the same fluid motion, eyes slipping closed in the sudden silence.

A precipitate deep intake of breath from the back and Namjoon would have groaned had he had time.

They burst back into song, harmonizing terribly, _atrociously,"-wall, and if one of those bottles should accidentally faaaall, there will b-"_

Yoongi was upright again, turned in his seat before Namjoon registered him moving, striking smooth and deadly like a viper in the night. The rapper leaned over the back seat, voice snarling quietly, much scarier than a shout (they all knew the varying levels of warning) "Stop. Singing. Quiet. _Be. Quiet_ _ **. Now**_ _."_

The entire van was silent.

Yoongi slowly retreated, sliding down the seat, body turning back to the front, head still craned _(creepily as fuck_ ) toward the rear, dark eyes relaying his message until the very last second. Then he turned and curled back into Jin's side, a pleased smile on his face at the absolute hush of the vehicle.

Namjoon didn't bother to hide his grin as he leaned against his window, rearranging his neck pillow. Min Yoongi strikes again; putting fear into any god-fearing maknae-

A tiny flicker of movement caught in his peripheral vision was all the warning he received-

 _"-One hundred and eleven million, three hundred and thirty-two green bo-"_

Sudden movement erupted to his left, and Namjoon found himself physically dragging Yoongi back into his seat. The older boy had flung his seatbelt off and was attempting to climb over the middle backrest-

The triad (apparently erroneously believing they were out of reach of repercussion in the back while traveling at speed) started giggling like particularly loud, particularly rambunctious three-year-olds.

Namjoon left Jin to strain the ridiculous muscles he liked to hide under equally ridiculous clothes, pulling Yoongi back down into his seat, and fighting his oldest dongsaeng back into his seatbelt, hissing furiously into the rapper's ear as he did so. Namjoon was only able to make out the words, _safety, example,_ and _moron._

He guessed he'd better step up and deal with the ratbags in the back, still gasping through giggles and sniggers.

Loosening the shoulder strap of his own seatbelt, Namjoon turned in his seat, rising up to rest his crossed arms over his headrest, staring at his suddenly trepidatious and silent maknae line.

Jimin dipped his head, Kookie gulped loudly, and Tae offered a slightly wincing, apologetic smile.

Namjoon hid his exasperated grin, knowing that if any of them got even a hint of it, it would only encourage them. Instead, he pinned them with a relatively mild glare, voice firm as he reached out and flicked Jimin, the closest, on the forehead before the younger even realized what was happening.

"Ow! Hyung! Ow! Ow! -" Jiminie stared back with wide, devastated eyes, before slumping over, hands clasped to his forehead as if Namjoon had hit him with a hammer, rather than a mere finger flick.

"Oh hush, you big baby. Behave. Everyone is tired. " he reprimanded gently, before turning to his next target.

Namjoon smothered a snort; their 'fearless' golden maknae was leaning as far away as possible, head tipped back over the seat, forehead well out of reach of his fingers. Namjoon could barely hear the whining reassurances, muffled as they were by the angle of Kookie's neck, "I'm good! I'll stop! I'll be good!", his hands outstretched as if to ward off evil spirits, and/or scolding hyungs.

 _Aish_ , he was cute.

But _such_ a brat.

Namjoon, not about to risk a Jin-lecture by taking his own seatbelt off, shrugged and swatted gently at Jungkook's hand, the smack sounding much louder than Jimin's finger-flick.

Jungkook jerked upright, pulling his hands to his chest with a surprised gasp, his eyes widening, mouth open for what was likely to be a stringent objection, (or wounded wailing), but Namjoon followed the swat with the intended punishment, a finger flick, landing neatly between expressive dark eyes.

Kookie yelped, hands flying to his head, much the same as Jimin's had, "Aiigh! Hyuuung..." the maknae whined, wilting into his seat like a well-scolded dongsaeng.

Namjoon shook his head at the dramatics, before actually delivering the gentle scolding, "Yoongi-hyung is really tired Kook-ah, you need to quiet down, okay?"

Jungkook glanced over the seat at the back of Yoongi's head, taking in how his hyung was slumped bonelessly against Jin. Yoongi had been up longer than all of them; he'd ended up seated in front of a kicking child on the long first leg of their flight but had refused to swap or complain, knowing everyone else was just as exhausted.

Kookie nodded, contrite, voice soft as he apologized, "Sorry, Yoongi-Hyung."

"Yes, I'm sorry too Yoongi-Hyung!" Tae echoed, and Namjoon turned his attention to his second youngest.

On the far side of the trio, Taehyung was well and truly out of Namjoon's reach, especially so with the way the youngster had scramble mostly off the bench seat and into the crevice beside the wall of the van- basically as far from Namjoon as possible.

The apology was genuine, he could hear it in Tae's voice, but the big eyes that stared at him beseechingly, apparently hoped that it would be enough to save him from the penalty of being a gremlin in the first place.

 _Guess again, little brat._

Namjoon stretched out an arm, steady gaze serious as the held Tae's, crooking a finger in the universal 'Come Here' signal.

Taehyung blanched, biting his lip as he realized Namjoon wanted him to 'walk to his own execution,' his eyes skittering away.

The reaction was 90% exaggerated; after all, Namjoon was only going to flick his forehead, hardly a severe punishment, but-

At least 10% of Namjoon's ire was real; he was tired, they were tired, _everyone was tired_ , and the three maknae were insisting on behaving like little hellions. And if that word was a touch strong, well- _they certainly weren't being the little angels that Namjoon knew they could be._

So, at least 10% of Taehyung's timid eyes and bashful reluctance was real as well, because-

None of the maknae-line enjoyed being scolded _, at all._

It did make Namjoon wonder why one particular member of the three seemed to invite it so much sometimes, but well-

Natural Born Troublemaker.

Taehyung's eyes glance back to meet his as if checking to see if he'd softened any.

He hadn't.

A faint whine escaped the second youngest, miserable and unwilling, his voice wretched as he wheedled, "But- hyuuung..."

Namjoon's eyes hardened- he'd already established that everyone was tired.

Taehyung swallowed thickly, eyes dancing away again as he contemplated his options.

Namjoon saw him mapping the distance between them, and decided to give the brat just a little push-

He cleared his throat, waited patiently until Taehyung dragged his molasses heavy gaze to his, and then, Namjoon pointedly directed his own look to Jin-hyung.

Who was directly in front of Tae, well within reach, and _mostly asleep._

The inference was clear; if Taehyung didn't get closer now, Namjoon would involve Jin-Hyung, who would not be pleased to be woken, and Tae's utter disobedience to Namjoon might just be enough to push the mostly joking scolding into a completely serious scolding.

Taehyung seemed to come to the intended conclusion, his eyes widening to shoot Namjoon a 'You wouldn't!' look.

Namjoon's was pretty sure his raised eyebrows were sufficient enough reply.

Defiance crumbling into resignation, Taehyung slowly leaned forward, stretching across Kookie to get closer to Namjoon.

His brows were lowered over tightly clenched eyes, his nose scrunched up and his lips pursed. Tae half tensed as if he wanted to pull back into himself or turn his face away, but was fighting against the desire.

It was entirely too fracking adorable, and Namjoon couldn't do it.

He also couldn't not, if only because such an unjust turn of events would bring the wrath of Jimin and Jungkook down on both of them. The very loud, very boisterous wrath.

The flick, when he finally delivered it, was more a two-fingered shove against the center of Tae's forehead, but it seemed to satisfy the unholy trinity; Jimin and Jungkook content that all were equally accountable for their joint mischief, and Tae bemoaning his 'harsh punishment.'

Namjoon shook his head at the sheer ridiculousness that was their maknae line.

Taehyung's hand drifted from rubbing against his forehead to covering his mouth, grousing suddenly cut off by a jaw-splitting yawn.

 _Thank God. About time._

About _bed_ time, Namjoon fervently hoped, turning his serious 'leader-in-charge-heed-me' look on the riffraff, "Okay, you've had your fun, brats. Knock it off and show a little bit of common courtesy, everyone else is exhausted..."

Tae glanced at Jimin, who glanced at Jungkook who glanced at Tae.

"Yes, hyung, sorry, hyung," came the perfectly timed answer, in triplicate.

Namjoon thought he even heard Yoongi snort in amusement besides him.

"Mhmm. You just remember that, because if you stir Yoongi-hyung up again, I'm not going to interfere." Namjoon warned, completely serious.

He meant it. He was going to try and get some sleep, and if their ridiculous maknae line invited the wrath of Yoongi again, well...as far as Namjoon was concerned, they could take everything coming to them.

The three must have sensed that he was serious though because they did settle, almost immediately, the drive becoming a much quieter affair. Only the occasional observation or question tossed out intermittently, sporadic soft giggling from the back seat, or the odd brief murmur between differing combinations of the members breaking the silence.

And soon enough, not even that.

Namjoon could feel sleep creeping up on him, caressing his drowsy mind with beckoning fingers, but he held out long enough to pass one last glance over the team; just to be sure that everyone was as comfortable and content as possible within the cramped confines of the van.

He could just make out Hoseok's face by the light of the dashboard buttons and displays, J-hope having drawn the long straw and pulling shotgun in the front (the fact that he was the one most likely to get car sick was coincidence entirely) with the driver and his shift double. The passenger seat was tilted back slightly, and Hobi's facial features were lax with sleep.

Namjoon turned his attention to the two sharing the middle bench seat with him. Jin had listed to the side, head lolling back in the small gap between the headrest and the van wall, one arm tucked up beside his face as a buffer from the hard plastic. Mr. Worldwide Handsome's mouth was hanging open, and he was snoring softly.

Yoongi had turned sideways at some stage, and he was slumped forward, his head pillowed against jin's chest. He had his legs drawn up onto the seat, tucked in against his own body, and his arms were hidden between. It looked hellishly uncomfortable, but Yoongi was asleep and Namjoon sure as hell wasn't waking him to tell him he 'looked uncomfortable.'

He wasn't that brave.

The little fiends in the back were finally asleep as well. Namjoon couldn't make them out very well in the darkness, beyond a vague silhouette of pillows, blankets, and maknae-line all tangled together in a haphazard pile.

He could, however, make out Jimin's pinched face. The youngster's pillow was scrunched up between his shoulder and the van wall, but his head was missing the buffer of soft material entirely, pressed against the cold window in a way that made his breath send tendrils of steam over the glass every few seconds.

Namjoon sighed, twisting to turn awkwardly in his seat, being careful not to jostle Yoongi as he pulled himself to his knees- only to come eyes to toes with what he was sure was Taehyung's bare foot sticking out above his headrest.

 _Aish._

Namjoon rolled his eyes, wrapped his fingers around Tae's ankle, and gently guided the foot back into the rear of the van. He'd attempt to tuck it under a blanket but knew from experience that Tae would only stick it back out again.

Beside Taehyung, Kookies entire body was missing under a mountain of blankets, and Namjoon leaned closer to confirm that the maknae still had his seatbelt on and could - well, _breathe_. Kookie was fine though, slumped over to half-smother Taehyung with his weight, just his nose poking out of a small cave created in the blanket.

Minor side-missions dealt with, Namjoon turned back to his main quest; Jimin.

Reaching over with both hands, his upper body supported by the headrest, Namjoon tugged gently on the corner of Jimin's pillow, attempting to pull it further up, so the dancer was using it for its intended purpose.

Jimin _growled_ at him, one hand coming up to swat at his fingers.

Namjoon blinked, about to give in (he wasn't going to offer help where it wasn't welcomed), and then Jimin whined tiredly, _"Lea'mme 'lone, TaeTae."_

Well yes, Namjoon supposed, when one was conditioned to expect Kim Taehyung's particular brand of nuisance, someone tugging on your pillow probably meant trouble.

He grinned, leaned further forward and slipped his hand between the window and Jimin's head, lifting him away slightly. Jimin blinked tired eyes open, a grumble already on his lips, " _Taeta-_

Hyung?"

"Shh, go back to sleep Jiminie-" Namjoon murmured quietly in reply, quickly tugging the pillow straight, and settling Jimin back against the soft material.

Jimin sighed wistfully, and just like that, was asleep again.

Namjoon shook his head in bemusement and leaned back, eyes raking over the trio fondly as he turned and sank back down into his own seat. Content that all was well, for now, he let his eyes flutter closed.

He startled awake when the van coughed and spluttered loudly, and Namjoon shook himself, claws of sleep still grasping tightly.

He felt Yoongi twitching to sullen wakefulness beside him and noted Jin was leaning forward to speak to Hoseok down the passenger wall side of the fan. He could hear various quiet exclamations of confused questioning from behind, and then Jimin's voice came from above, laced with confusion, to ask, "What's happening, Hyung?".

Namjoon tilted his head backward to see the youngster peering down at him from over the headrest. Levering himself into a more upright position, ignoring the twinge of his lower back protesting to having obviously been in an awkward position for far too long, Namjoon turned to face Jimin in a way that didn't provide a direct up-nostril view, answering, "I'm not sure Jiminie, sounds like car trouble. Give me a minute."

Namjoon turned away, leaning forward into the front, settling a hand on Hoseok's tense shoulder as he asked, "What's going on?"

Their driver was busy easing the slowing van off the highway, and Namjoon waited patiently until they'd stopped altogether.

"We started to overheat a little while back, and I was pretty sure we were going to do the radiator, which we just did, by the way. I've already spoken to Sejin-manager, and there should be enough room on the bus for all of us for the last hour or so, if you don't mind squishing in- they were only a little ahead, they should be- yeah…"

He gestured to the hill in the near distance, and sure enough, headlights were beginning to make their way down, transforming from dull shadowy bulk into the sleek silver of the bus within seconds.

Namjoon twisted in his seat and clapped his hands twice; silence fell.

"Okay, guys, we're all getting on the bus, so shoes and jackets on, gather up your bags and blankets. Check you've got wallets and phones...I'm talking to you, Kook-ah." He explained, ignoring the offended yelp from the back as he reached down to tug his own shoes back on, grabbing his small bag from between his feet.

Around him the others blinked blearily, half awake and yawning as they began to dig around for shoes and blankets and phones and bags. Namjoon waited patiently for Jin to finish tying his laces so he could open the door and get out, letting the rest of them follow.

Jungkook did not wait patiently.

Namjoon 'oomphed', suddenly finding himself with an armful of compact maknae, Kookie having dragged himself over the seat, not bothering to wait for his intended landing zone to be cleared.

"Aish, you little- " Yoongi growled, recovering from the sudden unexpected face full of pillow, he turned, pulling Kookie away from Namjoon and dragging the maknae over his own lap, hand coming down in a flurry of none-too-gentle swats.

Thankfully, for both Namjoon and Jungkook, the kid was swaddled in at least three blankets and was clutching a pillow to his chest, wheezing through laughter under Yoongi's attack.

Jin slid the door open, no doubt to escape the madness that it was way too early to risk being pulled into, and slowly they piled out into the cold. Namjoon grinned as he watched Hoseok drop his own blanket over Jimin, one of his arms wrapping around the younger dancers shoulders to keep it in place; the boy was weighed down by what Namjoon assumed was all three of the maknae-lines bags.

Shivering and huffing breaths of warm air into rapidly cooling fingers, they made a beeline for the warm, inviting interior of the bus, the van going quiet and dark behind them.

The bus doors snicked open, and Sejin-manager greeted them with a smile, offering a hand to Namjoon to pull him up the steps as he joked, "It seems you boys just can't win tonight- anyone have anything they'd like to confess? Karma has a way of coming back to bite you!"

Namjoon replied as he pushed his way down to the smattering of cleared seats toward the rear of the bus, "The one you definitely want to speak to is Min Yoongi…he's been threatening to maim the maknaes again."

Sejin was laughing and giving a gummily grinning (for the first time that night) Yoongi a hard time as he faded out of earshot.

Namjoon fell into the nearest open seat and snagged the closest member of the maknae line, tugging Jimin down onto his lap as he passed, "Share with me, Jiminie, so neither of us ends up with Suga-hyung" he jokingly begged.

Jimin giggled, voice muffled as he bent to shove the three bags under the seat in front of him, "Okay, just as long as you don't try to steal my pillow again-" he straightened, laughing at the wounded look Namjoon glued to his face.

"Aigoo, you brat- _I'm not Tae!_ I was helping you! C'm here-", Namjoon shot back, reaching out and dragging Jimin down beside him, the seat cramped but not unbearably so, especially once Jimin twisted sideways, throwing his legs over Namjoon's, settling in for the long haul.

As they slowly got under way again, Namjoon turned, still grumbling under his breath about ungrateful dongsaengs. He swept his gaze across the darkening interior of the bus as everyone settled again, _just checking._

Jimin was sprawled half on top of him, Jin and Yoongi were two seats back on the left, whispering quietly with J-hope who was in the row behind them. Namjoon found Jungkook and Tae a further three back on the right and had to grin; the two had already fallen back to sleep. Tae was slumped against the window, black and white jacket tucked close, hood pulled almost the entire way around his face. Jungkook had flopped against his youngest hyung, Tae's blanket, as well as his own, tucked about his shoulders.

Everyone else calm and settled; Namjoon tugged Jimin closer to be better able to appropriate half his (Hoseok's) blanket, his eyes falling closed as the bus picked up speed.

Sejin gently shook him awake, explaining quietly, "Joonie-ah, do you want to start waking the others? We're about five minutes away."

Namjoon glanced at his watch; nearly 4: OO am. They should have time for quick showers and a change of clothes before they had to meet with the winners. Namjoon was so looking forward to a warm shower and fresh clothes.

Turning his head, he noticed that Jin and J-hope were already awake, and seemed to be working on prodding Yoongi into the same state. It didn't look to be going overly well, but Namjoon decided to leave them to it. Too many chiefs and all that.

And he was an absolute coward.

He noticed that Kookie was also- well, Namjoon wasn't sure he would classify it as _'awake,'_ but the maknae was at least making some semblance of an effort, stretching while trying to smother an enormous yawn, eyes still glued shut.

It didn't look like Taehyung had even moved yet.

He'd leave Kookie to deal with Tae though, while Namjoon dealt with his own half of the 95 line.

At some stage during the last hour, Jimin had curled into Namjoon's side and dragged the blanket up over his head, and it appeared he was intent on it staying there, the material fisted in his grip, along with a decent handful of Namjoon's own jacket.

"Jimin-ah? Jiminie? Wakey-wakey... " he sing-songed sweetly, poking at where Jimin's stomach should be beneath the blanket, gently jostling the swaddled monster...and just generally working on being as annoying as humanly possible.

He was pretty good at it; after all, he'd been dealing with Tae, Jimin, and Kookie for several years now. He'd learned from masters of the game.

Jimin's head popped out from beneath the blanket, scowl completely undermined by the lazy giggles that spilled from his lips.

"Namjoon-hyung?"

It was Jungkook's voice, calling from his seat, several rows away. Kookie's voice, but not his usual playful voice, nor his tired, whiny voice. It was the maknaes confused, worried voice, and Namjoon turned immediately, meeting dark, troubled eyes.

About the absolute last thing he expected to fall from Jungkook's mouth was, "Where's TaeTae?"

Namjoon moved slowly, a suddenly wide-awake Jimin sliding off his lap to allow him to stand and step out into the aisle. Jin-hyung was already on his feet.

If Jungkook was joking….

Namjoon already knew he wasn't joking, the maknae's genuine growing concern and anxiety evident, even with the distance between them.

He couldn't stop his gaze swiveling to Kookies right, settling on Tae-

Except it wasn't Tae.

The jacket was right; black and white Puma Windbreaker, and the build (lean and slim, belying true height) similar enough to fool….

And fool them it had.

Namjoon's knees felt weak, his blood cold. "Kim-," his voice broke on the first attempt, and he had to swallow thickly before he could make the second, "Kim Taehyung, if you're on this bus stand up. _Right now."_

The quiet hum of chattering ceased, the interior of the bus nigh on silent as the realization started to sink in.

There was no movement.

Taehyung was not on the bus.

Taehyung had been left behind.

 ** _They'd left Taehyung behind;_** alone, on the side of the road, in the dark and the freezing cold, with no idea where he was or what to do.

* * *

 **TWO**

Taehyung registered blearily that he was _cold._

He whined a sleepy protest, wondering if Jimin had asked for the heater to be turned down again. Just because _someone_ ran hot, didn't mean that _everyone_ did, Taehyung thought with a little scowl. He curled tighter into himself, drawing his legs in closer as he fought doggedly against actual wakefulness.

He shivered again, and whined pitifully, hoping it might garner some attention, and someone would take pity on him and snuggle him.

 _Nothing_ , and he was _still cold._

He was going to have to wake up. _Aish._

"'ngkookie…" he muttered, patting at the seat beside him-

And encountered nothing but cloth upholstery and thin air.

His nose wrinkled as his tired mind tried to process, to work out…

Yawning, he slowly pushed himself up with one arm, the other fist rubbing at heavy eyes that resolutely struggled against opening.

And then his mind suddenly decided to fire it's many neurons, dragging him completely from dreamland-

And he realised; he wasn't moving.

His eyes popped open, a question on his lips-

Taehyung froze-

The van was silent, dark, and most significantly; _empty._

He clambered over into the middle seat, flopping into Yoongi's ( _empty_ ) spot, leaning forward to stick his head into the front, just in case Hobi was still sleeping or-

 _Everyone was gone._

Taehyung swallowed thickly, eyes darting to the sliding door as he managed a tumultuous smile.

This had to be a prank.

A joke.

They were obviously just outside, snickering and giggling as they listened to him-

He grabbed the door handle-

 _Aish- They'd even locked him in!_

He flicked the locking mechanism and slid the door open.

The frigidly cold breeze wafted into the van, and Taehyung realized that it was still a _lot_ warmer inside than out.

 _At least his despicable team was suffering for their terrible sense of humour, hiding outside in this weather._

Dropping to the ground outside the van, Taehyung shivered against the strong breeze.

"Guys?!", he called loudly, his voice resonating hollowly in the silent darkness.

He slowly padded around the bulk of the van, expecting at any second to hear Hobi's giggling or to see Jiminie's head pop up, smile wide and teasing.

He got back to the side door, where he'd started.

 _Nothing._

He turned to look beyond the cleared edge of the road where the van was parked, the open space allowing weak moonlight to sliver through low hanging cloud cover. The van itself was silver and almost seemed to be acting like a reflective beacon, brightening the area in the meter or so around the vehicle.

Everywhere else was just murky clinging darkness.

Taehyung began to tremble from more than just the cold.

"Very funny, guys! Just hilarious! _Aigoo_ , it's cold! _I'm cold!"_ He shouted again, taking a few steps forward.

 _Was he meant to go find them?_

He eyed the darkly shadowed cover of the tree line a few meters in front of him- the inky blackness of the forest sprawled away on each side of the road, ominous and scary.

 _Taehyung didn't want to go in there._

A few more faltering steps forward, the ground soft under the soles of his shoes. The overwhelming darkness of the surrounds suddenly seeming to be inching towards him, devouring the weak light of the overhead moon-

"Hyungs? Kookie-ah?" he whispered plaintively, volume failing as he brought his arms up around himself, taking a stumbling step backward.

"Hyungs! This isn't funny anymore! Where are you?!" He shouted, allowing growing fear and suspicion to bolster his voice, letting it carry into the darkness, echoing back at him.

 _Nothing._

" _Hyung…_?!" his voice wanted to wobble, and Taehyung let it, swallowing thickly against the rising panic and fear, " _h-yung_!?"- his voice cracked- he didn't even know which one he was calling for anymore, and it didn't matter-

He already knew.

They wouldn't come.

They weren't out there.

It wasn't a joke, because none of his hyungs would continue to play a joke like this on him.

The moment they'd noticed he was _genuinely afraid_ , they'd have stopped. He'd have been swept up Jin-hyungs arms and murmured apologies so fast he wouldn't even have had time to get stroppy at them for being too mean.

 _He'd really been left behind._

Turning, Taehyung stumbled his way back to the van, propelling himself through the still-open door and pulled it shut behind himself. He lay sprawled across the middle seat for a moment, before dragging his legs up against his chest, curling into as small a ball as possible-

 _They'd left him behind._

He trembled violently, feeling heat prickle behind his eyelids.

 _How_ had they left him behind!?

 _Had they even noticed yet?_

 _Where they on their way back yet?_

Tae realized he didn't have any idea what time it was-

How long had they been driving before they'd stopped? How long had he slept after they'd left? Was it bare moments after he'd fallen asleep, or nearing sunrise? What if the others had driven all through the night without noticing he wasn't there?

 _How had they not noticed he wasn't there?!_

Was he that easy to overlook!?

 _Aish. No._

It had to have been an accident. A mistake.

 _Had to have been._

He knew that.

 _It didn't make it hurt any less._

It didn't make him doubt himself any less. What if he **was** wrong, what if he thought they cared more than they did? _(how do you just leave someone behind?!)_

"Stop it." he told himself aloud, voice as firm as Namjoon at his most unyielding- the voice that said he was going to do what was asked, and there had best be no argument.

Strangely, it made him feel a little better. More in control.

"Now, get up, TaeTae and see what you can do to sort out the situation yourself." Tae grinned shakily as he imitated Namjoon again, slowly pushing himself up.

It _would_ be cool to have solved the problem before they got back. He was resourceful. He was intelligent and creative. Surely, he could work out how to fix this.

"Okay, first-" And then he face-palmed.

He was going to feel like an absolute idiot if he'd had his phone the whole time.

A quick run over his body revealed that it wasn't hiding in any of his pockets (that would have been the worst. And the best). He clambered back over into the far seat, reaching up to flick at the overhead light hopefully, but signing resignedly when it remained dark (that would have been too easy), it seemed the vehicle needed to be on for the interior lighting to work.

He wished he had his phone so he could use the torch-

Taehyung snorted.

With a sigh, he began to run his hands over and around the seat, feeling for the hard surface of his phone, half hoping that serendipity might play a hand and one of the others would try ringing him so it would light up if it was here.

And you know…he could talk to whichever member was suddenly his favorite. (It would probably be Jungkook-ah, being the golden maknae and all…)

A few minutes later he'd managed to find an empty juice box, two wrapped candy (thankyou Kookie!) and the book Jin had been reading last month. Jimin (it had _all_ been Jimin, honest) had wanted their eldest's attention, so he'd swiped the book from his hands, and Tae had been _forced!_ into helping him hide it from their outraged hyung.

Apparently, they'd never given it back. Tae made a note to do so later, with the most innocent, cherubic smile he could muster. ( _He didn't want to get swatted_ ).

( _He'd probably still get swatted, likely with the book, but Jin would be laughing so it would be worth it)._

But no phone.

His bag was also missing (likely where his phone was), as were his pillow and blanket. Kookie and Jiminie must have been _helping him_. Taehyung couldn't help but feel warmed by the thoughtful actions, even though he wished with equal fervor that they'd been _less caring_ and just left him to carry all his own stuff. At least he'd have his pillow and blanket, and his bag (not to mention his _phone_ ).

But he didn't, and it was "No use crying over spilled milk, Tae" he sniggered as one of Jin's trademark phrases tumbled smoothly from his lips.

He pulled his last find into his lap. Namjoon's jacket. It was still sticky and damp from the spilled soda. Taehyung pulled it on anyway. It was warm and smelled like _safetycomfort._

He tumbled back over the seat into the middle, the movement at least helping warm him a little, _he wasn't as shaky now._

A brief foray into the glovebox and dash compartments in the front didn't turn up anything useful (he'd been hoping for a company cell phone) (or some gum), and he briefly settled into the driver's seat as he contemplated his next move.

Absently, he fiddled with the lighting lever to the side of the steering wheel, suddenly gasping when the headlights flared to life, high beams tracking light several hundred feet out the front window-

There was a hill.

The headlights were shining directly up the road, lighting the hardened surface clear to the top, likely visible from the other side.

 _What was the likelihood he'd be able to see the venue from the top of that hill?_

Taehyung didn't actually know, but if he didn't walk to the top of that hill, and when they finally came to get him the resort turned out to be _literally just on the other side_ …. He'd never live it down.

Besides, it wouldn't make anything worse by having a look.

* * *

 _It certainly made things a hell of a lot colder._

His breath was pluming before him in steamy white vapor, and Taehyung chafed his hands together, trying to warm his fingers, before tucking them back under his armpits.

 _Aish, but it was cold._

His nose was starting to run, stinging in the cold air, and he hunched down lower in Namjoon's jacket as he continued to jog slowly up the hill. He was already regretting leaving the van again, _it was freezing,_ and seemed a whole hell of a lot further up this hill than it had peering out the front windscreen of the van.

But he was more than halfway, so he kept plodding along, determined to make it to the top (so, so hopeful that he'd see lights once he did).

 _He didn't see lights._

Taehyung collapsed to his knees to the side of the road, his legs feeling like he'd just started learning new choreography, necessitating six or eight hour long sessions in the studio. The decline on the other side of the hill rushed up to meet him. Darkness; deep and seeming to spread all the way to the horizon; turned a writhing, coiling liquid mass by wisps of thick fog he could just make out, clinging to snarled stretching fingers of half dead tree branches, jutting from the mist into the air.

It was _so fucking creepy._

 _There was no way in hell he was going down into that._

"If separated, wait where we last saw you." Jin's voice again.

He was going to wait in the van.

Taehyung turned to-

And was met with the same sight; inky blue-black fog hanging low over the valley below, churned into a dizzying roiling mess by the glacial breeze. As Taehyung watched, it continued to grow, starting to creep up the side of the hill toward him.

He realized with sudden anxiety that couldn't see the van; only the twin beams of light that lit the fog like a golden beacon, piercing out to shine uninhibited only feet below where he was standing.

 _He didn't want to go down into that._

 _But he didn't want to stay up here, either._

Tae shifted his weight from foot to foot, dread raking her cold fingers down his spine, leaving him feeling faintly ill. He shook himself, he didn't have a choice.

Yoongi's no-nonsense voice underlay his own as he tried to bolster his courage, "You have to go back to the van. They'll be looking for you at the van. They won't be looking for you at the top of the hill. Move, _Kim Taehyung_!"

Knowing he had no alternative, Taehyung forced himself to fumble his way forward, keeping his eyes on the light that bit through the shadows in front of him.

 _Just follow the light._

The bitumen, hard and reassuring beneath his tentative steps fell away as he veered off the road, and he gasped, stumbling slightly. He glanced briefly to the left, but only cold blackness stared back- the road had seemingly disappeared. He knew logically that a step or two would bring him back to it, but-

 _You're fine, just follow the light._

Moving back towards the road was the opposite direction to the headlight beams of the van. He swallowed thickly, rational mind justifying that the van was parked a fair way from the road, well off the shoulder so as not to be an accident hazard… _it was probably also safer for him to be off the road as well._

 _Just follow the light._

The ground was rough and uneven beneath his feet, squelching slightly against the rubber of his shoes, but it wasn't unmanageable, and Tae kept moving, his shivering starting to become all out vibration, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

Two more steps and the heavy cloying fog swallowed him from sight.

It swirled around him as he moved, dense and _wet_ , damp against his skin and dripping condensation down the side of his throat. Tae pulled the hood of his jacket tighter, startled to feel that the outside of the material was _sodden_.

No wonder it didn't seem to be doing much to keep him warm.

Movement, unnatural and disjointed flashed in his peripheral vision, long and spindly and _so black._ Determinedly ignoring the instinct that told him to _freeze, hide,_ Tae blinkered his sight with his hands, staring at the light that drew him onward. _Don't look. Don't look._

 _Just follow the light._

The closer he got to the base of the hill, the louder the wind seemed to _howl,_ screaming its way through the tree's and surrounding landscape to create a terrifying melody. He couldn't clamp his hands over his ears and shield his vision at the same time, and the screeching gusts set the hair on the back of his neck prickling.

 _Just follow the light._

Something touched the side of his face, sharp and spindly, and even as his mind registered that it was probably just a low hanging branch, Tae felt the scream building in the back of his throat. He gasped in a huge gulping breath to stop it _and felt his chest spasm painfully with the sudden rush of icy air._

The gasping and spluttering bent him double, hands braced against his knees as he wheezed breath into lungs that didn't seem to want to accommodate it any longer. Desperately coughing and choking on air that still tried to seize in his chest, Tae closed his eyes against the pain.

When he finally got himself under control a moment later, tiny little shaky breaths all he was daring to trust, he looked up-

 _The light was gone._

 _It was there, it was there. You were looking right at it. It was just there._

The logical side of his mind was calmly explaining that the head lights in the vehicle had obviously turned off; that they'd run flat or were on an automatic shut-off timer. It sounded like Namjoon-hyung, or maybe Jimin when Tae was having a particularly bad day. _Automatically reassuring._

The emotional side of his brain was just screeching and yelling; pure instinctual _panic._ It sounded like Hoseok-hyung. It was basically just urging him to _run._

 _Taehyung ran._

The wind whipped around him, tearing at his clothes and leaving his eyes streaming as he squinted into the cloying darkness, shadowy shapes playing into every fear his overactive imagination was inventing.

Pain lashed against his arm, catching fast in the sleeve of his jacket, pulling in a way that threatened to tug him clean off his feet, before suddenly releasing, sending him stumbling forward in a windmill of arms and darkness.

 _Where was-_

His foot caught on something jutting from the ground, and he pitched forward in a staggering uncontrolled fall, instinctively curling as he hit the ground, rolling in an uncontrolled scraping, jolting, tangled mess. A rock, or branch perhaps, planted itself in his stomach and his breath _thumped_ out of him, leaving his chest feeling like a hollow drum with the skin stretch too tight, _aching_ and _jarring._

His surroundings were glimpsed only in the stinging scrape of flesh against ground, the _roll, thud, roll_ of his body as hundreds of tiny points of contact painted an incomplete, unclear, frankly _terrifying_ picture of the surrounding darkness.

He skidded a final foot to a jarring, shaking stop.

He lay there on the cold muddy ground; a trembling, shuddering mess. The breath whistled from his lips painfully, twinges and bruises and the _stinging_ of scraped, tattered flesh all fighting to make themselves known.

 _How would he ever find his way-_

He opened his eyes, just for a second-

The shadowy bulk was enormous and dark, looming over him, completely blotting out his vision, and Tae felt his heart stutter with fright, adrenaline beginning to course as he started to scramble backward-

And maybe it was the sudden change of angle, or his vision clearing, perhaps a momentary gap in the fog that the moonlight broke through-

Taehyung broke into wet giggles as sharp, intense relief rose to engulf him.

He dragged himself to his feet shakily, swaying slightly; his entire body throbbing– and pulled the door of the van open, climbing in to sprawl in an aching trembling mess across the middle seat.

* * *

Everything _ached_.

He was cold, wet, miserable, sore and frightened- but he'd found his way back to the van.

Taehyung broke into relieved giggles.

 _He wasn't leaving the van again._

He genuinely wasn't sure if he'd leave it when the others finally come back to get him.

Surely, it'd been _hours._

It felt like hours _._

He felt tears build behind his closed eyelids, and reached up to dash them away angrily-

 _Maybe…_

Sudden light shone through the front window, illuminating the interior of the van and Tae started to shoot upright, the move dragging a gasp of pain from his lips-

 _What if it wasn't them?_

The sound of the approaching engine was dull over the roar of the wind but got steadily louder as they neared. Taehyung bit his lip, waiting.

The vehicle _stopped._

 _Right outside._

The light was brighter; they were obviously shining directly at the van.

 _Tae didn't move, didn't breathe-_

 _If it was them… if it was Joonie or Jin-hyung- They'd come to him. They'd come to get him._

 _If it wasn't…_

The likelihood was that it was just a Good Samaritan, wanting to help.

 _But what it if it wasn't?_

They had probably just pulled over to check that the van hadn't been in an accident.

 _What if they were thinking about burglarizing or stealing the van?_

They'd probably have a phone, and he'd be able to call Namjoon-hyung.

 _He heard a car door slam._

 _"_ If they're good, that's great…but if they're not? That's worse.", he whispered to himself, voice hushed and fearful, trying to infuse some of Jin's calm.

 _Who stopped at the abandoned van on the creepiest section of deserted single lane road between there and who knew where, in the freezing cold in the middle of the night?_

Footsteps crunched on the ground outside.

 _Every horror kidnapping story he'd ever heard suddenly seemed to be within easy reach of his memory._

Taehyung slipped off the seat into the foot-well, trying to curl into the darkness where the light couldn't reach so they couldn't see him if they peered through the windscreen.

Shaking violently, he pressed his face to his knees.

 _If he went missing from here, no one would even know where to start looking._

Had he locked the door?

The handle clicked as it was tugged on.

 _He hadn't._

* * *

 **THREE**

He couldn't stand it any longer.

On the far end of the limousine bench-seat, Yoongi was a twitching wall of tense anxiety and disquiet, and beside him, Hoseok seemed to only just be resisting the urge to literally wring his hands with worry. Jimin, tucked in against Hoseok's side, (and perhaps the only reason that the older wasn't actively freaking out) looked on the verge of crying. Jungkook had drawn his legs up to wrap his arms around; only his eyes visible, enormous and dark against the worryingly pale skin. The maknae hadn't said a word since they'd left.

The heavy cloying consuming guilt in the enclosed space was suffocating, and beside him, Namjoon glanced at his watch for the third time in as many minutes.

'Aish, how much longer?!' he heard their leader whisper desperately, and he got it -

Then he heard Namjoon flinch, so obviously tearing strips from himself internally, that-

 _Jin couldn't stand it any longer._

"Joon-ah, Tae knows we're coming as fast as we can-" he murmured, trying to reassure, to soothe.

Namjoon glanced up at him, seeming surprised that someone had broken the dense silence, before he shook his head and replied with a self-deprecating grimace, "It's not that. Well, it is, but- If I'm feeling like this? How unbearably slow must time be passing for TaeTae? Alone, in the cold and dark?" He wet his lips, adding softly, almost hesitantly, as if saying it aloud would somehow make it more real, "I left him behind. Hyung- I left him behind.".

Jin sucked in a painful breath, the sheer level of anguish in his dongsaeng's voice trying to undo his determination to hold himself together until Tae was safe and preferably in his arms. Kookie's strangled gasp didn't help.

Turning slightly, Jin murmured softly, " …Namjoon-ah-"

What to say?

Jin wished that there was room on the bench seat for one more. He'd really like to be able to wrap his arms around…well, all of them – but he'd start with Namjoon.

As it was, the best he could manage was reaching across the gap from the end bench seat, and wrap his fingers around Namjoon's bicep- "We. Namjoon- 'we' left him behind. All of us- "

"I'm the leader. I did the headcount-" Namjoon insisted, before being cut off-

"So did I," Jin replied, at the same time both Jimin and Yoongi proved they were also listening to the conversation. "I checked too-" "I thought-"

Silence.

And then Jimin leaned forward a little, to look down the line at Namjoon and Jin, continuing, "I thought he was there. It was, I mean…it was Tae. He was there…why would he not be there, right beside Kookie-"

Jungkook gave a suppressed whimper, and Jin winced. Yeah, he was having trouble getting over that part too. What were the chances? Seriously, If Kookie had been sitting anywhere else on the bus, they probably would have at least checked. But, in that jacket, with Kookie leaning against him?

Jimin's eyes were wide and pleading, begging to be told it wasn't his fault…and Jin didn't know if he could do that.

But he could do something, for all of them.

"This was not any one person's fault. We all did this. We're all responsible for this, and we're all responsible for fixing it." He insisted firmly, continuing with a forced half-smile, "I guarantee that Tae's going to be equally pissed with all of us."

Jin thought he saw the hint of a few tumultuous smiles, but only Jimin managed a watery giggle, replying, "I'm going to owe him snacks and cuddles for eternity…"

 _…_ _That's it…_

Hoseok managed a weak grin as well, adding, "It's Tae…he's probably having a lovely time, off frolicking in the moonlight…"

 _…_ _Come on…_

Yoongi snorted, "He's probably still asleep, and hasn't even noticed…"

"You'd still be asleep…" Namjoon shot back, and half-hearted chuckles filled the limo.

'Not good', Jin thought, especially eyeing the still silent Kookie. 'But better', and Jin would take what he could get.

* * *

"-doesn't - -anket."

The half-heard murmur from near his bicep drew Namjoon from his self-recrimination, and he turned, looking over Jungkook's downturned head, to where Jimin was absently staring down at his phone (probably watching the time).

"What was that Jiminie?" Namjoon prompted, having only half-heard the whisper.

Jimin looked up, startled, his face questioningly blank. He didn't even seem aware that he'd spoken aloud.

Namjoon prompted, "You said something?"

"I did?- oh- Just that-" he glanced back down at his phone, turning the screen slightly toward Namjoon, "It's only 4 degrees…Tae doesn't even have a blanket."

He looked so incredibly worried that Namjoon couldn't not try to reassure him, no matter how he was feeling himself, "Yeah, it's uncomfortably cold, but if he stays in the van he should be fine..."

Jimin didn't look overly reassured, his face getting more miserable if possible, as he whispered, "…Tae hates being cold."

Namjoon knew that too, he'd just been not thinking about it.

Sighing, he stretched an arm across Jungkook's shoulders, and gently wrapped his hand around the back of Jimin's neck, squeezing comfortingly.

Jungkook shrugged him off.

Namjoon looked down, startled.

"Kook-ah?"

The maknae shook his head, pressing his face further into his drawn-up legs.

Namjoon looked up to check on Jimin; in time to see Hoseok wrap an arm around his back and scoot the younger closer until he was pressed down the length of his side.

Well, at least one of his maknae was being comforted.

He looked down at Jungkook again with a sigh.

"Kook-ah?" he tried again, and something in his tone must have told the maknae that he wouldn't accept another brush off, literal or verbal-

The limo suddenly started to slow.

Before Namjoon could react, Jungkook was practically on his feet, lunging across to peer out the window. Over the younger's shoulder, (finally) Namjoon could make out the dark shape of the van through the fog.

It was dark and silent, exactly as they'd left it over two hours ago.

Two hours.

Namjoon didn't know what he was going to do if Taehyung wasn't where they'd left him.

 _They'd left him._

The car was still rolling to a slow stop in front of the van, but Jin was out the nearest door before it had stopped moving.

He was only vaguely aware of Namjoon's voice behind him, insisting that the others stayed in the limo- that it was "cold and dark and they weren't losing anyone else!"

The first thing Jin noticed as he stumbled on uneven ground, was that the surrounding area was _creepy_ , with mist and deadened trees and the crescent moon hanging low. He felt the skin on the back of his neck crawl, and he fumbled to drag his phone out and activate the torch app.

It was dark. Even with the headlights of the limo breaking through the darkness, writhing silhouettes and ghostly fog slunk into every corner, bathing the roadside with eerie shadows. Jin held his phone up before him, carefully following the half-crescent of light towards the van-

Why hadn't Taehyung appeared; sulky and hurt and angry upset…but fine, for all of that?

Jin paused in his reach for the van door. What if it was empty? What if Tae was just…gone?

What if-

What if's and could haves…

All that mattered was what _was._

Jin grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

He was met with the empty middle seat.

His heart rocketed into his throat, and Jin could feel a wave of hot/cold shivering/burning nausea roll down his spine-

He hadn't even registered Namjoon arrive at his side, peering in over his shoulder until the ghost of a word puffed past his ear.

"-Tae?"…an exhalation, a breathed prayer-

One that was answered as Taehyung suddenly popped up in the beam of the torch-

Jin felt like relief should have been his strongest emotion, his knees weak with it… except it was still overshadowed by concern.

 _Taehyung looked dreadful._

Ghastly pale skin, eyes enormous and blown dark with panic and confusion, over lips bitten flushed and bruised.

 _What the hell had happened?_

"-'hyung?" it was breathed, almost inaudible, but so full of terrified hope that Jin didn't know how he'd missed the harsh, ragged gasps of building hysteria.

"Yeah Tae-baby, It's-" He didn't even get the sentence out before Taehyung's bottom lip trembled, and he listed drunkenly towards the door, arms coming up-

-and he burst into loud broken sobs, uncontrollable and painful sounding.

Jin launched himself into the van, catching Taehyung about the waist, dragging him up and into a crushing embrace.

* * *

For all that they'd only left him two hours ago, Namjoon realized he hadn't actually set eyes on Tae for nearly- God _, ten hours._

He'd passed one last glance over his team, the unholy trinity, asleep in the back, limbs, pillows, and blankets tangled together in a puppy-pile, despite all three still wearing seatbelts (Namjoon had checked)

But still, Tae had been fine- happy for at least eight of those hours, sleeping peacefully, warm beneath blankets and half-smothered by Jungkookie draping himself all over his youngest hyung.

 _What on earth had happened in the last two hours?_

Taehyung didn't look someone who'd been left behind by accident for a couple of hours.

 _He looked someone who'd been through hell._

Almost unconsciously, his eyes still glued to Taehyung, Namjoon reached out to help support Jin as he stepped down out of the van, one hand at Jin's elbow, the other settling on Tae's quivering back-

"-he's saturated!" he blurted, speaking loudly to be heard over the howl of the wind. He slid his fingers through the sopping wet material of Tae's jacket to slip under the collar of the t-shirt, beneath the wet coat, searching for skin-

Icy cold skin that felt damp and clammy against the Namjoon's fingertips, "Aish, Jin-hyung, he's freezing!" he continued, dismayed.

Jin nodded, pulling Tae closer, balancing his weight as he straightened slightly. He replied voice underlined with worry, "I know. I wanted to calm him down first; I don't want to scare the others, but he's too cold. He must have been outside. He's not- I think he's in shock. Let's get him into the car, where it's warmer- can you hold the phone?"

The soft light provided by the phone had been engulfed within the folds of Taehyung's jacket as Jin had moved, but even in only the dimness of the moonlight, Namjoon could see the violent trembling wracking Taehyung's slender frame.

From cold?

Fear?

Liberating the phone, he pulled the light back, sweeping it briefly over Taehyung's back, careful to avoid Jin's eyes-

The younger boy had buried his face in Jin's jacket and Namjoon could see his shoulders quivering, but all sound was muffled by Jin's chest or the wind that whipped about them.

" _Aish,_ _look at him!_ What the hell, Tae?! " Namjoon lamented, voice rough with concern and self-reproach. He didn't bother waiting for a reply, the sooner they could get Tae out of this weather...

Namjoon turned toward the waiting vehicle-

 _And couldn't see it._

Less than 20 feet away, and not a hint; the thickening fog had swallowed it all.

Only the light of the head beams glowing through the swirling white showed them which direction they needed to go. Namjoon shuddered- Tae had been alone in this? Without the light?!

He was beginning to see how Taehyung, with his ever-active over-imagination, might have got himself into his current state.

 _(And they'd left him behind for it to happen)._

Namjoon led the way slowly, picking over the soft sludgy ground, uneven and slippery beneath his feet. One hand he pushed into the crook of Jin's elbow where it was curved around Taehyung's shoulder- drawing him along through the deceptive fog.

It was slow going.

Jin was strong, but Taehyung was no featherweight, all muscle on his lean frame. The way he was clinging, shivering violently didn't make the feat any easier. Namjoon helped where he could, his arm below Jin's at Tae's back, muscles pressing upward to help brace the weight of his upper body, but between picking across the slippery ground in near blindness, and getting the phone torch to provide maximum light…they were struggling.

A shadowy figure suddenly appeared in the fog two feet from the sphere of their light, and Namjoon felt his heart rate triple in the second it took to solidify into Min Yoongi, his own phone torch held out before him.

Namjoon was so pleased to see him that he didn't care that he'd told them all to wait in the car.

As friend, leader, dongsaeng, and brother, Namjoon had had many reasons to be proud and impressed with Yoongi over the years, but in the next five seconds, Namjoon added a whole new level to his respect. Upon seeing Taehyung held against Jin's chest like a trembling damaged ragdoll (instead of the snippy, petulant brat he'd been expecting) Yoongi had telegraphed profound shock and concern. Yet, instead of giving into his own demands to panic and insist on answers, the older man had immediately stepped into position on Jin's other side, his free arm wrapping beneath Tae's legs.

Between the three of them, they managed to get back to the limousine, the door popping open as they approached, J-hope's worried face disappearing as he backed out of the way.

Namjoon clambered in first, scrambling out of Yoongi's way as the other rapper followed him, turning to help Jin with Taehyung.

A quick glance confirmed that Jimin was still tucked in beside Hoseok, as he'd left them.

For a second though, Namjoon didn't see Jungkook, and he wondered exactly how many shocks his heart could take in one night….

But surely Hoseok or Jimin would have stopped their maknae, or at least look a whole lot more worried if he'd had run off half cocked-

Who was he kidding? If Jungkook had managed to leave, the vehicle would have been empty when he'd climbed in.

Namjoon swept his gaze over the interior again-

"Oh, Jungkook-ah-" he breathed, and Kookie's head snapped up from where he was curled, barely visible in the suitcase/small luggage gap between the seat and the car wall.

His eyes (red-rimmed, Namjoon noticed) widened when he saw that their leader (and ostensibly Taehyung) were back, Namjoon wondered just how out of it the maknae had been to not notice the chilly air wafting through the open door.

He didn't have time to question it though, as Jungkook was pushing past him, and helping Yoongi guide Jin through the open door, one hand protecting Tae's head from the frame as they climbed in awkwardly.

Yoongi pulled the door closed behind them, and then they were already pulling back onto the road, leaving the abandoned van in the rear-view.

Namjoon was (not for the first time) absurdly grateful for their fantastic staff. Their driver had been the definition of tactful and professional since the moment the team had piled into the back of it at the venue, the breathless rush of at least three voices pleading to be driven an hour into the wilderness and completely off-schedule.

The driver hadn't batted an eyelid, simply replied that his use was at their discretion for the duration of their visit, and to just let him know if they required anything more.

Now, with the privacy screen a darkened barrier of elite professionalism between them, he was returning them to the venue post-haste, no questions asked.

Namjoon started counting heads. _Checking. Just to be sure._

Jin could feel eyes on them, worried and distressed, and he didn't blame them.

They'd probably been expecting silent-treatment and anger and moody, petulant, sulky behavior- Jin knew he had.

And even though it wasn't a Taehyung they often encountered (Tae was naturally bright-spirited, he wasn't a member of the 'sunshine line' for nothing) they had all been ready to deal with Quarrelsome-Tae. Ready to apologize, explain, grovel, crawl, cuddle, snuggle and spoil Tae stupid while begging for forgiveness.

Because they'd hurt him, and even if he recognized it was an accident, Taehyung would need to rebuild his trust in them. Need to know, that no matter what he said or did, they wouldn't let him down again (leave him behind again).

So, they'd been ready for that.

Ready for cranky, stroppy Taehyung, combative and petulant and _\- …hurt._

They hadn't been ready for distraught Taehyung; trembling and clingy, sobbing softly against Jin's chest.

Jin-

Jin had never seen Taehyung go to pieces like this either, ( _and never, ever again- please_ …), but-

He'd wiped tears away after nightmares, brushed sweaty hair back from fevered skin, scolded, pressed ice to injuries, been woken at 2 am by shenanigans. He'd praised, rescued from man-eating closets, carried sleeping brats to bed, cooked hundreds of meals for, played hide and seek with, been hugged, and offered hugs for no reason beyond wanting to-

Jin was pretty sure he was one of the leading authorities on all things 'Loving Kim Taehyung'-

And he'd be damned if that (if they) wouldn't be enough to fix this.

He rocked back and forth slowly, murmuring softly, a repeated litany into Taehyung's ear, quiet calming nonsense, "-hey… hey Tae-baby, you're okay. We're here. We've got you. It's Jin-Hyung- Shh, baby..."

God, how could this have happened?

Tae should have been fine. Angry and upset…but okay.

This was not 'okay' by any definition.

Taehyung was trembling violently against him, and Jin could still feel the tears that soaked through his jacket, his shirt, seeming to seep right into his heart below, scalding and painful-

And then long fingers appeared, slipping the hood deftly off Taehyung's head, and carding gently through cold, damp hair. Jin glanced up- Namjoon.

A second hand, small- Jimin – tentatively reached across to stroke down Taehyung's arm before sweeping back up, and the oldest maknaes voice joined his, soft and familiar in the silence of the vehicle- "TaeTae? It's Jiminie…- 'he glanced up, and Jin nodded encouragingly.

Hoseok pulled Taehyung's dangling feet into his lap, one hand wrapped warmly about an ankle beneath sopping wet trouser cuffs, the other starting to loosen mud encrusted shoelaces.

With a determined look, Yoongi slid from his spot beside Namjoon, knees hitting the carpeted floor by their side, leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Tae from behind.

Pressing in close, Yoongi mumbled, "Hey, brat-," he paused, then pulled back just slightly- nose wrinkling as he continued, "…Aish! He's all wet- gross! ", his voice every bit the verbal equivalent of a disgusted grimace.

Namjoon gaped at his hyung, seeming nearly speechless, "Hyung! What-? Seriously!-"… and giving up, he just reached out with his free hand and swatted at the back of Yoongi's head-

Jin looked down because Taehyung was wheezing –

- _was laughing, weakly, giggles bubbling wetly from his lips, half muffled by Jin's shirt-_

Jin guessed he wasn't the only one who knew 'how' to love Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 **FOUR**

 _The door handle clicked._

In the shadowy darkness of the footwell Taehyung curled further into himself, pressing his face against his updrawn knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Why hadn't he locked the door?

Namjoon-hyung was going to be so mad.

 _'Taehyung-ah! I just walked right in here- you need to remember to lock the door!'_

 _'Why, is the front door unlocked, TaeTae?'_

 _'Tae, is your room door locked?'_

 _'Kim Taehyung! Again! The door was unlocked, again! '_

It was a problem. Tae didn't mean to do it- he just... forgot.

He'd left his hotel room unlocked only a few nights ago; Namjoon had nearly had an aneurysm. " _Jaenjang_ , Taehyung! Anyone could have walked in here! Reporters, Sasaeng fans, Paparazzi- "

Sudden reverberation traveled up into his body in little quivering waves, and Tae frowned, confused-

And then the freezing draft of air bit at him through wet clothing-

His head pounded as reality crashed back down, dragging him back from the foggy numbness of his vague daydream.

 _Unlocked Door._

 _Open door._

The subtle shuddering vibration was lost entirely to his reawakened trembling, and he flinched violently as panic swept back to the forefront of his mind-

 _Whowasitwhowasitwhowasit-_

Biting down on his lip to stifle the wheezing gasp that tore at his throat, Taehyung tried to slow his breathing, to calm-

He heard a sharp intake of breath from above-

Eyes squeezed shut, back pressed against the wall of the van, Taehyung felt the cold leeching from the metal exterior of the vehicle, seeping into his already chilled body. Heartbeat pounding staccato in his ears, he waited for his fears to be realized. For something-

Something terrible and frightening.

But.

That voice.

And then-

"…Tae?"

Taehyung _knew_ that voice.

He was shooting upright before he'd even registered his decision to move, ignoring aches and twinges; heartbeat an echoing thump in his ears, blood roaring and nerves screaming-

He was blinded by sudden light, eyes watering as he blinked against the harsh beam, only half-seeing the two large shadowed figures in the open doorway-

But-

 _"_ _-'hyung?"_ The word bubbled from his throat along with a harsh ball of growing hysteria, formed on the back of overwhelming relief.

He barely understood the answer, only registering the familiar smooth, lilting cadence of the gentle voice that replied.

His lips trembled, and he swallowed thickly- He just needed-

He reached-

Shadow-Jin leaned toward him, and Tae-

 _Felt himself come undone._

The wall he'd been desperately fortifying began to crumble; the wave of withheld terror, fear and worry suddenly swelling toward the surface; only to crash and break, disintegrating beneath the weight of sudden crushing relief that exploded out of him in a surge of desperate, frantic need-

 _He just-_

 _If Jin-hyung would just-_

 _He wanted-_

Taehyung staggered forward, reeling on legs half-numb from having been curled so tightly, so tensely into the foot-well. His eyes dropped to the floor of the van as he stumbled-

Biting down a hitched breath of sudden panic, he snapped his gaze back towards the door (To check. To make sure he hadn't imagined-

He caught Jin's eyes; shiny with torchlight and concern-

The heavy clinging dread that had been settled over his shoulders seemed to flee at the sudden overwhelming feeling of comfort, leaving him disturbingly lightheaded. Taehyung felt himself sway alarmingly, he blinked- and his vision dissolved into dark spots and flares of blinding light spiralling around him in a dizzying array of flashes and darkness.

His knees buckled; tilting him headfirst-

Only, instead of falling, he was suddenly being lifted, swept up into arms; blissfully warm arms, crushing him to muscle and strength, surrounding him, engulfing him in _comfortsafetyprotection._

And Tae had exactly what he'd needed.

 _He was okay._

 _He was safe._

He'd promptly burst into tears.

Jin was holding him so tightly that under almost any other circumstances Taehyung would have assumed it was a surprise cuddle attack by Joonie-hyung. He'd be gasping and choking against the hold, raining weak blows as he mock-struggled, breathless and absolutely giddy with laughter.

At the moment though?

 _He just wished Jin-hyung would hug him tighter._

Twisted awkwardly in the narrow middle section of the darkened van, seats jutting out, backrests in the way, bent almost double for the low roof clearance; Jin had still managed to completely enfold Taehyung up and into his arms.

He wasn't just being hugged, _he was being cradled._

He didn't have to support himself at all.

 _He could let go._

For the first time in hours, he wasn't worried, he wasn't afraid. He wasn't terrified that he was going to be lost forever in a dark forest or imagining chilling scenarios of being kidnapped, tortured and killed, or frightened that he'd been left all alone in the middle of the darkest night, on the side of an unbelievably eerie deserted road. In a foreign country, where he didn't speak the language or know the customs, with no idea where the others were or if anyone was coming-

But Jin had him now.

 _He felt safe._

* * *

 _He felt dreadful._

He was shivering- no, _shaking_ violently; so much so that he wasn't sure how Jin was managing to keep him in his arms ( _Oh god, don't put me down- Please-)_ and it wasn't the cold. Not that he wasn't cold- he was _freezing,_ 'ice-cold right through to his bones' freezing. But this uncontrollable spasming quiver- it was something else.

Part of something heavy. Uncontainable.

Something that made him shiver and tremble from the inside out and made his skin feel stretched painfully tight. Something that made his heart beat in hard thumping jolts, almost physically painful against his breastbone, sending blood rushing through his veins, roaring in his ears. Something that amplified everything; every choking, gasping breath, every forced swallow echoing hollowly in the back of his head. Something that made it hard to breathe and impossible to stop crying-

Harsh, jagged sobs he'd barely noticed, now suddenly all he could focus on; scalding hot where they ran over his cheeks, burning tracks down the side of his throat, dripping away into oblivion. His chest heaved and ached with every gasping lungful, his breath a raspy stuttering mess through wet tears.

Something like panic, but not born of fear, stress or worry.

Something born of relief.

They'd come back for him.

He was okay. Safe.

They'd come back.

 _He couldn't stop crying-_

Jin suddenly shifted, and Taehyung felt his heart falter, a gasping sob morphing into a whimper as a wave of unexplainable panic swept over him. He dragged an uncoordinated arm out from between them, throwing it haphazardly over Jin's shoulder, hooking himself closer-

 _Don't! Don't leave me alone-_

Jin's chest rumbled _reassuringapologeticdistresssoothing_ below his ear, and he dragged him closer; Taehyung relaxed slightly, burying his face against the base of Jin's throat, tears coming faster.

He was vaguely aware that Jin was moving again, but his arms were firm around Taehyung, and that was all Tae cared about-

A weight settled lightly at the center of his back, and through cotton wool from a thousand miles away, Tae heard-

"-he's saturated!"

 _Was he?_ That would explain a lot, Taehyung thought vaguely. He was more interested in the person the voice belonged to; Namjoon-hyung. Any residual anxiety he'd been hoarding seemed to just seep out of him as he registered the presence of their leader-

Namjoon-hyung was here too.

 _Namjoon and Jin._

 _Joonie and Jin._

 _NamJin._

 _JinandJoon._

 _JamJin._

 _JamTin._

 _He was safe._

* * *

 _He was cold._

Joonie-hyungs fingers (he assumed. Jin didn't have three hands, last time he'd checked) had slithered their way beneath the collar of his jacket, slipping beneath wet cotton to brush painful burning heat against his bare chest.

"Aish, Jin-hyung, he's freezing!"

Taehyung didn't disagree with the on-point observation but felt that he really ought to point out that Namjoon-hyung wasn't really in any position to be casting stones, considering that Tae was sure that their leader was _on fire_. He scowled through the stupid blinding tears, squirming slightly until the too hot fingers fell away.

His unsettledness seemed to incite Jin to pull him closer, hitching him higher into his grasp, so Taehyung counted it as an even payoff for the too close encounter with the hand of hell.

"I know. I wanted to calm him down first; I don't want to scare the others, but he's too cold. He must have been outside. He's not- I think he's in shock. Let's get him into the car, where it's warmer- can you hold the phone?"

Taehyung tried to decipher the sudden chunk of information; Car? Warmer? Gods yes, he wanted to be warmer. He was pretty sure he was never going to be warm enough again. The others? He didn't have to think hard to work out who that could be. Thankfully, because thinking hard seemed to be beyond him at that moment.

Scare the others? Why would the others be scared? He wasn't up to pulling pranks; besides, they almost always backfired on him (Except for Hobi-hyung. Poor Hobi-hyung.) And Jiminie was too soft to want to frighten too much (and his revenge was the scariest). Kook-ah wasn't really afraid of anything (except failure and disappointing his hyungs, fears Tae also understood very well. And thunderstorms, but he would never dream of using something like that to frighten his only dongsaeng. Not ever. It wouldn't be funny at all. Heartbreaking, maybe, but not funny.)

Taehyung wriggled slightly in frustration (what had Jin meant!?)- but froze immediately when his savior seemed to stumble, his grip loosening slightly-

 _No! Don't let me go-_

He only relaxed when a second arm banded beneath his back; shivering as cold, wet fabric was pressed flush against his equally freezing skin.

 _Namjoon-hyung._

He wouldn't fall.

'Calm him down first.' Jin-hyung had said.

Taehyung had to admit, calming down was something he would also appreciate. The hitching gasping sobs catching around wheezing breaths was hurting his chest and making his throat and jaw ache. And he was still shivering uncontrollably-

Namjoon's voice cut through his pitiful musings, " _Aish, look at him_! What the hell, Tae?! " -

Look at him?

What had Joon-

He'd been too worked up and relieved to realize before, to think about it; the way he'd thrown himself at Jin, desperate to be held, how he was clinging, whimpering and begging not to be put down. Not to be left alone. Wet and messy and shivering. Sobbing uncontrollably and being carried like a baby.

 _Pathetic. Humiliating._

 _Tae did not want to be seen like this._

 _Did not want them to see him like this._

He wasn't a child; wasn't weak or defenseless or easily frightened.

But he still definitely did not want to be put down.

His head seemed to throb in time to his muddled yo-yo-ing thoughts; the need to suck it up and act in an appropriate reasonable way, and the desire to stay curled into his haven of safety and reassurance…

His sudden disquiet and confusion seemed to link hands with his slowly realized need for embarrassment; before crashing bodily into his already overwhelming jumble of panicked overwrought emotions. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, and Tae swallowed thickly against anxious butterflies that fluttered against the back of his throat in an aching ball he could barely seem to breathe past.

 _He didn't want to- But he didn't want to-_

 _He just wanted-_

His sobbing turned heavier, more desperate with his conflicting desires, and he gave in, pressing his face more closely against Jin's chest, unable to help seeking comfort, despite his shame at the need.

In the back of his head, he reassured himself. 'It's okay. It' just Jin-hyung. Jin-hyung who dries tears and gives the best cuddles and checks for temperatures with cool fingers against too warm skin.

And Joonie-hyung, who carries dongsaengs to bed when they inevitably stay up too late, who doesn't mind when his softest warmest sweaters go missing. Who builds pillow forts, and then destroys them to have pillow fights… _It's Jin and Namjoon. It's okay.'_

But-

Yoongi-Hyung, who hid his heart behind plate steel; strong, stoic and cold. Yoongi- hyung who hated unnecessary fuss, and dramatics with a passion and intensity bordering on scary. Who's raised eyebrow was enough to give pause to even their most rebellious, mischievous bratty maknae shenanigans. Yoongi-Hyung who'd stepped out and made it on his own, who was the strongest, bravest person Tae knew.

Tae didn't want to get the 'it's my duty to look like I respect/like you' gaze, instead of his patented look of 'you're an absolute brat, and you definitely did not catch me smiling a second ago, you'd better shut up before I…'

Yoongi thought weakness was pathetic.

Yoongi-hyung would think he was pathetic.

 _Tae didn't want Yoongi-hyung to think he was pathetic._

And Hoseok-hyung?

Well, to be honest, Tae didn't think Hobi would really look down on him; Tae didn't think Hobi could look down on him. On anyone. Not sweet, playful, patient, gentle J-Hope.

But Hobi would panic.

Tae still remembered catching Hoseok that time Jungkook almost got hit by a truck. The shaking hands clutching at him as Hobi had swayed, panic stealing his typical smile, skin parchment white, eyes blown wide with anxiety.

Taehyung didn't want to be responsible for Hobi looking like that. _Ever._

Or Jiminie.

It would be different to Hobi; nothing so obvious. But Jimin-ah would be so worried. Tae was- Jimin always took care of him, protected him. Jimin would be scared. Jimin would want to coddle him, baby him, treat him like spun glass- and Taehyung was okay with that because that was Jimin. _That was Jimin and Tae._

But Tae also wanted Jimin to be proud of him, to know he could rely on Taehyung. Tae wanted Jimin to think he was strong and capable.

How could Jimin do that if Taehyung went to pieces over just being left alone for a while?

And Kook-ah?

Kookie was arguably the worst because Tae was older. The only one he was older than. The only one he got to be big and brave for. Inherently cool for. The only one who didn't naturally see him as a younger brother. Jungkook who was already so much better, stronger, braver…that Jungkook wouldn't look at Taehyung like he hung the moon anymore.

 _Taehyung didn't want them to see him like this._

He felt another arm join Jin's at his legs- who?

Who else was seeing him sobbing and crying like a baby?

Taehyung shifted slightly, lifting his head to look-

The shriek of the buffeting wind instantly found his unmuffled ears, the softly glowing wispy fog bled into inky darkness only meters in front of them. The skin at the back of his neck prickled; Taehyung could just make out the swaying tendrils of wickedly bent blackness curling, coiling, reaching towards them-

Jin suddenly stopped, and Taehyung felt himself being lowered-

 _No, no, no-nonononono-_

"No! Please-!", the terrified whimpering plea escaped his gasping lips before he could quash it- salty tears overflowing, tracking scalding stinging trails down his cheeks.

Jin dragged him back to his chest immediately; rocking, swaying, bouncing gently as he whispered in Tae's ear, "Shhsh- Shh, Tae-baby…I've got you. I won't- Shhh-"

Taehyung screwed his eyes shut, threw both arms around Jin's neck in a stranglehold and buried his face back into Jin's shoulder to muffle the whimpering tears as full body shivers wracked his frame.

 _Tae-baby._

 _He was a baby. Weak. Scared._

He was shivering uncontrollably, his head was throbbing, he ached all over and he Could. Not. Stop. Crying.

So, he simply stopped trying.

The only evidence Taehyung had that they were in the previously mentioned car, (apart from the spectacularly awkward twisting crawling manoeuvre he'd made Jin do to get them inside without putting him down; Taehyung could still feel the heat in his cheeks, he was glad his face was hidden against Jin's chest. He was ridiculous-) was the dull hum of road noise that surrounded them. He probably wouldn't have even noticed it, but the vacuum from the sudden lack of roaring wind made it seem particularly loud.

He was sure it was also making his hitched sobbing very noticeable, no matter how much he was trying to use Jin's jacket to muffle the sounds. Giving up on stopping the tears had been a terrible idea.

 _This was mortifying._

The hot embarrassment trickling through his already frayed emotions wasn't making it any easier to stop the flow of tears. And it was so quiet; no one was talking, no one was moving; hell, Taehyung wasn't sure anyone was even breathing. But he could feel the stares as they swept over him, sliding like oil over his wet clothes- heavy and full of – what? Pity? Fear? Disgust? Worry? Anger? Disappointment? Shame?

Humiliation splashed scorching heat over the freezing ice that had settled within his bones, cold sweat breaking out to mingle unnoticed with salty tears. Hot, cold, hot, cold; the sensation was intensely nauseating, rolling waves of heat sweeping from head to toe, but leaving him shivering more violently than ever.

And they were just sitting there, watching him-

And then something touched his forehead, and Taehyung startled violently before he could register that someone was pulling the hood of his jacket back- They'd want to see his face, they'd make him look at them, and they'd-

Taehyung tensed miserably as the hood came away, but long fingers just sank into the cold, damp hair at the back of his head, carding gently.

A second hand, stupidly (adorably) tiny- Jimin – wrapped itself around his bicep, squeezing reassuringly before loosening to run down the length of his arm in a comforting sweep. Taehyung was so focused on the touch that the tentative voice from his left broke through the panicked haze of his mind- "TaeTae? It's Jiminie…"

He didn't sound-

Well, he just sounded like Jiminie.

Kind, gentle Jimin-ah.

 _He sounded scared._

Now that he was listening, the faintly humming background noise he'd disregarded slowly morphed into Jin-Hyungs soft voice, "-hey… hey Tae-baby, you're okay. We're here. We've got you. It's Jin-Hyung- Shh, baby..."

It was gentle and seemed almost unconscious- parts of it repeating over and over. Jin didn't sound disgusted or angry- just, soothing. But-

 _'_ _Tae-baby.' 'Baby.'_

How long had Jin-hyung been calling him that? _Years._

Baby.

Cry-baby.

A pair of hands suddenly pulled his dangling feet up into someone's lap, one hand wrapping around his ankle, almost uncomfortably warm against his icy skin. It dragged his attention away from Jin's voice-

Just as arms unexpectedly wrapped around him from behind, hot breath ghosting over his ear and the left side of his face, "Hey, brat-".

Yoongi-hyung.

Hugging him.

 _Yoongi-hyung was hugging him._

Not that Yoongi didn't hug them all on occasion (When they deserved it. Or needed it. Which was relatively often. Huh.) but Yoongi didn't-

Yoongi didn't suffer fools kindly, nor foolish, unnecessary behavior. And he wasn't shy about telling it either, with a savagely scathing verbal retort, glare of instant dismissal- or worse…

Yoongi must have thought he deserved it. Or needed it.

"…Aish! He's all wet- gross!" Yoongi's voice broke through his fumbling musings, sounding so disgusted, so offended…so, _Yoongi-_

The older didn't pull away though- if anything his embrace got tighter and Taehyung could hear it-

The grumpy indulgent exasperation that Yoongi-hyung almost always used to mask genuine affection.

He felt half hysterical relieved giggles bubbling up from within, pressing against lips, half muffled by Jin's jacket-

Massive chest heaving gasping sobs, sputtering and gurgling as nigh on uncontrollable giggles escaped between them-

He wasn't afraid. Not anymore. The darkness was gone, well and truly banished. The things that had moved on the edge of his vision were but memory and imagination now.

He wasn't even worried. Jin hyung had him, and Namjoon-hyung could deal with everything else.

No one seemed disgusted by his pathetic, ridiculous behaviour.

The deluge of hysterical relief had tempered off slightly to a more tolerable level, one that Taehyung was quite content to bask in for the foreseeable future.

He had no reason to cry.

 _He had to stop._

He dragged in a shaking shuddering breath, hitching around a sob he tried to catch-

He vaguely heard Jin's voice above him, but ignored it in favor of pressing his face into the elder's chest, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the uncontrollable tears.

 _Just stop!_

Desperately trying to hold his breath, he shuddered in Jin's hold- this was stupid. He was being stupid.

Beyond the shivering, he felt shaky; light-headed and faint, his chest aching with every hitched breath. The sobs seeming to become more vicious and uncontrolled the more effort he used to attempt to stifle them.

He gave up on using Jin's chest to muffle the sounds, his own fist a better alternative; he was able to bite down-

Jin slumped slightly with relief-

Taehyung was laughing weakly, the sound bubbling wetly where his face was pressed against the base of Jin's throat.

A giggling Tae was synonymous with rainbows, cotton candy and the world turning correctly on its axis.

Jin suddenly felt a lot better about the whole situation.

He flicked a smile at Yoongi, the younger curled around Taehyung's back, still sporting his disgusted 'how is this my life' face...and his incredibly soft eyes.

Jin wasn't exactly surprised; he would put money on Min Yoongi being able to coax Taehyung into just about anything with an eyebrow raise and his crooked little smirk. The two had formed a strong bond through their Daegu familiarities (and their matching remarkably sketchy senses of humor).

So Jin wasn't surprised, but still very glad. He'd been growing increasingly concerned- Taehyung had been hysterical. Confused. Numb and non-responsive. Clingy and desperate.

Except, two minutes later, Taehyung was still giggling, still crying, and Jin was no longer smiling.

He was concerned again. He'd been concerned from the moment he'd opened the van door (He'd been concerned from the second they'd released Tae was missing), but he'd allowed the anxiety to take a backseat to the need to get Tae somewhere warm and dry.

To get them all back together, where Jin could see everyone.

Jin could see all of them. They were all safe. And now he let himself be concerned.

"Tae? TaeTae? Are you with us?" he questioned mildly, squeezing gently to reaffirm the solidity of his hold. For Taehyung.

Tae didn't respond, just burrowed closer, turning his face to press more fully against Jin's chest.

"Tae?" Jin started, and then frowned; it felt like Taehyung was holding his breath-

He didn't get a chance to say anything, Taehyung leaning back slightly to thread an arm into the gap between them, and suddenly the tears seemed to stop abruptly.

Which just didn't happen. That wasn't how crying worked.

Eyes weren't taps; able to be turned on and off at will. Crying jags tapered off. There should be sniffles and slowly fading sobs. Tears clinging to eyelashes and occasional hiccups.

Not sudden absolute stillness-

And then Taehyung quivered, the spasm rocking his upper body enough to move Jin as well, and Jin was sure they all heard the muffled, rasping sound of the harshly stifled sob-

Only, what-

Jin's eyes widened suspiciously, and he leaned back, pushing Teahyung away slightly. He felt Tae tense, and stilled immediately-

Yoongi, bless his heart, seemed to figure out what Jin was trying to do. He pressed in closer, pulling Taehyung back more fully against himself; leaving the younger staring up at Jin with wide eyes, over lips that trembled worryingly, even pressed as they were around the fleshy part of his hand at the base of his thumb.

Jin could see teeth marks further down; skin close to broken amongst the splatters of half dried filthy mud, bruising already appearing in a few places-

" _Tae-baby_..." Jin breathed, aghast. He immediately reached out and wrapped long fingers around Taehyung's wrist, pulling-

Taehyung resisted, but at the sound of someone's horrified whimper from their left, the fight seeped out of him, and his hand relaxed into Jin's grasp.

Jin drew it away gently, and immediately; without anything to muffle them, harsh grating sobs echoed loudly in the vacuum like the silence of the car.

Uncontrolled, painful; with near hyperventilation behind them.

Jin felt his heart skip a beat and then pick back up somewhere thrice its usual speed. Had he missed something? Was Tae really hurt? Had something terrible happened?

He leaned closer, eyes already scanning for blood, awkwardly splayed limbs or ripped clothing. Panic ran away with his mouth without his prior authority- "Hey- Hey, Shh... TaeTae- are you hurt?! Where does it hurt- "

Jin noticed Namjoon's hands starting to trail down Tae's left arm, touch firm and searching. Checking-

Taehyung bit air around words that got snagged on broken sobs, all but incomprehensible through the harsh breathy tears, but he shook his head adamantly.

 _No._

Jin believed him. And managed to decipher two words from the next garbled messy sentence. "Can't- stop-"

And, of course. Jin had already said it earlier.

Obviously worked up by the fact that he couldn't calm down enough to get the words out clearly, Taehyung hitched a breath, a breathy whining whimper escaping as he drew his free hand up toward his face. Jin assumed it was going to his mouth, to replace the one being gently squeezed between Jimin's, and reached out to stop him-

Only for Tae to press it over his eyes instead, hiding in the only privacy he could create-

And now that he wasn't picturing broken limbs or internal bleeding, Jin could see that the boy was absolutely mortified and confused by his bodies excessive reaction.

He drew the hand away gently, Tae letting him with only a pointedly placed sob speaking to his reluctance.

"Oh Tae-baby, I think you're in shock, honey. You're okay- "

 _"D-does it f-fucking look li- like I'm fucking o-okay!?"_ Tae shot back, voice wavering between a whimper and a snarl, and of course, clear as slightly smudged crystal.

Yoongi's warning "Yah!-' cut across Namjoon's shocked reprimand, "Kim Taehyung!", both half drowned out by the multiple gasps of startled disbelief from everyone else, Jin included.

On occasion, when tempers were short and fraying, they all said things they didn't mean, and the infrequent vile word slipped out, although generally aimed at the situation or themselves. It was usually met with stringent disapproval, and Namjoon swore if he had to threaten Jungkook with a soapy mouth one more time, he just might follow through.

But Taehyung cussing at Jin was like… in fact, Jin couldn't remember any other instance that the kid had run his mouth with such disrespectful abandon.

But then, he also couldn't remember Taehyung ever being in quite this state before either. He looked up at his indignant (on his behalf) dongsaengs, and shook his head with a quelling look.

Taehyung himself seemed more startled than the rest of them combined; Jin doubted he even realized what he'd been about to say before the desperate plea for help (disrespectful though it had been) had escaped his lips.

He dropped his hands from where they'd been gently squeezing Tae's forearms, eyes narrowing as he took in the heaving chest beneath harsh gasping sobs, wide red-rimmed eyes, sweeps of flushed heat brushed across pale skin, "I'm going to let that one slide. That's your only get out of jail free card though, got it?"

Taehyung dropped his gaze shamefully, "-s 'orry I'm-so s- sor - Jin-hy - h-hy.. it jus't 'urts-", distressed sobs mauling his apology into a barely decipherable mess as he contorted in Yoongi's grasp, trying to curl in on himself.

Jin sighed, his chest hurting,"-Shh- I know, It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. Shh, it hurts, I know… It's okay to cry- hell, I feel like crying." he reassured, his hands coming up to frame Tae's face, cheeks warm and trembling beneath his fingers.

"- ju- just c-can't- s-st- st- ...h-hyung, so stu- st- !" Teahyung fisted his hands against Yoongi's thighs as he forced each jagged edged syllable through trembling lips.

Thumbs gently wiping away angry tears beneath swollen eyes, Jin spoke soothingly, gently, "Hey, no - no, Tae-baby. You're not stupid! ...shock does funny things to people; your heads already worked out that you're okay, just give your emotions a chance to catch up-"

Tae reached forward, arms circling Jin's middle and Jin immediately pulled him closer, smiling as Yoongi gracefully relinquished his hold, although the rapper kept one at the small of Tae's back, rubbing gentle circles.

Jin was once again reminded that Taehyung was absolutely saturated and still trembling violently.

"TaeTae, you're all wet and cold- that can't be helping...how about we get this wet jacket off-"

"Nooo-" Tae whined pathetically, burying his face against Jin's chest, clutching the jacket closer, fighting through tears to get the words out- " 's Joonie-'ungs. D-don' wan- "

"Hey, hey- shh- It's gotta come off baby, It's freezing cold. Don't you want to be warm?" Jin coaxed, tugging slightly at the wet material, vaguely registering that it was indeed Namjoon's.

Tae was ridiculously clingy when he was feeling well. If Taehyung had had even half as shitty a night as Jin suspected, Namjoon's jacket was no doubt acting as make-shift security blanket.

 _A very wet, cold, muddy security blanket that needed to come off, asap._

"How about I give you this one?" Namjoon injected, gently pulling one of Tae's hands toward himself, unzipping the thick cotton hoodie he had on, and tucking Tae's hand in over his stomach, adding, "See, it's nice and warm too. How about that?"

Tae mewled pitifully, and his hand fisted in Namjoon's T-shirt.

Jin didn't know if it was agreement or argument, but he quickly unzipped the wet jacket and dragged it down Tae's left arm, sighing with relief when Tae tried to help rather than hindered the process.

He didn't know if he had the energy or the heart to wrangle a disgruntled reluctant Tae.

Jin reached down, setting a hand for balance against Tae's t-shirt covered shoulder-

 _Jaenjang._

"He's saturated through. I could wring water out of his shirt, and-" he ran a hand down Taehyung's leg, continuing with grimace "-his jeans are drenched- _Aish, TaeTae, what did you do, have a nap in the snow_?"

Tae frowned at him, wounded, "No. -f-fell over, 'yung." he whined, pitifully, and Jin felt his chest constrict at the pathetically woebegone look on his pale face. The huge wet eyes and tear stained cheeks didn't help.

"Poor baby, my poor Tae-baby,' Jin murmured, dropping a kiss to damp hair that smelled of sweat and Tae.

"No one grabbed their bag, but he can have my track pants until we get to the venue- my sweater is long enough." Jimin offered, already scrambling out of the loose pants.

They'd be ridiculously short, more like three-quarter pants on the much taller Taehyung, but they'd be warm and dry. Jin smiled his thanks.

With Yoongi and Namjoon's assistance, he made quick work of the pants exchange, throwing Tae's wet jeans into the corner. Jin deftly stripped off the wet T-shirt and replaced it with his own pale pink v-neck. Shrugging back into his cardigan, ignoring the itch of the material against his bare skin, he accepted the sweater from Hoseok, dragging it over Taehyung's head. Namjoon pulled his hoody down over it, completing the wardrobe change.

 _Tae sobbed through the entire process._ Jin had to admit, even though he knew it wasn't anything that he was doing (Tae was gladly welcoming the clothing change, all but snuggling into Namjoon's jacket), but the tears, messy breathing and wet eyelashes made him feel like a monster.

He was thankful when he could drag a still shivering but much warmer and comfortable Taehyung back into his arms.

Jin could feel where tears slowly saturated a new patch of his jacket but noticed that they seemed less- savage, now that Tae had stopped fighting them. Jin closed his eyes, rocking slowly, murmuring nonsense against the side of the youngers face, Namjoon's fingers brushing his cheek occasionally as he carded his long fingers through Tae's slowly drying hair.

It seemed to Jin only a few moments and yet also somehow seemed to span several hours; no one speaking beyond the sound of his own nonsensical rambling, Taehyungs muffled crying and the soft hum of the car.

The atmosphere was heady and cloying, confusion and worry almost palpable in the air. Jin understood how the others must be feeling; he could only begin to comprehend exactly how Taehyung had been reduced to such a shocking state.

The younger boy had been left on the side of the road for barely two hours- what had happened to him? What on earth could have led to this?

Jin was desperate to find out, but-

Comfort was more important first.

Slowly, much too slowly for Jin's liking; the loud sobbing faded into gentle tears, and the heaving of Tae's chest lessened until only the odd hitched breath, muffled whimpers and occasional hiccup persisted.

"H-hyung- I..."

Jin opened his eyes. Taehyung, still trembling against him, leaned back slightly and looked up from beneath wet clingy lashes; eyes red and sore, nose dripping and cheeks wet. He looked absolutely miserable, but the tears had stopped.

Why then, could Jin still hear crying?

He squeezed Tae, still rocking slowly as his gaze swept the car-

 _Jungkook_.

The maknae was scrunched as far down the seat as he could get, a gap of at least two feet between himself and Hoseok. He was sitting sideways on the bench, legs drawn up, arms wrapped around them. His wide eyes stared over the top of knees, pinned on Tae, bottomless and horrified. His tears were near silent, Jin had only noticed because he'd been pointedly listening.

The oldest felt his heart wither just that little bit more. Taehyung has always been Jungkook's… _something._ His closest confidant, his partner in crime, his best friend.

 _Jin hadn't been joking when he'd said he felt like crying himself_.

Taehyung looked so- broken. Needlessly, painfully damaged.

Jin understood Kookies sympathetic distress and desperately wanted to drag the maknae into a hug, but with his arms full of shivering sniffling Tae, half burrowed into his coat, he couldn't exactly-

 _"Oh, Kookie-ah..."_

Thankfully, Jungkook has plenty of other observant hyungs, and Jin sighed with relief as Namjoon noticed where his hyungs errant gaze had settled; his own eyes widening as they fell on the other upset boy.

He hurried to cross to the youngers side, slipping onto the seat in the gap beside him, reaching-

Jungkook shoved him away, the movement immediately drawing everyone else's attention.

"Kookie?" Namjoon's worried voice ventured, falling into the stunned silence between them, and Jungkook's eyes swept sideways... back to Taehyung.

He held the gaze for only seconds, before Jungkook broke away, spinning to face the tinted separator window, leaving his back to them.

His quivering shoulders were accompanied by a much louder sob.

Namjoon immediately tried to blanket him from behind, wrapping long arms around the youngers tightly coiled body, resisting when Jungkook tried to shrug him off.

It seemed that upon realizing he wasn't going to be able to physically remove his hyung, Kookie resorted to verbal tactics.

"Let me go! How can you- I don't- Please, let go! Look at him! Look at him! Look at what I did to him!" The last was almost shouted, and the tears seemed to dry up, leaving Jungkook vibrating with internalized fury.

Aish. Their silly maknae and his apparent desire to assume all responsibility for anything and everything that even looked like it might go wrong within a 50ft radius.

Namjoon clearly agreed, he looked mildly appalled as he hurried to adamantly reassure, "No. No, Jungkook-ah! We already discussed this, it was no one's fault and everyone's fault- It was a mistake, an accident! A terrible, stupid accident...but Kookie, you didn't know- "

 _"I knew."_

"You're just ups- What?" Namjoon paused, pulling back slightly, sure he'd misheard, "You knew... _what, exactly?"_

Jungkook took a deep, steadying breath, and then- it all just seemed to tumble out, "I knew he didn't get out of the van or on the bus. I knew he was still asleep. I meant to say something, and then Yoongi attacked me, and I- I forgot. We got on the bus, and I was so sleepy, and everyone was moving around and- I forgot. A-and he- TaeTa- Tae-"

Jungkook couldn't seem to get another word out, tears too heavy to fight, and Jin slid along the seat a little, desperate to get closer. Desperate to comfort, despite not having the ability to drag the maknae into his arms like he wanted to, what with Taehyung curled in his lap, still shivering violently, sniffling miserably through the occasional hitched breath-

Except, Taehyung was also suddenly twisting to the side, wiggling forward in an unmistakable 'let me down' gesture.

Jin frowned, Tae was white as a sheet, and one hand was still fisted inside Jin's jacket, clenched tightly in his shirt. There was also a pinch between his eyebrows that practically screamed 'budding-headache' in Tae-language. Jin had absolutely no intention of letting him shift even an inch away-

Except, those eyes that were peering up at him through wet eyelashes were all kinds of determined and insistent, telling him something he couldn't refute; that it had to be Tae.

Jin found himself slowly releasing his hold.

At the far end of the seat, Namjoon pulled away from Jungkook entirely, and Jin felt his chest clench when Kookie curled in on himself miserably, sobbing his heart out- like he honestly believed that they'd rejected him. And like he deserved it.

Namjoon had only pulled back though, so that Taehyung could shoulder his way between the divider and Jungkook's body, giving the younger no choice but to indulge him or have them both fall off the seat because of his persistent wiggling.

Taehyung swayed precariously, shivering violently (Jin raised an eyebrow…his TaeTae-hyung senses were telling him that something wasn't quite right. _What are you up to Kim Taehyung?)._

Jin still tensed in preparation of moving; he doubted that Kookie needed to be responsible for sending Tae headfirst into the car floor any more than Tae needed to end up there right now.

He needn't have worried, Namjoon's hand settled on the small of Tae's back, and Hobi shifted slightly closer, just in case.

Tae slumped forward to drop his head onto the youngers shoulder, and Jin winced upon hearing his soft, raspy voice, raw and painful sounding (and not even a bit exaggerated), as he spoke quietly, "Hey, Kook-ah? Snug me? I'm cold."

 _Who was going to resist that? No one. That's who._

But even as Kookies arms were curling around Taehyungs waist, Jin overheard his whispered reply, "- _Don't- don't hug me back-"_

Jin had thought his heart had already experienced its maximum allotment of 'rip me to shreds and stomp on me.' _He'd thought wrong._

Hoseok's strangled gasp told him he wasn't the only one who'd overheard, and he spared a glance for Hobi, wincing at the look of physical pain decorating the youngers face. He seemed to be squeezing Jimin to within an inch of breaking their third maknae, but the dancer didn't appear to mind overly.

Thankfully, Taehyung played about as much mind to Kookies demands as he usually did; namely none, and threw his arms around Jungkook's chest in something akin to a strangle hold.

"You're an idiot" was Taehyung's first observation, and for once Jin happened to agree and didn't even have the slightest urge to scold Tae for name calling.

He could also hear that Taehyung was on the verge of tears again himself, in could tell that the younger was valiantly holding them back. As it was, his voice shook dangerously, and he sniffled a little as he pulled the unwilling Jungkook further into his arms.

"You're an idiot" he repeated, continuing "Because you forget you're human and allowed to forget things and make mistakes. And you're not responsible for me. I'm older. I'm responsible for you."

Jungkook huffed a breathless laugh, seemingly against his better judgment, because he immediately followed it with, "But- Hyung…- If I'd just remembered to tell someone! And- -I mean.. "

Tae raised an eyebrow, seemingly having forgotten about the rest of them, his attention solely on Kookie, "What?" he prompted-

"Look at you! You're-"

Tae raised a warning eyebrow, " A pathetic crybaby. I know, thank-you very much-"

Jungkook crossed his eyes, speaking over the end of Tae's protest, "Now who's the idiot? I'm crying too… _moron."_ the last was whispered under his breath, and, in a complete reversal of only moments before, Jin was now completely okay with Jungkook getting away with the name calling.

Tae didn't actually think they thought less of him for crying, did he? _Moron._

Kookie was already continuing, and Jin turned his attention back to the little melodrama unfolding between their two youngest, just in time to pick-up the end of Jungkook's explanation, "-I was going to say that you're… I don't know. A mess? Hurt? That you had a really awful time? I don't know- But-"

"If you say it was your fault again, I'm going to smack you.", Taehyung threatened, raising his hand menacingly.

Jin snorted. Taehyung smacking Jungkook was like...their five-year-old threatening their three-year-old. It would just result in a squabble that he'd have to deal with.

Jungkook frowned "Stop putting words in my mouth. I wasn't going to say it was my fault. Even if it was. Which it was. _Aih, wait! Wait_! I was going to say... that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry, hyung. I don't – I can't even…I mean, look at you!"

Taehyung shot back, "Again with the 'look at you!'", he whined, clutching at his chest dramatically as he exclaimed, "You're going to give me a complex, Kookie! "

Jin pinpointed exactly what was setting off his Hyung Senses; Taehyung was in serious discomfort. The younger was masking it well, for Kookies sake, but now that he was looking, Jin could see the price Tae was paying by trying to maintain his usual levels of enthusiastic energy.

Tae might not be near hysterical and half catatonic anymore (an oxymoron if Jin had ever heard one, but when dealing with Tae...), but he was still pale and trembling. Jin could tell his headache was developing into an absolute killer; the little crease between his eyes now accompanied by the occasional wincing squint.

He wanted to pull Tae back, get him to lie down, rest; but he doubted Tae would listen even if he said something. Not yet. Not while his only dongsaeng was upset and blaming himself for something only Tae could allay.

Jin would wonder where he got that trait from but, well…if Tae was the pot, Jin knew the team had a hell of a lot of black kettles.

"Seriously Kook-ah, I know you'd never have done it on purpose- It was a stupid mistake, and it's practically your job to make stupid mistakes, and mine to forgive them. It's like the unwritten rule of dongsaengs and hyungs."

Jungkook did not look convinced by Taehyung's argument, and the older was quick to assert, continuing, "No, really! Remember last month when I unplugged Hobi-hyung's phone and borrowed the charger? And then his phone went flat, and the alarm didn't go off, and he overslept and tripped down the stairs in his rush because he was late and he sprained his ankle and couldn't dance for like three days, and it hurt every time he walked, and I felt absolutely awful because it was all my fault and I should have remembered to ask before borrowing his charger, or brought it back, or checked how much charge he had, but I didn't, and Hobi-hyung got hurt, and it was all my fault-"

Taehyung hadn't paused for breath in the entire past 40 seconds, words tumbling over themselves in a rush, as he was sometimes wont to do when he was getting upset; apparently, unnecessary guilt hoarding was something that must be inherent to their maknae line.

Jin was about to interrupt, to settle them again (Tae wasn't in any state to be getting so worked up) when someone far more relevant beat him to it.

Hoseok reached over Jungkook to settle a hand on Tae's shoulder, squeezing as he interrupted, "Tae. TaeTae. Breathe. We already discussed this. I forgave you, like, _the second_ I saw the look on your face...which you're making again now, by the way. You were already way sorrier for it than I would ever want you to be. It was just an accident. A silly mistake-"

 _"Oh",_ the gravitas of Kookie's quiet exclamation of sudden understanding seemed to cut right through Hoseok's monolog, and the older turned to look at their youngest questioningly-

And appeared to realize exactly what he'd been saying the exact time Taehyung raised one eyebrow with a smug little tilt of his head.

'Oh,' indeed, Jin thought, unable to find it in himself to be surprised, despite not having cottoned on to exactly what Tae had perfectly executed until sudden realization dawned on everyone, including Jungkook.

Taehyung had played their maknae like a fiddle, and he'd even managed to get Hobi do all the heavy lifting. And Jungkook was backed into a corner; by refuting Tae's insistence that it wasn't something he should feel so guilty for, he'd also be saying that Tae was every bit at fault for Hobi's accident.

Which Hoseok had already refuted quite clearly.

Jin smiled. TaeTae was a quite the impossible force to stand against, and an even worse ally to have when trying to be hard on yourself. He was also _just terrible_ at letting his friends tear themselves down.

Hobi, realizing that he'd been used but figuring it was for a good cause, turned slightly to speak to Kookie, "...I also got like, all the Tae cuddles for the rest of the week. Seriously, I'm pretty sure no one else got any. _I got them all_."

Kookie curled his arms around Taehyung with enough intensity that Jin figured the youngest had well and truly understood Hoseok's hidden message.

"I'm still really, really sorry hyung- " Kookie repeated forlornly, and Taehyung sighed, eyes rolling in a clear 'what more can you do?' gesture, before he slumped forward against Kookie's chest with a groan.

Dropping his face into the convenient cradle that was the curve between Jungkook's shoulder and neck, Tae mumbled a reply, "I know Kookie, and that's why I'm not even upset anymore- It's okay. Whatever happened, however I got left behind? I'm not angry or upset, and I forgive you although I don't think you did anything that really needs forgiving-"

And of course, only Tae would apparently forgive them without even knowing what they'd actually done. Jin sighed. Kim Taehyung was going to be the death of him.

"TaeTae- " Jin started but was cut off-

 _"-Hyung?"_

Despite the non-specific honorific that could apply to everyone in the vehicle, Jin somehow knew that their maknae was addressing him explicitly; some intangible feel of _concern-come-query_ that Jin responded to instinctively.

Sure enough, Kookie was looking directly at him, his tiny 'I think, maybe…I'm not sure...should I say?' tilt of his head accompanied by his 'Jin-hyung will fix it' eyes.

Kookie glanced down to where Tae's head was still pressed into his shoulder, and then back up at Jin as he spoke, "...He feels really hot, Hyung. I think- maybe he has a fever?"

Tae stirred slightly, sitting up and leaning back to look at Jungkook, denying- "Huh- what? No, I'm fine, Kookie- just-"

"Hush, you-" Jin admonished absently _(fine, huh!),_ tilting Tae's head up with one hand beneath his chin, before slipping it around to cradle from the base of his skull.

Red-rimmed eyes, shadowed with dark bruises of exhaustion blinked up at him owlishly, and Jin suspected the kid was running on dregs of adrenaline and discomfort.

Beneath the fading salty tear induced blotchiness, Tae was starting to flush high across his cheekbones; the telltale pink down the bridge of his nose Tae-indicative of an encroaching fever. Pressing his wrist against the youngers forehead, Jin frowned at the unnatural heat, Kookie-ah was right, Tae was definitely working on a temperature.

Taehyung's eyes had closed under the close scrutiny and didn't seem overly bothered to reopen. The weight of his head was resting entirely in Jin's strength, lolling back trustingly in his hand.

Jin was content to let him sleep, rest would be the best thing after the night Tae seemed to have had. But scrunched up between Jungkook and the driver divider, while cozy, wasn't exactly conducive to decent sleep.

Although he really just wanted to let Taehyung curl up in his own lap, Jin knew he was also not a very good contender; he was still more than a little damp from Tae's wet clothes earlier. Tae needed warm, dry and stable.

He looked up- Namjoon would be best.

"Joon-ah, Tae needs to lie down, can you- ?" Jin trailed off, Namjoon already reaching for Taehyung.

The confines of the car weren't exactly helpful in allowing the reallocation of Taehyungs nearly six-foot frame, and Namjoon wrapped his hand around the youngers to tug him to his feet gently-

Taehyung jack-knifed upright like he'd been struck by lightning, a yelp of pain falling unchecked from his lips as he dragged his hand from Namjoon's grasp, cradling it to his chest.

"Tae!" someone (more than someone?) exclaimed, and Jin immediately dropped to the floor beside the youngster, gently elbowing Namjoon sideways, so they'd both have room.

His concern ratcheted to another level entirely when he noticed the tears Tae was rapidly blinking away.

It was Jungkook looking worried and frightened in his peripheral vision that drew Jin out of his own startled shock, and he breathed deeply, speaking calmly, "TaeTae, where are you hurt?"

Tae blinked up at him, wide awake again, and then glanced back down at his hands as he answered, "I don't know- I fell over, but...I don't know, I must have scratched up my hands?"

Jin remembered Tae saying he'd fallen, but it hadn't really registered. Fallen how? Where? Landed on what?

Joonie spoke from his left, "Can I see your hand again, TaeTae? I'll be more gentle, I promise-" he coaxed carefully, and Taehyung tentatively set his hand back in Namjoon's.

Looking over their leader's shoulder, Jin reached out, one hand coming up to cradle both Namjoon's and Taehyungs; he carefully manipulated them for a better angle to see the edges of raw red flesh, torn and frayed at the edges of the mud. The other hand was the same.

" _Aish, TaeTae..."_ Namjoon breathed, glancing up at Jin, continuing, "We're going to need to soak these- we'll have to see if we can find a bowl and some salt at the hotel-"

Tae winced, pulling his hands away at the mention of salt and water.

"I know, Tae, but we need to get the mud off, and the cuts underneath need to be clean. We don't want them to get infected, do we?" Jin comforted as he helped carefully pull Taehyung to his feet and push him back into Namjoon's waiting lap.

"Did you hurt anything else when you fell?" Jin asked, keeping his voice calm through sheer effort and natural instinct- what the hell had happened? He should have been safe inside the van. _Cold and pissed-off, but safe and unhurt._

Tae shook his head, "My side a little, but it's okay, just a bit achy. I think I rolled over a rock or a branch."

Jin nodded his understanding, lifting Tae's feet up into Hobi's waiting grasp, "Lie back, I need to see-"

Namjoon gently pressed Taehyung flat across his thighs, and Jin carefully tugged the multiple layers of clothing up; he hadn't noticed anything when they'd dressed him earlier, but then- Jin hadn't been looking.

 _He was looking now._

And wasn't reassured by what he was seeing; faint mottled bruising just starting to appear scattered over Taehyungs ribs and down his side.

Tae was going to need to see a doctor. Internal injuries could be deceiving, and he had been quite confused earlier. If he'd hit his head...

Admittedly, Jin hadn't seen or felt a lump in the whole time he'd had his hands in Tae's hair, and the confusion had cleared up once he'd calmed down. But Jin wasn't going to take chances with something so potentially life-threatening, no matter how slim the chance.

He patted Tae's stomach, and then gently tugged his shirts and jacket back down.

He'd get Joonie to ask Sejin-hyung to organize a doctor ASAP once business opened in a few hours, and until then, Jin would monitor the youngster with hyper awareness...at the first sign of anything untoward, they'd be calling an ambulance.

But Tae, curled into Namjoon's side and trembling less than he'd been since they'd picked him up, didn't need to know way of that just yet.

He needed snuggles and comfort.

 _Jin aimed to provide._

"-And who goes looking for a puzzle piece that isn't missing?" Namjoon concluded as if his logic should be obvious.

..Except it was missing" Yoongi, ever the realist, reminded them, shifting slightly so Jungkook's shoulder was under his arm, and not digging him in the ear every time the car turned.

Namjoon sighed, voice long suffering as he explained, "Yeah, but you don't know that it's missing-"

"-Because there's another that looks a hell of a lot like it, and it seems to fit almost perfectly in the missing one's place-" Jimin piped up helpfully, leaning across Jin and Hobi to meet Tae's half hooded eyes.

Jungkook snorted self-depreciatingly, "Yeah, except the piece that belongs beside it should have noticed that the cuttie-out bits wouldn't fit no matter how much they looked like they should-"

"Wait- the puzzle is sentient now?" Yoongi mumbled, and Jin snorted; Taehyung wasn't taking any of this in at all. He was more asleep than anything else, but the lull of their voices washing over him seemed comforting, so Jin added his own two cents, "And then later when you realize that the piece you thought was right is actually wrong-"

"-Very, very, very wrong. Like, ' _how the hell could we have not noticed?'_ wrong-"Jungkook added extra emphases. A lot of extra emphases. It wasn't unwarranted.

Joonie nodded his agreement, running his fingers through Taehyung's hair, the gentle movement tugging Tae's unfocused gaze upward. Namjoon continued his explanation, "Yeah, at least that wrong. That's when you realize that there is a piece missing, and it doesn't matter where you look, you just can't find it anywhere- "

"And the puzzle you thought was beautiful and whole and perfect, suddenly has a gaping hole that you can't fill, because of that one special missing piece-" Hoseok chimed in, completely overdoing the sappy corniness, but it made Taehyung smile, so Jin hoped he'd keep doing it.

Jimin wiggled onto J-hopes lap to get closer, eyes practically liquid chocolate as he wailed dramatically- "And you suddenly remember where you last saw that particular piece, and you desperately hope it's still there because otherwise you're probably just gonna sit on the ground and cry-"

"-You'd call the police, dumbass." Yoongi again, of course, but he did follow that lovely sentiment with, "So then the whole puzzle rushes to go and retrieve its special piece because well, the puzzle is incomplete without it… and what use is an incomplete puzzle?" _and Jin is inclined to forgive him just about anything._

"But when you get there, the piece is-" Jungkook trailed off, unsure how to put exactly what he wanted to say into delicate and acceptable words.

Namjoon came to his rescue, finishing," a bit tattered and emotionally damaged!"

"I was not!" Taehyung whined, and it was the first he'd spoken since the entire ridiculous conversation had started. Jin would have missed the flush of embarrassment beneath the blush of fever, if not for the way the tips of Tae's ears practically glowed; he opened his mouth to bring the conversation to a close because 'Taehyung awake and upset again' was nowhere on his to do list anytime in the near future.

But Namjoon, not having noticed Tae's budding discomfort from his vantage point of directly above, beat him to it, adding, "And you wonder how on earth that could have happened because you left the puzzle piece in a safe enclosed environment-"

Too late.

"It was cold, and you guys weren't there, and I didn't know what had happened- " Tae's voice was edging into defensive, and he wasn't anywhere near adorably drowsy anymore.

Suddenly they weren't talking puzzles anymore.

Namjoon, to his credit (and because he was the absolute best leader any team could have, and the best friend, best older brother, confidant and father-figure all rolled into one) noticed immediately that Tae hadn't take his remark in the light spirit it had been intended.

He shifted slightly, his hand threading out of Tae's hair to follow a path down the side of his face, cool against too warm skin as he reassured gently, "Hey, hey- no one is teasing you TaeTade. No one thinks any less of you for being upset. "

Taehyung's eyes skittered away uncomfortable, but Namjoon drew them back, continuing, "Hey, look at me, I'm serious. We- I was worried- really worried. I was even worried when I just thought you'd been left sitting in the cold and dark on the side of the road. I was worried that you'd be upset and hurt. That maybe you'd think we just didn't care. I definitely care, TaeTae, I'm sorrier than I have words to express, that even that much happened. That you just got left behind. "

Namjoon trailed off, Tae staring up at him silently, absorbing and digesting each word. Namjoon licked his lips, struggling to find just the right way to explain how he, how they felt

"But, to find you like we did- god Tae…I don't know what happened, but you were terrified tonight..."

Taehyung whined softly, attempting to drop his gaze again as if it was a rebuke (how he could possibly think that when Namjoon used that tone of voice, Jin had no idea. Must be the fever.)

Namjoon, keeping Tae's eyes snared in his own steady gaze, continued mercilessly, "Tae, you were terrified tonight. _And I love you, so I was terrified tonight too-"_

Silence reigned for all of a second or two, and then overwhelmed, Taehyung twisted away, hiding his face against Namjoon's stomach, and Namjoon let him go, hands moving to trail warm pressure down Tae's spine in long comforting sweeps.

"Ditto."

"Couldn't have said it better myself-"

"Me too."

"Yeah what he said."

Jin was pretty sure that the sudden quivering of Tae's shoulders was a result of laughter at the peanut gallery. He hoped it wasn't more tears; Tae had shed enough for one night.

Jin, able to tell that their youngest ray of sunshine was feeling well and truly overly emotional exposed and raw, slid off the seat beside the pair and leaned in close to whisper in Taehyung's ear, quietly, privately, "Are you okay, Tae-baby?"

Tae nodded into Namjoon's stomach, but Jin didn't relax until Tae twisted back slightly to peer up at him with, thankfully, dry eyes as he spoke quietly, "I'm okay, Jin-Hyung- I'm- It just- _It's so stupid_. I should have just stayed in the van. I should have known you were coming back. I mean, I did know that I guess- but- I didn't know what time it was, or how far away you were, and it was dark and cold- and I just... "

Tae shuddered, and Namjoon lifted him, curling him into an engulfing embrace, as the maknae continued, "I'm okay. No- really- I mean, I'm obviously not ' _okay okay'_ \- but... don't go imagining boogie-men and monsters and bad, terrible things happening to me..."

He trailed off, but the others waited patiently, something poignant in the air telling them he wasn't quite finished, that he was working u to something. Sure enough, he continued, half self-mockingly, "That's why I'm in half the state I am. My imagination ran away with me-"

Jin suddenly understood the reluctance. How many times had Tae heard he had a far too active imagination? That he needed to stop his fanciful daydreaming and come back to reality?

Jin was struggling to come up with the best way to reply when someone else took the reins, and Jin reflected as he listened; the perfect answer from the perfect person.

"Hey... Hey- it's okay to have been scared Tae. I was only out of the car for the few minutes it took to go and get you, and I was scared. I had a light, and the knowledge that everyone else was only a little way away, and I was st _ill creeped out as fuck_ -", Yoongi glanced up at Jin, apologetic, but Jin waved it away, Yoongi was spot on, it had been creepy as fuck.

The rapper continued," And Tae- your imagination is _fantastic on a dull day_...I can't even imagine what shenanigans it got up to under those conditions- "

Yoongi trailed off, eyes as wide and earnest as Jin had ever seen, practically begging Taehyung to feel his sincerity, his genuine honesty; no one was going to look down on Tae for having been scared. Heaven help any who tried because Min Yoongi certainly wouldn't.

Tae blinked, considering, and then answered, "Well then, in the interest of full disclosure, and for nightmare watch later; I also legitimately thought you guys might be going to kidnap, torture and murder me when you pulled up. "

And yeah, Jin thought, that might just be enough to reduce someone to a shivering sobbing wreck of relief when they realized they weren't about to be chopped up and eaten.

And were instead going to simply be snuggled half to death by over-protective hyungs and one overly-guilty dongsaeng.

By his watch (and their driver's update), Namjoon figured they were only twenty minutes away.

And he was counting every single second.

Taehyung was very nearly asleep again, having relocated to Yoongi's lap when Namjoon had moved to take a phone call from Sejin-hyung, but it was obvious the kid was not feeling well, and his fever seemed to be climbing with each passing kilometer.

Namjoon just wanted to get him back to the room, so they could find a doctor, get his hands taken care of and let the poor brat curl up in whatever makeshift snuggle-nest Jimin and Jungkook could construct by raiding every pillow, mattress, blanket, cushion and item of clothing they could find.

Namjoon would personally apologize to the cleaning staff before they left, and tip generously.

Manager-hyung had said he would organize both the doctor and some food to be waiting for them when they arrive, and he'd sorted out the fan-meeting to a very satisfactory deal for everyone involved. It had included free concert tickets and a huge haul of merchandise as well as signatures all around for their charity winners, but it was an easy compromise for the members.

Namjoon had no plans for the rest of the day beyond coddling Tae and watching the others coddle Tae.

"Oh- wow, pretty!" Jimin exclaimed softly from his left and Namjoon turned to where the dancer had turned and hooked his chin over Hoseok's shoulder to peer out of the window behind them.

Namjoon followed his gaze and saw the sun just starting to crest the thick treeline to the left of the road, sending whirls of soft pastel light edged in gold scrawling across the sky.

The giant ball of burning gas grabbed Taehyung's attention (shiny things had a habit of doing that), and he blinked slowly, shifting to mirror Jimin. Although his exhaustion led him to simply melting against Yoongi's chest and letting his hyung keep him stable as he peered out the window at the glorious sunrise-

 _Jaenjang._

Taehyung's sudden gasp took everyone else by surprise, and all five immediately turned their attention to him, worry leaping to the front of their minds-

Tae looked _devastated._

"Did- did you cancel the sunrise breakfast because of me?"

Namjoon saw some of the others slowly relax again and frowned slightly. Yes, Tae was okay, but he was clearly also upset thinking that he was the cause of them having let the fans down.

Jin-hyung didn't let it pass without reassurance, "No, TaeTae - we're going to do it tomorrow morning instead. Sejin-hyung is handling it."

Tae blinked, not placated at all, and he immediately protested, "-the whole point of driving all this way was to not let the fans down... -"

His voice was borderline whiny, and Namjoon recognized tired, fussy, unreasonable Tae lurking behind a very short, overly sensitive fuse.

He had a feeling he was borderline dealing with sick-Tae.

Still, he attempted to explain, voice reasonable and calm, "Tae- your health is more important than-"

"But, I'm fine!" Taehyung exclaimed, starting to slide to his feet, and no doubt would have just kept going all the way to the carpeted floor of the vehicle if Yoongi hadn't tugged him back.

Namjoon replied, straight to the point and not pulling any punches, "You're not fine, Taehyung. Less than 30 minutes ago you were hysterical. You're still shivering and running something of a temperature. You have a killer-headache, you're paler than Yoongi-hyung, and you're filthy! "

"But, Hyung-"

"Kim Taehyung!"

Tae's mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and he turned away from the harsh reprimand in Namjoon's voice, staring mulishly at the carpet.

He looked as stubborn and reticent as Tae ever did when he got an idea or course of action in his head, but Namjoon could also see that his lower lip was trembling, and he could detect those long eyelashes flutter rapidly against Tae's cheeks.

It just reinforced that he'd made the right call to postpone the charity breakfast. Taehyung wasn't fine. The younger would have pressed the matter at least three steps further (one of those too far), before finally dropping it (amidst threats of bodily harm) if he'd been feeling okay.

Still, he had no intention of making the brat cry.

He slid across, closer to Yoongi.

Taehyung was still staring at the floor, but Namjoon wasn't fooled, it wasn't stubborn mulishness this time, it was sensitivity floating too close to the surface.

 _Aish,_ _he hated hurting Tae's feelings_.

"Hey-" he called softly, aware of several heavy gazes on the back of his head that were basically ordering him to ' _fix this or else_.' Namjoon kind of wanted to point out waspishly, that he hadn't done anything wrong...but he also kind of felt the same, so he said nothing and focused on his task instead.

Tae didn't even glance at him, but his lips pressed together in a thin line.

 _Jaenjang._

"TaeTae- look at me? Please?" and like always, Taehyung could shrug off demands and orders, but he could never resist soft, gentle requests, just shades away from begging.

He looked up slowly, biting his lip when he noticed everyone was watching him again.

Namjoon held his tentative gaze, speaking firmly but with understanding, "I'm not angry with you Tae, just worried. I know you've had a particularly awful few hours and that was at least partially my fault- hush, no. It was... _I'm older. I'm responsible for you."_

The corner of Tae's mouth quirked up at having his own words from earlier thrown back him, and Namjoon knew he had him. Gentle handling would mean Tae-tantrum averted.

Thank god.

And then Tae opened his mouth again, tentative but determined. "I really am feeling okay. We still could-"

 _Aigoo, Namjoon had to admire his persistence, even if it did make him want to lock himself in a closet and blast Save Me until his ears bled._

Namjoon cut him off, gently but with a finality that Tae would definitely recognise, "Taehyung, I know you're frustrated and really wanted to do the breakfast this morning. I do too. So do the others. Because they're important to us. Our fans. Did you know I initially said that Jimin, Kookie, Hobi, and Suga-hyung would stay and start the breakfast without us? While Jin-hyung and I went back to get you?"

Tae looked up at him with wide eyes, and Namjoon smiled, "Do you know who changed my mind? Jiminie. He said that the fans are important to us, but we're equally important to the fans. And we're more important to each other. Jimin thought that one of the reasons ARMY love us so much is because of who we are, and how we care for each other. That connection, that bond that spills over from real life into our stage personas... that's what the fans love. And they'd prefer we were happy together and all safe; then separated and hurting just to try and make them happy."

Namjoon glanced to where Jimin was staring at him. This was all news to the younger, Namjoon having chosen not to reveal what had suddenly changed his mind earlier.

"I know, right?" he continued, seeing Tae's devoted glance at his 95-linemate, but his own gaze didn't leave Jimin as he added, "Our Jiminie is a clever one. He gets what makes us us. He knew that we needed. That we all needed to put you first this morning, before our fans, our own desire to please our fans, and each other. And we need you to put our needs first in the same way..."

Taehyung stared at him, unblinking and Namjoon felt frustration starting to build behind his desperation to make him understand.

"Tae, please- "

Great. Now he was honest to god begging... _which wasn't a problem at all if it made Tae do that-_

By ' _that_ ', Namjoon meant slowly melt back into Yoongi's lap, curling against the rapper as he pressed his face against the bare skin at Yoongi's throat in a shameless attempt to absorb the coolness into his fever-flushed cheeks.

As ever, when Taehyung caved, he caved gracefully, "Well, fine- but I want cuddles, lots of cuddles. And piggybacks anywhere we have to walk more than ten meters. And choice at the next seven movie nights. And ice-cream for dinner for a month-"

"A week." Jin injected.

"A week." Tae corrected smoothly. "Triple chocolate?" he checked.

As Jin mmhm his approval, Namjoon smiled; feeling particularly accommodating toward his second youngest dongsaeng for some inexplicable reason (like having left him behind on the side of the road to be terrified and traumatized) _he figured he could probably get Jin to agree to the month._


	8. Basket Case -Tae (BTS)

"I'm pretty sure you're only supposed to be watching that-"

The spoon clanged against the edge of the saucepan as Namjoon yanked his hand away, swiveling toward the hallway.

Yoongi; freshly clad in sweats and slippers leaned nonchalantly against the door-frame, using the towel draped over his shoulder to pat at damp hair.

"I think it's burning?" Namjoon answered haplessly, nimbly sidling a step or two away from the stove as the older hurriedly crossed the room; more than happy to give up the responsibility to someone with slightly more adequate skills. (Yoongi, while maybe not on par with Jin, was more than capable of saving soup from burning).

Eyeing the watery liquid bubbling away merrily, before poking at it warily with the metal spoon, Yoongi asked "...Did you turn the heat down?"

Running a hand over the back of his head at the embarrassing obviousness of the suggestion, the leader shrugged, "Well, no- but I stirred it? Shit. Shit, Jin-hyung will _kill_ me if I burn dinner tonight-"

Turning the heat down slightly, Yoongi cocked his head thoughtfully as he responded, "No, no - it doesn't smell burnt. It's okay; I think- Stirring it probably actually helped... not bad for someone who can't cut an onion. Here- taste it-"

Groaning at the mention of the fabled onion incident, Namjoon leaned forward, carefully blowing on, before slurping the mouthful from the spoon Yoongi was proffering before him, "...not bad.- It needs coriander though, desperately. _Will make or break the flavor_ \- "

"Yah. Stop teasing, brat- you know how easily fixated on things Jin-hyung gets when he's tired-" Yoongi was chuckling though as he turned back to stir the soup again, knowing full well that Jin himself would see the funny side come morning and a few hours decent sleep.

...his insistence on running to the convenience store at 10:20 pm for fresh coriander to season their 'leftovers and packet mix' vegetable soup was one for the books though.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Yoongi looked up from his attentive inspection of the fragrant liquid, quirking an eyebrow, "Seokjin and Kookie?" he glanced at his watch, "They left nearly 20 minutes ago, so probably soon. Although, if Jin's had to contend with Kook's begging and weedling..."

Namjoon snorted quietly, "Better give them another 20 then; you know hyung has trouble with Kookies puppy eyes at the best of times."

"I did try to tell him not to take the punk; all Jin wanted was his coriander, but I bet they'll come back with half the convenience store." Yoongi speculated, with no small degree of glee. (It wasn't his fault that he found their oldest and youngest's unique blend of mocking affection both hilarious and adorable).

"Well, the way Kookie bounced out of here like Jin hung the moon-"

 _"Hyyuuung!?"_

Namjoon cut himself off as the plaintive cry echoed through the apartment.

 _Jimin._

Yoongi cocked his head, turning to look questioningly at Namjoon, spoon hovering halfway to the bench as he asked, "Was that meant for one of us in particular-"

Shaking his head, Namjoon replied, "No, I think it was just a general call to arms for anyone of requisite age and experience."

The 'requested hyung' in Namjoon wasn't overly concerned.

It hadn't been a 'There's blood!' _hyung_ , or an "I'm frightened" _hyung_. More like a ''Save me from this enormous arachnid!' _hyung_. Or 'I'm stuck in my sweater!' _hyung._

"He's probably locked himself in the bathroom again." Namjoon sighed, "If you've got this, I'll go rescue him before he calls Jin-hyung and ourrecident mother-hen manages to incite another minor incident in the local convenience store. "

* * *

Namjoon had just been joking about the whole bathroom thing, but his enquiring call as he'd wandered down the hallway in search of his errant dongsaeng had resulted in a reply from the first room on the right; Jimin's disembodied voice calling, "Hyung? I'm in the bathroom-"

After spending almost an hour rescuing Jimin the evening before (the door lock had subsequently been deemed decidedly problematic), Namjoon could be forgiven the exasperated frustration in his voice as he called back, "Aish, Jiminie- you were told not to lock the-"

"Hyyuung, 'm not locked in again! Just- can you come in here?" Jimin whined quietly. The newly present undertone of 'I'm somewhat agitated and require reassurance please,' and the slightly higher than usual pitch had Namjoon gently pushing the door open before the younger had finished speaking.

Their current hotel bathroom was actually of a half-decent size for once; the typical shower/sink combination augmented by floor to ceiling mirrors and the small triangular spa-bath tucked into the corner of the room.

Jimin was perched on the edge of the white tub.

Literally perched; toes curling over the lip of the porcelain for purchase, arms wrapped around his knees for balance (it was only about the cutest thing Namjoon had seen since breakfast).

Jimin glanced towards he stepped inside the room, a half smile of relief breaking across his face before he gasped softly, head whiplashing back to the corner of the room as if afraid he'd missed something significant by looking away.

Namjoon followed the youngers intense gaze across the room to where he appeared to be staring at the... _washing basket?_

Sturdy metal frame with a cloth bag liner, large enough to hold over two days worth of clothes for seven male idols. The staff removed and washed the contents every other day.

Probably not interesting enough to warrant such an intent inspection.

"What's the problem, Jiminie?" Namjoon prompted when it became apparent the younger wasn't going to volunteer any information.

Jimin's gaze flickered back to him for an instant but immediately returned to the clothes bin as he spoke, "Something moved, hyung. In the basket. I think there's something in there. Something... _alive._ "

Namjoon all but rolled his eyes; the only thing alive in that basket was Junkook's socks.

Dealing with this nonsense at this hour, on way too little sleep was undoubtedly his punishment for having let the maknae line watch horror movies on the red-eye they'd taken from Shangai the evening before.

Stepping further into the room, Namjoon moved toward the basket, intending to up-end it, proving the lack of anything alive with definitive evidence. Then he'd make the little monster pick all their filthy clothes back up.

\- he caught the slight rustle-glide of shifting fabric in his peripheral vision.

Huh.

It was probably some prank Kookie had set up. Or perhaps a mouse. Or a cat even. Some half domesticated animal interloper. A bird attempting to nest?

But he'd heard the tales of BigBang's Taeyang vs. the possum in the pantry of their Sydney suite. And that legend about SuJu's Siwon wrestling a snake from their maknae's pillowcase several years back was still floating around the younger idol groups.

Who knew what other interloping critters this country boasted?

Approaching the basket slowly, Namjoon cautiously reached out to lift the top article (Hobi's sweater from earlier that day) but froze at the sudden distinctive shuffle and a slightly more significant shift.

 _Unmistakably human_.

The leader moved quickly, backing away from the basket and clicking his fingers beckoningly, even as he reached for Jimin, drawing the younger behind him when they met half-way.

Jiminie, with his peach-colored mop of hair dripping rivulets down his bare chest, dampening the low riding band of whoever's sweats the younger had commandeered (likely Namjoon's own or Tae's, given the way bare toes were only just peeking out of the pooling folds of the leg cuffs).

 _Vulnerable._

Namjoon stepped left slightly, subtly triangulating himself between the door, the basket and most importantly, Jimin.

If whoever was in that basket had a camera with footage of one of his members, -one of his dongsaeng- in the shower?

They _were not leaving_ with it.

* * *

Yoongi thought he'd managed to salvage the soup.

At least he hoped so. What on earth had Jin been thinking, leaving Namjoon with eyes on the saucepan anyway? Only Tae would have been a worse choice, and that was entirely dependant on luck and the day of the week.

Yoongi supposed Jin might not have been thinking at all, given how thoroughly exhausted the eldest was- they all were. It had been an utterly hectic week; three international flights, four concerts, two interviews, a pre-recording, their next comeback looming and an MV in the planning stage.

It had already been after 9:30 pm when they'd all finally trudged into their hotel room, toeing off shoes and discarding bags and coats by the door. Jin's fatigue evident when he didn't bother scolding anyone - indeed the oldest's own were mixed amongst the mess.

It was only the fact that they had eaten take-out the past four nights and they had all needed something that didn't come in a noodle carton or pizza box that Jin had stepped up (as he always did). He'd made quick work of the leftover vegetables from lunch and a container of broth from the pantry by turning it into soup.

Jin then getting fixated on the absolute pressing need for coriander hadn't been time-efficient exactly, but anyone who thought reasonable charismatic Kim Seokjin was challenging to refuse or argue with, had apparently never tried to reason with the charmingly-exhausted, fatigue-stubborn version.

Yoongi knew Kookie had tagged along because the little sweetheart knew how tired they all were and hadn't wanted Jin going back out alone. Mostly. It was also entirely possible the brat had just wanted a sugar hit.

Whatever the case, Yoongi wasn't about to let Namjoon burn the soup that Jin had pushed through his exhaustion to make for them.

 _"Hyung?!"_

Yoongi glanced up, all thoughts of dinner fleeing; there had been an inaudible reverberance in the call that was specifically for him. It had also been Namjoon's official leader voice, for which Yoongi couldn't think of a single cause for use within the casual setting of the hotel.

Yoongi was out the kitchen, down the hall and stepping into the open bathroom before he registered moving.

He immediately took in the tableau before him; Jimin shielded at Namjoon's back, the older poised and ready for fight or flight. More likely fight, Yoongi sensed.

Namjoon's dark stare pinned the large basket in the corner of the room, and something in Yoongi's gut twisted at the way their leader had Jimin protectively screened behind him.

"Joon-ah?" Yoongi called softly, questioningly and Namjoon glanced his way fleetingly, his face showing only the briefest flash of relief before he moved slightly, one hand splaying across their dongsaeng's chest to push him back towards Yoongi.

Yoongi interpreted Namjoon's silent instructions with easy clarity, wrapping his long fingers around Jimin's wrist and tugging the younger against his side, assuming responsibility for his safety so Namjoon could deal with- whatever the current situation involved.

"Okay. You know we know you're in there. Come out."

Yoongi felt the chill spread up his spine, setting the hairs on the back of his neck a-prickle at Namjoon's challenging words. He glanced down to where Jimin was tucked in against his side, arms crossed over his exposed chest.

The wave of anger surprised Yoongi with its sudden ferocity; who would dare-

The basket didn't reply.

Namjoon cautiously moved forward and lifted a towel from the top-

And as Yoongi watched, the fiercely angry protectiveness on Namjoon's face melted away, replaced with a look of such absolute sappy exasperated indulgence that Yoongi _just knew_.

Namjoon's breathy "Aigoo, TaeTae..." was an unnecessary confirmation.

Relief bled into Yoongi's body; the wave of tightly coiled adrenaline being released to sweep through him, leaving unsettling tendrils of warmth and cold in its wake. Jimin, seemingly undeterred, or perhaps unaware of where his hyungs suspicions had wandered (hopefully so), tugged free of his gentle hold, shouldering past Namjoon to press between his hyung and the basket.

Yoongi followed the few stumbling steps forward, throwing an arm back over Jimin's shoulder, pulling the younger backward slightly under the pretense of leaning over the edge of the basket to look as well, yet in reality, not quite ready to give up his protective grasp.

Jimin's hands curled over the top of the basket, and he tiptoed slightly to lean further in, snorting in delight when his gaze found his best friend.

The basket was well and truly large enough to have all but devoured Taehyung into its cotton, polyester, and wool swathed depths, leaving only a mess of wet, disheveled hair, one closed eyed, and a bare shoulder to reveal his presence. The hand attached to the visible arm disappeared into the depths, tucked beneath the youngers face (Yoongi suspected it was all that was keeping the brat from suffocating). The fingers of the other curling out from the darkness to gently conceal most of the upturned side of his face, perhaps initially a shield from the artificial bathroom light overhead.

Long lashes, still slightly clumpy with water droplets, fluttered peacefully against shower dewy skin and Yoongi felt the devilish desire build to either upend the basket entirely or at least dump a nicely wet towel center-point in retaliation for his own near heart attack of minutes ago.

Only the deeply bruised circles of fatigue that circled beneath the almost indecipherable lashes swayed his revenge-driven heart. The poor kid was exhausted; on top of the past week's schedules, Taehyung had been working double-time, filling every five-minute break and pushing his nights later and his mornings earlier to try and learn the choreography for their upcoming comeback. His previous drama commitments having pulled him away from the group when they'd initially begun learning the new routines; the younger was now desperately and furiously burning through hours and energy to catch up.

All this, straight off the back of four months of intense filming, while simultaneously keeping up with his idol commitments? Taehyung was more than entitled to fall asleep wherever he pleased; Yoongi would skin anyone who said otherwise.

Namjoon seemed to be in complete agreement, as he smoothly pulled Jimin back slightly when the younger started to reach for his line-mate, explaining, "Let him sleep, Jiminie, he's exhausted. Just... help me get him out."

The basket all but ricocheting off the wall with their first attempt, and Namjoon ripping a hole in the cloth bag during the second. In the end, Yoongi all but tipped the basket over; it took his and Jimin's combined strength to keep the cumbersome object on a steep lean as Namjoon hooked his arms under Tae's and carefully extracted his limp figure. They set the basket down hurriedly to help Namjoon stagger upright and fold Taehyung's ragdoll like limbs into his grasp.

Taehyung didn't even flinch throughout the entire process.

Tae wasn't Kookie, who regularly slept through Hobi and Jim sword fighting across his bed at 11 pm, or Taehyung thieving every blanket, sheet, and pillow from the maknae's occupied bed for the older's most recent 'pillow-fort' endeavor.

Taehyung slept a lot, slept comfortably, slept well; and wasn't hard to waken. Sure, he was hard to _keep awake,_ but to awaken initially- not at all.

"Come on; we'll put him on the couch- he can nap until dinner." Namjoon decided, leading the way out of the bathroom.

Yoongi followed, tsking as he yanked Jimin along in his wake, draping the towel from about his shoulders over the youngers still dripping hair and ruffling, "Dry your hair brat- I'm not nursing your sick butt through our comeback if you catch a cold."

"Jin-hyung will" Jimin shrugged, seemingly unconcerned as Yoongi dragged him off to one of the bedrooms to "Find a shirt. And some slippers-"

* * *

Namjoon was a mite more concerned than his 'leader-in-control-face indicated. Tae was- abnormally exhausted. The younger had moved on from burning the candle at both ends; he'd practically stripped out the wick and set the whole damn thing aflame this past week. Namjoon was incredibly proud, and also incredibly worried, and he knew he wasn't the only one.

Hoseok had also pushed himself further than even their hectic week had asked, trying to lighten Tae's load, even if just by a little. Their dance-coordinator had poured every extra shred of energy and patience into walking Taehyung through sequence after sequence, correcting and encouraging in equal measure. Bringing drinks and snacks, hugs when the poor baby looked worn down by the impossibility of learning so much new material in such a short amount of time, heaping on the praise whenever Tae achieved the next step placement correctly. For every move Taehyung did, Hoseok had done it as well, Tae shadowing, mirroring and then finally leading their mobile two-person school of dance.

Which explained why the couch was already occupied when Namjoon paced into the small hotel living space with his precious burden.

Namjoon didn't begrudge the dancer the extra nap, just as he hadn't envied him the first hot shower when they'd finally gotten back to the apartment earlier. He just hadn't realized that Hoseok was already reclining on his planned Tae-landing pad, and quite frankly, the kid was damn heavy when he was a limp mess, all lean muscle mass, and long limbs.

But then, Namjoon doubted Hoseok would mind Tae limpeting onto him for a few minutes. _Wouldn't mind?_ Their affectionate octopus of a group-mate would likely be ecstatic at a legitimate excuse to snuggle with arguably their most adorable dongsaeng.

Currently anyway, seeing as Namjoon could hear Jimin whining at Yoongi from two rooms away, that he "won't get sick anyway- it's not my turn," and Kookie was likely busy chatting Jin's ear off at nearing 11 pm on the tail-end of the day-from-hell schedule-wise.

And Taehyung was asleep and quiet and delightful.

"Hoba?" he quietly questioned as he approached the couch; and had to smile when Hoseok immediately opened his eyes- only resting then- eyes that immediately widened with concern when the dancer noticed Namjoon's armful, shoving himself up on one arm, mouth opening-

Namjoon's reassurance beat him to his concerned questioning, "He's fine- Just sleeping. Do you mind if he-"

Hoseok's face split into sunshine and smiles as he instantly reached for the younger. Namjoon grinned as he leaned down, releasing his burden into Hoseok's tender care for the meantime.

Taehyung slumped bonelessly into Hoseok's grip, melting into the curves and plains of the couch and body beneath his; not even a flicker of movement or awareness. Namjoon frowned again, catching the smile fading from Hoseok's face as he met the dancer's worried eyes, Hoseok voicing his worries this time, "Is he okay?"

Namjoon pushed the still slightly damp bangs off Taehyung's forehead, surreptitiously feeling for a fever, yet finding none that he could detect. He watched as Hoseok curled long fingers around Taehyung's deceptively delicate looking wrist, knowing that the dancer was counting the beat of the pulse beneath his fingers.

Brushing the hair from Taehyung's forehead again, just because he wanted to this time, Namjoon's fingers cardded gently as he waited for Hoseok's finding, which the dancer delivered a moment later, "A bit slow, but not worryingly so- just, at rest."

Namjoon nodded but could tell from the look on Hoseok's face that the other was no more satisfied then he (they'd never forgive themselves if something was seriously wrong and they'd missed it entirely)-

Reaching out, Namjoon gently shook Taehyung's shoulder; and then again, a little more forcefully when there was no response, adding firm prompting words as he tapped at the youngers cheek, "Tae? Taehyung? Wake up, baby-"

And finally, _finally_ , Taehyung moved, one hand turning to clumsily paw at the nearest moveable object- aka, Hoseok's hand. Twitching slightly and curling into Hoseok's chest, Tae dragged Hobi's hand up and dropped it over his own face, neatly cutting off the annoying tapping fingers access.

This was accompanied by a very direct and pointedly murmured "Hyung. Tae? No."

Namjoon almost choked on the laughter that bubbled from some hidden chamber that only his dongsaeng's seemed to have the ability to open; only the highest-quality mirth hid there.

He pet Taehyungs hair gently, grinning at Hoseok, "I'm using that one. Dongsaeng. Namjoonie? No. " Standing he added, "I'll come get you when the soup-"

Namjoon froze.

"The Soup! _Jaenjang!_ Jin-hyung is going to _kill_ me- "

Namjoon made it back into the kitchen only seconds before the door beeped in the entrance, and it was flung open to allow entry to Kookie's turned back, the youth walking backward as his voice rambled a mile-a-minute about-

 _Roller-skates?_

Namjoon didn't have the energy to _even contemplate_ wanting to know. He busied himself 'watching' the soup, praying that whatever Yoongi had done had lasted through their little side adventure with Taehyung.

Thankfully, Jungkook disappeared into the hallway with his- "Three bags, hyung? Really - what did he do, pull out the nuclear puppy eyes-"

Jin trudged into the hotel, toeing off his shoes and stepping into slippers, unwinding his scarf as he fished out of his pocket a small bottle. Namjoon assumed it was the quest item: coriander. He had already decided against mentioning that it obviously wasn't fresh.

"Oh hush you. Like you would have done much better. Besides, one of the bags is instant Ramyeon. In case you managed to burn my soup. Did you manage to burn my soup Namjoon-ah?" It was asked sweetly; like Namjoon wouldn't be decapitated if he happened to answer in the affirmative

Namjoon knew better though.

Jimin suddenly blew into the kitchen, interrupting them, excitement that he'd probably caught from Jungkook visibly bubbling in the slight bounce and just-too-wide grin. (Namjoon was incredibly glad Tae was asleep, two hyper maknae, and a hyper-Tae...he didn't think he could cope. There was a reason Tahyung had his own separate classification, beyond being their middle maknae.)

Jimin draped himself half over the island counter between them, half asking, half demanding eagerly "Hyung, I need to borrow your phone-!".

Jin turned, the request undoubtedly aimed at him, and Jimin stopped dead-still at the silently reproving raise of one perfectly manicured eyebrow, correcting himself immediately "Ah- that is- Sorry, Jin-hyung. Can I please borrow your phone?"

Jin's face melted into indulgence and he replied, "In my bag, sweetheart-" before turning back to Jin with the same raised eyebrow-

"My soup, Kim Namjoon?"

Just a little smug, Namjoon replied, "You can save your Ramyeon for tomorrow, hyung- the soup is fine. I did a goo-"

"Yoongi-ah took over, didn't he?" Jin interrupted, and Namjoon knew he wasn't required to answer. Nothing got past Jin-hyung. Ever.

Already doctoring his soup with the coveted herb, Jin asked over his shoulder, "Has everyone showered, yet? Can you get the bowls, please?"

Moving out of the way as Jimin breezed back past, Jin's phone clutched to his chest beneath a cheeky grin that Namjoon would have been worried about had he noticed; the leader replied, "Everyone's cleaned and dressed- just you and I left. Cups would be better, I think- Hobi can barely keep his eyes open, and I'm pretty sure one of is going to end up feeding TaeTae tonight if we want him to eat."

Jin, stirring carefully, nodded as Namjoon began pulling mugs from the upper shelves of the little cabinet above the sink, "I'll try to give Tae mostly broth then...easier to pour down his throat, poor baby. We'll just have to make sure he eats something with some solid fiber for breakfast. You go shower then, and I'll have last one after we eat."

Namjoon didn't need to be told twice, knowing that Jin would refuse any offer for Namjoon to finish dinner while he showered first (probably rightly so). Better that he showered quickly now, so Jin could jump through straight after.

A quick detour past the second bedroom to gather his sweats and a towel and Namjoon hurried into the bathroom. He vaguely registered Jimin and Kookie whispering and generally acting suspiciously in the corner of the small room as he stripped off his shirt, but didn't pay the boys too much attention. He just wanted to shower quickly, so as to not hold up their meal.

Also, not having the reserves of ridiculous energy the younger two seemed to have tapped (getting them to sleep after dinner was going to be a bitch) to deal with their shenanigans was a factor.

Only, when he tossed his stripped off shirt into the basket in the corner, the damn thing _moved_.

 **"JEON JUNGKOOK, PARK JIMIN-"**

Both brats hightailed it out of the bathroom, cackling like hyena's, and Namjoon sighed, approaching the basket.

 _They had._

Taehyung was curled back into the depths of the basket, most of him lost beneath toweling and woven fabric. He seemed quite content to be there; if his still being soundly asleep was any indication.

 _Aish, what were those two-_

-And then Namjoon noticed Jin's phone on the sink to his left, the camera still open-

He couldn't help but snigger.

Not getting adorable blackmail photo's of Tae asleep in a laundry basket was probably a travesty worth correcting.


	9. Helping Hands -Tae (BTS)

The gentle stir of the overhead trees swaying echoed an almost inaudible whisper through the valley, the twilight symphony drawing to its close for the evening, the occasional lone insect chirping a last lingering melody.

Long dry grass noiselessly bent as they brushed through, only the quiet crunch of dead leaves and forest debris underfoot broke the stifling silence that shrouded their little procession.

 _Someone sniggered._

A half snorted, half-suppressed guffaw followed almost immediately, likely a consequence of accidental eye contact.

To his credit, Jin fought valiantly against the mirth bubbling up in his chest, but a sudden bout of uncontrollable giggling from ahead broke him; his squeaky chuckles soon mingled with Jimin's tinkling laughter and Hobi's chortling, reverberating within the forest.

Light bit through the semi-darkness; Namjoon (procession guide and torch bearer) turning, most likely to investigate the apparent hilarity unfolding behind him.

The light illuminated what shadow had hidden before, and Jin's laughter devolved into 'approaching painful' as he noticed Yoongi's shoulders quivering in front of him. The hand pressed to the rapper's lips didn't do much to stifle his sniggering, and a stolen glance toward Jin revealed eyes watering with sparkling amusement.

Movement suddenly dragged Jin's attention to the front of the group. Half-concealed in Namjoon's shadow, Kookie doubled over, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other reaching toward Namjoon for support as he tottered, unbalanced on his feet.

The maknae's wheezy breaths and streaming eyes worried Jin slightly, but he figured the kid couldn't be too badly off if he was managing to cackle so maniacally.

One arm supporting Kookie, a bemused smile gracing his face, Namjoon passed the beam of light down the line, illuminating the entire group in varying states of convulsive mirth.

His torch finally landed on the victim of their amusement.

"It's not funny!" Taehyung declared, sulky voice muffled by Hoseok's quivering shoulder muscles. At their continued laughter he wiggled with disquiet, arms tightening as he demanded sulkily, "Tell them, Hobi-hyung! It's not funny!"

"Ah, TaeTae, you're barking up the wrong Tree," Hobi chortled, continuing, "I think it's hilarious!"

Jin couldn't help himself; he had to- just had to, "Really Tae. The root of the problem is that you can't see the forest for the trees! It's funny if you go out on a limb and look at the big picture! "

Tae stifled a moan of frustrated despair "Yah! Leave me alone!"

Yoongi, ever the sympathizer when the others took things too far, leaned forward and rested a hand on Tae's shoulder, gently squeezing as he said, "Come on guys, that's enough. 'Leaf' Tae be. He really got the short end of the stick today. "

From his baby-koala position on Hoseok's back Taehyung thumped his head forward with a pitiful whimper, his rosy cheeks hidden between Hobi's shoulder blades.

* * *

Closing the door behind himself with a soft 'shnick' Jin toed off his boots and allowed Jimin to take and hang his jacket beside his own on the wall hooks. Around him, the others progressed through similar stages of shedding outer layers, before turning one by one to wait for Namjoon's instructions.

Namjoon (shoes off, coat still on, visible 'Leader-Joon' mode engaged) glanced over the assembled team, eyeing Taehyung in particular.

Their second youngest had slid down from his piggyback ride but was still leaning against Hobi, half tucked up under the older's arm, face pressed against Hoseok's bicep.

Jin felt his inherent amusement at the ridiculousness of the situation begin to fade as realization dawned. He'd shared his own breakfast with Taehyung that morning (i.e., at Jin's insistence, Tae had taken a piece of toast off his plate as the younger had scampered out the front door to 'explore'). He likely hadn't eaten since. That had been 7 am; some 12 or 13 hours ago.

Taehyung was also filthy; caked in thick mud from his bare toes (Aish. Keeping shoes on this kid...) to halfway up his jean swathed calves, with extra streaks splattered haphazardly upward across his chest just for good measure. His tangled hair looked to contain at least half the forest. Jin shook his head in bemusement; Taehyung's 'exploring' must have been quite the adventure.

It was the way that the younger was still clinging to Hoseok though, that was causing Jin the most concern (and likely Namjoon).

Taehyung wasn't afraid of heights, but to have been stuck up there all day with nothing but his wild imagination? Jin didn't think it would have been in any way pleasant; the constant threat of falling, the uncomfortable sensation of a too full bladder, the gravitational unbalance.

 _Calling for help, but no one answering._

Tae's eyes were dry but half-lidded, appearing a little glassy beneath clumpy lashes, and even taking into consideration the contrast of the mud, Jin wasn't comfortable with the washed-out greyness of his cheeks.

Seemingly equally stumped by the dilemma (Food? Bath? Hugs?), Namjoon swiveled his hopeful gaze to Jin.

And yeah. Jin hadn't turned down that face since the first onion incident. And he never would again.

"Hoseok and I will take TaeTae into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Joon-ah? Find him something that is warm and comfortable to wear. Yoongi, can you organize food and supervise Kookie and Jimin turning the lounge room into a nest? I want soft-fluffy everywhere."

The others scrambled to do his bidding, as was only proper, and Jin turned toward Hobi and their charge, returning Tae's little half smile when their eyes met.

The only bathroom on the property was in all honesty, far too small for seven guests (but then, the cottage was technically only a two bedroom). It had been grounds for much bargaining, whining and gleeful execution of age privilege over the past few days, but it was workable. Likewise, the modest shower, vanity, and toilet would fulfill their needs for tonight.

"Well, mud-monster, how about we get you in the shower, get some of this ick off?" Jin asked, allowing the sound of his voice to fill the small room as he helped Hoseok guide Taehyung, twisting slightly to avoid the sink.

"Do- Do I have to, hyung? I'm- I don't- Can I just lie down?" Tae faltered, tentative and unsure.

Jin frowned slightly and turned from fiddling with the shower taps to look more closely. Taehyung was faintly trembling (which a warm shower would help with), but-

Even now, Tae still had one hand wrapped around Hobi's forearm, and he had pressed himself against the dancer's side.

A concerned noise escaped Jin's lips, but Hobi beat him to the punch, voice quiet in the small room, "Our poor TaeTae. We got you down pretty fast; you've probably got a bit of vertigo. "

Hoseok was soft and sweet and so, so caring; gentle in a way Jin had never heard from anyone else. Nurturing, without being patronizing.

Taehyung responded to it, as always, so beautifully; dropping his head back to Hobi's shoulder, his eyes dipping closed as he nodded slightly, relaxing.

Jin realized that Taehyung hadn't been out of contact with at least one of them since Jin himself had swept the younger up from the base of the tree.

Vertigo. Oh, probably not actual vertigo in the medical sense of the word, but an apt description for the dizzying feeling of lightheaded clingy relief Taehyung was experiencing right now.

So even though Tae smelled like sweat and fear and worry (or perhaps because of it) Jin was willing to yield to a quick sponge bath and some clean, dry clothes.

"How about a quick wipe over with a damp cloth to get that mud off? " Jin suggested, turning to run warm water in the sink, saturating two white cotton cloths he'd found hanging beneath the mirror.

Taehyung nodded slowly, and Hobi flicked the toilet lid down, maneuvering the younger carefully to sit.

Jin handed one of the wash-cloths to Hoseok and kept the other for himself, " We'll get your hands last because they're the worst. Hoba will look for your feet first, beneath this swamp you've brought home, and I'll try to find your pretty face."

Tae rewarded him with a small giggle and a slightly more spirited answer as he replied, "As pretty as yours, hyung?"

Tilting Taehyung's face up with his free hand, Jin pursed his lips as if thinking about it, slipping his palm around to cradle from the base of his skull.

"Well. At least as pretty as Hobi." he quipped, chuckling at Tae's breathy overwrought sigh of "...impossible! I wouldn't dream of aiming that high!"

Jin nudge-kicked Hobi's backside in response to his braying laughter.

Swiping the damp cloth gently across the left side of Tae's face, Jin wiped away the last few lingering mud droplets and splatters, careful of the raw blotchy skin and red-rimmed eyes. A smile still tugging at the corner of his lips, Taehyung blinked owlishly up at him throughout the process.

The brat was going to crash on them, soon.

About time too.

Jin wondered if Yoongi had brought any drops with him for soothing irritated or dry eyes. If any of them had, it would be their resident night-owl. He made a note to ask later. A gentle swipe over the right side left Tae's pale upturned face clean, and Jin dropped the cloth back under the still-running faucet to rinse out.

Taehyung's eyes had closed to allow the material to pass over them and didn't seem overly bothered to reopen. The weight of his head was relying entirely on Jin's strength, lolling back trustingly in his hand.

Beneath the fading blotchiness, Jin suspected that Tae was starting to flush high across his cheekbones, the pinkening of the tip of his nose an early warning sign of an encroaching fever. Pressing his wrist against the youngers forehead, Jin frowned at the slight heat that sat unnaturally beneath his skin.

He'd have to keep an eye on that.

"How are you going down there Hobe?" Jin asked, looking down to where Hobi was wiping the last of the mud off Tae's right ankle.

"All done, hyung- I have discovered vast regions of pristine habitat," he answered, standing slowly to wash his cloth, grinning when Taehyung muttered "Vast?"

Smiling, Jin nodded, squeezing his cloth out, "Okay, you get his left hand. I'll do his right-" Hoseok nodded, and Jin turned back to Tae.

"Tae? Taehyung? Tae-baby? You need to stay awake for a minute more; I need both hands for a moment- that's it. It'll just take a minute, and we'll get you into some clean clothes, and you can have a nap, okay?"

Tae groaned his disagreement but pulled his head slowly upright.

Jin scrubbed carefully at little streaks of dark mud splattered halfway up the back of Tae's wrist before he went to work on the filthy palm of his hand-

Only, three or four swipes in, and Taehyung jackknifed upright like he'd been struck by lightning, a yelp of pain falling unchecked from his lips as he dragged his hand from Jin's grasp, cradling it to his chest.

"Tae!" Jin exclaimed, dropping the cloth and reaching for the younger, "TaeTae, are you hurt?"

Tae blinked up at him, and then glanced back down at his hands. "I don't know... I slipped?-"

Slipped? As in fell out of the tree? Or at least nearly so?

Jin shuddered. He didn't want even to imagine what could have happened. Dropping all the way to his knees beside Hoseok, he coaxed carefully, "Can I see your hand again, Tae? - I'll be gentler, I promise."

Jin watched as Taehyung worried his bottom lip for a moment, leaning into Hobi's supportive, stable warmth at his side, before the younger tentatively set his hand back in Jin's open palms.

"Thank you, TaeTae; I'll be careful, 'kay?" Looking more closely, Jin could see hints of raw red flesh, torn and frayed at the edges of the mud. The other hand was the same.

"Hoseok-ah, can you see if there is a bowl or a container in the kitchen or if one of the others has anything? Fill it with hot water and put plenty of salt in it. Bring it into the lounge. We're going to have to soak TaeTae's hands to get the mud off, and the cuts underneath cleaned out."

As Hobi nodded and pressed to his feet, striding out of the bathroom with purpose, Tae winced, pulling his hands away from Jin's gentle grasp.

Jin let go, allowing Taehyung to draw his hands back to his chest as he spoke, "I know, TaeTae, but we don't want them to get infected, do we? Come on, let's get you out of these dirty clothes", Jin comforted as he helped Taehyung strip down to his boxers again.

"Did you hurt anything else when you fell?" he asked, eyes raking over Tae's side, noting the thin scratch on his upper arm and what looked like the faintly raised red scratching scattered over his ribs.

Tae shook his head, "My side a little, but it's okay, just a bit achy.".

Jin nodded, maneuvering around Tae carefully to sit on the edge of the bathtub. He carefully drew the younger between his spread legs, using his thighs for stability when Tae dropped his entire weight into his lap.

"Heya." He greeted the younger when Tae drew his eyes upward. Tae matched his smile with a small, tired version of his own, replying "Hi?"

Jin's grin grew more extensive, and he nudged Tae slightly, tipping him to the side to reveal his flank to the overhead light, "Can I see this side of yours for a second? I just want to check these scratches."

Tae shrugged noncommittally but didn't protest when Jin's long fingers prodded at his side gently, beyond a slight shiver. Jin frowned, "Cold, Tae-baby?"

Tae glanced up at him, with a fraction of his usual cheek, and Jin waited for it- "-Your fingers are," the younger complained.

Jin scoffed, dragging his hands over Taehyung's bare stomach in retaliation before he pulled them both upright. He was sure there was some antiseptic cream in their first aid kit that would be suitable for the light grazes.

"Come on, let's go find what's keeping Joonie-hyung with those clothes," he said, lifting Tae, smiling when the younger immediately relaxed into him, wrapping an arm around Jin's neck to help negate his weigh; content just to let his hyung do the rest.

* * *

It seemed something had distracted the entire rest of the team, including Hobi, who was draped over the back of the sofa, balancing an empty plastic bowl on Kookie's head as they leaned into each other to be able to see whatever was on the phone in Jimin's hand. Yoongi was on the couch to Jimin's right, Joonie his left. Namjoon had a bundle of dark material rolled up in his arms, but was also distracted by the screen.

All five of them were sniggering and giggling.

"What's going on?" Jin asked, crossing the room slowly with his charge, raising an eyebrow as Jimin immediately disappeared the phone into a pocket, grabbed the bowl from Hobi with one hand, Jungkook's shirtsleeve with the other and dashed for the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder, "Getting some salt, hyung!"

Namjoon twitched, glancing from the clothes in his lap to the half-naked Koala-Tae that Jin carefully lowered onto the couch at his side-

"Dress him- gently. He's a bit battered. Hands and side." Jin ordered, squeezing the back of Tae's neck as he relinquished his charge, hiding a grin as Namjoon carefully sized up his momentous task.

Yoongi, who was leaning over the back of the couch to brush the tangled hair away from Taehyung's upturned face, frowned with concern, "You're hurt, TaeTae?"

Tae half shrugged, tilting his face into Yoongi's palm, eyes drooping and body limp, seemingly unconcerned despite Namjoon's struggle to get the sweatpant leg to stop catching on his toes.

Jin pitched his voice a little lower, answering in Tae's stead, "His hands are all scratched up, and he's tender down one side, maybe some bruising across his ribs. We'll have to keep an eye on him for a few hours. I mean- it's probably nothing but-"

Yoongi nodded, straightening as he replied, "But we don't take chances with stuff like that. I'll see what we have in the way of first-aid supplies- then I'll see about organizing something edible. Give me a shout if you need help. "

Jin was thankful that at least one of his dongsaeng was pretending to be a responsible, competent adult (They were all children. All. Children.) He glanced to his side; Taehyung was still shirtless, but Namjoon had managed to wrestle him into the track pants, so their leader was also doing very well.

Only peripherally focused on Joon-ah fussing at Tae to his left, ("Come on terror, give me your arm. Your other arm. Your- Tae. You only have two arms, Tae.") Jin swept his gaze over the lounge.

It looked like Jimin and Kookie had raided every single bed, lounge, closet, cupboard, and wardrobe in the entire cottage. Entire bedding assemblies sprawled across the floor (blankets, pillows, cushions, and sheets. Even a mattress or two and Jin could see the tattered brown fur of Jimin's stuffed dog peeking out of the mess). Strewn across it was what Jin approximated to be every article of warm clothing each of them had brought, sweaters, coats, track pants, and a towel or two. Yoongi's beloved dressing gown and a stray slipper topped the haphazard pile.

Somehow, Jin didn't think Yoongi had supervised anything, but the room was very soft and fluffy; the babies had done an excellent job. Jin approved. He wasn't so sure his admiration would last through the inevitable clean-up, but for now, it was perfect.

Thinking of the little devils apparently summoned them back from the depths of purgatory, aka, the kitchen. Jimin was carefully carrying the bowl, now three parts filled with what Jin could only assume (hope) was warm salty water, while Jungkook trailed behind, arms laden down with the salt dispenser and toweling. Hoseok brought up the rear, a glass of milk in hand- Jin smiled his approval; Tae desperately needed something in his stomach, and milk would be perfect.

Turning to assess his soon-to-be patient, Jin noted that Namjoon had finally managed to get his charge appropriately clothed (the shirt was back-to-front, but Jin wasn't going to be the one to say something).

He watched as Hoseok held the glass of milk out to Taehyung, noticing the small white painkillers that accompanied the liquid meal; hopefully, they'd help take the edge off. Apparently deciding he didn't trust that the milk would make it from cup to mouth, Hobi kept a firm grasp on the glass. Watching as Tae wavered all over the couch, Jin deemed it good instincts on Hoseok's behalf. The dancer tilted the glass steadily, chuckling when Taehyung tried to balance the drink between both wrists, taking deep gulping mouthfuls of half air/half milk until it was all gone, all the while peering through the bubbled glass at Hobi with huge brown eyes.

Easily relinquishing the empty glass, Tae snuggled down beside Namjoon, eyes half-lidded and relaxed.

Jin wanted to tuck him into Yoongi's dressing gown and pet his hair until he fell asleep.

Those hands though, curled protectively against Taehyung's chest, needed to be cleaned and doctored before they had a chance to fester.

"TaeTae? Let's get those hands cleaned." Jin called quietly, straightening slightly and beckoning with an outstretched hand.

Blinking at the sound of his name, Taehyung lifted his gaze to focus on Jin, before it immediately dropped to the bowl of water on the table in front of the older.

Jin wasn't in any way prepared for the sudden onslaught of doleful brown eyes peering up at him through messy lashes, the side of Tae's bottom lip disappearing between tiny white teeth in a trembling half pout.

Jin had seen it before, many-a-time, but tonight's example easily placed in the top-ten instances to date.

 _Aigoo. This damn kid._

Jin sighed with relief as Namjoon, praise his dearest soul, jumped to his rescue, pulling Tae gently to his feet as he spoke, "Come on TaeTae, don't be like that. Jinnie-hyung already feels bad enough that-"

Taehyung tensed; his perfectly constructed 'sad baby animal' eyes morphing into his 'TaeTae is bad?' face so fast that Jin could have hit their darling leader with a mackerel.

Namjoon's caught his pointed glare, and Jin assumed that he managed to adequately portray his sudden overwhelming desire to violently brain the younger with seafood because Namjoon (bless his abundant brain cells) changed tack without skipping a beat"-bad enough that you're hurt. If your hands get infected, all his hair will go grey and fall out, and then I'll have to be Mr. Worldwide Handsome and TaeTae? I just don't think the world is ready for that."

In Jin's expert opinion, judging by the relaxing of tense shoulders and the small lift of one corner of his mouth, Taehyung was wavering...but Namjoon would have to sweeten the deal.

He did so _literally._

"How about ice-cream for breakfast as a reward? Triple-chocolate of course. "

Taehyung glanced at Jin, likely checking that Namjoon wasn't making promises he couldn't keep. Everyone knew who the real authority was on the team. It wasn't Namjoon.

Jin grinned his acceptance. Ice cream for breakfast was a small price to pay for easy smiles.

Taehyung cracked a small grin and reluctantly allowed Namjoon to gently drawn him across the room. It was an acceptable save, so Jin met Namjoon's wincing glance up at him with an indulgent eye roll.

 _Only Namjoon._

Leaning back on the couch, Jin carefully pulled Tae down into the spread vee of his legs, waiting until the younger settled, back flush against his chest, before leaning them both forward so they could reach the bowl on the table.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked, patting Tae's thigh pointedly when the younger just stared at the bowl hatefully, making no move to put his hands anywhere near it.

Taehyung sighed, glancing over his shoulder to ask pleadingly, "Do I have to, hyung?"

Jin supposed it had already worked once today, why not try again? But there was a considerable difference between a shower for comfort and convenience sake, and something that affected his health. Jin nodded, "Sorry TaeTae, you do. Come on; I'll help you, the sooner we start, the sooner it'll be over."

Thankfully, the bowl was big enough for both hands at the same time; Jin was glad they wouldn't have to prolong it any more than necessary. Tae hovered over the water for a second, hands splayed, hesitating and reluctant, but he didn't pull away when Jin wrapped long fingers around his wrists and firmly guided them down into the warm salty water.

The reaction was time delayed by two whole seconds as the water ate through mud and found exposed nerve endings and raw, broken flesh.

Taehyung bit down on a startled gasp of pain, which steadily morphed into a keening whine, and he tugged against Jin's hold, desperation tumbling from his lips in near begging, "-hyung, l-let go- pl-please-"

Jin's heart quivered, but his hands held steady. He was grateful when Jimin reached out to keep the bowl firmly in place, their third youngest fully embracing his less utilized role of 'protective older brother' (as opposed to his general position as one equal third of the terrible trio).

Still smiling gratefully to Jimin, Jin crooned reassurance into Tae's ear, "Shh, I know- just hold on, it'll fade in a minute. Just give the salt time to work- I know. I know- "

At a particularly heartbreaking keen, Hoseok blew out a shaky breath and shot to his feet from where he was kneeling beside Namjoon, "I'm- dinner. I'll- Dinner.", The dancer fled the room, slowing only briefly to squeeze Taehyung's shoulder reassuringly.

Jin didn't resent their resident sunshine's weakness; a dongsaeng in pain would always top any good hyung's 'can't endure' list.

Hoseok was a _fantastic_ hyung.

Jin startled slightly when Joon's hands wrapped resolutely around Taehyung's wrists just above his own, but he relished being able to let go and wrap his arms around Taehyung instead.

Rigid against his chest, Taehyung was whimpering beneath his breath, teeth clenched against anything more obvious; Jin could feel Tae physically resisting the urge to fight against them. He let his voice devolve into a repetitive, mindless litany of murmured comfort, "Shh- that's it, Good boy. Not much longer, Tae-"

The oldest physically felt when the pain began to recede, Taehyung slumping against him, a low, shaky breath escaping.

"Well. Did that suck for you as much as it sucked for me?" Namjoon quipped as he began to ever-so-gently clean the mud away from the fingers on Tae's left hand, abandoning his right to rest lax in the cloudy water.

Taehyung turned his face into Jin's throat with a breathy giggle, nodding as Jin brushed locks of damp hair back of his forehead, pressing a kiss to his temple. (Yuck - he was setting Jimin or Kookie on Tae's hair in the morning. Whichever one misbeha- Kookie then.)

"Can- Can I help? I can do the other one?"

Jungkook's voice was almost tentative, a little afraid- worried. Jin's gaze jumped to the maknae; their youngest was kneeling slightly to his left, just beyond Jin's peripheral vision. His round dark eyes were wide; knuckles white where his hands folded over each other in his lap.

Jin hadn't realized Kookie was there.

Listening to Taehyung flinch and whimper had been bad enough with something necessary, something helpful to occupy his hands.

Jimin had held the bowl, Namjoon had held Tae's hands, and Jin had held Tae.

Kookie had sat and just watched.

Loosening one arm from Taehyung's chest, Jin beckoned the maknae closer with an encouraging smile, "Of course Kookie- that would be very helpful...the sooner, the better, isn't that right, TaeTae? "

Tae, ever watchful of his only dongsaeng, was eyeing Jungkook's quiet, almost timid approach with eyes that were thoughtful, despite the pinch of lingering pain that drew his face tight. Jin grinned when he suddenly yanked his dripping hand out of the water, flinging it in Jungkook's direction, droplets of muddied water spraying everywhere as he enthusiastically declared, " Your patient awaits, Doctor!"

Jungkook giggled, the agitation fading from his body language as he shuffled across the carpet on his knees; which had no doubt been the intended outcome.

Kookie reached to carefully cradle Taehyung's hand between his own, glancing at Namjoon's grasp on Tae's other hand as he checked, "Just wash the mud off?"

Namjoon smiled, very carefully trickling water across the palm of his captive hand, watching loosened filth drip into the bowl as he answered, "Try not to touch too much- use the water, and be very gentle."

Jin couldn't help the grin that curled his lips as their rambunctious Jungkookie set about proving just how gentle he could be when the need arose, poking very gingerly at a considerable speck of mud near the base of Taehyung's wrist.

At this rate, he'd spend the rest of their vacation cleaning Tae's hand.

Mercifully, Jungkook grew bolder without prompting, although not sacrificing gentleness for speed. Between the two of them, he and Namjoon made quick work of washing away the layer of wet mud.

Without having to be asked, Jimin whisked away the bowl of dirty water, disappearing out the cottage door only to return seconds later, bowl empty. He padded into the kitchen and Jin heard the sink tap turn on, and the sound of water splashing.

Jiminie was such a godsend of a dongsaeng. Washing the bowl was now one less thing that Jin had to remember to take care of at the end of this long, unfortunate evening.

* * *

The bowl of water cleared away and Taehyung's hands being pat (very gently) dry by a paper-towel wielding Jungkook, Namjoon stood from his crouch, stretching his aching muscles from his extended hunched position.

He pulled his phone out, catching as the black numeral's ticked over to 8:34 pm; a quick glance at the nearest window showed only the moonlit darkness of the forest outside. Where had their evening gone? It seemed the last four hours had just disappeared after realizing Taehyung hadn't come home. The subsequent search and rising panic had been short-lived thankfully; they'd found him he'd barely been out of sight of the cottage-

Namjoon stifled a yawn; there was still one task left to do, yet.

Rounding the small coffee table, he perched on the edge of it, meeting Jin's warm eyes and tired smile from where the older had hooked his chin over Taehyung's shoulder, his arms still curved loosely around the younger's waist, no longer actively seeking to comfort...just present.

Jin was undoubtedly the warm-iron backbone of their group; soft and yielding unless given reason to harden. It was the eldest who was most often on the front lines of mopping fevered brows, preparing tea to soothe scratchy throats, pressing painkillers or prescribed antibiotics onto recipients, regardless of if they were willing or less-so. It was his nature to do so. Being the 'mum' of the group wasn't exactly a title he protested; he didn't identify with the femininity of the moniker, but the stereotypical 'caregiving' and 'nurturing' attributes of the role?

Jin was the Mum.

If it went beyond a band-aid to a scraped knee though?

As a whole, the group seemed to defer to Namjoon for any of their less significant first-aid needs.

Whether it was his designation as group leader, or just because he had the most experience dressing and tending small day-to-day worries (it paid to know how to clean a wound or wrap a bandage when one was so ridiculously accident prone), Namjoon was more than willing to assume this responsibility.

Dragging the small pile of supplies that he vaguely remembered Yoongi leaving on the edge of the table toward himself, Namjoon quickly selected an antibacterial salve, some non-stick dressings and a couple of small bandages.

Enough for the evening, and possibly the morning, but they'd need to stock up if they were going to be re-dressing Tae's hands for the rest of the week they had at the cottage.

Tae, seeming a lot calmer now that the salt-induced pain had faded, and a lot more awake due to the adrenaline, was pushing his torn and battered hands into poor Jiminie's line of view, making what only could be described as vocal squelching noises to accompany the taunting movements.

Jimin, squeamish at the best of times, seemed torn between disgust and laughter, his voice pitched high and demanding "-Taehyung! Get those things away from me- That's just... Jin-hyung, help!"

Noticing Kookie gearing up to get involved, and knowing that the smile and laughter would evaporate quickly if one of those hands got bumped, Namjoon interrupted, flourishing and extending his palm like some dandy gentleman from a Jane Austin adaption, proposing, "May I have this dance, handsome sir?"

Taehyung giggled, dramatically slumping backward against Jin in a coquettish faint, one hand coming up to cover his coy, flirty smile as he slipped his other hand into Namjoon's.

Namjoon snorted.

#RiseActorTaehyung indeed.

Flipping Tae's hand palm-up, and wiggling himself closer to the table's edge, Namjoon carefully inspected the raised jagged furrows. He frowned, the rooms natural shadow making it difficult to see-

Light suddenly illuminated the circle within his arm span, and Namjoon glanced up, only to come eye to eye with Jimin beaming over the top of his makeshift cellphone flashlight.

"I knew there was a reason you were my favorite, Jiminie," Namjoon teased, only to be interrupted by Jin's scandalized, "Yah! Joon-ah, it's before the 16th. Kook is still your favorite."

Namjoon grinned, twisting Taehyung's hand a little to get a closer look. A few of the more ragged cuts were a bit deeper, but it was just severe gravel rash for the most part; painful, but relatively mild if taken care of properly. Nothing a few days of babying wouldn't heal. Pausing he looked up, thoughtful- "It's the 15th though. I thought I switched to Jiminie on the 15th each month?"

Jin shook his head, explaining "The 16th, because of the months with 31 days. "

Jimin was giggling delightedly, while Kookie looked like he was trying to work out if he had more days than Jimin or the other way around, muttering under his breath, "September has 31, October only 30, so then-"

Tae, not looking overly concerned at the lack of favoritism still predictably asked, "And me?"

Jin sniggered, squeezing Tae harder, whispering loudly, "You're _my_ only favor- Hey, hey! You're okay-"

Taehyung had suddenly twisted upright in his arms with a sharp gasp, nearly toppling them both off the couch with Jin's resulting scramble to adjust his hold-

Taehyung relaxed as suddenly as he'd tensed, giggles escaping as he sank back against Jin again, apologizing- "Sorry, sorry - it was just cold, some warning next time, hyung!"

Namjoon put down the tube of salve and made deft work of winding a stark white bandage over a non-stick dressing, teasing, "Well, if you'd been paying attention to your favorite hyung-"

Taehyung pouted cheekily, "...but I was!"

"Oh, I see, it's like that is it? Other hand." Namjoon returned, Jin's grin infectious over the laughter of the three monsters that made up their ridiculous maknae line.

Taehyung dropped his neatly bandaged hand into his lap, extending its partner for the same treatment, curling into Jin in a classic example of blatant gloating as he replied "Mhmm. Exactly like that-"

This time, Jungkook beat Jimin to provide the lighting assistance, although Namjoon noted that the youngest had stolen Jimin's phone to do so.

Smiling his thanks at their maknae's thoughtful thievery, Namjoon looked down at the hand cradled between his own-

His smile faded.

Jin, ever attuned to the slightest shift of moods and nuance straightened slightly, "Joon-ah?"

"It's not clean." Namjoon gently tugged the phone from Kookie's fingers, manipulating the light and Tae's hand himself to see better.

One of the cuts was a lot more jagged, the skin ripped and torn quite nastily and already reddening at the edges. It was a lot deeper than any of the surrounding injuries like it had been cut open on a branch, rather than the surface bark-rash that covered the rest of Tae's palm.

Namjoon could see stubborn particles of mud and filth, and what looked like tiny splinters of bark caught in the wound. "I'm going to have to have a second go at cleaning this one; I'll need to be a bit more thorough. Jiminie, can you refill the bowl with salty water, please- and bring the paper towel. Kookie, find a pair of tweezers for me, and some cotton ti-"

"No. No-" Taehyung pulled his hand out of Namjoon's grasp, tucking it protectively into the curve of his body. Ignoring Jimin and Kookie disappearing into the kitchen behind him, Namjoon looked up to meet sheer unadulterated 'stubborn-Taehyung' glaring back at him with something akin to betrayal.

Namjoon almost sighed. This Taehyung, this rare mutant piece of his otherwise very agreeable dongsaengs personality was an absolute terror. Tae was generally delightfully placid, if a little overly energetic, and would quite happily submit to any of his hyungs requests or corrections with an easy grace. That was probably at least partially why the few encounters he'd had with this aspect of Taehyung was so off-putting.

Obstinate, defiant and defensive, Namjoon had never had any luck reasoning with, bargaining with, bribing, persuading, threatening, coaxing or forcing Taehyung into a more reasonable frame of mind. If anything, attempts to do so had only escalated the situation.

Namjoon could count on one hand the number of times he'd butted heads with this particular quality in Tae. He didn't even need hands to count how many times he'd walked away with what he'd call a favorable outcome.

Taehyung crying himself to sleep, and then ignoring Namjoon for a week wasn't favorable. Nor was the younger landing himself across Namjoon's knee for a somewhat extended visit to Lapland.

But that hand had to be cleaned. Who knew what filth and germs were in the dirt and grime Tae had picked up in the open cut- if it festered, the chances of a severe infection taking him down was far too risky.

"TaeTae-"

Taehyung cut him off; his absolute refusal couldn't have been more explicit, "No! I won't! Just put the ointment on- It's fine. It's clean."

Jin bounced the younger slightly, joltingly, "Yah! Don't talk to your hyung like that. Namjoon-ah is just looking after you." and Taehyung startled somewhat; Namjoon was sure he'd forgotten that he was sitting on Jin's lap.

Taehyung seemed to realize that he was in what could be a precarious position if he didn't watch his mouth, but rather than curb his behavior, he jerked himself away from Jin. Crab-scuttling to the far end of the couch, he tucked himself into the corner, with his knees drawn up, hands tucked between his torso and his legs.

Namjoon tried. "Your hand has still got filthy mud and sand in it, Taehyung. Look yourself; it's not clean. If that gets infected, and infections can set in overnight, Tae- It could make you sick. Your hand won't just be sore; it could make you violently ill. It's unlikely, and we'd never let it get that far, but it could even kill you. Which is why you're going to let me clean your hand again."

 _Reasonable, mature, rational and calm._

Never mind that it was nearing 9 p.m. and no one had showered or eaten yet. Disregard the fact that they'd spent an hour looking for Taehyung in the forest late that afternoon, worried that he was hurt or had gotten lost. Forget the fact that Namjoon had been forced to climb 20 meters up a tree to rescue his errant dongsaeng.

Taehyung took a deep breath, but any short-lived hope that it was a reasonable calming effort faded when Taehyung started to shout, "No! No-no-no and NO! My hands already fucking hurt! "

Namjoon chose to ignore that as well because Taehyung hadn't eaten since 7 am and had spent the majority of the day clinging to a swaying tree limb some 20 meters in the air, alone, afraid, and hurt.

"I let you scrub them bloody once-"

"That's enough, Kim Taehyung. You didn't let Namjoon-ah do anything! He's going to help you by cleaning up your hands, which you injured through your own foolishness. If you don't calm down and apologize immediately, we'll be having a brief 'discussion' about attitude adjustment, and I can assure you, you won't like it one bit."

Silence reigned throughout the cottage. Even the background hum of chopping and the low buzz of chatter from the kitchen having died in the wake of Jin's no-nonsense rebuke.

He hadn't even had to raise his voice; disappointed Jin was enough to hollow out even Namjoon's innocent bystander stomach.

But, as far as Namjoon was aware, Jin had never had the pleasure of dealing with Taehyung in this particular mood.

And sure enough, instead of breaking, and backing down with a litany of apologies and the rise of tears as was expected when Jin had cause to interfere in this manner, Taehyung just flushed an angry red, embarrassment mottling across his blotchy skin, turning the tips of his ears pink. Namjoon watched as the younger set his jaw, swallowing thickly, eyes skittering away to fixate somewhere above their heads to the left.

Namjoon guessed he had roughly 30 seconds before the proverbial shit hit the fan.

He couldn't handle this tonight.

"Right. Bottom line Tae. Your hand will be getting cleaned and dressed tonight. If you don't let me do it, I'll drive you to the hospital; they can give you a sedative and deal with it there. No arguments, you choose. " Namjoon laid out the final option. He was serious; it was non-negotiable- he'd carry Taehyung to the car if he had to.

Jin shifted, his voice unquestioning, but concerned as he reminded, "Joon, its nearly seven hours back to the city. By the time you get there, wait to be seen, get his hand tended, have a night's sleep and drive back, you'll lose most of the last days of our break."

Namjoon shrugged, "What's losing a few days break compared to him potentially losing his hand-"

"We'll all go then." Jin added with a sense of finality, continuing, "You deserve this break as much as any of us Joon-ah. You both do- it wouldn't be fair for you to have to miss out on the break when everyone else is relaxing-".

Namjoon interrupted, "Hyung, it would be just as unfair to expect everyone to give up their break as well. I'm not blaming Tae, and I'm not- he's not in trouble- just, that hand needs to be cleaned up properly. Isn't it kind of stupid for everyone to give up their breaks-"

"We can rest just as well back at the dorms as out here-" except it wasn't true. The dorms were fine, they were great - _they were home._

But located as they were in the city, with the hustle and bustle and buzz of traffic noise, of aircraft and trains, horns honking and the general din of a true city that never sleeps- it wasn't exactly conducive to sleeping until 11 am and lounging into the afternoon if desired.

Nor was the knowledge that every moment could potentially be being observed by fans or paparazzi, and that real privacy was very limited.

The call of the studio was also a constant whisper in certain members ears, be it the dance studio or the music production rooms on the floor above.

Namjoon shrugged, bringing them back to the crux of the matter with a pointed sigh, "It hardly matters to be arguing about this yet anyway. It's pointless deliberating until Taehyung decides which he'd prefer-"

He turned back to Taehyung-

Taehyung, who had curled himself into a tiny ball in the corner of the sofa, asleep.

* * *

Namjoon's sudden huff of disbelieving laughter pierced Jin's tension like a needle to a balloon, and he turned to look at the younger questioningly, wondering if the man was finally having that break from sanity that Jin was sure he was long overdue as the leader of their motley bunch.

Joon shrugged helplessly, laughter escaping again despite his attempts to stifle it as he gestured toward their current problem child.

And how on earth was Jin supposed to stay mad at that?

Tae had curled into himself, his bandaged hand carefully cradled to his chest, its problematic partner on the sofa arm-rest beside his head. Closed eyes fluttered, shifting lashes haphazardly across the delicate skin beneath; bruised and sunken. He twitched, face pinched with uneasiness, his lips parted to waft almost panting puffs into the room.

Taehyung looked... utterly drained. Like he'd already been scraped raw, and here they were, asking for more.

Seokjin felt guilt bite at his conscience. He was the oldest; he should have seen, have realized that Taehyung was too exhausted to expect reasonable, logical behavior. That his growing argumentative, stubborn brattiness was beyond his current ability to curb. He should have realized and acted accordingly. Instead, he'd let things escalate until they were on the precipice of losing control of the situation, of allowing it to devolve into something that would linger, sour, for weeks to come.

None of this was Taehyung's fault either.

Tae hadn't been deliberately endangering himself or doing anything particularly wrong or foolish even. He'd just been- being Taehyung, in all his imaginative, creative, innocent brilliance. Certainly, nothing he deserved to be 'punished' for.

Dropping to his knees in front of Taehyung's curled position, Jin spoke quietly "Well, that's certainly one way to check out of an argument, TaeTae-" reaching out to gently shake-

Taehyung startled awake so severely he nearly concussed himself against the coffee table, throwing his arm out with a frightened shriek to wrap around Jin in a stranglehold, his free hand fisting into the back of the older's sweater.

"Don't move- Don't move, Please, please stop- " the mumbled chant was barely audible, muffled against fabric and flesh.

Jin was suddenly having visions of Tae wrapped around a swaying tree-limb, eyes clenched tightly shut against the vertigo-inducing drop as he begged the wind to stop the movement, terrified that he'd fall.

 _For hours_.

Jin had forgotten, for a moment, in the shock of Taehyung's utter disrespect, that he wasn't dealing with his usual cheeky, mischievous dongsaeng who occasionally liked to push his limits just to confirm where they were. Taehyung, who was somewhat wild, more than slightly imaginative, and often far too stubborn for his own good, but could accept correction and advice when given.

This Taehyung was overly-emotional and distressed, hurting and exhausted to the point of irrationality. Jin couldn't treat him like Tae was being difficult deliberately...because he wasn't.

Jin needed to hug him.

Tae? Tae-baby? It Jin-hyung. You're okay- you're not moving. Just breathe with me. That's it. You're okay. " He murmured, long fingers carding through Tae's mess of matted hair as best he could.

"Hyung?" Namjoon questioned, and Jin glanced up at the younger crouched at his right, Namjoon smoothing lines of warmth down Taehyung's quivering shoulders-

Jin didn't get a chance to answer, Taehyung pushing himself upright shakily, gingerly holding his hand out-

Jin lunged forward at the sight of bright red blood curling its way down Taehyungs wrists in a delicate spiderweb of morbid lacework.

"Jaenjang, Tae! Lead with this next time, baby-" Namjoon hissed, grabbing the paper towel to start mopping up the blood. He let out a sigh of relief almost immediately, Jin's pale, worried face prompting him to speak, "It's okay, Hyung - he just must have put a little too much pressure in it. The bleedings pretty light."

Dropping his gaze back to the hand in his grasp- and the bowl of water only centimeters away. Namjoon glanced briefly at Jin, eyes indicating what he was about to do, seeking approval.

Jin looked down, taking in Taehyung's flushed tear-stained face, the blood-stained paper towel held firm against his hand, and the lateness of the evening. Of Taehyung's irrational, unreasonable behavior.

He nodded.

Namjoon guided Taehyung's hand into the waiting water.

Taehyung sucked in a gasping choking breath, yanking instinctively, futilely, against Namjoon grasp, eyes going wide with unexpected shock at the sudden betrayal.

"Yah! I said-", Taehyung's breath caught on the furious snarl, choking on a poorly suppressed sob, teeth biting down on his trembling lower lip before his entire face just crumpled.

Jin bodily lifted the younger straight into his embrace, Namjoon helping to move them sideways, so Tae was draped across his lap, feet on the couch between the older two.

Jin pressed his thumb against Tae's lower lip, "Don't bite sweetheart-You'll hurt yourself. I know, It hurts-It's okay if you want to cry-"

Taehyung shook him away angrily, bringing his bandaged hand up to stifle his hiccupping gasps as Namjoon carefully washed the blood away to be able to see the jagged-edged cut.

Inspecting the injury, Namjoon reached for the tweezers, as he spoke, "The fresh bleed helped wash some of the debris out- there's just a few that need a little help. I'll be as fast as I can, TaeTae-"

Namjoon pressed in with the tweezers, and Taehyung keened low in his throat as the biting pain of the salt and probing combined against his raw torn flesh. He tensed, rigid, as he wavered between scalding upset and a sudden overwhelming need to just-

He turned, curling into Jin's warm, comforting presence.

True to his word, Namjoon worked fast, and as gently as possible to extract the few pieces of foreign matter, noticing that while most were the expected natural foresty substances, one was a tiny shard of glass.

Despite the care Namjoon took, Taehyung whimpered throughout; his shuddering gasps audible, despite having pressed his flushed face into Jin's chest. His already bandaged hand wafted uselessly between himself and Jin, clearly wanting to grasp something for stability but unable to do so.

Jin squeezed him tighter to make up for it, rocking slowly until Namjoon finally pulled the last piece of tape tight, sticking the bandage down with relieved finality.

Brushing the surplus supplies aside, Namjoon scooted further forward and dropped off the edge of the table onto his knees as he spoke, "All done TaeTae. You were so good, so brave-" he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Tae from behind.

Taehyung whined tearfully, shrugging Namjoon's hand off his back, curling tighter into Jin's embrace, the rejection obvious.

Namjoon looked crushed, even as he tried again, " Shh, hey- Hyung just wants to-"

"Joon-ah- " Jin interrupted, freeing a hand from Taehyung's waist to reach out brushing down the side of Namjoon's face, squeezing the nape of his neck gently as he continued softly, "Don't take it personally; he's just in pain and stupidly over-tired-"

Namjoon shook his head, unconvinced. He couldn't exactly blame Taehyung for not welcoming his affection with open arms - he'd pushed the kid into tears.

Namjoon, face still pinched with hurt slowly pulled back, one hand coming up to curl into Jin's for comfort as he nodded, "It's- It's okay if you don't like me very much at the moment, I understand. Just- -I'm so sorry I hurt you- That I-" Namjoon's voice broke, and he pulled away dejectedly. But he forced the sentiment out, needing Tae to understand," I - Hyung loves you, Taehyungie- that's why. "

Namjoon sighed, standing slowly, "I'm going to go and get the others-"

Fumbling arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and Namjoon stilled, one hand curled around Tae's shoulders, the other cradling the back of his head where Tae's face was pressed against his hip, the younger slipping forward off Jin's lap to land on his knees on the carpet.

Namjoon barely noticed Jin stand, the older's relief almost as palpable as his 'I told you so' face when Namjoon spared him a glance. Jin gestured silently to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow, and Namjoon waved him away with a reassuring nod.

Taehyung shifting slightly dragged his full attention back down.

Audible shame almost silenced the youngers choked voice, "I'm sorry, hyung- I'm- I was being a brat. I'm not- I don't- -I'm s-sorry- "

Taehyung sounded on the verge of tears, and Namjoon didn't think he could stand to be the cause of any more of them tonight. He carefully pulled Tae upright as he spoke, "Shh- hey, hey TaeTae- deep breaths for me. Good boy."

Namjoon turned them, slowly dropping onto the couch, and pulling Tae up and into his lap as he continued, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that when you had already said no. I just- you're already exhausted, baby- I just wanted to take care of you. Hyung's sorry."

Taehyung was shaking his head, the slight unnatural warmth of his skin leeching into Namjoon's stomach through his sweater, "I don't - Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong. I let you- I was- I gave you my hand, I was- "

Namjoon suddenly remembered Taehyung tentatively placing his bleeding hand in his own earlier- "Then- You'd- You'd already decided to let me clean it?" Namjoon looked confused, "Then why did you-"

"...Because it hurt! And you didn't even warn me- I was- You scared me!" Taehyung whined, pulling back slightly to peer up accusingly.

Namjoon bit back a small smile, "Aigoo- I'm sorry TaeTae, Hyung's sorry."

Taehyung shrugged one shoulder, murmuring "-'ts okay. I wouldn't make you drive all the way back just because I'm a baby-

"Hey, hey- no! That's not what it was about, at all! Aish, TaeTae- I completely get not wanting someone poking and prodding at your hand again. It must hurt like a-"- Namjoon glanced at the kitchen door and lowered his voice a little, just to be on the safe side as he popped the word with conviction- " _motherfucker_."

Taehyung giggled, his own eyes skating toward the kitchen as well as if expecting Jin to suddenly come flying out to seek retribution against Namjoon's filthy mouth. Knowing Tae, the little shit was probably hoping that was exactly what would happen.

In honesty, the word was a lot crasser than Namjoon usually used, than any of them used, even in instances of general anger, but it was definitely worth the potential scolding just to see the reemergence of playful Taehyung giggling like he was in on some fantastical secret.

Also, the fact that it was likely true. Namjoon had fallen from his bicycle when he was 13 or 14 and had skinned his palms and knees spectacularly. The wounds had been a disgusting mess of torn flesh, blood, dirt and gravel as well as a myriad of other interlopers from the well-used path.

The subsequent (and repeated over the next several days) cleaning of the wounds with warm salty water had been exponentially more painful than the initial accident.

Namjoon had been there. He got it.

So no, he didn't think Taehyung was weak or any such nonsense for not wanting anyone, with or without tweezers and salty water, anywhere near his hands.

Namjoon actually thought Tehyung had handled the entire process very well. Something within him decided it would be prudent to tell the younger as much. "I mean it. You were really brave. Much tougher than I would have been. I'm pretty sure I'd have hightailed it out the door and back up the tree-" he joked.

"Naw, you're getting old and slow. Jin would have just had Kookie sit on you. " Taehyung giggled again, although it was more of a guffaw through the jaw cracking yawn that escaped.

"I'll have Kookie sit on you, monster! " Namjoon snarked back, and realizing he'd presented himself with the perfect opportunity, he (very gently and with great care) dragged Taehyung off the couch by his ankle, wrestling the younger into the waiting nest of ill-appropriated softness, shouting to be heard over Tae's uncontrollable giggling, "Kookie! Jungkook? Yah! Kook-ah!"

Jungkook poked his head into the room, more wary than worried (Between Tae's giggling and Namjoon's 'teasing hyung' voice, Jungkook didn't have much cause for concern), he raised an eyebrow at their antics, asking -"Hyung?"

Namjoon grinned, "Come sit on this Tae-brat while I go eat something- before Jin hyung finishes everything."

"Yah! Kim Namjoon, I heard that! " Jin's voice floated in from the kitchen, "Just for that I'm eating the last roll!"

Namjoon shuffled frantically, gesturing Jungkook closer, "Quickly, Kookie! "at the same time Jimin, curious, appeared at Jungkook's shoulder.

"Why does Tae need to be sat on, he doesn't look like he's moving much," Kookie asked, throwing an arm over Jimin's shoulder, likely just because he could.

Namjoon glanced down to where Tae was sprawled out beneath his hands, the kid already looking half asleep, despite the dopey grin on his face as he watched their byplay. Much better.

But also, point. Taehyung wasn't going anywhere soon. Namjoon looked back up at Jimin, "Principle of the matter. Besides, since when do either of you turn down a chance to snuggle TaeTae?"

"Uh, Never?" Kookie answered, throwing himself forward into the nest, rolling into Tae's side and throwing an arm and leg across his youngest hyung, essentially pinning him. Namjoon noted with satisfaction that the younger had been intensely aware of Taehyung's hands, and very gentle in this instance of what could devolve, on occasion, into incredibly violent displays of affection."

Namjoon rolled back on his heels, gesturing Jimin to join them, asking with a sudden thought, "Have you two finished eating? Do I need to send something in here?"

As he slipped into the nest on Tae's free side, Jimin nodded, replying "We finished a while ago. And don't worry, hyung, there's still plenty of rolls. Jin made sure to save you some."

He hadn't been worried, but Jimin was such a sweetheart that Namjoon couldn't help ruffling his peach-colored mop of hair, smiling his thanks as he turned to the recipient (victim) of their affection. Softening his voice, Namjoon asked, "What about you TaeTae, hungry?"

Tae shook his head minutely, "I'm okay, hyung. I'm not very hungry."

Namjoon was hopeful that he could coax the younger into dinner, given that he hadn't eaten for so long. "Are you sure Tae? You haven't eaten since this morning. Something light in your stomach might even make you feel better."

"I don't think I can-" Tae mumbled-

Namjoon wasn't going to push the issue. Not tonight. Not when they'd only just managed to get Tae settled. He carded a hand through the singer's hair, his smile accepting and reassuring, "Shh- that's fine. No big deal, baby. Tomorrow will be soon enough. But you can wake me up anytime later if you get hungry, okay?"

Taehyung nodded, relaxing back into the soft blankets, and Namjoon stood slowly, leaving the maknaes to it as he rounded the couch towards the kitchen-

"Can I have chips, Namjoon-hyung?" Kookie suddenly piped up, having scuttled upward, so his head popped into view over the back of the couch.

"Maybe," Namjoon replied non-committedly, grinning when Jimin promptly dragged the maknae back down into the waiting pillow nest and popped up in his place.

"Cherry Coke?" Jimin begged, eyes wide in a mockingly desperate attempt to look pathetic and adorable. It worked all too well.

"Perhaps?" Namjoon shrugged.

Jimin shrieked, flopping back dramatically, drilling Kookie into the mattress at the center of the nest.

"Um. Is there any triple chocolate ice-cream left, hyung?" Tae's disembodied voice called suddenly.

 _Well done, Kookie._

"…There might be." Namjoon hedged, grinning as Yoongi suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway with the requested items.

"Hyung!?" Jimin whined, and Namjoon shook himself, "Yes, yes, alright. Stuff yourselves with junk food. Don't get crumbs through the bed. Put a movie on; we'll all be out in a few minutes".

Confident that Min Yoongi could deal with anything the maknae line could throw at him, Namjoon hurried into the kitchen to make sure Jin hadn't eaten the last roll.

* * *

Blinking blearily and shifting slightly, Yoongi fought for full wakefulness. The all-encompassing soft warmth that surrounded him served as a reminder of their current sleeping arrangements, which led to, why? It came back incrementally; Taehyung. Missing. Tree. Hurt. Argument. Ice-cream. Snuggling. Sleep.

His eyes caught movement to his left, and he followed the gently coiling shadows that late evening moonlight cast through half-drawn curtains, washing the room with an almost hypnotic ambiance.

Even while slipping unresisting back into sleep, Yoongi vaguely wondered what woken him.

Then he caught it again, the unmistakable soft buzz of voices to the far left of the room. Although the words faded into vague murmuring by the time it reached his ears, Yoongi easily recognized the two owners.

Usually, it would take more than the supposedly witty banter of their maknae brats to wake him (Yoongi had become very immune to their shenanigans, very quickly). Some combination of the tense culmination of the evening earlier, their extremely close sleeping quarters (seriously, someone's toes were tucked up behind his knee) and the fact that one of them was hurt, must have still had him slightly on edge.

Now that he was aware of it, the buzzing was just annoying enough that Yoongi knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep while it continued. It was late- a quick glance at the glowing numbers on the coffee table told him it was actually early and he sighed inaudibly.

2 am was no time for Jimin and Kookie to be doing... whatever it was they were doing. Giggling and sniggering at each other, hunched tightly together, their silhouette forming a misshapen humanoid figure with way too many limbs and two heads. Whatever it was, it was mischief, and Yoongi _Wasn't. In. The. Mood._

He rolled up onto one elbow, mouth opening, intent on telling the pair to go back to sleep in no uncertain terms. A hand caught his shoulder, and Jin's near silent breath of voice hushed him from slightly above, followed by a whispered request, "Leave them be, Yoongi-yah."

Yoongi sat up slowly, turning slightly to allow the light from the window to pass his own body and illuminate Jin beside him. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes adjusted to let him make out Taehyung sprawled across Jin's lap; head tucked up under the older's jaw. Jin was running his long-fingered hands in smooth sweeps down over Tae's shoulders.

Something had happened while he'd been asleep, Yoongi was sure of it. Namjoon had rescued Tae's half-eaten bowl of ice cream from its perilous slide from his lap less than ten minutes into the movie, and Taehyung had still been curled up, asleep, between Jimin and Jungkookie when they'd all succumbed to sleep barely a half hour later.

Taehyung was now curled into Jin, and the other two troublemakers were on the other side of the pillow nest, on the far side of both Namjoon and Hoseok.

He raised a questioning eyebrow at Jin, and after a quick glance to ensure they weren't disturbing their rest of the rap line, the older leaned closer to explain quietly, "Tae had a nightmare. Yah! Calm down; he's fine now. But he gave Jiminie and Kookie a huge fright. They were unsettled, so I said they could watch something quietly for a few minutes until they calmed down. Sorry, they woke you."

Yoongi waved the apology away, quietly answering as he reached out to stroke Tae's hair, (neatened -ish, courtesy of Jimin and Kookie during their movie earlier) "It's fine. I'm just surprised I didn't wake when Tae-"

"He wasn't very loud, just- upsetting. " Jin replied, glancing across to where he could just make out Kookie stifling his laughter by biting down on Jimin's pajama sleeve. "What are they watching that's so funny anyway?"

Yoongi realized it was a question directed to him, as if Jin expected that he should know the answer. He glanced back to the younger duo, focusing on the phone that Jimin was holding- "Oh." he broke into sniggers himself, and had to bring a hand up to stifle the noise unless he wanted to be responsible for waking the other two.

Catching Jin's incredulous raised brows, Yoongi waved his hands and hastened to explain, "Its the phone from earlier. You asked about it when you first brought Tae out of the bathroom-"

Jin nodded his understanding, comprehension dawn as he remembered.

Yoongi nodded and continued, "It's Tae's phone- Jimin found it at the base of the tree. He- Taehyung- God, hyung- He recorded himself!" He sniggered again, amused just remembering the few minutes he'd watched earlier.

Jin looked slightly non-plussed, "Recorded himself? Recorded what?"

"His- his adventure- He- Jin- Jin-hyung-" Yoongi almost couldn't get the words out, and Jin was already smiling despite having no idea what was so funny.

Yoongi took a deep breath. "Hyung. Put it this way; the opening scene is Tae, toast in hand, running down the front path with a wide shot of the cottage disappearing into the distance behind him, shouting "I'm going on an adventure!". It devolves from there. "

Jimin was all but convulsing across the room, his gasping laughter loud enough that one of them really should say something (they weren't going to), and Yoongi unconsciously rose up to his knees to try and see the screen over Jungkook's shoulder.

Even from this distance, Yoongi could make out the grin on Taehyung's face against the blue-sky backdrop. Whatever the younger was currently up to on-screen seemed disjointed and jolting, as he disappeared from the frame every few seconds, only to appear an instant again later.

Yoongi inched closer as if he might be able to hear the sound if he got near enough, despite the headphones the younger two were sharing that was providing them their grade-A entertainment of the evening.

In the video, Tae stilled, and then the image suddenly zoomed out, and Yoongi figured that Taehyung had attached a selfie stick just as the camera panned out even further and swiveled, to show and a fantastic panorama of treetops and crystal clear blue sky, with dark mountains disappearing into clouds in the distance.

Yoongi realized what was happening and lunged, throwing himself across Namjoon and Hobi in his haste to get to the two younger members. Ignoring both the other rappers startled exclamations at being thrust into wakefulness, as well as Jin's surprised hiss, Yoongi curled himself over Jimin's back and plucked the phone cleanly from his hand.

He hit the power button, instantly darkening the screen.

"Hyung!?"

"Yoongi-yah!"

"Yoongi-hyung!?"

Yoongi turned, opening his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Jin's insistent deadly "Cross me if you dare" voice, "Quiet! I swear if you lot wake Tae..."

The noise immediately dropped off, and Yoongi's gaze, along with five others, darted to where Tae twitched minutely, snuffled softly and flipped himself over with a grunt. He didn't wake.

Yoongi breathed a sigh of relief but winced when he realized that the noise drew every set of eyes to him instead.

Uh.

He took a deep breath, and then quickly explained, "Sorry, Kook-ah, Jiminie, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't think you, or any of us really, are ready to watch TaeTae fall and hurt himself- "

Jimin was the first to realize what Yoongi meant, and his eyes widened with a glance to Kookie, ever the protective hyung toward his two dongsaeng. No way he'd want Kookie to watch that. He wouldn't want to watch it himself.

"Thank you Hyung- I hadn't realized. I didn't think about what was-" Jimin replied. Pulling a blanket from the pile to wrap around his shoulders, the younger shivered and Yoongi didn't blame him.

His own mind was running rampant, imagining Taehyung's panicked cry, and the camera dropping wildly, before tumbling toward the ground. The upward shot showing Tae slipping from the branch he was perched on and slamming into the one below-

Yoongi pulled Jimin closer, slipping the phone into his pocket, "I'll delete the end. The rest though? Comedic gold. Definitely something for ARMY. Maybe on his birthday?"

"You'd better get it off there before he thinks to ask about his phone though. Otherwise, you'll never see it again," Jungkook interjected, curling into Yoongi's other side, and Yoongi slumped, pulling the both of them back down against the soft cushioning of their makeshift bed.

"I'll get it in the morning, but - It's Tae. He'd probably upload it himself." Yoongi replied, grinning when he heard a snort of amusement from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder at the culprit, Yoongi asked, "Speaking of morning, Joon-ah- what's the plan? Are his hands-"

Namjoon turned towards him slightly; voice pitched low, still heavy with sleep as he replied, "I'll check them in the morning for redness or swelling, but I think they'll be okay. If we soak again and re-dress them tomorrow night, and then we head home sometime around lunch the day after we should have enough dressings and things."

"He's gonna love that." Hobi injected from his mostly hidden position at Namjoon's back, and Yoongi couldn't help but agree. From what they'd overheard in the kitchen earlier, Taehyung wasn't exactly an enthusiastic participant in this hand-soaking business.

A hesitant shift against his side drew his attention down; as still and quiet as they'd been, he'd assumed both the younger two had drifted back to sleep. Kookie was out like a lightbulb (as was only to be expected), but Jimin was peering up at him through the darkness.

The sudden quietness and Hobi's observation seemed enough to prompt the younger to speak. Propping himself up on Yoongi's stomach he questioned tentatively "Jin-hyung, is- Did- -are you and Namjoon-hyung mad at TaeTae? "

Yoongi shifted his attention to Jin as the older glanced up, slightly confused, asking, "What-? -Oh, for before, when you guys were in the kitchen?"

Jimin nodded quickly, hurrying to explain- "Yeah- He was- He was really rude. Really. And he was cursing- But, he didn't mean it! He was just-"

No, not explain, Yoongi thought with a small smile, but rather to jump to his best friend's defense.

Jin seemed to think so too, as he was quick to reassure, "Oh- sweetheart, no- Tae's not in any trouble. Joon-ah and I realized that he was just tired and hurting. It's okay; you don't have to worry about that".

Jimin breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing and Yoongi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. It was rather adorable how protective Jiminie was of Tae, but he was very thankful that Tae was every bit as good a friend to Jimin. The two deserved each other.

Namjoon shifted slightly closer, likely so he didn't have to speak so loudly to be heard, before adding his own reassurance, "TaeTae already apologized to me- and I know he didn't mean it. Like Jin-hyung said, it was all just too much after such an exhausting, scary day. Once he's had a decent night's sleep, I'm sure he'll be in a better mood."

Hoseok's face, pale in the moonlight, popped up over Namjoon's shoulder, his chin hooked over his age-mate's bicep. His words were only slightly garbled when he tried to speak without bothering to lift his head, "Oh, he'll definitely be in a good mood in the morning- Joon promised him Ice-cream for breakfast, remember.'

Yoongi snorted; he hadn't known that. Judging by Jin's sudden grimace, the older had also forgotten his alleged promise when he'd agreed to ice cream for dinner earlier.

But Daegu boys gotta stick together- " A promise is a promise, hyung-" Yoongi singsonged, "Ice-cream for dinner, ice-cream for breakfast... you're just begging to be dealing with sugar-induced hyper-Tae tomorrow night."

Very obviously contemplating the reality of being caught by his promise and the inevitable truth of Taehyung bouncing off the walls into the near future, Jin sighed. He tugged the closest blanket back into place, the tips of his fingers settling against warm skin under the edge of the blue material.

Yoongi sniggered.

"Oh, hush you, or I'll put you on Tae-watch by yourself for the next two days." Jin scolded, having caught the smirk, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean? I'm happy to keep an eye on-" He started but was propelled into silenced by Jin's somewhat unexpectedly wicked grin.

The older glanced about the rest of the group, "You all heard that- Yoongi volunteered to make sure Tae doesn't use his hands and keeps his bandages clean and dry for the next two- "

Yoongi stilled, horrified.

Forest surrounded them. With mud and frogs and small trickling streams. Glorious masses of decaying autumn leaves and shiny rocks half embedded in the earth. Finger-staining moss grew on tree's, and snails left slime trails just begging for curious imaginations to touch.

And Yoongi was meant to keep Taehyung clean?

 _Their Taehyung?_

Yoongi rolled onto his side with an incredibly believable snore, ignoring Jin's "Yeah, that's what I thought" amidst mocking sniggers from Joon and Hobi.

Yoongi ignored them; he knew when a tactical retreat was called for.


	10. A Wee Bit Choppy - -Tae (BTS)

One of the best, yet most underrated perks of being 'worldwide' Namjoon decided, was not having to stake out the baggage claim conveyor belt after long flights.

They had people for that now.

It was still hard for him to believe it (some days more than others), but despite feelings of doubt and niggling hints of guilt that they're heaping such unnecessary tasks on their staff (regardless of the fact that said staff are well paid for the duty), Namjoon was grateful.

Especially so on evenings like this one, when their destination airport seems to host more excited ARMY's than some of their concerts; throngs of fans lining the walls, leaving only a narrow walkway defined by flimsy rope barriers and firm security personnel.

Namjoon's self-appointed task of sheep-dogging his members was much more manageable without the added stress of the crowds that await anyone attempting to triangulate the location of (specific and multiple) items of luggage at the baggage claim area.

And the logistics of baggage claim for seven people at risk of being mobbed by adoring crowds? _Insane_. (Likely the reason for the newly appointed luggage handling staff).

Contemplating the slowly increasing number of 'airport' related incidents (Tae going missing that one time. Kookie nearly being mobbed. Jimin misplacing his passport (temporarily) - and all these in the past four months) Namjoon was willing to embrace anything that made his 'leader' responsibilities less heart-attack inducing.

Which was also precisely how he would usually describe trying to herd his exhausted (two weeks, four countries), over-tired (Jin-hyung had failed abysmally at getting the maknae trio to take a nap on the plane. _Abysmally_.) and overly-excited (they're finally home again) hellions (members) through a fan-crazed airport.

Usually.

For some reason though, tonight Namjoon was just giddy with excitement and thankfulness at being home.

Not that he wasn't keeping all six heads in sight (and preferably within reach) at all times, but- he was relaxed. Energetic and enthused about the whole situation, to be honest.

He could tell from the (quite ridiculous, really) air kiss competition that Jin and Yoongi seemed to have devolved into, that he wasn't the only one. Hoseok was encouraging the closest fans to shout performance scores of their eldest pairs efforts, and it was quite apparent that the fans (and Hobi) were enjoying stirring Seokjin by consistently scoring Yoongi higher.

Though this only seemed to encourage Jin to even more outlandish flourishes and gestures, which of course, Yoongi was forced to match if he wanted to retain his crown (that was rightfully Jin-hyungs. And no, Namjoon was not biased. Jin was and always would be, king of air-kissing.)

Jimin was bouncing along several steps ahead of the oldest three, at height with Taehyung, their heads pressed close together, the younger of the pair having thrown an arm across Jimin's shoulders to drag him closer. Their 95 line was no doubt up to shenanigans, and Namjoon was better off knowing nothing.

Plausible deniability.

Besides, they couldn't be planning anything too mischievous on 50+ hours sleep deprivation (Namjoon guessed that they were working on about four hours sleep for the past two days. Between them).

Actually.

Perhaps he should be worried?

He was too happy to be suspicious or wary though, and thinking that he could just as easily regret brushing of his suspicions later as right then, he shrugged instead, and turned to sweep his gaze over the crowd again.

Just in case.

Some Taehyung or Jimin biased fans could have been jealous of the lack of interaction from their favorites (especially with Jin, Yoongi, and Hobi hamming it up just a few feet away). Namjoon was charmed to see that the fans instead seemed enraptured by the moment of intimate friendship on display as the duo-

Wait.

Namjoon's brain had obviously already noticed what his eyes had failed to transmit because he wasn't at all panicked or worried, despite only being able to see six heads (and the baby of the group was the one missing, at that). But, it wasn't a pair that was enthralling and captivating the many camera-phone wielding fans at the front of their group. It was a trio.

Now that he was looking more closely, Namjoon could just make out the tufts of dark hair at Taehyung's shoulder, and the strong arms that were curling around Jimin's lower back to clasp together securely - keeping Jimin comfortably in his piggyback position on Kookie's back.

This was probably also why Jimin suddenly appeared to be the same height as Tae. Namjoon was not sure if he should have been more worried about the possibility of the terrible-two corrupting the baby, or that Jungkook might just be the ringleader of whatever the three are currently planning.

Although, as long as it wasn't mischief scheduled for tomorrow, Namjoon thought he could probably cope. Or, you know. Join in.

But tomorrow? Tomorrow Yoongi was enforcing their first ever official Yoongi-day, and everyone was sleeping (or otherwise quietly entertaining themselves) for the entire day.

Heaven.

At this stage, Namjoon wholeheartedly agreed with Yoongi's reverently breathed description from earlier that day.

They'd had an absolutely grueling 15 days and were more than ready for some downtime.

Thankfully, it looked like they were going to get it too - three whole days of clear-schedule freedom. And Namjoon was completely serious about everyone sleeping through tomorrow.

The rest of the time was theirs to spend as they wished (individually or in groups as they pleased). Although Jin-hyung had already extracted promises, bribed, threatened and asked politely (courses for horses) that each of them would tidy up their bedrooms and strip their bedding for him to wash.

Management had offered to have cleaners do it of course, but they had so little privacy as it was that while it was still manageable, the members had all agreed that they'd prefer to keep as many strangers out of their home as possible.

And only a fool would say no to Jin-hyung when he offered to cook or clean. Although, really - only a fool would say no to Jin-hyung, period.

Now that he thought about it, Namjoon was pretty sure that the evildoing the maknae's were planning was likely the movie night he'd promised they could organize (in a moment of erroneous stupidity, naturally).

It would likely be horror movies all-around, and copious amounts of junk food, because 'Tae and Kookie'...and that was pretty much all the explanation anyone in the group would need.

And everyone one of them would sit through the jump-scare and gore infested evening (despite Hobi's terror, Jimin's bravado (read: terror) Jin's indifference, Namjoon's distaste for meaningless horror and Yoongi's intellectual disgust), once again merely because- 'Tae and Kookie.'

But, it was much less daunting than some of the schemes the trio could be planning, so Namjoon was counting it a win for now.

"We love you, Kim Namjoon!"

The sheer volume of the shout to allow it to rise above the cacophony of the busy airport was impressive. Namjoon jumped a little at the unexpectedness, but he was already turning his head, beaming a megawatt smile (he couldn't have made it smaller if he'd tried) in the general direction of the en-masse (hastily pre-planned and undeniably adorable for it) shout-out.

There were so many fans there; so many people who appreciated all BTS was and supported all they hope to become. Namjoon was continuously amazed and overwhelmed by their gorgeous fandom, their ARMY-

But confounded and astonished as he was by the growth of their fan base internationally, as well as incredibly humbled- Namjoon still loved coming home more than anything.

To hear the language and dialects of his parent, his friends, his people- so familiar and warm; it made home solidify again and brought him back down to earth. It made everything real again.

The huge smile hadn't dimmed at all as they reached the dark SUV on the curb five minutes later, and Namjoon counted various colored heads as they disappeared into the interior. He pushed Hoseok in ahead of himself (ignoring the resulting yelp), turning for one last wave and smile before he tumbled into the last remaining seat, the door sliding closed beside him.

It was suddenly very, very quiet. Silent, or nearly so - only the gentle hum of the engine as the SUV pulled away, and the muted buzz of the crowd as they faded into the distance.

And then Yoongi squawked indignantly, "Yah! How come I'm in the back!", and a different sort of cacophony erupted.

Namjoon smiled, relaxing as he turned to peer into the rear seat where Yoongi-hyung was indeed corraled between Jimin and Jungkook, both of whom looked way too innocent.

Beside him, Hoseok twisted in his middle spot to look over the backrest into the rear compartment as well, teasing "Sorry hyung, we changed the seating hierarchy. It's height over age from now on-"

Namjoon couldn't help the snigger that escaped, rolling his eyes toward Jin as the oldest looked back with an over-the-top shocked face; Hobi liked to poke the hornet's nest a little too much sometimes.

Yoongi howled with disbelief, and beside hi Jungkook piped up predictably with "What about me then- "

"You're the maknae. You don't count." Hobi explained matter-of-factly, and even Yoongi broke from his (mostly) mock anger with a bark of laughter at Kookie's stunned face.

The brat was likely in genuine shock at being shut down so effectively by their resident sunshine; Hoseok usually much less savage than certain other people Namjoon could name if pressed. It was hilarious. He wasn't the only one who thought so; Jimin was in semi-hysterics, and Namjoon could hear Jin's windshield laughter from the front of the vehicle echoing over everything else, the oldest only semi-behaving himself to not distract their driver unduly.

It wasn't even that it was that funny a comment, really. Namjoon wasn't concerned though; it was just adrenaline and excitement for being home. They'd crash within minutes, Joon was sure.

Or sooner, perhaps- at least in one case, Namjoon suspected.

He hadn't heard Taehyung since they'd piled into the vehicle. Even though Namjoon was sure; he remembered Taehyung sliding into the SUV only seconds after Jimin, he still couldn't stop his immediate need to lean forward (to see past Hobi's back where the dancer was half kneeling in his seat)-

And as he'd know, Tae (the lucky maknae baby who'd scored the prime seating arrangement from Yoongi's misfortune) was quite safely accounted for, curled against the left passenger window.

Namjoon had seen each of the maknae trio engage in full toddler-mode bragging (poked out tongue and scrunched up nose included) when they managed to beat each other to the shower. Scoring Min Yoongi's car seat should have brought the Armageddon of gloating rights.

And Kim Taehyung could gloat like no one's business (the real problem was that he was so charmingly adorable while doing so that the offended party suddenly found that they didn't mind all that much).

With not even Tae's patented 'eyebrow raise and smirk' forthcoming, Namjoon had naturally assumed the younger was asleep, or nearly so.

He wasn't asleep.

His eyes were open- unfocused, staring at the back of Jin's seat, though he didn't appear to be overly drowsy or lethargic.

He looked flustered, Namjoon realized at the same moment he noticed and was instantly concerned by the hand that Taehyung had fisted into his hair, just above and behind his ear.

He was tugging gently, the movement seemingly unconscious.

Namjoon smoothed the frown pulling at his brow as he winced in sympathy. Tae had mentioned a niggling headache earlier that day, but he'd thought the younger was over it. Apparently not.

It was probably just exhaustion and stress; a tension headache that would go away on its own with time, but still, 'no use suffering needlessly' Namjoon thought as he leaned further around Hoseok to ask, "Did your headache come back, TaeTae? Do you want Jin-hyung to find you some painkillers- "

At his name, Jin turned from where he was conversing quietly with their driver, leaning into the gap between the front seats to ask with concern, apparently having heard only the tail end of the conversation, "Painkillers? Who-"

"...Tae?" Namjoon prompted when the younger didn't appear to have heard him, simultaneously bringing Jin up to speed, who frowned slightly while peering around his seat at their second youngest, no doubt seeing exactly what Namjoon had.

Because Tae had yet to move, nor acknowledge Namjoon's question.

Jin, sitting closer to the younger singer (as well as likely an attribute of just being Jin) hooked one arm around his headrest for balance, the other reaching out to settle gently on Taehyung's thigh. The gentle squeeze, as much as his voice requested Taehyung's attention, "TaeTae?"

Hoseok, having noticed the quiet by-play beside him, turned to sit in his seat correctly, allowing Namjoon to watch as Taehyung blinked owlishly as if having to drag his mind from far away to glance up at Jin, his confusion plain as he asked, "..Hyung?"

Jin smiled softly, but Namjoon could see the concerned frown hidden behind, and he shared it- Taehyung was well, Taehying...but he was rarely this spacey.

"Have you got a headache, Tae?" Jin repeated and then gestured to where Taehyungs hand was still clenched into his hair when the younger continued to stare at him, non-plussed.

Instead of answering, Taehyung seemed slightly surprised to realize that his hand was tangled in his hair, and he loosened his grip slightly, fist turning to gentle fingers as he rolled the locks between them thoughtfully.

His own concern growing with each non-answer and vague reaction, Namjoon was only stopped from leaning across and dragging Tae's attention to himself by Jin doing exactly that; the older's hand cupping beneath Taehyung's chin to gently draw his scattered focus.

Jin's voice was very much 'Hyung' when he spoke; soft but firm, "Taehyung-ah, can you focus on me, please? I need to know if you're okay-"

Taehyung blinked, and his eyes widened as if he was seeing Jin for the first time since the conversation had started, and he wet his lips, mumbling "Sorry. Sorry hyung- I'm- I- No I don't have a headache- "

Jin, looking as convinced as Namjoon felt, pressed, "Mhmm. I asked if you're okay? Are you okay, Taehyung?"

Taehyung dropped his gaze, the hand still attached to the strands of hair being pulled mercilessly by the wandering fingers as he worked an answer from his lips, "I- I think so. ...Yes?"

The silence that pervaded the vehicle was uneasy, and Taehyung shifted as if suddenly realizing he was the center of increasingly concerned attention.

Namjoon moved slightly back as Hobi leaned towards him to make room for Yoongi, the older's head and shoulders suddenly appearing between Hoseok and Taehyung, and Jungkook leaned forward to peer over the headrest at his youngest hyung. But Namjoon would guess that it was Jimin's sudden little huff of concerned worry that brought clarity to Taehyung's apparent confusion.

Taehyung turned back to Jin, who was frowning now and not even bothering to try and conceal it. The younger took a deep breath and tried to explain, "I'm okay. Yes. I'm not hurt. I just-"

He looked almost... somewhere between mildly disoriented, verging into real distress as he smoothed down the hair he'd been worrying.

"They cut my hair."

"What?" Namjoon bit out, for an instant wondering if all of this had stemmed from some half waking daydream Tae had been having about the Danger MV when he'd accidentally cut-

"A fan, or - someone. Cut my hair. I think." Taehyung mumbled disjointedly as if trying out the words for the first time himself, and not liking at all how they sat.

Namjoon felt his stomach hollow out sickeningly. Was he hearing this- Was he understanding this correctly? Had- had Taehyung, one of their dongsaeng- One of his-

Jin immediately leaned forward, intuitive as ever, drawing Taehyungs fingers away from his hair, pressing the freed hand into Hoseok's reaching grasp. The oldest's hands were infinitely gentle as he tilted Taehyung's head to see the damage-

Jin was silent for a second as he inspected, fingers rubbing the roughly chopped locks carefully before speaking, "It's definitely been cut. Probably scissors- Oh baby, no- Hey, hey-"

Taehyung was shaking his head, wiping away tears that clung to his lower lashes, threatening to fall, " Sorry. I'm okay- I just. The scissors- I felt them. So cold- I thought they'd cut my ear- And then I thought they could have-" he paused to draw in a shuddery breath, visibly trying to get a grip on his emotions before continuing, "-but- I'm Okay. Sorry. I'm being stupid. It's just a little bit of hair. They didn't hurt me. I'm okay- "

Jungkook draped himself over the top of the headrest, upside down to wrap his arms around Taehyung as best he could. Tae whined, arms coming up to return the (admittedly quite pitiful) attempt at a hug-

-and Namjoon got with the program.

"Switch with me, Hope." he requested, at the same time that Jin said, "Swap seats with me, Hoseok?"

Someone in the rear of the vehicle snorted, and Namjoon glanced at Jin, his sheepish smile matching the one the older was wearing. He glanced back to Hoseok, hoping their mood maker would choose the much easier slide to the left than attempt to climb through to the front-

 _Oh. He'd fucked up._

Hobi was staring between Jin and Namjoon as if he'd been simultaneously betrayed and sucker punched in the gut.

For all Namjoon's IQ, Jin had always been faster off the mark with this sort of thing, "Oh, no Hoseok-ah! No! I didn't mean it like that at all- I just, it's not you-you're perfect! Wonderful, amazing and I know you could look after him fantastically. I just- I need to. _I need to._ Please."

Hoseok's hurt face crumpled into soft understanding and Namjoon coughed awkwardly, drawing his attention, "Uh - yeah. What Jin-hyung said. Me too. Please?"

Yoongi snorted and rolled his eyes before speaking, "Just swap with Tae, Hoba- then he can be cuddled to death from all sides. And above."

Namjoon grinned. He'd known there was a reason he kept Yoongi around. Within minutes Taehyung had been relocated to the middle seat and was plastered with hyung from all directions. Not to mention the sneaky dongsaeng hand that found his, tangling their fingers together and squeezing.

Namjoon sighed.

"It's not okay, TaeTae. You don't have to be okay with this. No, you're not hurt-", Namjoon was so, so glad- Someone had gotten close enough to Taehyung with scissors to cut his hair. If they'd wanted to - to do something else? Namjoon shuddered, squeezing tighter, before leaning back.

Taehyung needed to understand this.

He continued, "You're not hurt, but- and I don't want to scare you. But you could have been. This should never have happened. Never have even been able to happen. I'll talk to manager-nim about it – see if there's any footage. But Tae- I'm really sorry. I should have seen-"

"No, Namjoon-hyung, it's not _your_ fault!" Taehyung honestly sounded appalled at the suggestion, but Namjoon should have-

"It's my job to look after you Taehyung, and I didn't-"

"Stop it! Stop it. It's your job to make sure we're doing our best for Bangtan and ARMY. And you have to- to I don't know- make sure I go to bed before midnight some nights of the week, and to make sure Jin makes sure we eat something other than ramen and junk! And to - to do this! When we're sad or hurt, you have to do this! That's it. "

Namjoon was stunned into silence; how was Taehyung so... _Taehyung_ normally, and then suddenly comes out with things like that?

Taehyung had near worked himself back up to tears, and even though Namjoon wasn't ready to believe that he held no responsibility for Tae being attacked ( _attacked_!) right in front of him-

Namjoon also realized that his guilt wouldn't help Taehyung any. He could only do his best to help now. To do his job, as Taehyung had said.

" Okay. You're right. Okay- shh. Just breathe. -"

Taehyung gulped down a few mouthfuls of air, pressing his lips tightly together to stop the threatened tears that continued to escape, his voice was choked as he replied, "Sorry. I'm over-reacting. I know. I'm okay-"

"You're not overacting, Taehyung. You're not. Being upset is okay. I'm upset. We're all upset. You're not hurt, no- but it was scary, and you could have been hurt. And they did cut your hair. You didn't want them to, so that's not okay. " Yoongi explained, trying to put words to the confused mess he knew Taehyungs emotions and feelings must be.

"I feel kind of sick." Taehyung breathed.

Jin cupped the side of his jaw, noting the pale skin and wondered if Taehyung was in shock. It was probably to be expected. "Do we need to stop the car, Tae-baby?"

Taehyung shook his head, curling further into Hoseok's welcoming embrace, "No. Not like I'm going to be sick really. I don't think, anyway. Uh, disgusted? Someone I don't know touched me- they took a piece of me! Just my hair but-"

"Tae. Taehyung, you have every right to feel yucky- how about a nice warm shower when we get home? How does that sound? We'll get your hair fixed in the morning and speak to manager-nim about what happened, to make sure it can't happen again, okay? " Namjoon reassured, making a note to call Sejin-manager as soon as he was out of earshot of Tae to give the man some pre-warning.

Taehyung nodded, his fingers finding the chopped locks again before Jin folded them into his own grasp. "I just- why did they want my hair anyway?" Taehyung voiced, and Namjoon cringed at the question.

Despite the fact that Taehyung could probably come up with the most plausible answers himself, Namjoon didn't want to voice them. Especially not so soon after the incident, when it was fairly obvious that Taehyung was still processing and coming to terms with how he felt about the entire situation. Nothing he could think to say was in any way pleasant, and all options he could think of were both violating and disturbing.

"It was probably a witch! I bet they wanted to create a spell; you might wake up pregnant tomorrow or profess your undying love for Kookie!"

Taehyung sat up slowly, staring over the back seat at Jimin who gazed back. Namjoon wondered if he was the only one who saw the flicker of uncertainty in the dancer's eyes. Jimin was trying to lighten the mood, to help Taehyung feel better; but was it too soon? Did Taehyung need to talk and process and have the situation treated seriously and with sensitivity for a while longer?

Namjoon prepared himself to intervene, to console-

Taehyung's eyes widened slowly, and he blinked, once, twice before his gaze shifted -"Oh, Gukkie-" he simpered, batting his eyelashes at the maknae.


	11. Bump In The Night - Kookie (BTS)

Eerie music built ominously in the background, and Jin readied himself for-

The grotesque mutated beast bled from the shadows behind 'blond, buxom and stupid' and roared, saliva dripping from its fangs as it lumbered toward its victim.

Beside him, Hobi shrieked and upended his bowl of popcorn.

Jin sighed and began to brush the kernels from his lap, before fishing for one of the prickly menaces that had somehow found its way into his pajama top.

Across the room, Jungkook exploded with laughter, and Jin looked up to find the maknae perched on the arm of the opposite sofa, cell phone held aloft to capture his poor hyung's terror induced shrieking and subsequent popcorn explosion.

Jin doubted it would be very clear footage given how Jungkook was near convulsing with unrestrained mirth, but this thought either didn't occur to Hoseok, or he just wasn't particularly comforted by it, if the way he was huffing maligned complaints under his breath as he swept up the spilled snack was any indication.

Jin prepared himself to mediate the attempted retaliation; Kookie might have brought whatever vengeance Hoseok deemed suitable on his foolish self, but Jin wasn't in the mood to deal with tears if a stray elbow happened to find an eye in the battle for supremacy. He relaxed though when Hoseok seemed to resign himself to just glaring at the little monster.

Jin hadn't been too concerned (they were talking about sunshine Hobi), but their fractious maknae had already required 'saving' from revenge-seeking hyungs twice, and they weren't even an hour into the movie.

The volley of popcorn sailed across his vision in the maknaes direction, scoring a perfect hit as they showered down around the youngest. Jungkook of course, somehow managed to catch not one, but two kernels in his mouth which only prompted him to louder braying.

Because everything was apparently hilarious. Jin snorted, _because picking popcorn kernels out of carpet is so hilarious._ Not. "Yah! I vacuumed yesterday, enough with the popcorn-" Jin scolded, dropping his gaze to the-

Popcorn strewn floor _._ The fluffy kernels dotted the carpet liberally at their feet, appearing to spread as far as the corridor that lead to the kitchen and out into the open foyer.

"Never mind," he sighed; _sometimes being the mom sucked._

At least Hoseok had the good grace to look apologetic as he replied, "Sorry hyung- I'll clean it up." which was fair enough; the dancer was undoubtedly responsible for the majority of the mess.

Although Jin was very tempted to assign the task to the hyena who was still giggling where he'd flopped over to sprawl across his other (oh so helpful) hyungs.

By other hyungs, Jin meant the ones with any preteens of actual consistent authority. I.e., Not Sunshine, ChimChim or Taeflower; all 99% pushover when it came to one Jeon Jungkook.

Not that Jin was much better most of the time, like now. He was unable to help the ridiculous smile that stretched across his face as he watched Jungkook full-body-wriggle his way to being stretched out fully, punting his way over Yoongi's lap, ignorant of any protests. (How Yoongi could think the maknae line took him seriously at all, when he grumbled with such indulgence, Jin did not know.) Finally succeeding in his goal; head propped up on his elbow in Namjoon' lap, torso sprawled across Yoongi and his legs dangling over the arm of the couch, Jungkook wiggled a little more. Just out of spite, Jin was sure.

And then Yoongi groused, "Aish, have you got worms or something!?" and shoved the boy off his drawn-up arm. Jungkook slumped down with a startled yelp, cut off by Namjoon bringing his open book down to cover his face.

Retribution was sweet, Jin thought, turning back to the movie.

It was some new supernatural horror flick that Jungkook and Tae had desperately wanted to watch. Really. _So damn excited_. Their enthusiasm and eagerness had been equal parts scary and adorable. The two had been begging and dropping (not at all subtle) hints. Half planning evenings when they thought that just maybe everyone might not be too busy or exhausted to gather up that had inevitably all fallen through because everyone had been too busy or exhausted to do anything other than eat and sleep during their 'free' ( _ha_!) time.

The fact that Jin knew that most of their eagerness was really about the 'all gather up' thing, the (godawful) B-grade werewolf slasher flick only a legitimate excuse for such, made their efforts only 10000% times more endearing. It was also why Jin had suggested they use one of their precious free evenings (one of only two!) to watch the grisly 'blood and claws' fest that about 70% of their group couldn't care less about.

Not that it was any particular hardship; spending a couple of hours relaxing, while watching his dongsaengs enjoy themselves. And each other. Jin wasn't going to lie; seeing the way Jimin was practically Hoseok's shadow, melded to his side on the couch (and really; who thought it was a clever idea for those two to sit together during a horror movie?). And how Namjoon's fingers would card into Tae's hair on their way to the popcorn bowl (Jin shuddered just a little, for Tae's freshly washed hair, but Taehyung didn't seem to mind).

Jin knew his heart was more than a little soft for these idiots. And he didn't particularly see a problem with this; regardless of having to watch terrible horror movies as a consequence.

It wasn't that Jin _disliked_ horror movies per se, it was just that he didn't _like_ them. Most of the time he could find something redeeming in the quality or content of the show to justify sitting through it. The real entertainment, Jin had discovered, was to be found by _watching the watchers._

Or those not watching, in Namjoon's case. Their leader wasn't a fan of most of what the horror movie genre had to offer, finding the scares and gore to be stereotypical and too overdone to be truly effective. Only on the rare occasion that something they were watching broke away from the mold, would Namjoon put down whatever book he was devouring in favor of the on-screen entertainment. For the most part though, Joon didn't join them so much to watch as just to enjoy the company (or the comedy that usually ensued most nights). _Something Jin was also soft about_.

Jin glanced at tonight's chosen tome of literature. (Or it could just be Twilight. Joon was a bit of a non-discriminative sponge when it came to anything in novel format. He'd scathingly dismantled Fifty Shades, but the point was that _he'd read it.)_ Whatever it was, it was something thick enough that the spine was leaving an indent on Kookie's cheek now that Namjoon had pinned him down long enough to use and abuse him.

The little devil deserved it, Jin thought, watching as Kookie surreptitiously (or so he thought) filled one of the leaders abandoned slippers with popcorn kernels. Jin thought about warning Namjoon, but he just looked so engrossed with his book (and just maybe the origin of a little of Kookie's mischievousness wasn't exactly a mystery).

The maknaes wriggling efforts to scrounge kernels from the floor must have finally triggered Min-Yoongi if the fingers he dug into Jungkook's ribs (sending the slipper flying toward the kitchen, Jin noticed) were any indication.

The resulting hiccupping giggles were much less controlled as Kookie gleefully begged for mercy (likely hoping he wouldn't get it quite yet, enjoying Yoongi's undivided attention). Although how the resulting squirming and struggling was supposed to be any better, Jin didn't know. (He suspected Yoongi relished the playfulness just as much. If grudgingly).

Min Yoongi didn't so much enjoy their horror movie nights as he enjoyed being present to mock and scathingly commentate the unrealistic and usually quite ridiculous plot elements that were present throughout the majority of films the youngest two chose on a regular occurrence. It was wickedly funny for the most part. Unless Jin happened to be _actually enjoying the movie_ , in which case Yoongi became 'that friend.' Jin usually discouraged him from talking. By feeding him. Or sicking the maknaes on him. Whatever was easiest.

In absolute worst instances, when nothing seemed to work, Jin would move from preventive measures to retribution, and manipulate the seating arrangements, so Hoseok was sitting beside him.

Hoseok _hated_ horror movies. With a passion rivaling Yoongi's love of sleep.

Not that any of them particularly cared. Hoseok being reluctant to do something scary wasn't exactly a new experience. The fact that Jin let Tae and Kookie make Jimin guilt-trip the older into joining them for every horror movie session was something Jin was both a little ashamed of and brazenly unapologetic about.

Jin wasn't too worried.

(He'd point blank asked Hoseok once, years ago, if he'd prefer they not watch horror movies at all on movie nights. (He'd never suggest Hoseok just not come when they watched something scary. Jin was a good hyung). Hobi had, as always, impressed Jin with his – well, his heart. "It's okay Hyung. Tae and Kookie adore scary movies, and they like it when I'm there, so I don't mind. And Jiminie…"

Hoseok had trailed off, but Jin had understood what he'd meant.

Jimin (with all his manipulative wiles- so like, none) would typically wrap himself around Hoseok and beg him to stay and watch the movie, so he wasn't the only one scared. The fact that it was the truth was why it worked every time.

Tonight, for example, Jimin was still plastered down Hobi's far side; Jin could just make out the top of his messy pink hair where he was curled in against Hoseok's chest.

Jimin _thought_ he liked scary movies. No one else was fooled. Jiminie would spend 90% of the movie watching between his fingers, and when confronted with a scene that might actually be considered frightening, he'd bury his entire face in the nearest pillow, blanket or person.

No one pressed him on the matter because, in all honesty, it was pretty freaking cute.

As if timed by Jin's attention, Jimin suddenly squeaked with fright at the sudden revelation of one of the characters gorily mutilated body on screen, tugging on the corner of the pillow Hoseok was using to shield his eyes until the older loosened his white-knuckled grasp and allowed him to share.

Jungkook giggled again, pulling the edges of Namjoon's book down backward to cover his face, unsuccessfully muffling his laughter and completely insincere apologies in response to Jimin's fiery glare.

Namjoon tugged the book free before gently thwapping Kookie on the head with it, scolding lightly "Stop that, you brat. Annoy TaeTae or something-"

Jin felt his pulse jump, and was quick to interrupt, "No. Leave Taehyung alone; he's busy enjoying the movie and _behaving himself_ -" He pointedly tried to clue Namjoon into the possibly chaotic potential of his ill-considered suggestion.

Overexcited Kookie was enough by himself; adding a knowingly encouraged Taehyung to the mix was like- hugging a barrel of dynamite and asking someone to light the fuse.

Namjoon was seemingly too absorbed in whatever drama was unfolding in his novel to appreciate the chaos he'd potentially instigated in their living room.

Jin didn't want to be dealing with calls from neighbors at 2 am about hooligans in the hallways again.

 _'_ _Tae-Guk.'_

They even had a name for the entity that replaced Tae and Kookie on occasions such as this. The two-bodied fiend could possess the youngest pair for hours; their energy and natural high feeding each other until they inevitably crashed.

It was never pretty. Seriously. The last time this had happened ( _The energy drink debacle)_ Jin had chased them back to bed _six_ times in one night. Twice from on the fire escape, once from halfway up the corridor hallway (Jin meant _up_ , as in vertically having been climbing up the corridor walls), from under the kitchen table not ten minutes later, and three times from Yoongi's room (where they'd discover the next morning that the pair had been tying all Yoongi's shoe's laces in strange and intricate knots).

Something that Yoongi apparently remembered as well (it had taken nearly an hour to untie all the shoes); his godsend of an eldest dongsaeng immediately starting damage control, asking "Actually, Kook-ah, do you mind getting some more drinks? I've finished mine, and so has Jin-hyung."

Jin hadn't finished his drink, but removing Taehyung from the sight of his mischievous dongsaeng for a few minutes seemed worth the small white lie.

Kookie, of course, being the darling that he was, immediately nodded his agreement, rolling off the couch to flop on the carpet on all fours, smoothly loping away into the darkened hallway toward the kitchen.

Jin's gaze flickered to Taehyung to confirm that the potential crisis had been successfully diverted from all imaginable directions. He needn't have worried on that front, Tae was in the exact same position he'd been in from the outset of the evening. That is, sprawled on his stomach, chest down disappearing beneath Namjoon and Yoongi's couch. Why he was lying like that, Jin had no idea, but he'd found it best not to ask sometimes. (Jin had also vacuumed under there last week, so he wasn't unduly worried about dust mites eating his second youngest alive).

Taehyung had somehow managed to manipulate Namjoon's legs as the leader had sat earlier, so that one was behind his head, (Tae using his foot as a pillow), the other Taehyung had tugged to his chest, hugging it with one arm.

It was so very, _very_ odd. And so very _Taehyung_. Jin had been trying to avoid looking at him too much because it made him ridiculously indulgent, and a little sappy.

Jimin had taken photos. Jin needed one of those.

Jin also hoped Namjoon didn't need a bathroom break before the movie was over because he likely wasn't going anywhere. Taehyung was so engrossed in the movie that Jin doubted the younger was aware of anything that had transpired in the past hour.

Tae _adored_ horror movies. The spine-tingling fear; the jump scares that left him breathless; the suspense and build of anxiety as the story unfolded- he loved the thrill of the fright.

But only monster movies; things with absolutely no basis in reality.

As a rule, Bangtan never watched reality-based horror flicks at movie night. (Tae had woken terrified and in tears from vicious nightmares for weeks after watching Wolf Creek, and again after his seat-neighbor on a flight had been watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre.)

Jin knew though that at least Kookie often watched and enjoyed all manner of the genre on his laptop during lazy nights when they all turned in early and did their own thing.

Jungkook was their resident horror movie buff (and movie buff in general); he didn't scare easily (Jin could only think of one or two very well-done horrors that had even Jungkook sitting tensely with anticipation of the next jump or twist in the story). He seemed to just find them hilarious for the most part (or maybe he just found Jimin and Hobi hilarious?).

Which, okay, Jin could see the appeal-

Jimin suddenly squealed piercingly, startling everyone (because nothing even remotely scary was happening on the screen), but most noticeably scaring Hobi. (And there went more popcorn. Jin sighed). Jimin shot to his feet, hands up warningly as he panted, eyes wide with fright as he whirled to face the back of the room-

Kookie was doubled over hysterically laughing as he gestured to Jimin and mimicked the sudden shriek of fright, "You- you should have to see how high you jumped! Ha- I barely even touched you!"

Jimin wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hands covering his neck protectively (the targeted area, Jin surmised) as he stared at Jungkook with betrayal. Jin caught the dancer around the waist just as he attempted to launch himself over the back of the couch. (Sure recipe for an elbow in an eye).

Dumping Jimin back into Hoseok's lap, Jin rounded on Jungkook- who was nowhere to be seen.

Jin could still hear him, though.

Kneeling up on the couch, he leaned forward and peered over the backrest to the darkness of the shadowed floor, where Jungkook had slumped bonelessly, his laughter muffled by the way he'd smooshed his face into the carpet.

Jin was tempted to leave him there to die of asphyxiation, but he didn't want to deal with the clean-up. Rounding the couch, he dragged Jungkook to his knees, unable to stop a grin from breaking free when Kookies' arms immediately wrapped around his waist, swaying where he knelt with the force of his uncontrollable giggles.

"I think someone has had enough sugar," Jin remarked, pulling Kookie all the way to his feet, attempting to maneuver him across the room, back to his chosen spot by Yoongi and Namjoon.

Jungkook instead sunk to the floor beside Taehyung, sprawling out and wrapping his arms around Taehyung's chest, burying his face against the others shoulder. Still giggling.

 _More than enough sugar._

Jin sighed, his mind fleetingly recounting his worry of earlier (Jin suppressed a shudder. _Tae-Guk.)_ but then - Tae hadn't even dragged his gaze from the tv, his hand seemingly automatically coming up to pat Jungkook's cheek as he shushed him.

He left them to it.

Jin sank back down onto the couch and glanced at the screen. He realized he had no idea what was happening in the movie. Had no idea what the plot even was.

He sighed. Oh well, his monsters were more fun to watch anyway.

Especially considering the movie ended, quite literally, ten seconds later, with a massive plot twist when the monster suddenly appeared and massacred everyone, the screen going black on a visage of gore and shock.

Jimin screamed. Hobi screamed. Taehyung clapped delightedly (Jin worried about that kid sometimes) and Jungkook of course, cracked back up, rolling onto his back to mimic Hoseok's high pitched yelp and flailing hands.

"What the hell? Seriously, though - what the hell do you call that!? Did they run out of money and were just like- let's just end it. Kill everyone. What bullshit!" Yoongi groused, and Jin couldn't help but agree, it was a pretty shitty move, but as far as shock value went, it had probably done what was intended.

Namely, delight Tae, offend Yoongi and scare the living daylights out of Hoseok and Jimin. Namjoon seemed indifferent to the whole situation, engrossed in the last few pages of his book.

Jin got up to flick on the lights, "Okay, okay - I'm going to make everyone hot chocolate before bed. Hobi, I want every piece of popcorn off this floor before you come to the kitchen for yours."

Jungkook crowed mockingly as Hobi nodded with resignation and Namjoon finally dropped his book to the couch to do leaderly things ( _where had he been for the past hour and ten minutes, Jin wondered_ ). "And you can help him Kookie," Namjoon ordered, amused, but not joking.

Jungkook's gaze dropped to the liberally strewn floor with disbelief, and he whined, looking at Namjoon beseechingly. And then when Namjoon proved stronger than expected against the puppy-eyes his liquid pleading gaze swiveled to Jin.

Jin had no pity. "Hop to it, bunny. You're at least 70% responsible for the mess anyway- scaring poor Hope- "

Jungkook grinned with reminiscent glee, the little shit, and Jin was glad he hadn't wavered in the face of such duplicity. "But it's not my fault he such a fraidy cat - I didn't-"

"Hot chocolate?" Jin reminded, and Kookie shut up, knelt down and began to sweep the white puffs into a small pile.

* * *

Jin rinsed his mug briefly and dropped it gently into the sink for their morning dishwasher load, before sighing and proceeding to rinse Yoongi's. And Taehyung's. Jimin materialized at his shoulder and beamed an innocent grin at him. Jin took his mug and rinsed that as well.

Namjoon's arm snaked over his other shoulder, dripping his own mug beneath the running water and then dropping it into the sink with an only slightly ominous thud, calling over his shoulder as he left the room "Goodnight, hyung."

"Namjoon-hyung, wait! I'm going with you! Night, Jin-hyung!" Jimin called, hurrying across the room to get to Namjoon's side. Not that there was any need to worry, the rapper was waiting patiently. Jimin had already called dibs on hijacking their leader's bed for the night, not at all keen on sleeping alone after the gore and fright festival he'd just sat through.

"Night Joon-ah, Jiminie- sweet dreams" Jin replied, before turning back to the table, where only Jungkook and Hobi remained to cradle their hot drinks, although as he watched, Hoseok drained the last of his.

"Thanks, Jin-hyung. Night night, Kook-ah, thank you for your help with the popcorn. I'm off to steal me a Tae-bear." Hoseok rinsed his mug, effusing natural sunshine as he left.

And then it was just Jungkook at the table, slowly savoring his hot chocolate, sip by sip. Jin smiled gently, moving back to the table and flopping down in the closest chair, "How's that chocolate, Kookie?"

Jungkook beamed at him, ignoring the froth and chocolate decorating his upper lips as he replied, "The best, hyung. Like always. "

"Naturally" Jin deadpanned and winked at Jungkook's answering huff of laughter. Noticing that the younger was basically just licking the foam from the lip of the empty cup, Jin got back to his feet, pulling Kookie up after him, "Come onbrat, rinse your cup, then to bed with you."

* * *

Jungkook curled his toes against the coolness of his sheets, waiting for them to warm with his body heat, the soft plumpness of his pillow more than enough distraction from the chill that bit at his skin after stripping off his dressing gown and slippers.

He yawned tiredly, Jin's hot chocolate having done wonders at soothing his hyper mood into the gentle lull that spoke of approaching drowsiness (likely Jin's exact intention).

He licked his lips, the taste of creamy chocolate still lingering, despite having brushed his teeth. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

The screen of his phone dimmed in his hand from lack of attention, and he yawned again, turning slightly on his side to fumble for his charger cable where it dangled beside his bed. The soft ding that informed him of the receiving charge sounded and his thumb found the screen lock button, plunging the room into smooth darkness.

Carefully balancing the phone on the little gap between his mattress and the bed frame (for easy access if needed during the night) Jungkook folded his arms beneath his head and lay back again, staring up at inky nothingness.

Tae's old-fashioned analog bedside clock ticked its lonely beat into the silence, the tiny noise seeming amplified, echoing hollowly throughout the room.

It was too quiet without Jimin's gentle puffs of breath, or the rustle of bedsheets as Taehyung moved about restlessly, trying to get comfortable. Jimin had absconded off to Namjoon and Jin's room, and Hobi had stolen Tae away to his and Yoongi's, neither one comfortable sleeping alone, while still plagued with thoughts and fresh fright from the horror movie.

Jungkook wished at least one of them had stayed.

Not that he was scared or anything.

Somewhere outside, an indecipherable distance away, a dog barked, and Jungkook startled when the wind suddenly picked up, gusts coming out of nowhere, howling down the narrow gap at the rear of the apartment.

Pulling his arms from behind his head, Kookie rubbed them slightly before tugging them beneath the covers to curl around himself.

It was just the unpredictable early winter wind, he told himself, grinning at his sudden unease.

The loose window frame rattled slightly.

"Just the wind" he muttered, ignoring the prickle of unease that crawled down his spine, "Just go to sleep."

He shut his eyes, curling in tighter around the pillow half clutched in his arms. A rustle and something moved, a slight weight thumping against his hip and dragging up and over his blanket covered side.

He threw himself upright, a gasp of fear escaping his lips as he scrabbled for his phone- dim light illuminating the room as he swiveled on his knees. _Nothing in his bedroom should be moving._

The curtain puffed out with the soft surge of fabric, the little weight on the end of the tie-back cord dragging across the bedspread.

Kookie broke into slightly anxious titters, quickly leaning over to shut the tiny gap in the window, stopping the draft of air from disturbing the curtains.

He sat back on his heels, staring at the half-parted curtains, before reaching out and tugging them closed with finality. He didn't want to think about someone being able to see into his room while he slept.

Common sense said that whoever had shut the window last time just hadn't been vigilant enough in checking that it was all the way closed. Probably Taehyung; running late to whatever schedule they were supposed to be at 10 minutes ago.

That didn't stop the shiver of unease setting goosebumps upon the bare skin of his arms, and Kookie curled back into the inviting warmth of his blankets, room going dark as his phone dropped back into hibernation.

He took a deep, calming breath. He was fine. The surprise of something moving in the dark had just startled him. He was fine.

Just above his head, something scraped on the glass of the window, and Jungkook froze-

"It's just the tree. It's just a branch of the tree in the wind-"

It sounded like an old bicycle with spokes that squealed at each press of the pedal. _Or claws on glass._

The scraping continued, and Jungkook pressed his hands over his ears, trying to block it out- what if something was out there and they opened the window again, and he didn't hear because-

Jungkook's hands flew to clench in his covers, and he held himself rigid. _He wanted Jin-hyung._

"You're being stupid. You're not Hobi or Jimin. You're not afraid. You're not. It's just the wind. You know it's just the wind-"

The window frame rattled again. Violently.

Jungkook choked on the gasp of breath he'd been holding, and lunged for his phone again, needing to see what he already knew. That nothing was there, and he was being an idiot-

The familiarity of the cold glass and metal beneath his fingers and the reassurance of light in the next instant calmed him slightly, and Jungkook's thumb swept over the home button- the screen illuminating-

For 2.6 seconds before the phone went black, the battery dead flat, leaving behind only the flash of shadows and darkness in his visual memory, sinister coiling shapes splashed over walls in inky grey.

He didn't care how stupid he'd look. How much Hobi and Jimin would tease him- _He needed Jin._

"There's no one in your room. There is no one in your room. There is no one-"

He repeated the mantra, forcing himself to move, to slide his feet toward the edge and over the abyss of monsters that lay below-

A solid thump sounded as something heavy hit the floor at the end of his bed, and a scuffling scratching noise followed, creeping underneath the bed, drawing closer to the top-

* * *

Jin poked at his reflection in the mirror, grinning at his stupid smile (was he really smiling because he was smiling? What even? He needed sleep.) before turning on the tap and washing his hands.

He left the light on as he pulled the bathroom door closed behind him, leaving only a sliver of glowing light to beckon any wayward dongsaengs making a midnight bladder run (that one-time Namjoon had tripped down the stairs in the darkness was one time too many as far as Jin was concerned).

An ill-timed alert from his own bladder was the reason for Jin's current night-time wanderings; he'd just settled down, blankets snug and pillows perfectly positioned when he'd realized that his hot chocolate must have taken the express through his system.

But no matter, he was now relieved and on his way back to his warm bed.

Tiptoeing down the hallway (figuratively- no one in this house would wake from his mere footsteps) Jin started to push his bedroom door open when he heard a distinct thud from the room next door-

The maknae line's room-

It wasn't odd, precisely, for it to sound like the apocalypse might be beginning next door, but it was nearing 10 pm, and the only one who should be in there tonight was Jungkook.

It never hurt to check.

Going past his own room, Jin wandered the few more steps up the hall and gently rapped on the closed door, calling softly "Kook-ah? Are you awake?"

There was no answer, and Jin shrugged, turning to head back to his own bed when some indescribable sound caught his ear. A high pitched whistling sound, barely discernible from the hall.

Curiosity piqued, Jin pushed the door open-

The noise jumped several decibels, and Jin winced, realizing that it was the wind - howling and screeching outside the window. Jin had never heard it do that before; it must be coming from an extremely atypical direction.

Jin wouldn't have been able to sleep with such a cacophony, and he wondered why Jungkook hadn't come to tell them that his room sounded like an airport landing strip. But then, Jungkook was notorious for his ability to sleep through just about anything, and the pitch black room implied a dead to the world maknae.

Shaking his head, Jin started to back out of the room.

He wasn't sure if it was the slight change of the angle of his body, or perhaps a draft opened the bathroom door slightly more down the hall- but in that instant a beam of hazy light illuminated the few inches to Jin's right, creeping across the floor into the maknaes room.

Jin glanced at the bed, hoping to see a tuft of hair or the curve of a cheek-

Jungkook wasn't visible at all, his entire body cocooned in his blanket, pulled up over his head. Much more worryingly, he was sitting upright in the center of the bed, and the entire mess of fabric was trembling violently.

"Kookie!? Jungkook-ah!" Jin hit the room light, washing every tendril and shadow of darkness away with stark reality. He dashed across the room, his knees hitting the floor beside the bed before he even registered moving-

He tugged on the blankets, and even over the howl of the wind, Jin heard Jungkook scream.

"Kook-ah! Kookie, baby?! It's just hyung- it's me- " Jin tried to reassure, to question, but Jungkook fought against him, holding fast to his fabric barrier, and Jin had to get him -

He managed to work a hand under the blanket, set it firm against Jungkook's chest, and not denying his strength, _he yanked-_

The blanket ripped free of Jungkook's hold, and Jin dropped it-

Jungkook froze at the sudden light, staring up with an indecipherable expression. And then he burst into tears, and Jin suddenly found himself with an armful of upset dongsaeng.

"Hey- shh, baby. You're alright-" Jin soothed, trying to work out what was going on- a nightmare? It would be unusual, but not completely out of the realms of possibility, although Jin doubted that the younger had even had enough to time fall into proper sleep.

It took a few moments of nonsensical murmuring for Jin to realize that Kookie probably couldn't even hear what he was saying, the wind so ridiculously piercing. It didn't seem to matter though; perhaps it was the rumble of his chest or the timbre of what Kookie could hear, maybe the hand sweeping up and down his back-but the younger took a few deep, steadying breaths and curled in tighter.

Jin needed to talk to him though, and he obviously couldn't with the wind howling like that. _Which it definitely shouldn't be._

Maybe there was a crack in the wall or a small hole near the ceiling; the wind seemed to be channeling through something, bottlenecking to make that awful piercing ringing sound.

Jin glanced at the window. _Hmm_. That would be the simplest explanation and the easiest fix. His gaze darted down to Jungkook again. The maknae was very still, and it made the slight tremble easy to discern, especially in the one hand he had clench around Jin's wrist. The other was fisted in Jin's nightshirt, Kookie's arm wrapped around him as he pressed in close, face hidden against damp cotton.

There was no way Kookie was ready for Jin to let go long enough to look at the window, but maybe if he-

Moving slowly, with sure, calm moves, Jin maneuvered them, so Kookie was on the bed beside him rather than in his lap. Keeping one arm around Kookie's shoulders, he twisted slightly, and Kookie immediately wrapped both arms around his waist, sliding down a little to press his face against Jin's stomach rather than his chest.

Perfect.

Jin used his extra reach to kneel up slightly, one hand carding through Jungkook's hair as the other pushed the curtains aside and-

Deftly slid the window fully closed.

The noise abruptly cut back to a manageable level, and Jin sighed with relief; glad to be able to hear himself think. Collapsing back onto the bed beside Jungkook, Jin swept him back onto a proper cuddle, speaking now that he knew Jungkook could hear him, "Are you okay, baby? What's wrong? What happened?"

It was late, and neither he nor Kookie were the type to beat around the bush.

To his surprise though, Jungkook groaned theatrically and buried his face in the pillow tucked between them, butting his head gently against Jin's stomach as he whined, "Uh…Nothing?" It was said in his most hopeful tone, like he was sure Jin wouldn't just accept it, but dammed if he wasn't going to try anyway.

 _Jin didn't accept it_. He was very, very glad that whatever had happened, whatever had frightened the younger to tears seemed to have been alleviated so quickly; that Jungkook biggest concern now seemed to be his blossoming embarrassment, but Jin wasn't accepting it. "Uh huh. Wanna try that again?"

Jin quite clearly felt Jungkook physically gathering himself, and heard the muttered: "Just kill me now." And felt the last of his own panic seep away into a lingering need to hug, which he easily indulged.

It seemed that the embarrassment wasn't exactly blossoming, but rather running at full tilt. But Jin could deal with an embarrassed Jungkook. He actually found it quite funny on occasion (depending on the type of embarrassment and the cause). Much, much better than a crying, fearful Jungkook.

"Kook-ah?" Jin questioned, tugging gently at the dark locks of hair.

Obviously hearing something in Jin's voice, the maknae slowly pulled the pillow down slightly, so his eyes were visible over pink flushed cheekbones-

Jungkook did not handle perceived weakness or lack of independence well, by anyone's definition, but he usually accepted comfort gracefully.

His eyes were pleading as he peered up at Jin over the soft blue cotton, voice muffled by the pillow as he spoke, "Any chance you could just- forget anything even happened, hyung?" he all but begged.

Jin felt his heart constrict; damn this kid for being so adorable.

Instead of having to answer, Jin raised the silent eyebrow of _'What do you think?'._

Jungkook crumpled; his blush burning brighter as he bit out a very disjointed explanation that included bicycles, something scraping on his window and monsters under the bed.

Jin had tried his best not to laugh.

Honestly, he had - Jungkook had been legitimately terrified, and Jin was not a fan of that at all...but it was just so- ridiculously unlike his golden maknae that Jin couldn't help it-

"Hyyyunng!" Kookie whined, and Jin sniggered again, but Jungkook was giggling too (much how Jin preferred him) so he figured it was okay.

He pressed a kiss to blanket ruffled hair, apologizing "I'm sorry, baby. Really - I'm sorry you got yourself all worked up. It's easy to scare yourself silly when your mind refuses to listen to simple logic. It's just so unlike you-"

"I knoow-" the younger moaned, smooshing his face into Jin's chest- "I told myself I was being stupid, but I just- ."

Jungkook trailed off, blushing again and Jin couldn't help but press his cool fingers to the pink flushed skin, flaming beneath his fingers as he cooed, "Aigoo, my Jungkookie is so embarrassed. It's okay, baby. It happens to nearly everyone" Jin leaned in close as if sharing a special secret, voice lowering, "Just last week Yoongi-ah scared himself silly walking home from the studio late. He nearly ran the last two blocks he was so creeped out."

Yoongi probably wouldn't appreciate Jin ratting him out, but the way Kookie brightened slightly as if his tough Yoongi- hyung having also been afraid made it all somehow okay, was frankly the sweetest thing ever.

If Yoongi were too pissed, Jin would just tell him about his dongsaeng's adorable reaction.

" _Yoongi-hyung_?" Jungkook breathed as if just to check they were talking about the same person.

 _Adorable._

"Yoongi-hyung," Jin confirmed, covering a yawn with one hand as he dragged the blanket up to tuck around Jungkook's shoulders.

Visibly steeling himself, nodding firmly as he pulled back, Jungkook reached for his pillow, "I'm okay now, hyung- thankyou. You should go back to bed."

Jin squeezed tighter once more before pulling back slightly to look down with searching eyes, "Are you sure? You can come to my room if you want-"

Kookie looked hesitant for a moment, clearly wavering, before he made up his mind, answering, "No thank you, hyung. I'm not scared anymore- my brain was just being silly. I'll stay here- Namjoon-hyung snores. "

Which was very true. And Kookie knew he always had an open invitation to any of his hyungs attention whenever he needed it. In the past, Jin might have worried that his youngest dongsaeng would be reluctant to cause anyone else any discomfort, at the expanse of his own happiness and health.

Now though, Jin was confident that Kookie was sure enough of their affection and love for him that he knew they'd be more upset if he didn't come to them should he need them.

It still didn't hurt to remind him gently though, now and then, "Remember you can come to me anytime. For anything. Even if you're just scared because your-" Jin glanced down to where the maknaes mostly full water bottle (that Jin had left on the bottom of the bed earlier) was peeking out from under the bed between their feet, continuing "-water bottle falls of and rolls under your bed and your brain turns it into a monster-"

"Hyuuung" Kookie whined again, shoving at Jin's arm, and Jin knows his work here is done.

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Kookies tousled hair, ruffling as he stood again, tugging at the blankets that were askew, straightening them to cover the maknae as he spoke, "Okay, okay- No more teasing. I promise. Gets some sleep, baby. " Jungkook nodded, eyes already starting to droop sleepily, and Jin was glad that the adrenaline rush of earlier hadn't lasted too long.

He paused at the door turning back to check, "Light on or off, Kook-ah?" He had to smile when Kookie just looked at him weirdly, something very akin to _'I'm going to sleep, hyung. Duh.'_ Jin sniggered, replying to the unspoken answer, "Off it is" and he hit the switch, plunging the room back into darkness.

"All good?" Jin checked, unable to see.

Kookie answered immediately, "I'm fine, hyung. Good night, hyung."

"Night Kook-ah. Don't let the bedbugs-" Jin replied.

"Hyung. Please." Kookies voice was dry and unimpressed, although Jin could hear the smile.

"Sorry baby. Couldn't resist. Love y- oh. I forgot to tell you- your window was open a bit. That's why the wind was so loud when I came in- I closed it for you, but please remember and remind Jiminie and TaeT-"

"H-Hyung-"

It was quite startling how the word that Kookie had used so many times in the last sixty seconds could sound so different.

 _Fear_. Bubbling and rising and threating to explode again.

Jin's hand smashed at the switch, and he was halfway across the room before the light bathed across them.

Kookie was still curled up where Jin had tucked him in only minutes ago; on his side facing the door, blanket burritoed around him, only his face peeking out.

His face seemed to have gone ghastly white in seconds, all color draining away, leaving only his lips and eyes as splashes of vibrancy.

"Kookie, baby? What is it? Kook-ah?" Jin sunk down onto the edge of the bed, reaching out. As if the sudden return of light and Jin's voice mingled was enough to unparalysed him, Jungkook sat up very slowly.

"Hyung. I already closed the window tonight." He breathed, and he sounded so completely, honestly, _terrified_ that Jin immediately opened his arms, dragging Kookie closer when he collapsed willingly into the offered hug.

Jin glanced at the window and noted that Kookie very studiously kept his gaze forward. If Jin had known that his words, his very gentle reminder, was going to have that kind of effect, he wouldn't have bothered.

"Are you sure, baby? Maybe you didn't-" Jin started, but Kookie cut him off, voice adamant "I'm sure. _I'm Sure_. Someone opened the-.'

Okay. _Okay_. This wouldn't do at all.

"Jungkook. Sweetheart. _We're on the second floor._ It was the wind. The latch is probably broken or loose, and it was the wind. I promise." Jin reassured, already able to tell by Jungkook's eyes that the younger wasn't overly convinced.

But he tried. "I'm being silly again, aren't I.?" he whispered, loosening his hold on Jin slightly. Jin tightened it again for him, replying, "Yeah, a little. But that's okay. How about we get out of here? We can have Yoongi-ah check the window latch in the morning?"

Jungkook was silent for a moment more, deliberating. And despite everything Jin had thought about earlier regarding Kookie being confident in their love, sure that the younger would admit it if he needed help, Jin had forgotten Kookie's _sheer stubbornness._

Thankfully though, it seemed even innate stubbornness took a back seat to possible monster climbing in his second story window, and Jungkook murmured his accent, leaning more fully into Jin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and-

 _Oh-_

Jin smiled.

It had been quite some time since he'd had a reason (or excuse- Kookie caught up in proving his independence and maturity) to sweep Jungkook up into his arms, and here the maknae was _asking._

Namjoon-ah was going to be so jealous.

Jin found his solid weight familiar if a little heavier than he remembered. He was still manageable though, made more so by the fact that he younger immediately moved his free arm around Jin's neck (the other still clutching his pillow to his chest) and buried his face against Jin's shoulder.

Jin still wasn't sure why Kookie did that. Curling in, and pressing his face against the chest of whoever's arms he was in. Initially, when Jungkook had been a debilitatingly shy 14-year-old Jin had assumed it was because he was embarrassed to be carried, but even as they'd all grown older and surer, more confident, Kookies habit had never faded.

(Jin didn't know. But he suspected it was to do with embarrassment. Not of actually being carried, but because Kookie _liked it so much._ ) Jin would never share his thoughts on the matter; It was way too sweet to risk the maknae stopping.

Flipping the light back off, he maneuvered them down the hall and into his and Namjoon's shared room, a quick glance assuring him that both the leader and his own maknae leech were accounted for and appeared deeply asleep.

"Right then," he whispered, gently settling them down onto his bed, wincing at the cold sheets that greeted him. No matter, they'd warm back up soon. He slid Kookie over against the wall and curled in behind him, Jungkook instinctively knowing where to curve and press to tuck in against him perfectly on the single bed. Jin tugged the blankets tighter as he asked, "Better?"

"Mhmm. Much. Thank you, hyung-" Jungkook murmured, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

Jin smiled, squeezing with the arm thrown of Jungkook's middle section, "You're welcome, baby, but you don't have to thank me. You were scared, and I'll always be there when you're scared- even if it is a bit silly."

Jungkook hummed sleepily, replying, "Still, I'll never tease Jiminie or Hobi-hyung ever again-"

Jin would believe it if it never happened, but the sentiment was nice. The fact that Kookie realized that being afraid of things outside of his control, even when he (and others) thought it was silly wasn't always pleasant-

His kind, compassionate baby-

"-if you promise not to tell them..." Jungkook added, equal parts optimistic and devious and Jin squashed an inappropriate snigger.

His kind, compassionate (entirely self-preserving) baby.

"I won't tell them if you don't." He agreed instead, knowing full well that Jiminie would wake well before Kookie come morning and…. That would be more than enough.

 _Jin would just let them work it out from there._


	12. Cute - Yugyeom- (GOT7)

When Got7 started to form around himself and Jinyoung, Jaebum had thought that Bambam would become their maknae. Cute as a button, cheeky and boisterous, adorably extra and just that wee bit exasperating; Bambam would have been perfect.

And then Kim Yugyeom had been added to the line-up, and Jaebum had made a considerable effort never to think such a thing again. Yugyeom was the youngest; Yugyeom was the maknae.

To think otherwise was pointless, and likely to bring only insecurity and upset should Yugyeom realize.

But sometimes-

Yugyeom, sequestering himself off to the

side during meals. Pushing his food

around his plate.

Missing a note during vocals, dropping

his gaze to his feet. Too shy to even pass

as adorably self-conscious.

Struggling to sleep, to relax, to fit in-

Seeming not knowing how to ask for, or

even accept help when offered freely.

Sometimes JB felt his suppressed disappointment rise.

Kim Yugyeom was many things; talented, friendly, a team-player for sure...but _cute?_

The literal definition of cute was 'interesting, but ugly.'

Jaebum wouldn't go that far; Kim Yugyeom hadn't been ugly by any definition of the word. Given a few years to recover from puberty and he'd probably be downright handsome. But he also wasn't exactly cute. Especially not 'Maknae Cute.'

JB wasn't so shallow to believe that the title of maknae automatically alluded to small and sweet, or cheeky and exasperating, or the many and varied stereotypes that paired with the word 'maknae.' But for every individual, vastly differing, and entirely wonderful maknae that existed within the realms of kpop, there _was_ one common trait.

 _They were all endearing._

And Yugyeom; towering over most of his hyungs, too tall and gangly to be anything other than awkward. Too self-sufficient to be indulged or coddled overly much. Too polite and respectful of his seniors to ever be 'cheeky' or 'evil' or heaven forbid 'savage' - just wasn't.

Oh, Yugyeom was nice enough. Near sickeningly pleasant when he'd been introduced, and every moment of the two months since. Polite, considerate and bland. Nice- in a cardboard cut-out of respectful dongsaeng mimicry.

JB was sure it was a facade, a self-imposed barrier of shyness, nerves, and anxiety...but he didn't know how to break through.

God knows he'd tried.

Team dinners. Sleepovers. Movie nights. One very memorable food fight. Vocal practice shenanigans. Dance practice shenanigans. Just shenanigans in general. JB had tried affectionate teasing. He'd tried roping Yugyeom in to gently mocking other victims. He'd even tried simply sitting in silence, thinking Yugyeom might be a quiet, reflective personality that opened up in like company.

So far JB didn't think he'd seen the kid crack a smile.

But Jaebum knew there was more to him, that the boy had personality. You only had to watch him dance.

 _His dancing._ Yugyeom moved with such passion, such reverence-

That was what JB needed to see in the youngers everyday interactions; some passion. Some spirit; something that showed who Yugyeom was.

Something to show the fans. (God, how he'd hoped they'd have fans). Something to show the fans how Kim Yugyeom fit into the group. How he was important and precious to his hyungs. Why he was needed in Got7.

Because as it stood now, JB wasn't so sure himself.

Less than a week later, Choi Youngjae had filled the last spot in the line-up (another adorable, sweet, cute dongsaeng JB couldn't help but notice).

And then suddenly they'd had a debut date.

And JB had realized that this was happening. GOT7 was going to debut. And it was his responsibility as the leader to make sure it was a successful debut. That _they_ were successful.

He had to bring uncertainty to JYP's attention before GOT7 started their pre-debut press junkets. Before it was too late to fix.

The CEO of their company was as invested in GOT7's success and popularity as JB and would listen if Jaebum, as the team's leader brought his concern to light. JYP wasn't omnipotent and probably wasn't aware of the improper fit of their groups youngest member.

Jaebum knew he was justifying his decision to himself. Justifying that he wasn't going to rip the rug out from beneath all of them - risk their entire career on a hunch-

Hopefully, if Jaebum explained well enough, JYP would agree that Yugeyom belonged in another group, perhaps as one of the older members. JB knew that the news would likely devastate the younger (they were all so excited to finally be debuting) and it would probably feel like a knife to the back, but JB would rather Yugyeom hated him than risk any of their futures needlessly.

He'd excused himself from their practice room one Friday morning shortly after he'd come to his decision (Yugyeom's polite refusal to join in on Bambam and Mark's baiting of Jinyoung echoing in his ears. They had less than seven months. They needed to be perfect.)

Phone to his ear, JYP's personal secretary's voice had been in his ear asking how she could be of assistance.

And then-

Heechul Sunbaenim.

JB never found out what the near legendary ( _near_?) idol had been doing in the JYP company building at the time, but he'd forever be grateful for fate, coincidence, and Kim Heechul's impeccable timing.

And for the fact that Yugyeom had stepped out of the practice room at the exact perfect moment to all but crash into the senior idol's chest.

Yugyeom had blanched, back-peddling immediately to a safe distance, dipping low bows as apologies tumbled passed his lips; his halting stuttering speech too shocked to be understandable-

Heechul had pressed one hand to his chest, grinned widely and declared, "Cute!"

Yugyeom had stilled, apologies swallowed-

And then bright pink had blossomed at the apples of his cheeks and spread to fade down his throat, suddenly hidden behind slim fingers as Yugyeom tried to hide his blushing. Curling in on himself slightly and shuffling awkwardly, he'd smiled, a tiny half-upturn of his lips, with just a hint of even white teeth visible between them.

Forget cute. _It was Fucking Adorable._

JB ended the call.

Some three years later, most of Jaebum's worries at the time seemed inconsequential and silly; long gone from his mind, replaced by much more present concerns.

Yugyeom, of course, had proved to be perfect maknae for the group; at times a sweet, gentle giant, too pure for this world (mostly meaning Jackson), and then sometimes altogether too mischievous and bratty for his hyungs to do anything but love and adore. Reluctantly.

Time. It had merely been time that Yugyeom had needed. Time to work out where he stood. To find out just who these strangers he was suddenly supposed to love and trust were. To feel comfortable being his adorkably incredible self.

(Time that JB had nearly taken from him. Them. JB tried never to imagine just how close he came to royally messing everything up).

Lord bless Kim Heechul.

And if Jaebum occasionally murmurs "Cute!" just to hear Yugyeom's affronted whine of 'hyyuuung!', well- who would blame him.

Especially because Yugyeom's ears still turn bright pink.

(The fact that their maknae's other hyungs may or may not have also clued in was in no way JB's fault.) Four times from every five, their teasing calls of "Yugyeomie! Sooo Cute!" has the younger's flushed cheeks hidden behind his fingers as he refutes the claim petulantly.

 _Cute._


	13. Dip Stop Sliiiide and turn pt1-Tae (BTS)

_Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

\- his passable(ish) attempt at fluidity and grace devolved into madly flailing hands and desperation to untangle his feet before he ended up on the floor.

Taehyung loved to dance. Maybe not with quite the same fervor and calling as Hobi, Kookie or Jiminie, but he loved to _move._ Loved the energy and the high of synergy between his body and the beat of the music as it resonated.

But right now, clothing damp with sweat, skin itching with the dry salt of sweat and his limbs achy with overuse; Taehyung just wanted to stop.

His balance somewhat corrected if still slightly precarious, he ducked his head, using his sleeve to wipe away the annoying trickle of sweat he could feel creeping out of his hairline before it could make a bee-line for his eye.

Using the cover of his arm, he glanced around subtly. Thankfully though, most of the others seemed to have been too busy staring at their own feet to see the clusterfuck that Taehyung's had become.

He wasn't the only one who had been steadily butchering various parts of their new choreography all week, but that last attempt had been- something else. Not dancing, anyway. By anyone's definition.

It wasn't so much that he was worried about being judged (they'd all well and truly massacred sections of various routines before, some even during live stages) but- there would be giggling and sniggering and Hobi calling out performance scores and Jin's windshield wiper laugh and-

And Tae had been up since 4 am (along with everyone else) practicing vocals until lunch and then a radio interview followed by choreo from 3 pm. He was exhausted and sweaty and frustrated and just wanted to go home and fall into bed because he had to get back up and do it all again tomorrow.

The thumping beat of the music faded, and Taehyung felt a sudden spark of hope(!) that Hobi-hyung might finally be about to call it for the night- which was promptly dashed when their dance guru immediately cued the track back to the beginning.

"Again! You've all got the core elements down, so really focus on that second transition-" Hobi coached as he fell gracefully back into their opening position, the melody of their new song starting to thump into the air around them.

Taehyung sucked in a long deep breath and dropped back into formation, filling his spot between Jin and Jimin on the left flank, tensing as he prepared for the beat that led their first move-

He was desperately ready to stop, but until everyone else did as well, he just had to suck it up and keep going.

He could tell though, that the others were starting to dig deeper for extra energy reserves as well; Namjoon was dripping with sweat, and Yoongi flopped to the floor every time the music stopped for more than five seconds. Jin still looked like he could step off a fashion magazine cover. (and how? Taehyung looked, smelled and felt like a damp load of washing someone had forgotten to put in the dryer two days ago) But the oldest had drained his (and the remainder of Jimin's) water bottle in the past 10 minutes.

There was a refill station down the corridor and around the corner, but this late at night it was touch and go if the machine had even been left on for them, and Jin didn't look inclined to go find out.

Hopefully, Hoseok-hyung (choreo-maniac that he was) was taking all of this into consideration while he assessed if they'd made enough improvement to prepare for tomorrows session with their instructors.

Tae thought they were doing okay as a whole.

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

-he promptly proceeded to completely botch the move for the second time in as minutes.

It didn't help that Kookie was directly in front of him during that part of the dance sequence, and the younger was nailing it four times out of every five.

Hoseok didn't bother stopping the music this run-through, and Tae quickly righted himself; the beat and a glance toward Jungkook letting him pick back up with the others just as they moved into the third sequence of steps.

And Tae understood; this seeming never-ending repetition of the routine. The push to perfect the steps to the point of instinct. They needed to be mesmerizing. Captivating. For ARMY and for each other, they needed to be fantastic.

But it didn't matter how many more times Hoseok pushed them to run through the routine tonight; Taehyung wasn't going to get any better. If he was honest, he didn't think anyone else would either; they were all beyond done for the evening. Unlike Taehyung though, everyone else at least seemed to be appropriately improved for their individual skill levels.

Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon were progressing nicely through 'I can't do this' at varying rates. Their looks of resigned despair would have been enough to worry the uninitiated, but Taehyung was well familiar with his non-danceline hyungs, and how they always followed the same tried and true route when faced with new choreography.

They'd already survived the "What the hell, Hoseok!?" stage, and Tae could tell that at least Yoongi was only a few more repetitions away from his moment of "Oh!" for this particular dance. Business as usual for routines of this standard of difficulty.

 _So, like all their choreography ever._

Of course, Jiminie, with his stupid flexibility and stupid gracefulness and stupid fluidity, had the entire routine down. He was just 'polishing' and adding his own 'flair.' Tae hated his stupid best friend sometimes.

Okay, so that was a complete lie. But sometimes he was so freaking envious-

Like right now, when it was heading for 10 pm, and they'd been dancing the new routine for their title song for the majority of the afternoon, and Tae just-

Couldn't get this One. Particular. Step.

In theory, it was- well, not _simple_ exactly (or as Hoseok had explained: it was probably the most technically difficult transition in the whole routine), but Taehyung still felt he should have had at least _some_ success after so many hours of uninterrupted practice, and he just-

Couldn't.

As the first instance of the chorus began to echo, their (attempt at somewhat clean) choreography began to devolve into a chaotic mess, and Taehyung felt himself relax slightly, giggling in time with Jin as the older gave up following the steps entirely to stare at Hoseok accusingly.

They'd spent the last two weeks learning the core segments and were now working on the transition moves that bound the routine together; the first 30 seconds was looking pretty good, but it went downhill rapidly from there; almost comically so.

Jin had moved on from glaring at Hoseok to rifle through his various dongsaengs belongings against the far wall, soon coming up victorious with a partially full water bottle. Likely Namjoon-hyung's, if their leaders sudden scramble to liberate it was any indication.

Tae heard the telling thump from behind, and glancing over his shoulder, confirmed: Yoongi-hyung sprawled on the floor, eyes closed as he panted softly. The older was fine; this was only the fifth time in the past 20 minutes.

Knowing a losing fight when he was in one, Taehyung abandoned his own spot, leaving just Jiminie and Kookie to haltingly follow Hobi- hyung through the second half of the song. Naturally, both members of the dance line were miles ahead of the rest of them.

A few more weeks of practice though, with small leaps of improvement every day, and they'd have another perfectly synchronized dance number for their fans.

"Hit the music, Joon-ah, let's take it back to the beginning- "

And there went the slight lift in his mood, plummeting back down to somewhere between fed-up and just plain gloomy.

The music restarted, the already bordering on too-familiar strains filled his senses, and unable to do anything else, he eased into his position-

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

His brain seemed to disconnect with his feet, his arms flailing awkwardly as he stumbled, the room erupting into braying laughter-

-at Jin, who had somehow managed to get his arm caught in the trailing sleeves of Yoongi's sweater (where it was tied around the rapper's waist) propelling the two of them to the floor in an ungainly tangle of limbs.

Taehyung didn't laugh. He just wanted to go home.

Jimin shifted away from his side, and the music cut off, leaving an almost hollow lack of sound in its wake, and Taehyung's chest suddenly felt heavier with every breath as an alarming tightness tried to crawl up his throat-

He swallowed hard, blinking desperately as he kept his head down; ostensibly busy with his shoelaces-

 _He wasn't going to cry over something so stupid._

"That was...inspired. I think I can use that. Can I use that?" Hoseok quipped from somewhere to the left; his laughter the loudest (his voice the kindest, so very reassuring and not at all disappointed or patronizing. Maybe Taehyung should just tell him?)

Blowing out a long smooth breath, and sucking in deeply, Taehyung felt the threat of emotion fade back to dull fretfulness, and he glanced up-

His lapse seemed to have gone wholly unnoticed, lost beneath the hilarity that was Yoongi sassing Jin, the older completely unapologetic.

The music began to play again; humor still audible in the lilt of his voice, Hoseok called them back to their feet, "From the top again, guys! Remember, it's a two count pause before the dip..."

Yoongi groaned out loud, and finally freeing himself from Jin's grasp, flopped over onto his back to stare morosely up at their dance leader-

Tae was only seconds away from joining him when Hoseok answered the unspoken protest with a chuckle, "Three more times guys, and then we'll call it a night, okay?"

Yoongi scrambled to his feet and back into position amongst the scrabbling of the rest of them- everyone tired and exhausted, realizing that this was the best offer they were going to get.

Three times. Taehyung could get through just three more times. Three. Two. One. Done. Home. Sleep. Bed.

 _Wait-_

Actually, he'd probably fall asleep in the car- it wouldn't be the first time one of the hyungs had had to carry him to bed.

Taehyung smiled as the music started.

Feeling slightly re-energized by the knowledge that they'd finally be stopping, that he could soon go home to bed, Taehyung relaxed into the lilting beat, smoothly flowing through the first series of moves. He tensed as they approached the first transition, but then-

It didn't matter. Three more times. Only three more failed attempts. Just three.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

"Oh my -wow, Joon, wow! That was- wow, that was basically perfect- That's like the hardest transition, and you just nailed it!" Hoseok's impressed voice echoed in his ears, and Taehyung turned from his kneeling stumble to stare at their leader -

At Namjoon, who was smiling like a lunatic and literally fist bumping 'proud papa' Hobi, because he'd apparently just nailed Tae's stupid move.

Namjoon-hyung. Kim Namjoon. (R.A.P Monster, not D.A.N.C.E Monster. That Namjoon). Their Namjoon.

A wave of invigorating energy burnt through him, leaving a strange tingling jitter in his limbs, and Taehyung pulled himself back into position.

He could get this. _(Namjoon had done it)._

"Ah- actually, let's leave it on that note, you know- in case Joon-ah is a one-hit wonder. That way he can bask in the glory for the evening before flubbing it again tomorrow!"

Taehyung blinked. What-

He saw Namjoon stick his tongue out at Hoseok in retaliation, but they both seemed to be shuffling towards the wall, where Jin and Yoongi were already shoving varying items into who-so-evers bag they had put hands on first.

What!? No - he could do this now. Taehyung knew he could. ( _Namjoon-hyung could-)_

Kookie whined pitifully, and Hobi grinned, looping an arm around the younger's shoulders, "Aigoo, our golden maknae! No need to push yourself tonight, Jungkookie- we'll be back at it tomorrow. Come on- your hyungs are getting old... it's well passed Jin-hyung's bedtime!" Hoseok stage-whispered, pulling Kookie along to help gather their bags, water bottles, and abandoned sweaters and shoes.

And yes-

Hoseok was teasing Jin-hyung, but there was truth to the matter too- Everyone was exhausted. He could no more ask anyone to stay later than it would have been appropriate to ask to leave earlier than the others.

And while many afternoons and evenings would see one or another of the group lingering for an extra hour in the dance room, or at the microphone (Jin and Joon-hyung more comfortable with the maknae line staying later now that they were older), but now, when it was nearing 11pm?

Nope, it was finally, finally, _finally_ home time.

 _And Taehyung wanted to dance._

* * *

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

"Ow, Tae!" Jimin whined pitifully, nudging Tae's wandering foot back pointedly, before turning to more fully smoosh his tired eyes against Jungkook's chest.

Taehyung winced apologetically, pulling his feet up onto the seat to curb his attempts at adapting the step into something possible while in a moving vehicle packed with several other tired and cranky team members.

That being said, tapping his feet against the back of Yoongi's seat and twitching rhythmically in various directions wasn't exactly leading to vast improvement. Or any improvement.

But still, he couldn't help himself- Namjoon hyung had managed to complete that stupid move, and Tae just - if Namjoon could do it, he damn well knew he could as well.

He glanced to where the man in question was curled up against the window, the dopey smile of accomplishment still softening his face, and Taehyung felt slight guilt bite at him.

It wasn't that he was belittling Namjoon's achievement, not even just to himself; It was awesome that their leader had nailed such a complicated sequence.

It was just, that as a rule Taehyung got their choreography down faster than Namjoon. Always.

It wouldn't be perfect and would need a lot of polishing and refinement, but the mechanics of a move- that came a lot more naturally to Taehyung.

It wasn't jealousy or envy- it was disbelief. And a little embarrassment tinged with shame. Namjoon could do it. _Tae should be able to do it too._

Tae _knew_ he could do this.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

Yoongi-hyung twitched in his peripheral vision, and Tae stilled.

But maybe not in the car.

* * *

The house was dark and cold when they arrive home, and Tae didn't need to glance at the time on his phone to know it was already tomorrow.

"Okay- hands up for food?" Jin called as they shuffled through the door one at a time (or two, with Kookie, draped over Hobi's back, gentle snores ruffling the older boys hair).

Tae wasn't hungry. His stomach was twisting with anticipation and energy-

Only Namjoon and Hoseok's hands appeared, (Jungkook balanced precariously) and Tae listened half-focused as Jin continued "Okay - Joon, Hobi you guys take the showers first- I'll leave snacks on the table. Yoongi, can you take Jungkookie through after Hobi? Make sure he actually showers? And then Jimin and Tae, you guys shower after Joon-ah. Make it quick, everyone- it's late."

Tae nodded as he trailed off after Jimin. Jin wasn't usually quite so 'den-mother' about it all, but at this late hour, with seven boys to shower (and eat, if hungry) to make it to bed as quickly as possible, some directional organization was probably called for. (Tae remembered the night four of them had lined up outside the occupied upstairs bathroom, and the ground floor one had been empty).

He shuffled along the hallway, his feet-

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Jimin snorted at him in amusement and disappeared into their room.

Tae hurried to follow, knowing he only had a few minutes to gather his pajamas and get back downstairs before it was his turn in the bathroom.

Fourteen minutes later and Taehyung was curled into the welcoming softness of his blankets, staring upward into the darkness of the room. He was comfortable, clean, warm and dry, but no more successful with his dancing efforts; Jin enforced the 'no dancing in the shower' rule very strictly. (Thanks to Jimin, and a hotel in Australia. The damage had been limited to a few bruises and a shower curtain torn from its rings, but at home, that shower curtain was a glass door)

From above he could just hear Jimin' soft snuffling breaths, muffled beneath Hoseok's louder open-mouthed breathing; both dancers obviously having been quickly drawn into sleep.

Not exactly surprising given the day they'd had. Tae should have been dead on his feet. Had been- an hour ago. Jin-hyung should have had to carry him in alongside Hobi and Kookie.

He couldn't get it to stop running through his head.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Left foot, right foot- swivel of the hips. Step to the left, heel-

He could picture it, each and every step in the Technicolor slow-motion perfection of his minds theatre. Could see himself, two steps to the left of Jin, Kookie right in front of him- each and every step reflexive and straightforward in his mind's eye-

He knew if he could just have another go, one more try-

He knew he could get it.

 _He knew it._

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

His foot caught on an abandoned pillow and propelled it half-way across the room. It landed with a soft thud against the dresser, and Tae froze; he'd be in trouble if he woke anyone up by throwing his bed linen around the room.

He was being ridiculous.

 _He couldn't do this in here._

Sliding out from beneath the covers, Taehyung pushed his toes into his slippers and reached for his cellphone on the bedside table, before he tiptoed from the room.

Hopefully, Jimin or Hobi would think he'd just gone to the bathroom if they woke to find him gone.

Besides, he knew he could get this; he wouldn't be gone long.

The hallway, with its polished wooden floors and narrow width, wasn't at all suitable. Not to mention how close it was to the hyungs bedrooms; if he got caught dancing at the top of the staircase, Jin-hyung would probably have an aneurysm.

Tae crept down the stairs.

The lounge room, with its plush carpeting and large open space at the centre (once he shoved the small glass coffee table to the side), was perfect, and he was even game enough to turn on the lamp nestled in the corner of the room, bathing the shadows with soft golden light.

Hopefully, it couldn't be seen from the top of the stairs.

Unwinding the headphone cord from his phone, Taehyung tucked the buds into his ears and pulled up the title track approaching comeback.

He hit play.

The opening sequence came naturally; arms, kick, cock of the hips, sway-

Tae closed his eyes and followed along with the steps as they appeared in his mind's eye, and then-

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Hs left foot found his right ankle, and he barely caught himself before he face-planted into the carpet.

He rolled back to his feet, rubbing the stinging palms of his hands together, he glanced down his uncooperative feet and sighed.

His slippers.

It had to have been his slippers. Who danced in slippers anyway? Everyone knew that Taehyung danced best barefoot.

He kicked them off, watching as one disappeared under the couch. Good riddance.

He restarted the track and fell back into position.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

So, it hadn't been the slippers.

But he could get this. He knew it.

Letting the music play on ignored, Taehyung pulled himself together. Maybe if he just practiced the problematic section by itself?

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Maybe slightly less turn on that turn-

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide -_

He overextended the slide, pulling out of the move prematurely.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

What? How did his foot end up there?

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

He muffled a yelp as he stumbled, toes of his right foot squished beneath the heel of his left.

He hopped silently on the spot for a moment, before collapsing onto the couch, staring down at his poor toes.

Maybe if he just, really slowly-

Ignoring the rest of his body, Taehyung walked his feet through each position, independent of the ones before and after.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

..."My feet literally can't go that way Hobi-hyung!" he muttered protestingly, getting back to his feet.

But they must; because Hobi, and Jimin and Kookie could do it.

Namjoon could do it.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

A light on the porch of the house next door turned on, and Taehyung stilled for an instant, startled slightly by the sudden brightness- it turned off again almost immediately.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

What The. Hell. Was. Wrong. With. His. Feet.

Taking a deep calming breath, Taehyung slumped slightly. Maybe he was overthinking it? Hoseok always said that dancing was instinctual, to just 'feel it'...maybe if he just closed his eyes and relaxed-

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

He wasn't Hoseok-hyung.

He didn't 'feel' anything except his feet becoming a tangled mess.

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

No.

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Again.

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Wrong.

 _*One count. Two count.*_

Sweat dripped into his eyes, and he blinked against the sting, drawing soft panting little breaths between clenched teeth.

He could do this.

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

No. Again.

 _Sliiiide and turn and -_

Stop. Go.

 _Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Sliiiide and turn and -_

Was it his balance?

 _Sliiiide and turn and -_

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

 _Wrong._

It couldn't be that hard. ( _Namjoon could do it)._

 _He just had to try harder._

Oblivious to the aching cramp that bit into his calf and the way his lungs caught on every second soft breath, Taehyung-

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and –_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and –_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

Taehyung rubbed gritty tired eyes with trembling fingers, staring helplessly at the ceiling. Maybe Hobi-hyung could channel some of his natural ability straight through the floor or something?

It was just five basic elements, all that he'd managed before-

What was wrong with him!?

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and -_

He crashed to his knees, carpet harsh against his bare skin.

 _There was absolutely no reason why he shouldn't be able to do this move._ Even when he did have trouble with steps, it was almost always a balance and coordination issue. He could see 'how' this was supposed to go in his head... his body just-

Why couldn't he just-

He could.

 _He would._

Hollow and shaky breaths ghosted from his lips as he pushed himself to try again.

Again.

And again.

Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and his feet tried to swap ankles beneath him.

Again.

Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and his right leg pretzelled in an ungodly direction, completely out of control.

Again.

Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn, and he tried to cut himself off at the knee.

Again.

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

His legs burned and ached, muscles screaming from overuse and strain; Taehyung closed his eyelids over unfocused eyes- tuning out such trivial complaints.

 _Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

A car backfired a few houses away, but Taehyung didn't register the noise.

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and . Stop. Sliiiide and turn and . Stop. Sliiiide, stumble and turn and . Stop. Sliiiide and turn and . Stop. Sliiiide and turn and . Stop. Stumble. Sliiiide and turn and . Stop. Sliiiide and turn and stumble-_

 _Again._

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn-_

Thud.

The sound of glass shattering echoed hollowly through the house.


	14. Dip Stop Sliiiide and turn Pt2-Tae (BTS)

Hoseok jolted to awareness, the unmistakable sound of shattering glass echoing in his ears. Quiet and tinkling, like something small breaking in the room below him.

He flailed blindly until his hand curled around the hard case of his phone, fumbling the buttons to display the time-

1:07am.

Hoseok sighed, his aching eyes and sluggish muscles telling him that it definitely wasn't time to be awake-

He rolled over, stifling a yawn as he waited for the sound of footsteps to hurry past his door; Jin-hyung was used to being woken by errant dongsaengs at all hours of the night by varying methods.

It was more than likely (based on both precedence and statistics) that Namjoon had just dropped yet another glass of water all over the kitchen floor-

Jin-hyung was welcome to the clean up on that one.

 _As the oldest, it was practically his responsibility, right?_

Only, there had been no footsteps from the hallway, and Hobi whined quietly under his breath.

He was going to have to get up.

Not that he minded, really - he loved all of his members and would usually jump at the chance to help any of them…but-

It was 1am, and he was still royally exhausted, and they had to be up in three-ish hours, and Hobi really didn't want to spend the next 20 minutes cleaning up a smashed glass and listening to Namjoon apologize.

Only-

Hoseok couldn't leave him to do it alone, either.

Sliding sideways and tugging himself upright, running a hand through what he was sure was incredible bed hair, Hobi felt around aimlessly in the dark for his slippers, finally nudging one out from beneath the bed and finding the other wedged in beside his side table with the light from his phone screen.

Slippers on feet, he stood slowly, shaking out the rolled-up leg of his sleep shorts; he glanced around briefly for a singlet or shirt, but gave up with a shrug, turning towards the door-

The still softly-lit screen of his phone ghosted across the bottom bed of the bunk-set on the far side of the room, revealing a mess of blankets, sheets, and pillows, and most notably - no Kim Taehyung.

That changed things slightly.

Tae wasn't one to leave his bed in the middle of the night; unlikely to wake for basic needs such as thirst or a bathroom run. And he wasn't their resident sleepwalker (half the reason Kookie shared with Namjoon; the leader a surprisingly light sleeper).

But Tae and Jimin out of bed (and up to shenanigans) wasn't as unheard of as Hobi might sometimes hope-

He stepped up onto the edge of Tae's bed to crane over the top bunk rail-

Jimin ducked his head against the sudden soft glow of Hoseok's phone, curling further into his blankets, and Hobi dropped back to the floor with a relieved sigh.

Taehyung's very occasional solo latenight frolicking was usually just that...frolicking. (Yoongi had reported finding the younger watering their plastic fern at 3am, and there was that one memorable occasion with the ice cubes and lemon juice).

Padding out of his room, Hoseok went to find out what mixing bowl Taehyung had broken in his attempts to bake 1am cupcakes or rescue Yoongi's goldfish from suffocating amidst the smashed remains of his home.

The entire lower floor was still dark, only the soft glow of the streetlamp outside filtering muted through their curtains.

What on earth was Taehyung up to?

Hobi stepped from the staircase into the lounge room and turned towards the kitchen; and a flicker, glimpsed from between the angled couches, drew his attention.

Light? Dim, but-

 _What-_

His gentle exasperation washed away beneath the sudden wave of panic-

Every jagged sliver, every razor-sharp shard, like a brilliant diamond kaleidoscope of danger and fear, illuminated-

Their glass coffee table was smashed into fragments, the floor lamp piercing through the mess- still aglow despite the severely mangled stand; and Taehyung was sprawled alongside, unmoving-

Only that wasn't true; his chest was rising and falling rapidly, the shallow panting breaths of overworked lungs-

Hoseok's phone hit the carpet by his feet with a thud, and his brain scrambled for a response- _Hurt? How? Blood? Ambulance? Jin-hyung? Namjoon-ah?_

Taehyung must have registered the dull sound of the phone landing because he pulled himself up slowly with shaky arms to squint into the darkness of the room.

"Hyung- help me, please?" his voice was desperate, and cracked on the last syllable-

Hobi moved.

"Shit- yes. Yes, of course, baby-" he babbled, feet taking him across the room without thought, until he dropped to a crouch beside the younger. His eyes raked Taehyung's face and arms, searching- even as he asked, "What- Tell hyung what-"

"It's this stupid second transition! I can't do it!" Taehyung wailed, hands coming up to clutch at Hoseok's shoulder's, his eyes slightly manic.

Hoseok stared down at him, _utterly lost_. Where they talking dancing right now? Had Taehyung hit his head? "What? Tae, I don't-"

"But hyung- you don't understand!" Taehyung interrupted, his voice beseeching Hoseok to listen, "I should be able to do it, and I cant. _Namjoon-hyung can do it!_ Namjoon-hyung! And I can't. At all. Not even close! "

This was about their new dance routine? _Now? Really?_ "Tae, It's one in the morning-"

"I won't be able to do the dance for our comeback, and I'll mess it up, and the fans will hate me, and you guys will hate me, and I'll have to leave BTS because I'm useless!" Taehyung was completely serious, completely overwhelmed and completely distraught.

Hoseok blinked.

There was no blood. No cuts or three-inch glass shards protruding from skin-

But Taehyung was still hurting-

Hoseok threw his arms around Taehyung's middle, squeezing tightly as he reassured, "Tae- no, you're not useless- never! You're wonderful! You're just- you're exhausted and-"

Taehyung shook his head vigorously, his eyes shining with desperate moisture, near fraught as he clutched at Hobi's biceps- "You have to help me- You _have_ to!"

It wasn't the first time Hoseok had seen one of them in such a state; their lives were all about pressure and expectations and the overwhelming push for perfection. Every second scrutinized and dictated and often criticised, constructively or not.

It was _\- a lot_.

Bouts of insecurity, moments of doubt and anxiety pressure points weren't uncommon-

It was just that Hoseok hadn't had a clue that Taehyung was even struggling. No warning that he should interfere. Offer a shoulder or involve the hyungs-

He'd thought they were all doing fine. Enjoying things, as it were- excited and looking forward to their next comeback; not yet close enough to feel unprepared or nervous about.

He'd been wrong. How had he missed this?

 _'This'_ that had resulted in destroyed furniture at 1am, and Taehyung in near hysterics?

Hoseok had no idea, and would likely dwell on that with self-recrimination for the near future, but for now-

Taehyung didn't appear to be physically hurt, and Hoseok decided he would very much like to keep it that way.

The first step was getting Tae - and his bare feet, Hoseok noticed with a shake of his head- away from the broken glass.

"Okay, Okay- I'll help. Of course, I'll help you, TaeTae. Where are your slippers, honey?"

Taehyung's manic energy seemed to settle a little at Hoseok's capitulation-, and Hoseok's chest squeezed at the easy comfort Taehyung seemed to find in his hyung's simple offer to help; as if he completely believed that Hoseok would make everything better.

Why hadn't he noticed earlier? Offered earlier, and avoided this whole situation?

Taehyung dropped his eyes to his bare feet, then cocked his head, voice non-plussed as he replied "Hyung? Where are my slippers?"

Hoseok snorted- he might not have helped Taehyung early enough, but he could definitely help now. "Don't worry about it Tae-babe, all aboard the hyung express!"

A tug on his wrist and Taehyung obediently curled himself over Hoseok's back. Hobi wrinkled his nose as the warm dampth of the shirt that squelched against his bare skin disgustingly, breathing under his breath " _Aigoo- You're so lucky I love you-"_

Taehyung humming his agreement against Hoseok's bare shoulder only cemented that ridiculous love, and Hoseok chuckled, hitching Tae higher as he carefully made his way into the kitchen, stopping only to switch on the light-

"No- hyung! What- Jin-hyung will- " Tae worried, shrinking down against Hoseok's back, and -

So Tae was at least instinctively aware of the fact that he definitely shouldn't be up dancing at such an ungodly hour - not that it seemed he was overly concerned about Hoseok discovering him.

He was the sunshine-hyung he supposed. Not exactly scary.

He was protective though. And all too whipped by their daft maknae line, "You just let me deal with Jin-hyung, okay-"

Taehyung uncurled slowly, and nodded, his head thumping in the center of Hoseok's shoulders none too gently-

Hoseok dumped him (Carefully. Gently) on the edge of the kitchen bench and turned to bracket the younger with hands braced to either side of him.

"Right-" Hoseok started-

Stopped.

In the sudden stark lighting, Taehyung looked _dreadful._

Skin pale and blotchy in patches, with chapped lips bitten red. His hair was sticky with sweat, plastered askew across his forehead and a tangled snarled mess everywhere else (like fingers had repeatedly been dragged through it). The bruised circles under his eyes could have given any decent shiner a run for its money.

Hoseok had already felt that the youngers clothes were sweat-drenched in places, but could now see that Taehyung's limbs were faintly trembling-

Like someone had overworked himself furiously for hours with no mercy.

"Tae- "

Something in his voice, or his eyes, or the way his hands found Taehyung's waist must have given him away, because Taehyung tensed again, voice edging the line between petulant, defiant and desperate, "Hoseok-hyung, you _promised_."

Hoseok didn't remember using the 'p' word, but Taehyung apparently did, and so Hoseok must have.

"I did. " Hobi agreed, and stepped back, despite wanting to do the exact opposite.

Taehyung's smile was blindingly sweet, and Hoseok forgave himself a little; he couldn't be too terrible a hyung if he could get his dongsaeng to smile like that.

"Okay, impromptu kitchen dance party! - Let's fix this 'stupid move' of yours- " Hoseok announced, stepping away to give Taehyung the few feet of space the small kitchen (with its large table) allowed.

Taehyung moved into their opening position and-

"I- I can't. I- " he stuttered fretfully, tugging on the hem of his shirt, "That is- What if I really can't. What if I am usele-"

Hoseok surged forward, "Hey, no- none of that. You can do this. I know you can. I would never ask you to do something I didn't think you could do? Would I? Besides-" Hoseok winked, "Joon-ah can already do this one, remember?"

Taehyung frowned, shuffling his feet- "That's what I thought too, hyung. I mean- It's Joonie-hyung. I was so sure. Just a few more tries- but...it just- I can't. I see how it should and I just _\- it doesn't work_!"

Hoseok could see that Taehyung was getting worked up and frustrated again; never a good combination when trying to learn anything, and so he stepped forward, falling into 'instructor Hoseok' mode, "You can do it. You'll see. Just the transition- half speed and count your walkthrough- 1-2-3, 2-2-3-, 3-2-3- and-"

"Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-" Taehyung breathed the steps as he walked the transition through slowly, perfectly.

Hoseok injected the pause, "And a one. And a two-"

Taehyung stepped into the second dip, whispering, almost hopeful as he moved, "Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and tur-ah!"

Taehyung suddenly overbalanced, feet tangling him into a messy stumble, and Hoseok lunged to catch him, the fall so unexpected; he'd been doing so well-

Taehyung pushed him away- "See! I told you! I told you! You said I could, but I can't, and I-"

"Stop." Hoseok ordered, voice hard and serious and so unlike his usual cheery exuberance that Taehyung's mouth shut with an audible 'click'. Hoseok continued, voice softer but just as firm, "I know you're frustrated and tired and worried-but it's nearly 2am Taehyung, and I'm trying to help you. "

Taehyung looked ashamed, which wasn't Hoseoks' intention at all, and so he gentled his voice entirely and smiled as he finished, "So let me help you, TaeTae."

Taehyung smiled apologetically and nodded, stepping back into position, and this time Hoseok called out the steps slowly, one at a time, paralleling Taehyung as they danced.

"Dip" "stop"- "Step and turn" "Heel-"

"and a one. And a two."

"Dip""Stop" "Sliiiide and tur-"

Taehyung stifled his uncontrolled teetering on the nearest chairback and turned to Hoseok, disappointment and upset warring-

 _Hoseok burst into laughter._

Taehyung's eyes widened with betrayal and angry embarrassment, and Hoseok couldn't have that at all; he stumbled forwards, dragging Taehyung to his chest. Stammering through his poorly stifled giggles, Hoseok tried to explain, "Sorry- Sorry, Tae-bear. I just, I can't help it. It's not- It wasn't- Just-"

Taehyung huffed with disgruntlement but settled into the hug acceptingly as Hoseok finally managed to calm himself enough to pull back and say, "Okay. Okay- Just- Do it again...only- left foot first for the slide and turn."

Taehyung stared at him.

Hoseok stared back. He could practically see the screamed 'It can't possibly be that easy' loud and clear in Taehyung's eyes.

Only.

 _Dip. stop- Step and turn. Heel-_

 _*One count. Two count.*_

 _Dip. Stop. Sliiiide and turn and thrust._

Turned out it was.

Taehyung completed the move a second time. _Perfectly. Flawlessly._

And then burst into tears; little uncontrollable sobs of happiness and relief, strewn with wet bubbling laughter. Hoseok couldn't stop himself from hugging the brat.

Ten minutes, three glasses of water and at least twice that many hugs later, Hoseok guided a rapidly fading Taehyung out of the kitchen toward the upstairs bathroom-

This kid was going to crash, and soon.

But first Hoseok had to get him through the shower and into some clean clothes. A snack would probably be a good idea and another glass of water. Hoseok would have liked to insist on a massage, but it was already ridiculously late- early? - and he had to be up in maybe two hours.

Taehyung wouldn't be at their 4am studio session. Hoseok would tell Namjoon, and Namjoon would see to it. Tae needed at least six or seven hours sleep, minimum, and Hobi was going to ensure he got it.

Taehyung suddenly stiffened, drawing himself out from under Hoseok's arm to stare as he whimpered, "Oh my god! Did I do that? I did that. Oh my god. I am dead. Jin-hyung is going to kill me. This is the end. Dead. Just- dead. So dead-" Taehyung appeared to be about to hyperventilate as he stared at the mess of broken glass and twisted metal still glinting in the corner of the loungeroom.

And because Hoseok was an absolute sucker when it came to his dongsaeng, he pulled Taehyung up into a piggyback (because of the bare feet. Honest.) and repeated soothingly, "You just let me deal with Jin-hyung, okay- "

"Deal with me how, exactly, Jung Hoseok..." Jin' silky voice echoed through the room around them, and Hoseok felt Taehyung _smirk._

Little shit.

Hobi looked up, eyes traveling over each step until they reached the top landing, and the inky silhouette, unmistakable as anyone other than their Kim Seokjin- just as the oldest stepped down onto the first stair-tread.

Hopefully, by the time he reached the bottom and noticed the utterly destroyed table, he'd have been sufficiently distracted by the sleepy-eyed, tearstained dongsaeng that obviously needed immediate coddling.

 _Much too distracted for Hoseok to have to 'deal with' any time soon._


	15. Very Very Frightening Me

Yoongi tapped the pen against the notebook margin, lips pressing together thoughtfully as he glanced over the lines of ink crawling across the upper half of the page.

 _It was- good. Or it could be._

 _It needed something._

Something hollow, yet resonant. A depth of feeling; crisp, fresh- like the first breath after staying underwater a beat too long-

Sucking the end of the pen between his lips, rolling the mangled plastic between his teeth, Yoongi closed his eyes, humming softly, the occasional decipherable word escaping into the silence of his studio as memory paired lyrics with melody.

 _Maybe if he repeated that line?_

 _Yes - Except the last word! Classic misdirect-_

His small grunt of satisfaction echoed as his pen dragged haphazardly across the page, hand desperately trying to keep up with his brain; not wanting to risk losing the phenomenal flow he'd slipped into tonight.

He was on a roll.

 _An exceptionally rare, highly treasured and much-coveted roll._

He was in _the zone._

And about time too; he had weeks to make up for. Hour upon hour of staring helplessly at the blank pages of his notebook or scratching black ink over half-processed thoughts.

It hadn't been lack of motivation; indeed he found a deadline to be a fantastic motivator, and none so much as the progress meeting with the rest of their writing team, (including Bang PD) that was looming just around the corner. He'd specifically penciled aside time to work on this song, so it wasn't poor time management. And inspiration? His mind was frothing with ideas and themes he'd love to tackle into lyric form one day- and every time he turned around something else would take a flame to his imagination.

Stress, perhaps? Or just classic unexplainable writer's block. Whatever the cause, Yoongi was just glad he seemed to have moved beyond it.

He paused, tongue tucked between his teeth as he considered the chorus section. He really wanted something a little more-

He frowned.

 _Or maybe a little less?_

 _Something about it was just -off._

Idly running a finger over the pitted indents edging the page from the pen tip, Yoongi chewed on his bottom lip as he slowly mouthed the lines of the chorus-

He sat upright suddenly; the right words were there, itching just beneath his skin; Yoongi could feel their weight on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be spilled from his mind-

The door ricocheted open across the room, bouncing off the rubber stopper against the wall to slam itself shut; the culprit barely slipping through in time to avoid the return swing.

Enter stage left: Hurricane TaeTae.

"Hyung, I'm finished! We can go now-" Taehyung exclaimed, loping across the small room, coming to an expectant stop on the other side of the desk.

Yoongi waved him off, not raising his eyes from the page of sprawling black ink. He had to get this down before he forgot. He hated trying to remember a thought-of lyric after the fact; he always drove himself insane thinking it had been better the first time.

A large hand invaded his line of vision. Yoongi blinked, and the long fingers wriggled in an overtly pointed attempt to get his attention.

"Yoongi-hyung? Hyyyuung?" Taehyung sing-songed in a manner that Yoongi was sure he didn't usually find quite so irritating.

A gentle squeeze of the wrist attached to the obscuring hand and Yoongi pushed it out of the way, replying absently, "Give me a few, Tae. I just need to-"

He was only very dimly aware of Taehyung plopping down on the small couch against the far wall, the youngers presence already a footnote on the list of current importance.

 _Had it been 'just once' or 'for once'?_

 _He didn't remember. Damn-it Kim Taehyung._

Balancing the pen over the knuckles of his left hand, Yoongi ran his tongue over his teeth as he contemplated the dilemma; he was sure it had been 'for once.'

 _Did 'just once' sound better though?_

Frustration simmered in weak ebbs beneath his pulse; he was sure he'd had it.

Maybe if he concentrated on remembering his thought process from earlier, he'd be able to-

 **Thump**.-

 _Maybe he'd be able to-_

 **Thump. Thump. -**

 _Be able to-_

 **Thump**.-

The thought was well and truly gone, fading into obscurity even as Yoongi snapped his gaze up to pin Taehyung's head to the sofa, where the singer had been about to thump it again.

Yoongi took a deep calming breath; Taehyung wasn't doing it on purpose. Probably.

"Tae, stop it. I need to concentrate-" Firm and to the point, without being a jerk-hat. _Good hyung._

Tae's appropriately apologetic murmur of "Sorry, hyung- "was also a soothing balm to his slowly unraveling patience.

So was turning back to the notebook before him just in time for the entire last phrase of his chorus to roll back into his mind, as if by the power of Taehyung's repentance.

He dropped pen to paper and watched as the words to what should be an absolute killer hook spilled across the page almost as if by themselves-

 **Thump-**

 **Thump. Thump-**

"Taehyung!" Yoongi moaned, throwing his pen down and dropping his head into his hands to express his sheer frustrated exasperation.

"Sorry - sorry! Just...how much longer?" Taehyung asked quietly, which was a blessing unto itself.

 _Longer if you don't go away._ But he couldn't very well say that.

Yoongi answered as placidly as he could, his voice steady as he replied, "As long as it takes, Taehyung. Just- quiet. Be quiet."

Taehyung immediately fell silent, which despite being exactly what Yoongi had asked for, was also such an antithesis that Yoongi sighed and looked up -

Taehyung had his phone out though, and Yoongi relaxed.

Picking up his abandoned pen, Yoongi swept his gaze up to the chorus section, trying to pinpoint where he'd been focusing. Unsuccessfully.

Sighing, he moved back to the beginning of the song. Maybe going over the whole thing would pull him back into the zone.

It didn't.

"Hyung-"

Yoongi snapped, yelling "Taehyung!", turning his full attention to the younger as he so obviously craved.

Something in his countenance must have revealed Yoongi's somewhat less than pleased sentiments, because Taehyung flinched slightly, stilling as he squeaked, "You're the one who was supposed to be waiting for me!"

And Yoongi knew, somewhere beneath the wash of anger at the apparent cheek and disrespect, that Taehyung probably hadn't meant it like that. Yoongi had after all, volunteered to wait while Taehyung stayed back to do a photo-set they'd missed of him during the mornings photo-shoot (something about the fans not being happy if Taehyung was the only member without an individual photo with the kittens.)

Anger though, could be cloudy.

"I'm sorry, what?" Yoongi spoke, his voice the deadly quiet it got only when his buttons had been so thoroughly pressed that an explosion was near inevitable.

Taehyung's eyes widened- somehow turning half his face into liquid brown pools of panic for an instant before the anime mirage wore off and he pouted cutely instead.

"But hyyyung. I just want to go home-" Taehyung whined softly, bouncing gently in place on the couch and exaggerating the pout when Yoongi just stared wordlessly back at him.

In Taehyung's defense, an outrageously adorable dongsaeng was usually a pretty good method of defusing a riled Min Yoongi, so the younger was in no way expecting the barbed rage that shot at him.

"For fuck's sake! Can't you just shut up for two seconds! You're always blathering on about shit that no one cares about. You're so annoying! You want to go so badly? Good- I wish you would! Go! I don't care! Just go!" Yoongi shouted, drawing himself to his feet and throwing the pen-

It hit the door as it slammed behind Taehyung's retreating back.

Silence.

Yoongi breathed a sigh of appreciation and turned back to his notebook.

* * *

His phone chirped some indefinite time later, and Yoongi startled, broken from his concentration...but he looked at the fully lyricized song splashed messily down the previously mostly blank page and felt accomplishment.

He reached for his phone, thumbed the screen on and glanced at the message.

 _Jin-hyung: You guys coming home anytime soon?_ Kook-ah's _gonna eat everything._

 _Jin-hyung: No 'm not!_ Dont _listen to him hyung!_

 _Jin-hyung: Yah! Brats stealing phones seems to be a growing epidemic in this house. Drive carefully, Yoon._

Yoongi snorted-

Wait.

You 'guys.' As in plural?

He glanced at the timestamp in the upper corner of the phone- at a guess, it had to have been at least forty minutes since he'd sent Tae running.

It wasn't quite twenty minutes' walk home.

Yoongi stood slowly-

Maybe Tae was just sulking? Kicking a curb somewhere or badmouthing his horrid hyung to a bird in a tree.

He glanced at the couch where he'd last seen the brat-

At the silver cased smartphone so out of place against the black leather.

Tae's phone.

Yoongi felt panic and dread start to eat away at the guilt he'd been refusing to acknowledge for the better part of the past hour.

He grabbed his bag and threw whatever was in reaching distance inside, and pulled the door open-

The sound hit him like a train; an almost constant rumbling that reverberated overhead. A streak of hot silver split the inky blackness just outside the third story window, revealing for an instant, the deluge outside.

* * *

If Yoongi had been startled staring out his window near the studio, stepping out into the storm was another thing entirely.

But he had no choice. Taehyung wasn't in the studio building. Yoongi had checked with security, who had already done their evening lock up and had just been waiting on Yoongi to finish for the evening.

They remembered Tae leaving the building nearly an hour before.

An hour.

Yoongi pulled his bag and jacket closer as he hurried out into the covered parking lot. It might have been sheltered from the downpour, for which Yoongi was eternally grateful, but the low ceiling and open entrance and exits created an almost tunnel effect, sending gusts of damp cold wind through the carpark to tear violently at his hair and clothes.

And the thunder. The initial rolling boom was bad enough. The echo was near deafening.

Sliding behind the passenger seat of the car, panting slightly with combined anxiety and adrenaline, Yoongi turned desperately to crane into the rear, hoping against hope that he would see Taehyungs lanky form curled into the darkly shadowed back seat, asleep.

Bare upholstery stared back.

Yoongi cursed violently, but there was nothing for it- he'd just burnt his last possible get out of jail free card.

Fumbling with his seatbelt, he pulled out his phone and dialed Jin.

This was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Telling Jin-hyung that Tae might be- what?

 _Lost? Scared? Hurt?_

 _Worse?_

 _But he couldn't not._

It rang only twice before a voice answered.

"Hi Hyung! Are you on your way home? I hope so because Jin-hyung won't let us eat until you guys get here-"

Shit. Kookie.

The maknae sounded fine, though- for which Yoongi was indescribably thankful for. One maknae in distress at a time. Jin-hyung must have a good handle on the situation. Or the storm wasn't as severe at home (one could only hope- one being Yoongi.)

Yoongi breathed in a long steadying breath. And then another.

Once he was sure his voice would be as stable and normal as he could hope to achieve, Yoongi answered, "Hey Kook-ah, is Jin-hyung there?"

Calm, Yoongi. Everything's fine. Everything's good. Don't let on to your storm-phobic dongsaeng that you might have driven his youngest hyung running out into the worst damn thunderstorm you've ever seen.

"Is- is something wrong?" Jungkook questioned softly in his ear.

Thumping his head forward against the steering wheel seemed to be the best course of action. Well done, Yoongi.

He was trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that wouldn't send Jungkook and his fear of thunderstorms straight toward hysterics when Jin's voice suddenly replaced Jungkook's, - "here, kook-ah. Good boy. Yoongi-ah, what's going on?"

Yoongi took a moment to be thankful that Jungkook wasn't the only one able to read a situation. And then, because nothing but his own feelings would be spared by beating around the bush, he asked, "Tae's not home yet? "

"Noo..." Jin's voice was cautious, with an undercurrent of confusion and just a little foreboding. Yoongi could all but see him leaving the lounge room to sit on the bottom tread of the stairs.

Jin's 'illusion of privacy' place.

Yoongi's voice fell a decibel, and he had to force the words out. But he had to, so he did, "I fucked up, hyung. I got mad at Tae, and now he's - I think he's out in the storm, and he doesn't have his phone. And I upset him, and he's just-"

Yoongi heard his own voice crack slightly, and knew Jin hadn't missed it either, but bless the older for always being exactly what was needed in any given situation.

And Jin knew that all the platitudes and comforting words in the world weren't going to help Yoongi. Not yet. Yoongi needed logic, practicality, and direction. Jin aimed to provide, "Okay. Don't panic yet. Just, drive home-carefully. If you don't see him on the way, we'll all go find him. He's Tae. He's probably just waiting the storm out on a doorstep somewhere. "

Drive home. Find Taehyung. That made sense. Yoongi could do that. He really, really hoped he could do that.

"Yes. Okay. I can do that. I'm leaving now, hyung. But I might be a while, its- the storm. It's really bad." Yoongi haltingly explained, trying desperately not to think about the 'really bad storm,' and the fact that he'd all but sent Taehyung out into it.

Self-recrimination later. Find dongsaeng now.

"Pull over if you have to, Yoongi. I know you want to find Tae, but you won't find him if you wreck the car. Text me if you stop. And Yoongi-ah, let me know as soon as you find him." Jin finished softly, likely in deference to nearby ears. It was also the first indication that the older man might be was worried.

"I'll go now, hyung," and Yoongi hung up. He couldn't listen to Jin worry; not and still be able to focus enough to drive.

Driving proved nearly impossible anyway.

Visibility was so terrible that Yoongi was relying on flashes of lightning to illuminate the sidewalks and road, the curbs so inundated with water that any sideline markings were well and truly submerged. His headlights were only lighting the rain that seemed an almost continuous falling sheet, blowing horizontally with the force of the wind.

More than once, Yoongi was forced to sit in the idling car helplessly, brought to a stop by a piece of flying debris covering the windscreen. Cardboard mostly, along with what looked like several garbage bags and once, a small branch. Thankfully though, they all blew on of their own accord within seconds.

Possibly the only good thing about the weather being so unbelievably atrocious was that almost no one else was braving their vehicles (by which he meant that no one else was stupid enough to be trying to drive in such weather). So far, he'd seen only two other cars on the usually bustling road.

And there were absolutely no pedestrians. At all. This was hardly surprising, but- Yoongi was looking for a very specific pedestrian.

If it hadn't already been thumping its way into his throat, Yoongi was sure his heart would have beat harder at some of the thoughts that started to invade his mind, no matter how he tried to keep his attention solely between driving and looking for that lone weary wanderer.

Had Tae taken shelter somewhere? Yoongi knew that the younger was trusting bordering on an innocent naivety, but surely, he wouldn't accept an invitation into just any persons home? Yoongi would kill him if he had.

Check he was unharmed and okay. Hug him. _And then kill him._

There were other possibilities though.

Had Taehyung taken a wrong turn somewhere, turned around by the lack of visible landmarks and wandered into the depths of the city, alone and afraid.

Been mugged by some homeless desperate who wanted his coat or shoes?

Had he fallen? Slipped on the slippery footpath, hit his head and downed in the thirty centimeters of water lining the curb?

Yoongi shuddered and deliberately punted the thoughts as far away as he could; although he couldn't help the lingering dread that crept around at the back of his mind without his conscious thought.

Taehyung was-

To his left, thirty meters ahead, a flash of purple stood out sharply amongst the cloying darkness between almost blinding flashes of lightning, and Yoongi leaned forward, hunching over the steering wheel to squint-

At the neon lighting of the local performing arts theatre.

And Yoongi just _knew-_

He eased further to the left side of the road as he got closer, ignoring the part of his hindbrain that was urging him to wind down the window, knowing that it wouldn't improve his ability to see at all. The theatre was closed, but the building with its old regency themed architecture, had stately steps leading to the main entrance and a gorgeous marble arch curling across the top landing-

And a tiny, forlorn figure, arms curled about updrawn knees almost lost in the layers of shadow and darkness of the alcove.

Yoongi parked illegally halfway up the curb, back end of the car in a 'pick-up only' zone-

He left the door open in his haste to get across the footpath and up the stairs.

"Tae?"

Yoongi's voice was mostly lost to the roaring wind, but somehow Taehyung still heard, and his head popped up, huge eyes gleaming luminescent by the glow of the violet overhead lighting.

Yoongi prepared himself for an armful of wet dongsaeng-

Taehyung scrambled to his feet, brushed past Yoongi, down the stairs and disappeared into the passenger side of the car.

The alcove was sheltered from the rain, but it was still wet; water soaking the knees of Yoongi's jeans as he knelt on the hard concrete. Only then did he notice the sting of the cold pelting rain.

Sliding behind the wheel, Yoongi glanced to his right-

Taehyung leaned against the door, his fist curled under his chin as he stared unseeing out the dark window.

Yoongi wanted to-

He wanted to say something. Apologise. Yell. Beg forgiveness. Hug the absolute living stuffing out of the younger. Probably yell some more, and apologize again.

But he could see the fine tremors that belied the onset of heavier shivering (Yoongi hoped it was onset. He didn't want to think about the consequences if Tae had _stopped shivering_. It wasn't that cold though. Was it?)

Grabbing his phone from its haphazard dumping place in the cup holder between the seats, Yoongi sent a quick message to Jin. 'Found Tae- nearly home' should be enough until he actually got them home.

Which should be his most pressing concern, rather than staring forlornly at Taehyung's silent back. Shoved the car into reverse, Yoongi slowly backed out onto the street and turned the vehicle towards home.

The atmosphere in the car was stiflingly heavy; unspoken upset evident in the blatant shunning Taehyung was showering him with. Yoongi 's gut churned.

He felt slightly unhinged.

He was angry with Taehyung, who never should have left the studio alone in this sort of weather; let alone walk out into it. And then he was angry with himself, for being angry with Tae, but still angry with Tae despite it.

More though, and he was steadily avoiding thinking about this part of the whole debacle because it made him so thoroughly furious with himself he was afraid he'd drive them off the road in a fit of rage-

Yoongi deliberately sidestepped thinking about how so wholly disgusted he was with himself for being such a-

Such an utter asshole. To someone as sweet as Taehyung, who genuinely seemed to adore all of his hyungs, almost all the time (even when Yoongi was a grump.)

He glanced across the car again, noting the shivering and the tendrils of water that cured down the side of Taehyungs face, disappearing behind his ear.

Yoongi chewed on his bottom lip-

"There's a blanket on the backseat. Jimin left it there last night." Yoongi offered. Even to his own ears his voice sounded harsh in the stilted silence.

Taehyung 's jaw clenched, and he turned more fully towards the window, angling his back to Yoongi.

Yoongi ignored the punch to the gut; it was much less than he deserved.

The drive was slow, nearly maddeningly so, as they were forced to inch along the road; barely able to see through the torrential downpour. Yoongi lost himself to the drive, pushing his concern, his worry- his guilt and shame to the back of his mind to allow concentration on the road. On getting them home in one piece.

It felt like hours, and Yoongi's eyes ached with strain by the time he eased them into the designated parking spot outside the dorm building. Getting the cramped muscles of his hands to release the steering wheel so he could put the car into park was a physical struggle, knuckles white with tension.

He turned the ignition off, plunging the car into an almost vacuum like silence, surrounded by the strangely hollow echo of the rain falling heavily against the car roof.

Yoongi gathered himself to brave the downpour in a sprint to the lobby doors; before realizing that Tae hadn't even moved to acknowledge that they were home.

Eyeing his furious dongsaeng's tense shoulders, Yoongi realized the flickers of movement he'd been attributing to the storm beyond the one raging in the car's interior were actually reflections in the passenger window-

More specifically, reflections of Taehyung's slowly blinking eyes, brown iris's almost lost around large pupils. Eyelashes fluttered gently against wet cheeks, droplets clinging to clumped-

Oh.

The clenched jaw wasn't anger. The hand under his chin, not avoidance.

 _Tae was trying not to cry._

Yoongi suddenly felt alarmingly close to tears himself. He turned back to stare out the windscreen, fingers clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel.

Taehyung wasn't the type to- restrain himself, to reserve his emotions. He was the embodiment of wearing his heart on his sleeve. He smiled when he was happy, yelled when angry and cried when he was sad.

He also wouldn't hesitate to crawl into his nearest hyung's lap for comfort if they just opened their arms.

Yoongi didn't know what it meant that Tae was very obviously trying to conceal his distress.

Did Taehyung think Yoongi wouldn't open his arms? Did he not want him too?

Yoongi opened his mouth. Closed it.

What was he supposed to say? He should apologize. He really needed to do that. Desperately so. But there was nothing that would make his apology more than just empty words. He had no reason or excuse; nothing that would make it understandable or even offer a mere explanation. Yoongi couldn't even promise he'd never do it again...

To do that he would need to know why he'd acted like that in the first place.

It wasn't like he usually enjoyed hurting his dongsaengs feelings. (Quite the opposite was true, Yoongi couldn't stand any of his dongsaengs sad faces. Let alone tears. )

He didn't remember feeling even particularly mad at Taehyung, specifically. Just...

Frustrated. Desperate.

Yoongi glanced back; maybe he could catch Taehyung's eye in the reflection and the younger would -

The door behind Yoongi suddenly flying open startled them both so much that Yoongi almost choked on an indrawn gasp of fright; Taehyung jumping violently enough to knock his head against the window.

"...Is this a private carpool or can anyone join?"

Jin-hyung, of course, wiping the rain from his eyes as he slid more comfortably into the back seat.

Yoongi glanced at his phone (no messages), glanced at the well-lit lobby glimmering in the near distance through the rain, and to his dripping wet hyung in the back seat.

Jin must have been waiting in the lobby for them to get home.

Their resident mother hen had likely gotten too worried/ impatient/ fretful to wait any longer when they didn't immediately enter the building.

Yoongi looked to Taehyung. Taehyung didn't move, didn't smile or cry or move to hug Jin; he just stared out the widow stubbornly- and Yoongi realized he'd left it too long to answer himself.

Jin 'hmm'd' quietly, more to himself than either of the other car occupants. Yoongi recognized the assessment in his voice, the consideration of the situation as he evaluated and decided the best course of action.

This shouldn't be Jin-hyung's mess to fix, but Yoongi-

It seemed Yoongi was only good at fucking things up tonight, so he was going to let him.

Yoongi watched in the rear-view mirror and as Jin tipped sideways slowly and leaned forward until his head was pressed into the narrow gap between the passenger seat headrest and the window. Yoongi estimated his lips were roughly two centimeters from Taehyung's left ear.

And then Yoongi couldn't hear what Jin was saying, the words obviously meant just for Tae.

Yoongi hoped it was something reassuring; some special expression of affection and support. So, Tae would remember that just because one of his hyungs was an ass-

And then Tae twitched slightly, and his closed eyes flew open, staring into the reflection of his own face in the window, before suddenly looking beyond and finally, finally meeting Yoongi's own gaze in the transparent surface.

Only for a fleeting instance of a second, and then Taehyung was turning to Jin, words that Yoongi didn't understand the context of falling from his lips, "No hyung, It was me. I was-"

Yoongi didn't understand the context, but he could deduce well enough, and he felt his stomach twist sickeningly. Not once, in all the aftermath of his horrible mean-mouthed vitriol, had he dreamed that Taehyung might have taken his words to heart.

Yoongi kind of wanted to cut his own heart out when he thought about it too deeply. He couldn't even let Taehyung finish his misguided attempt to apologize for Yoongi being an A-grade asshole.

"Hey, hey- no! TaeTae, no- I don't. I didn't mean any of it. You're not- You're not annoying or too loud or- I don't even remember what I said! God- I just..." Yoongi trailed off helplessly, silently pleading with Taehyung to see every shred of his shame and guilt in the watery depths of his own eyes.

Taehyung stared back, silent and considering and Yoongi deliberately ignored the dark look that stole over Jin's face in his peripheral vision. Good. He hoped Jin took him to task over it, made him feel as horrible as he'd obviously made Taehyung feel.

But Taehyung was his priority at the moment.

Taehyung, who didn't look inclined to either believe or disbelieve him. He just looked confused. He sounded it too when he murmured softly, "...Why did you say it then?"

And yes. Yoongi knew that some people were inclined to say things they didn't mean in fits of temper when passions were heightened and defenses up.

Yoongi wasn't one of them. He was strictly a 'tell it like it is guy.'

Usually. Apparently.

Yoongi didn't know. "I- don't know. Maybe I'm just an assho- "

"You're not." Taehyung interrupted, firmly, and Yoongi stared.

"I kind of was." Yoongi reiterated, just as firmly, looking to Jin for confirmation.

Jin looked from Taehyung, with his saturated clothes, trembling hands, and flushed cheeks, to Yoongi, who assumed he just looked like an asshole, because Jin nodded and agreed, "I think he probably kind of was, Tae."

Yoongi didn't know why he felt strangely vindicated that Jin agreed that was an asshole, but he'd examine that later.

Taehyung tilted his head again, and Yoongi found the ''TaeTae thinking' pose endearing, enough so that he felt himself smile slightly despite the situation. The fact that Taehyung returned the little upward tilt of his lips had Yoongi's own growing without his permission, but he didn't care overly much.

Taehyung's voice was still considering though, evaluating, as he added, "Well, maybe you _were_ being one. Not _are_ , though. But- I still don't know what I did to make you so angry- "

And this was something Yoongi could finally answer with certainty, with conviction, "Nothing, Tae. You did absolutely nothing. I was just- frustrated. Really, really frustrated and frantic to get that stupid song right, and it was happening, and then it just wasn't, and I was so- And I took it out on you- a convenient target."

Taehyung frowned, and Yoongi hoped that his anger was shifting to its rightful target, but Taehyung didn't say anything, and so Yoongi continued, on to the really important bit "-I have no excuse, Tae. Nothing that could make it... I'm just sorry. I just – I snapped. I didn't mean it, and I'm really, really sorry. "

Taehyung stared at him, and Yoongi saw the exact instant he was forgiven, and he blinked at the hollow feeling of dissatisfaction. He wanted to suffer for his awful words and his horrible actions-

But perhaps this was just the suffering he deserved.

"Okay. I'm glad you didn't mean it. I don't want you to think I'm- I didn't want you to- I'm sorry too. I should have been able to take a hint, and not been such a brat while you were busy-" Taehyung finally finished his disjointed sentence, and Yoongi wondered briefly exactly what the younger had stopped himself from saying.

And then he realized he had been apologized to as well. Yoongi didn't deserve an apology. Taehyung didn't owe him one.

He leaned further into Taehyung's space, wanting the younger Daegu boy to see that he was genuine, "Tae, you've got nothing to be sorry for. I promise. You're not a bra- "

Jin coughed raucously in the back seat and Yoongi, suddenly remembering it wasn't just the two of them, threw a glance in his hyungs direction, and yeah- okay, the man had a point.

Taehyung's giggles said the other might agree with the assessment.

"Okay- my bad. You're definitely a brat, but it's part of that 'we like you anyway' business, and still don't want you to change, okay? Even when you're being loud and over-the-top, which you weren't tonight; you were fine. You did nothing wrong, no matter what asshole version of me said. " Yoongi explained, quite adequately he thought.

He caught Jin's heavenward eyeroll in the rear-view mirror, but Taehyung nodded happily, so Yoongi was counting it a win in any regard.

Except there was that niggling feeling that he was forgetting something. Some point of contention that he really, really needed to address...

He stared at Taehyung, with his bright eyes and blindingly boxy grin, and Jin's relaxed slump in the back seat and wondered if it was worth the extra thought? Taehyung was happy, Yoongi himself was…well, not happy- but he was doing okay if Taehyung was smiling at him like that; he could deal with the rest of the gut-wrenching guilt later.

And then, as if to pointedly contest his basically settled decision to just let the evening lie, an extremely vigorous stretch of chain lightning zigzagged across the night sky directly in front of him, rending the darkness day-bright for an instant.

Turning very slowly in the suddenly silent car, to stare at Taehyung's open-mouthed 'deer in the headlights' look, Yoongi just knew that he wasn't alone in his sudden recollection.

Taehyung had tried to walk home in a torrential downpour, with the very heavens tearing themselves apart above him. Alone. In the dark.

Yoongi wanted to reach over and shake him until his teeth rattled around in the empty cavity of his brain where common sense should, but obviously didn't reside. But the eyes that were staring forlornly at him were red-rimmed, and Yoongi just _couldn't._

Thankfully, he had Jin-hyung to do all those truly difficult things in life for him.

"Aigoo! You little twit! What were you thinking, walking home in this mess! _I could just-_ You're lucky I can't get my hands on you, Kim Taehyung!" Jin squawked, and Yoongi suddenly knew that this was exactly what the older had been waiting for them for; he'd been itching to tell the younger off for making him worry himself half to death.

Frankly, Taehyung probably was quite lucky they'd stayed in the car for as long as they had; Jin-hyung wasn't known to tolerate wildly reckless or self-endangering behavior with a light hand.

Seeing the way Taehyung's eyes widened at the sudden shift in the target, Yoongi was sure Tae was equally as aware of his precarious position, and that he'd better sweet talk the older into cuddles. Fast.

"I liked it better when we were mad at Yoongi-hyung. Can we do that again inste-?" Taehyung quipped, glancing between his two hyungs pleadingly.

It wasn't exactly the tact that Yoongi would have played, but maybe Jin-hyung would-

"Kim Taehyung." Jin growled, almost all pretense of softness disappearing.

Or not.

Taehyung's eyes widened, and he back-peddled swiftly, "I- I'm- I wasn't really thinking. I was just-"

Angry and upset and hurt. Reacting. Not thinking. Yoongi Knew. Jin likely did as well; not much got by Kim Seokjin.

That didn't stop the older pushing his point home, "You could have been hit by a car, or got lost! Or mugged. You could have drowned! You could have been struck by lightning! _You could have died, Taehyung!_ "

"I know! I know. I was scared. But I didn't have a phone, and it was really dark, and the rain was so- It hurt. And I just. Hyung. I was already in a state of terrible _abject, woeful, awful misery_ \- and then it started raining. I was very sad. I was crying, and I just wanted to go home. It was awful. Please don't be too mad? "

Taehyung may have had the most effective pout on his face that Yoongi had ever seen, and there was a twinkle in his eye that said he knew exactly what he was doing, but not one word of it was a lie.

Jin had leaned into the front to wrap his arms around Taehyung as best he could by the second sentence. Their eldest's voice wasn't even slightly angry when he reprimanded gently, "Well. I was worried, so don't do that again."

And, okay. That would have to be the mildest scolding ever in the court of hyung-dongsaeng interactions. Yoongi approved.

And Jin was now forcing eskimo kisses on the poor traumatized man-child. (Taehyung may have been giggling again, which may have been Jin's aim all along, but Yoongi had learned not to speculate.)

He turned away, not wanting to risk being the recipient of a double attack-

 _And stared hard through the still falling rain._

Yes, that was an imminent problem. He felt the need to alert the other two as such, interrupting their wildly out of control snuggling session to point out- "If all that's settled, we may want to head inside now; because I estimate we have about thirty seconds before Joon-ah loses control of _that-"_

Yoongi gestured out the window toward the lobby-

The rain has finally eased enough that the well-lit entrance was like a beacon in the dark and perfectly silhouetted in the floor to ceiling windows was Kim Namjoon.

Their leader had his fist tangled in one sleeve of Jungkook's sweater, using it to hold the maknae in place beside him. Yoongi was reasonably sure that the maknae's arm wasn't in said sleeve (namely because arms didn't usually bend that way, but it _was_ Namjoon...)

Jungkook had plastered himself bodily against the glass, i _n an approximation of what..._ Yoongi wasn't exactly sure.

But it appeared alarmingly desperate and only growing more so by the second; Kookie was now trying to latch his face onto the glass like some sort of demented suckerfish.

A disturbingly close squelching sound drew Yoongi's attention back into the vehicle, and he realized that Taehyung was mirroring the 'suckerfish' move on his own convenient sheet of glass, staring through the window to his equally fucking weird maknae line-mate.

He supposed he should just be glad that Jimin was apparently still upstairs-

With Jung Hoseok.

 _Yoongi couldn't. He just couldn't._

Taehyung giggling and slipping a hand into his as they made a race for the building through the rain made him think that _just maybe_ he might like to anyway.


	16. Like Ice Water Pt1 (Kookie&Tae)

Namjoon shot him a 'double thumbs up' and Jungkook grinned, throwing back the universal 'OK' signal and a final animated wave that moved his whole upper body, and then...Namjoon left. Stepped around the elbow in the walkway and out of sight.

No doubt the leader was shepherding the rest of the members down the departure corridor and into the belly of the plane waiting on the tarmac.

Jungkook could imagine it-

He'd experienced it enough times to not have to rely on imagination though.

Namjoon-hyung would be ushering them down the ramp; collecting any stragglers under his free arm as he slung his backpack higher over his shoulder. One of the hyungs would have an eye on Tae and Jimin because they all knew 95 line together spelled mischief. (Usually, Jungkook turned that into 'maknae line spelled mischief.') Jin would already be charming the cabin crew waiting at the plane door.

Fingers slowly dropping out of their lingering wave to rest by his side, Jungkook's smile finally disappeared with as much ease as his members had deserted him.

That wasn't exactly fair though; Seokjin had asked him if he was sure he was okay with going alone at least ten times (Jungkook had laughed him off- "I'm not a little kid anymore hyung, I'll be fine!"). And Namjoon had asked Sejin-manager to run through the check-in and landing procedure with him (Jungkook was really, really grateful for that. He wasn't sure how Namjoon had known that the maknae was anxious about accidentally hopping a flight to Zimbabwe, but know the man had. Kookie was set now though. Knew which gate and everything).

So, it probably wasn't fair to be upset with his hyungs for doing exactly as he'd asked, by treating him like an adult who was perfectly able to fly by himself.

And he'd honestly been fine with the idea, excited even, up until about an hour ago. Then the rest of the members had started their own check-in procedures, and Jungkook had stood to the side and watched as they'd joked and argued over seats and who had snored last time.

He'd suddenly realized that flying to meet his parents by himself, meant _he'd be by himself._

Fact check:

He'd never flown alone before.

That part seemed to have been overshadowed by the illusion of maturity and the excitement of responsibility and independence and proving 'he was an adult.'

And now the others were gone, without much more than a "Bye Jungkookie, let us know when you arrive." (okay, he was pity-lying to himself again. He'd got hugs too. But not the special super reassuring 'hyung wants you to know you'll be okay' hugs. Just normal everyday hugs.) And then they'd just- left.

Jungkook wanted-

Well- what he actually wanted was probably a bit embarrassing, what with all the posturing himself as all grown up and 'an adult now, hyung!'

He could hardly ask to be treated like an adult and then expect to be coddled. And he didn't.

But - he was the baby of the group.

He just wished they'd been a little more reluctant to leave him alone. A little more considerate to the fact that they'd never just left him in an airport before...

Jungkook snorted.

He knew he was being silly and more than a bit of a drama queen; they'd had a plane to catch too and had had to go when they did (as it was they were probably amongst the last to board), but Jungkook-

Jungkook wanted to be being dragged into the cramped aisle between Jimin and Tae, having his foot room stolen by Jin, and Hobi sneaking snacks from his tray table from the seat in front.

Instead, he frowned and plopped himself down onto his suitcase and scowled at the mottled carpet of the waiting area floor.

He was lonely.

This sucked.

"JK! Kook-ah!Yah- Guk! Yah!"

Jungkook's gaze snapped up at the sound of his name being screeched energetically, and he immediately beamed at the sight of Jimin waving madly and radiating excitement at him from the end of the corridor, bouncing up and down like a demented spring.

"Love you, Kook- ah! Have a good vacation! Send lots of photos! Don't drink too much soda on the plane! Don't talk to strangers! Come home soon! Be safe! "

Yoongi re-appearing again to drag Jimin away by his shirt front only made the entire experience better (especially the little wave and eye-smile the older sent him). Jimin threw his arms into an overhead heart and then extended that into finger hearts that reached from around the corner as Yoongi pulled him back out of sight.

His hyungs cared that they were leaving him.

His hyungs were crazy. But they cared.

Jungkook was probably crazier for loving them so much.

Still grinning, the self-pity of moments ago forgotten, Jungkook pulled himself to his feet and wandered toward his airline's check-in desk at the far end of the small airport.

He had a plane to catch, a family vacation to enjoy and those idiots waiting for him to come home to them; in that order.

* * *

Namjoon blinked fuzzily back into awareness as the dim lighting of the plane suddenly brightened; the 'seat-belts' warning dinging as the captain began to announce their arrival and imminent landing in Seoul.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn, he slowly straightened from his slumped position, moving to fold his tray table upright and tuck the book he didn't remember abandoning back into his bag.

"Hyung-" a voice called softly from his left, and Namjoon started to turn before he realized the 'hyung' in question wasn't himself as Jimin continued, "Yoongi-hyung, wake up. We're home-", fingers bravely prodding at his sleeping hyung's side.

Namjoon shuddered; more power to Jimin and his apparent death wish.

Wanting to be as far removed as possible from any association or culpability once Yoongi eventually woke, Namjoon turned toward the familiar whispering voices he'd only vaguely registered from the seats behind him.

"... wake him, Hoba. Look at him. Let him sleep - " and that was Seokjin's quiet murmuring, and Namjoon felt his eyebrows raise of their own accord-

He turned to peer between the seats in time to hear Hoseok's reply, "I know. I know. But we've got to get off the plane and through the airport-"

"..I'll carry him," Jin answered matter-of-factly, and Namjoon snorted. How was Kim Seokjin even real?

Hobi was apparently thinking along similar lines if the exasperated groan was any indication, replying, "What? Hyung, no. Just- he's the same size as you. He's a big boy, he can walk. "

Namjoon shook his head, snorting to himself; which of course Jin heard loud and clear, gaze wasp-fast as he turned to pin his nosy eavesdropping dongsaeng with laser eyes through the miniscule gap between the seats.

Namjoon grinned sweetly, straightening to add his two cents now that he was part of the conversation (whether he liked it or not), "Really hyung, you can't carry him asleep through the airport. How are you even gonna get him off the plane? He's definitely gonna wake up. And just - no. "

Jin huffed, glanced to his left and then replied, " Fine. But you're waking him up."

And then the older leaned back out of his eye-line, and Namjoon felt his insides curl up and die a little.

Taehyung had somehow managed to completely scrunch all 5'foot 11 inches of his long-limbed form into the tiny plane seat; pretzelled into such a contortion that Namjoon was sure that if he tried to mirror the position, he'd be the one needing to be carried off the plane. And yet, despite trying to turn himself into a commercial for cramped muscles and aching joints, Taehyung's eyes were closed. Long lashes feathered to fan across pale cheeks; mouth parted slightly, allowing just audible puffs of breath to escape, the moist warmth leaving a stain of darker pink against the pale dryness of slightly chapped lips.

Peacefully asleep.

That coupled with the slight hollowing of Taehyungs usually round cheeks, and the semi-circles beneath his eyes that had darkened steadily over the past busy weeks, Namjoon was suddenly half-inclined to try and carry the younger himself.

And then Taehyung's lashes fluttered slightly, and Namjoon caught a glimpse of dark brown before the younger quickly dropped his eyes shut again-

"Yah - stop playing possum, you brat. No one is carrying you!" Hoseok scolded playfully, digging an elbow into the Taehyung's vulnerable side that set him squawking as he flung himself upright, (with no physical difficulty, Namjoon noted disbelievingly) half into Jin's lap; ostensibly out of reach.

Hoseok set about proving just how wrong the younger was in that regard, fingers curling into claws as he approached. They began their descent, and Namjoon figured that if anyone on the plane were still asleep, Taehyung's peals of giggling laughter would be a pleasant wake-up call.

Speaking of-

Namjoon turned back to the pair seated on his left, wondering if his leaderly influence would be required (meaning he would employ Jin and his 'hyung' powers), but Yoongi was already awake. It did appear to be a thoroughly reluctant state of affairs though, if the sulky wrapping of his headphones and the grumbling bend to tuck them into the outside compartment of the bag beneath his feet was any indication.

Jimin shooting him a pleased little grin of accomplishment over the Daegu rappers back had Namjoon stifling a laugh as he shot a thumbs up in return.

And then the plane jolted violently, and Namjoon's heart stuttered in his chest as the unholy noise of metal scraping on metal echoed in his ears. He clutched at the armrest tightly, knuckles white as they as they bounced again, and then again-

And then the plane evened out into a slightly shuddery coast that smoothed into a smooth roll within seconds. From overhead, the captain's voice reassured them-

"Apologies for the rough landing folks, it seems I managed to find us the only pothole in the entire airport. I'll be sure to have a word with the strip maintenance crew, get that one sorted out. Again, my apologies."

The intercom buzzed off for only a moment before the voice returned, this time the epitome of professionalism, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Incheon International Airport. Local time is 11:57pm, and the temperature is 17c. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the Fasten Seat Belt sign blinks off. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.

On behalf of International United Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip, and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice evening!"

The intercom hummed for a moment more before falling silent, and then a beat- two, and the plane erupted into excited buzzing as murmurs grew into chattering and slightly hysterical spates of giggling as the passengers finally relaxed after the frightening landing.

Namjoon swiveled-

Yoongi was a shade paler than even his usual alabaster tone, but he broke into a gummy smile when he noticed the leader checking on them, and gently jostled Jimin until the younger glanced up and added his own reassuring smile, even if it was someone tumultuous. Namjoon didn't worry- he noted Yoongi squeezing Jimin's hand where it was clutched between his own. Jimin was fine, and even if he wasn't, he was in good hands.

He could already hear Hoseok behind him, and the man sounded exactly as he'd expect Hobi to sound after the scare; namely 'high as a kite' as he chattered away at lightning speed. Hobi was good.

And doing a great job of distracting Jin-hyung from his own sudden adrenaline induced comedown, their oldest looked positively jittery as he nodded along to Hobi declaring war on potholes. Namjoon suspected Hobi knew exactly what he was doing; the man was only a ditz on the outside.

Jin had the hand not clutched over his chest "-thought I was going to have a heart attack!", on Taehyung's jean-clad thigh, kneading comfortingly as the younger-

Yawned, mouth opening in a not at all attractive gape, stretching slightly by arching into the seat before settling back into the curve of Hoseok's side, tipping his head sideways, eyes blinking shut.

Well.

Namjoon turned back toward the front and realized that Sejin was waiting to catch his eyes from several rows ahead, where the manager was seated with several other staff members and a few of their security personnel (a sad necessity, considering the increasing fervor of their fanbase). Sejin raised a questioning eyebrow, pointedly throwing his gaze wider to encompass the rest of the motley crew surrounding Namjoon.

Smiling at the man's concern, Namjoon nodded- mouthing 'okay' with a small smile to accompany it. The manager smiled back and turned to finish organizing his own belongings for deplaning as they coasted to a stop.

Above him, the seatbelt light dinged off, and Namjoon unclipped, the sound echoing through the cabin as several hundred others did the same. Reaching down he grabbed his backpack, pausing briefly to re-tie his left shoelace, before pulling the bag into his lap to check that he'd gathered everything up.

He could still hear Hoseok behind him, but he could also hear the scrounging and shuffling of movement and Jin trying to convince Taehyung to put his shoes back on. Everything sounded under control, so Namjoon left them to it.

Ahead, the door finally cracked open, and he couldn't help but grin. Another hour or so, and he would be home again, climbing into his own warm, comfortable bed for the first time in nearly three weeks.

He was going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

Three steps ahead of him, Yoongi was still tugging Jimin along by the hand. Or at least, he had him by the hand again. Namjoon couldn't say for sure that the two hadn't separated while Jimin had put his jacket back on, but it did seem somewhat likely. He was also pretty sure that Taehyung had a fist tangled in the back of Yoongi's sweater, allowing the older Daegu boy to pull him through the busy terminal like a living tugboat.

 _One Two Three_

Hoseok was walking backward beside him, chatting about the statistics of planes crashing on landing, and how "completely unfair that was. It's like those awful horror movies of Kook's, where everything seems good at the end and then- bam! You get dead anyway!"

 _Four_

Namjoon nodded, murmuring something arbitrarily agreeable that seemed to satisfy Hoseok because the dancer continued babbling away at his side.

In front of them, Taehyung suddenly detached from Yoongi and sidled back down the hallway. As he passed by them, his long fingers tugged on the sleeve of Namjoon's jacket. (And seriously, when Namjoon had asked them to let him know if they were suddenly going to move somewhere else when in crowded, uncontrolled locations, he'd meant it more like 'use your words.' But- well, he was aware that Tae had moved so, point.)

He turned his head to follow the singers progression until he reached Jin, lifted their hyungs arm and plastered himself against his side, drawing the pilfered limb across his chest to complete the side hug. Jin just laughed and tugged him closer.

 _FiveSi-_

 _Five_

Jin made _Five_ , and he didn't need to worry about _Six_ because right about now Kookie was on a plane to Japan to meet his parents. Namjoon shook his head as he reminded himself of the fact for the umpteenth time since they'd left the maknae at the airport earlier.

Not that it made much difference, he was sure he'd keep looking for the youngest every time he glanced up. It was a habit now. Instinctual to know where each member was at all times; especially in crowded or unpredictable environments when his 'leader' instincts were at their most developed.

Not that he truly had reason to worry, what with Sejin-manager only meters ahead, along with a myriad of other staff members, many of whom had developed a second calling of monitoring and protecting the members under their charge as much as the actual responsibility they were employed for.

Not to mention the security personnel that even now led the way into the arrival lounge and flanked them from the rear. Bangtan was well looked after; Namjoon just couldn't help the developed feeling that they were firstly his responsibility. Probably the 'leader thing' blending with a good dash of 'hyung.'

Whatever the case, Namjoon resigned himself to looking for one Jeon Jungkook way too much over the next few days. An exercise in futility if there ever was one.

As they followed the flow of passengers out into the arrival lounge, Namjoon was relieved to notice the lack of BTS banners and screaming fans waiting to greet them. He felt bad for the thought even as it passed through his mind; he was grateful for such a dedicated and growing fan base, but it was so late, and he was just-

They were all tired of the masks and pretense and being perfectly well behaved for the cameras (well, okay - not perfectly, but at least appropriately. And though the masks were in a way, still them, still an honest representation- they were still masks, carefully constructed and effortfully maintained).

He was ready to be just 'Namjoon' for a few days. Maybe even 'Namjoonie' if he felt so inclined. No camera's, eyes, pressures or pretenses. Just them, being themselves.

As the majority of their fellow passengers trickled around them toward the baggage claim conveyor area, Namjoon felt a sweep of gratitude that the latest travel developments for the members include no longer having to stake out baggage claim. Someone would be doing that for them from now on.

They just had to go through customs (Namjoon eyed the lack of line-up in the customs area ahead and was relieved- the seven of them should only take a few moments. _Six_.) And then through the airport toward the parking lot (he'd have to keep an eye on those most likely to be drawn towards the cafe's and eateries. It was midnight; no one needed to be drinking coffee, but a snack would be okay if anyone were inclined) and then they could pile into the waiting car and-

Home sweet home.

And more importantly, his bed.

Grinning to himself Namjoon picked up his pace, threading an arm through Hoseok's to pull him along. Hoseok, (now chattering about buttered croissants for some reason that Namjoon might have missed) followed easily enough, and soon Namjoon had led them through customs, answered the necessary questions, and passed through the secured area into the public section of the airport.

It was busier in here; people waiting for loved ones, the crisp suits of hired chauffers, those early birds traveling later in the day, the occasional terminal janitor staff or floor manager. A few aircraft enthusiasts lining the glassed viewing platform, and the oddballs who chose to shop or eat at the airport because why not.

It certainly wasn't crowded like LAX two days before Christmas, but there was bustle enough that Namjoon's eyes automatically sought out each of the members before him; _Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Jin._

It wasn't until everyone was deemed safe and accounted for that Namjoon noticed the oddness of the atmosphere surrounding them. He'd been through enough airports at every hour of the day and night, when absolutely packed, or with only the few red-eye fliers, to know what an airport was supposed to sound like.

Pockets of chatter, laughter, the occasional isolated tears and exclamations of distress; blending into a dull hum of indecipherable voices and emotions.

Or the cacophony of half controlled pandemonium; in the case of LAX two days before Christmas.

The odd half-hushed, yet consistent buzz of negative energy that pervaded the entire terminal was setting Namjoon's teeth on edge with a dull tingle of apprehension, and he hurried their pace toward the exit, and the car waiting beyond.

In the end, he saw it in the reflection of the floor to ceiling window bedside the automatic doors. The bright movement and flicker of color drawing his eye, the large screened TV from within the terminal clearly reflected against the dark backdrop of the night sky through the glass-

It was the typical framing of a news broadcast, network logo and program names small indecipherable footprints in the uppermost corners, a distinguished looking anchor seated at a desk, studio splashback visible behind-

It took his mind only seconds to reverse the reflection of the scrolling text across the bottom - Breaking News: Reports of Plane Crash

And even as the words failed to compute, the image changed, a bright blue 'LIVE' dropdown appearing at the top of the screen, embossed over the aerial footage of a green rural area; centered on the stark white of an airplane belly, shredded into a black torn mess.

* * *

The six or seven steps to the van door were a blur. The cityscape seemed to have tilted on its axis and was starting to spin around him in dizzying streaks of light. Somehow, he followed Hoseok into the vehicle, moving by rote alone as he clicked his seatbelt into place.

Plane Crash.

Maybe he'd read it wrong. Maybe-

But no, because even if he could maybe, somehow inexplicably manage to convince himself that the news report had read 'Plant Rash' or 'Planet Trash,' he still couldn't get the image of that torn and demolished plane carcass out of his head.

Plane Crash.

Plane Crash.

A plane had crashed.

Somewhere. Maybe it hadn't been local. Perhaps not even in South Korea at all. Maybe it had been an international news segment. Someone else's tragedy.

His mind swam with possibilities, half-remembered statistics, and likelihoods. Chances were-

Chances were it had nothing to do with-

It lingered though, in the back of his mind; a cloying dread that he refused to acknowledge. That remained unnamed. But that he could not forget, no matter how hard he tried to reason it out of his brain with logic and rationalization.

The drive home could have taken ten minutes, or perhaps an hour- Namjoon had no recollection, but the cool draft of air that slapped him in the face as the door suddenly slid open brought reality slamming back for an instant. Prodding from his left had him tumbling himself from the van into the driveway, his feet hitting the pavement and moving him out of the way as the rest of the members spilled out behind him.

He stared as their driver returned Jin's bow and reclaimed his seat behind the wheel; His name was Nang Han Wi, and he'd been one of their primary drivers since before debut. Namjoon knew the man had two children, both older than himself- a boy (Nang Jae Ho) and a girl (Nang Yoo Ri). They had two dogs. Namjoon knew their names too.

Nag Han Wi remembered each of their birthdays and always asked after Namjoon's family.

He was also undoubtedly an adult, with a lot more years adulting under his belt than Namjoon. A trustworthy, compassionate adult. Namjoon could tell him; he'd probably know what to do. What to say.

Namjoon did nothing, said nothing and the van backed out and drove away, down the road until it disappeared around the corner. Namjoon turned instead and followed the others inside, pulling the door closed behind himself on auto-pilot.

Leaning against the side table in the hallway, he watched as the members kicked off shoes and shed jackets, smiling and mocking each other; their laughter reaching him as if through a heavy blanket or as if he were listening from just under the surface of a still pond.

Everyone felt two paces away, separated from and untouchable to him alone.

One by one they simply disappeared; where to, Namjoon didn't know, but they were gone. He stayed, leaning against the table and stared at the shoes lining the wall.

When he glanced up again, he was at the kitchen table, staring at a steaming mug sitting in front of him.

It had bunny teeth drawn on in sharpie.

Lifting the cup to cradle the warmth between the palms of his hands, Namjoon found himself mumbling over the rim, "There was a news report about a plane crash as we left the airport. I can't-"

Across from him, Jin stared. And of course, it was Jin, his own warm drink balanced between his hands, soft pink pajamas and slightly damp hair revealing a passage of time that Namjoon couldn't fill with anything other than debilitating anxiety.

"Joon-ah..." Jin breathed, and he seemed genuinely horrified, lost for words even.

It was enough to prompt Namjoon into further explanation in which he managed to say a whole lot by not saying much at all, "I mean, I don't know anything, just saw the headline. But I can't stop thinking, and it isn't- I mean there's no way, right? It couldn't be. Hyung? "

Jin was still staring at him, dark eyes wide with distress as realized just what unbidden thought had been hounding Namjoon; and then he blinked, pulling his phone from who knew where, the screen lighting up beneath nimble thumbs even as he answered, "No. No, Joon-ah. It's not-"

And then Jin fell silent.

After several hollow seconds of silent staring, the older slowly set the phone on the table beside his tea, and even upside down from two feet away, Namjoon was able to read the updated headline.

'Breaking News: Plane Crash Tonight: 17km from Gimhae'

Gimhae. Where they'd just flow out of.

Tonight. Plane Crash.

Namjoon glanced at the timestamp in the corner of the phone. A strange pragmatism suddenly grasping him as he pulled his own phone from his pocket, " Right. It's fine. He should have- He was flying out at 11:20 and it's 1:45 now; he should have landed. I'm going to- I'll call him."

The phone went straight to message bank, and Namjoon hit the 'End Call' button before Jungkook's voice could shatter the calm, logical serenity that had settled over him in the face of the oncoming wave of terror he could feel building behind his eyelids.

Jin took a strangled sip of his tea, grabbing his own phone, "His phone is just flat. Or he's asleep- you know what he's like when he's asleep. Just- I'll text him. So he...So he knows to call us. He'll call us."

Namjoon stared at the phone cradled in his own palms, the screen dimmed but still illuminated enough that Jungkook's contact listing beckoned as if just waiting for Namjoon to press the call button again.

He needed-

It was nearing 2am, and there had been a plane crash near Gimhae and Jung-

Namjoon had to call Sejin-manager.

Jin's hand curled into his, squeezing as the seemingly endless ringing sounded for the fourth time. Namjoon wasn't sure if the older was offering or seeking comfort, wasn't sure if he was taking or giving either.

The tinny speaker of the phone echoing loudly in the bated breath of the kitchen.

Namjoon had just begun to wonder if he should be more or less concerned if this call weren't answered when the staticky click echoed from the phone, and Sejin spoke, "Namjoon-ah? You should be asleep. " The Manager words and tone were calm and unaffected as he ever was, if slightly exasperated and a little disproving.

His actual voice though was the tightened jagged-edged thing that came from choked on emotion.

Namjoon knew that Sejin knew. Knew _something._

"Manager-nim," Namjoon started, before gagging on the actual words, unable to force anything like the questions he needed to ask from his lips.

Seokjin didn't even try to step in, his own face pinched into a twisted expectation of devastation that Namjoon couldn't bear to look at. His hand trembled slightly within Namjoon's.

Sejin knew though. Although, it seemed he really didn't.

"We- We just don't know. I'm sorry. I'm- We're doing our best to get information, but- I don't know. I hope- I can't-. " Sejin paused for a shuddery breath that sounded wet even over the phone and then managed to wheeze out in a choked-off rasp, " I don't know what to tell you. Just - hope. I'll call. I promise- as soon as... I'll call." and then the line went dead.

Namjoon stared at Jin, Jin stared back. Namjoon dropped his gaze to where their hands were threaded together on the table between them. He squeezed, Jin squeezed back.

Taking a deep breath, Namjoon gathered whatever faith he could find, desperate belief holding his voice firm as he declared, "He's fine. It's not his flight. Until we hear differently, he's fine."

Jin's voice didn't waver when the older echoed him, "He's fine."

He'd call soon, and Jin-hyung would yell at him, and Kookie would pout at them over the phone and Namjoon would have to intervene before Jin tried to commandeer the next fast boat to Japan...

Kookie would call.

Namjoon settled himself more comfortably at the table, and he reached for his cup, gulping a mouthful of the liquid. He didn't even bother trying to hide the way his face twisted at the grossly tepid taste.

"Give it here you big baby, I'll make us a fresh cup." Jin scolded, reaching for the cup that Namjoon proffered him with a sheepish smile.

Reassured now that he knew Seokjin wasn't going anywhere in the near future (Namjoon hadn't thought he would, but hadn't been able to put the question into words. "Will you sit up and wait with me because I can't- I don't-" )

Glancing at the clock on the kitchen bench beside their shopping list book (Banana Milk was scribbled across the top, with a cute little doodle of a very panicked half-peeled banana below).

Namjoon looked away quickly, replying, "Maybe coffee?" the unspoken reference to what was probably going to be a long anxious night dropping heavily into the room.

At the counter Jin nodded silently, swapping the teabag in hand for the coffee jar. After adding a generous spoon to each mug, he turned to peer at Namjoon over his shoulder, chewing on his lower lip, "We should- Should we... What- The others?"

The others.

His mind made about twenty arguments at once, in favor, against; reasons for and reasons naught, but within seconds Namjoon knew he just couldn't.

Physically could not.

He couldn't wake the others up to tell them-

He didn't care if they would want to know. Deserved to know. If they would feel that they needed to know. Namjoon did not care.

He couldn't be the one to tell them-

Jin was staring at him again, and Namjoon knew he must be telegraphing his every thought because warmth was wrapping around him and that was-

That was-

Namjoon drew his arms up between them, curling into himself within Jin's grasp as he whispered, "I can't hyung. I can't do that to them."

"Hey- hey, no. That wasn't what I meant. There's nothing to tell. He's fine. Let them sleep, better than worrying needlessly like us fools- "

Namjoon flinched, pulling away because-

Jin muttered, "Pabo" and dragged him closer again, and that was about as affectionately as Namjoon had ever been called an idiot before.

The swell of emotion had him relaxing back into Jin's embrace as the older scolded gently, "Not me. I'm- I'm your- _You tell me, Namjoon-ah._ I'm the one you tell. Got it? " Jin fell silent- and then swatted at him with the coffee spoon still dangling from long fingers.

"Ah- Got it! Got it!" Namjoon yelped, pulling away from the hug, and the offending utensil in Jin's grasp.

Jin let him go, turning back toward his coffee preparations, and Namjoon moved backward to lean against the table watching as the older went through the familiar movements.

Kim Seokjin was-

 _Everything._ Namjoon owed so much of himself to the older man; so much of what he had been able to become, what they had been able to become, never would have been if not for the support of this wonderful, wonderful man.

"Got it, hyung" Namjoon repeated softly, just to see the soft half-smile as the older turned to hand his coffee to him.

In the mug with the bunny teeth drawn in sharpie.

Namjoon's own smile faded. He hadn't forgotten, he just hadn't been thinking about it. That was all.

He glanced at the time again. It had only been five minutes since he'd last looked.

It had been five minutes though. Sliding his phone across the table with his fingertips, Namjoon swiped to unlock and speed dialed off the recent contacts list.

Almost immediately the call went straight to message bank, the familiar strains of their maknaes recording filtering into the quiet, "Hi, This is Jeon Jungk-"

(He'd been slightly breathy from laughing at Yoongi-hyung. Namjoon remembered.) He didn't leave a message.

"He's fine" Seokjin repeated, and again, "He's fine," taking a sip of his coffee as if that would somehow punctate his words with truth.

Forcing out a weak mumble of agreement, Namjoon turned his head to avoid the weight of Jin's searching eyes, staring unseeing into the living room beyond, losing his gaze in the blend of darkness and shadow.

A flicker of peripheral movement caught his attention, and Namjoon blinked. Setting his mug on the table, he stood slowly, stepping toward the living room doorway-

"Jimin-ah?", he voiced quietly, wondering just how much the younger had heard-

Jimin was seated on the floor, dead-center of the lounge room; just out of the arcing curve of light that spread outward from the open kitchen door. Deliberately out of sight of he and Jin in the kitchen; but easily close enough to eavesdrop on certain parts of their conversation.

Jimin didn't reply, didn't move.

This definitely wasn't something that Namjoon had wanted any of the others to learn about by overhearing it.

And as he stepped beyond the light of the kitchen, Namjoon's eyes adjusted enough to see that Jimin wasn't just sitting. The dancer was curled into himself in an almost fetal crouch; his head pressed to his knees, arms wrapped tightly around his legs.

Even in the darkness, Namjoon could see the shuddering tremors that shook his dongsaengs entire body.

He was also absolutely and utterly silent.

Namjoon reached to his left, needing two goes to hit the light switch. He ignored Jin's questioning exclamation in favor of calling Jimin's name again.

Jin-hyung would follow regardless.

Crumpling to the carpet in a graceless mess of worry and confusion, Namjoon hesitated for only a second before settling his hands on Jimin's shoulders, squeezing and kneading as he questioned worriedly, "Jiminie? Jimin- "

What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to-

Jin dropped to his knees on the youngers other side, and Namjoon looked up, meeting the older's eyes; sure his own were helpless, desperate.

Jin didn't spare him more than a second of an understanding glance before he was turning to Jimin, and his voice might have been laced with the same crippling worry as Namjoon's own but it was absolutely certain in its comfort as he spoke, "Jimin-ah? Oh, sweethe..." Trailing off, he leaned forward and folded Jimin into his arms, the smaller all but engulfed by the all-encompassing hug.

And Jimin just melted. Uncoiling from his brittle self-embrace, he pressed into Seokjin's warmth; dropping his phone to the carpet with a thud as he moved to fist small trembling hands into the loose material of Jin's pajama top.

Namjoon picked up the phone.

Pressed the power button.

Typed in the code. 130612

And stared down at the same images of the demolished plane he'd seen briefly on the news report earlier-

Only, he realized, _it wasn't the exact same footage._

He could clearly see charred, broken seating from the plane and baggage debris spread across the field, radiating from the epicenter of the crash.

And also what could only be human remains.

Namjoon wondered just how horrified his gasp had been, to cause Jimin to look up.

The younger was a mess of blotchy pink skin, flushed messily across glistening wet cheeks, his eyes red-rimmed and bloodshot. No longer pressed to the saturated fabric of his pajama bottoms, his tiny gasping sobs were stifled into bitten back whimpers.

Jimin had seen the report. Seen the pictures. Realised what they could mean _. And he'd been alone._

"Aih, Jiminie... Baby-" Jin breathed, and Namjoon glanced up only to be dragged back by Jimin's hands suddenly curling around his wrists, squeezing even as he tugged for Namjoon's attention.

"Hyung- " his eyes locked with Namjoon's, even as his hands began to tremble violently, as he bodily forced himself to continue "- _Kookie_.".

The word fell out a warped, jagged-edged whisper of devastation, and he shattered, harsh hiccuping sobs exploded loudly into the nearly silent room.

"No! No, Jiminie, no- It's not- We don't. ", Namjoon reassured disjointedly, reaching out to curl his finger into Jimin's sweat-dampened hair as he tried again, "Jimin-ah, we don't know anything about the- about the crash. It probably wasn't even- Everything is- He's-"

Namjoon struggled to find the right thing to say. He could make hollow promises built on nothing but luck and hope to himself; could even encourage others self-consolation attempts, _but to actively tell Jimin that everything was going to be okay?_

God how he hoped, believed, needed everything to be okay-

But he couldn't...He couldn't be responsible for breaking Jimin's heart twice.

Namjoon stared helplessly at the wide eyes begging him for reassurance even if it had to be based on a lie.

Two words _. 'He's fine.'_

That was all he had to say.

It should be simple; after all, Namjoon had been telling himself the same for the past hour.

"Uh- What's going on? Namjo- _Jiminie?"_ Yoongi's unexpected voice transitioned from sleepy bemusement to concern within the span of three words.

Namjoon pulled his gaze away from Jimin to find the older rapper standing on the bottom step, looking sleep rumbled and bleary-eyed as he gazed worriedly at Jimin, and his obvious engagement in some much-needed Jin-hyung provided comfort.

Hoseok was on the step-tread above, draped forward with his arms looped around Yoongi's shoulders, his head lolling sideways against the banister as he tried to blink the lingering talons of sleep away.

Namjoon had never wished for anything so much as to just be able to tell them to go back to sleep. That everything was fine.

Instead, he glanced at the time.

It was nearing an hour since he should have landed.

"I need to talk to everyone. Come sit down." He was grateful that everyone seemed willing to ignore the way his voice tightened and cracked on the last syllable.

Yoongi and Hoseok cautiously made their way across the room to the empty sofa, and Namjoon could see that the pair of them were growing increasingly worried, only the clear seriousness of the matter curbing their obvious desire to ask questions.

Once would be hard enough.

Pulling himself to his feet, Namjoon helped Jin gather Jimin's weight into his arms, the younger making no effort of his own beyond baby koala'ing onto Jin tighter. The awful heart-wrenching sobbing had stopped, but Jimin looked like he was holding onto his newfound emotional calm with bare fingertips and any slight jostle would wrest it free.

Jin folded himself into the free corner of the couch, Jimin settled half on his lap, half squished into the slight gap beside Hoseok.

Namjoon sat slowly on the edge of the coffee table in front of them, leaning forward to dangle his hands between his knees as he tried to gather his thoughts.

He'd done this once. With jin. He could do it again.

He took a deep breath.

"Firstly- We don't know anything yet. Remember that; we have no information. Everything is probably- Everything could be just fine. There's no use panicking yet-", looking up he wondered if his supposed reassurance had done more harm than good; Hoseok was chewing on his lower lip, a nervous habit if Namjoon had ever seen one, and Namjoon suspected Yoongi's unnaturally emotionless face was masking the exact opposite.

He didn't have a gentler way of saying this though, and they- now that they were awake, _aware..._ they would find out one way or another. He didn't want them finding out like Jimin.

"I saw a news report about a plane crash outside Gimhae earlier tonight."

Namjoon saw the instant his inference computed, Hoseok's eyes widening in horror-

Yoongi ran for the bathroom.

"No. You're- You're lying! You're lying. That's not, that's not even funny." Hoseok spat at him, and Namjoon spun back from watching Yoongi's retreat in concern _because what the hell-_

Hoseok was on his feet, staring at Namjoon, fists clenched, and Namjoon knew that Hoseok had never thought it was a joke. The heated accusation in such friendly eyes didn't affect Namjoon so much as the wrecked hurt in Hoseok's voice, the other choking out angrily, "He- Why did you let him- You- "

"Enough," Jin growled, dragging Hoseok towards him by the wrist, folding the younger down into his hold. The dancer snarled and pulled away, but Jin refused to let go, his voice a soothing litany of wordless murmuring.

A second pair of arms banded around Hobi's stomach and he stilled immediately-

Likely he'd forgotten entirely that Jimin was curled-up beside Jin; easily a victim of an uncontrolled fist or elbow.

Namjoon just stared as Jin murmured inaudibly into the dancer's ear until Hobi sagged against him, turning to look at Namjoon with what was pretty obvious prompting by Jin.

"Sorry, Joon." he bit out, his stare going back to his feet as he sat tense and obviously uncomfortable in Jin's unrelinquishing hold.

Namjoon heard the sincerity, despite the terseness of the apology. He also heard the helpless boiling rage at the sheer unfairness of the entire situation. Understood it. _Shared it._

He had to get out of the room.

It felt like his skin was crawling, stretched tight and itching across his shoulders. He desperately needed two minutes to just- to...

 _To breath._

 _To not think._

"I'm going to check on Yoongi and Tae."

"I'm here." Yoongi offered quietly from his left, and Namjoon looked up. His hyung was definitely still a bit green, his throat working as he swallowed convulsively, but he sounded convincing as he continued, "I just- I need- I need to do something... I'm going to call him. Just- you should check on Tae."

Namjoon knew he should have stayed. Been the one to explain that they'd been calling for hours now. Stayed to cut the call before messagebank could-

But - he just couldn't. Couldn't sit there for even a moment longer and watch Hoseok simmer with anger directed at anyone and everyone because being angry with circumstance was pointless. Couldn't watch Yoongi fret himself into physical illness. Couldn't watch Jin try his absolute best to keep everyone together and functioning while he slowly disintegrated from the inside out.

Couldn't watch Jimin fight not to break down because he feared one of his best friends _, one of his brothers,_ was one of the torn, bloodied-

He used Taehyung as an excuse to hightail it up the stairs and into the privacy of his bedroom for a few moments.

Only his bedroom wasn't empty, and neither was his bed.

Taehyung was draped sideways across the bottom, with one arm caught inside his pajama top and damp hair still glistening in the hallway light.

He was also thankfully, enviously, blissfully asleep.

Namjoon sat down gently on the mattress beside their second youngest, itching to reach out and card his fingers through Taehyung's soft mop of hair or just curl himself around the younger and close his eyes. Maybe then it would all just be a dream. A nightmare that he could wake-up from.

But he didn't, because he couldn't stand the thought of accidentally waking Taehyung.

The thought of having to explain the-

To Tae... Who wore his heart on his sleeve and was just so- _soft?_

It would be no worse than having told any one of the others; but it would be Tae, _who was Tae._ Sleeping and peaceful and content.

Namjoon just- he couldn't. Not yet.

Gently tucking the loose edges of the comforter around the younger, Namjoon quietly stole back out of the room, taking a deep breath before he padded back down the stairs.

Jin glanced up as soon as he entered his line of sight, Yoongi, Hoseok and Jimin's worried eyes only a half second behind. Namjoon answered their question simply, "He's still asleep."

The lump that had been steadily clogging his throat all night swelled-

Even with this-

This whole possi... this _situation_ hanging over their heads, they all still found time and energy to be concerned about one another, as well as just their own distress.

Namjoon didn't know what he would do if it all fell apa-

 _Nothing was falling apart. He was fine._

Jin relaxed slightly, "Good. That's good. - We tried calling again." Namjoon already knew that there had been no answer. Jin would have lead with anything else.

"I'll- I'll call Sejin-manager again," Namjoon replied, and he moved to retrieve his phone from the kitchen. He knew already that Sejin would have called if he knew anything more, but he couldn't think of anything else to do- _and he had to do something._

This time the phone rang only once before their manager answered, "Namjoon-ah?"

"Yes, Hyung-nim, and - everyone else. 'cept Taehyung." Namjoon explained quietly and hoped that Sejin would have something to pass on that he could tell the others in response to the weight of their near-desperate gazes he could feel on his back.

Sejin sounded almost defeated as he sighed, "Yeah? I'm not exactly surprised, although I had hoped most of them were asleep..."

Namjoon hummed in agreement.

What else could he say?

"I'm sorry, Joon- I don't have much else for you. We're getting nothing out of any official channels and just a lot of contradictory information out of the non-official ones. They can't even confirm what the flight number was for certain. And some are- Joon, some are saying survivors. I'm- I'm driving to Gimhae right now. I thought they might have a harder time avoiding me if they couldn't hang up. I'm doing everything I can. I promise."

Namjoon startled slightly when he realized that Sejin had been leaving gaps in the conversation where he had obviously been meant to reply, but for the life of him, he couldn't get past the words 'survivors'.

He forced himself to answer "Hyung. We know. Just- it's-"

Sejin hummed understandingly, "I know, Joon-ah. I have to go now, but - call me whenever if you need to. Okay?"

The called ended, and Namjoon turned back to the small huddle on the couch.

Jimin was still curled up, although he was now mostly in Yoongi's lap, the older running gentle fingers through this hair. Jimin was silent, his eyes closed, but Namjoon knew there was just no way he was asleep. Not now.

Hoseok had slid down between Jin and Yoongi, into Jimin's vacated niche. He was all but caved into their oldest hyungs side, Jin's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Hoseok didn't look angry anymore. He didn't look much of anything. Namjoon could never remember seeing a more blank look on Hoseok's, especially expressive face.

The room was silent.

Not three minutes late, Namjoon's phone rang.

The caller id said Sejin- manager, and Namjoon swiped to answer with fumbling fingers, shakily bring his phone to his ear, "Sejin-hyung?"

Silence greeted him, but Namjoon could hear the soft sounds of breathing, and then- "They just confirmed the plane. It's UA FLIGHT 6147. "

Icy cold water trickled in at his ankles, slowly rising to numb him and steal his ability to breath-

"There are survivors. They're reporting survivors, Namjoon. He could- He might- Don't give up yet. "

Namjoon didn't remember hanging up or dropping the phone, but it was gone from his grasp, hitting the carpet at his feet with a dull thud as he turned around.

"It's - Sejin said- There were survivors. " He mumbled, stumbling forward but missing his intended spot on the couch, falling to his knees beside the coffee table.

No one replied.

Namjoon wondered if he'd even spoken aloud.

It was Yoongi, wonderful practical realist Yoongi who finally answered, "Changes nothing. _Nothing_! Until- Until they come here and knock down that door to tell me differently- he's, he's fine. "

Namjoon shook the stupor from his muscles, breathing deeply to calm his suddenly racing heartbeat. Yoongi was right. _He was fine._

In his head, Namjoon started turning fine to 'alive.'

No one spoke for the next few minutes, though Namjoon wondered what they could possibly say anyway. It wasn't the time for easy reassurances. (The word 'survivors' had stripped that possibility away. Whatever came now would be hard won. Plane Crash. Survivor.)

The idea of making small talk just seemed so contrived. As much as Namjoon was doing everything he could to avoid thinking about what was actually happening right now, talking about the weather just seemed improper. (This was life. Their lives. His life. His life. Not something Namjoon would ever trivialize).

He couldn't even think about the whole situation and all its varied possible outcomes. Let alone talk realistically about the future. ( _He was fine._ That was the future).

"I'm going to - I'll make hot drinks" Jin murmured, pulling himself from the sofa with a gentle squeeze to the nape of Hoseok's neck and disappeared into the kitchen.

Namjoon didn't want a hot drink and didn't think anyone else did either. He didn't think it was worth voicing and didn't think anyone else did either.

He picked up his phone.

Stared at the darkened screen between his palms.

Dropped it onto the table beside him.

Picked it back up, hovered over the power button ( _Maybe he'd pick up?)_

Put it back down.

A soft sob caught his ear and Namjoon looked up.

Jimin was crying again.

Namjoon blinked his own stinging eyes.

He wanted to hug Jimin, but Yoongi was already there, wrapping the younger into warmth and understanding.

Namjoon wanted to be hugged.

Jin returned with two cups, one in each hand that he placed on the coffee table beside Namjoon's phone. "They're all the same." The oldest intoned softly, which was like...

None of them drank their tea or coffee the same way consistently, and Jin knew precisely how each of them liked it.

But then, it wasn't really about the drink, it was about having something to do. Anything.

Namjoon stood slowly, picking up the first cup and moving to crouch in front of Hoseok, "Hobi? Hoba-ah. Here- "

Hoseok looked up from where his face was buried in his hands, and - Namjoon was surprised that there were no tears to accompany the red-rimmed eyes, the downturned lips and slight tremble of his chin.

Hoseok eyed him, and then seemed to find his voice, "Joon? I don't wan-"

"For Jin-hyung. It's warm. Just- just hold it, okay?" Namjoon coaxed, pressing the cup into hands that didn't resist.

Jin returned with two more cups as Namjoon picked up the second, turning to Yoongi who reached out to meet him as he passed the hot drink. The cup settled on the armrest held loosely in the cradle of Yoongi's hand, and that where Namjoon was sure it would sit until it turned cold and curdled.

He sat Jimin's on the coffee table in front of the younger, knowing there was no way he would convince Jimin to let go of Yoongi's hoodie.

Namjoon picked up the next mug and held it out to Taehyung-

Taehyung.

Namjoon dropped the mug to the table blindly, not caring when he heard liquid slosh as he hurried across the room, hoping that Taehyung had no idea what he'd walked into-

"Don't touch me."

It wasn't snarled or said sharply- just a hollow request that Taehyung obviously expected to be followed without argument.

Namjoon slowly lowered his hands from where they hovered about the younger's shoulders.

 _His eyes-_

They looked flat; aware, but not alive. His pupils were blown as large as Namjoon had ever seen, ringed by a too glossy brown, so dark as to appear almost black. How someone's eyes could become sunken in a matter of minutes, Namjoon didn't know, but the ashy parchment grey of his skin, leeched of all color, turned the existing dark circles into bruise like hollows.

"Don't touch me" Taehyung repeated, equally as serious but much less sure this time, as if his entire being where stitched with loose tatters of denial that would unpick with the gentlest tug, leaving him to fly apart.

Namjoon backed away, hands raised placatingly, and Taehyung slumped, sliding down the wall slowly to sit on the floor. He pulled the backpack that Namjoon had previously failed to notice to his chest, clutching it close as he yanked the cords of his headphones out- pressing the buds into his ears and dropping his head back, closing his eyes.

Checking out of could see the appeal, but that logical, pragmatic side of his brain was screaming the only possible truth, and Namjoon didn't know how much longer he could ignore it.

Namjoon briefly wondered how Taehyung had found out. Like Jiminie? With a terrifying headline and photos of his- Of his only dongsaeng-

Something else? Was there more information available? Should he check the internet? Could he bare to-

His phone rang. Sejin-Manager.

Namjoon scrambled to grab the handset and then hesitated to actually answer. _What if Sejin was ringing to tell them-_

"He's fine. He's fine- answer it hyung. He's fine!" Jimin begged, and Namjoon swiped to answer the call.

"Namjoon-ah, you need to stay off the internet. Keep the kids off."

Namjoon wasn't sure how the 'kids' felt being referred to as such, especially when he was sure that Sejin didn't necessarily mean only Jimin and Tae. He also didn't know how he felt about the fact that it felt more natural than he was entirely sure what to do with.

Namjoon stopped ignoring the way his throat was falling into his gut as he forced himself to answer through the pounding of his heart, "H-hyung-"

"No! No- still nothing. Shit, sorry- sorry. No. Just, somehow the media found out that a member was allegedly on the flight and- Well, they don't even know who, which is possibly making it worse. I don't have to tell you that it's blowing up."

Sejin was right, he didn't.

They weren't like, 'mega-famous' or anything, but their fanbase was... _loyal, enthusiastic, vocal and somewhat inclined to dramatics._

"How- I mean, we didn't even see anyone- never mind. It doesn't matter now. Just- …. What about Mr. and Mrs. Jeon? " Namjoon answered, the thought suddenly occurring to him.

He couldn't imagine getting off a plane in Japan thinking everything was fine, only to be met with-

"PD Bang's brother-in-law is going to meet them at the airport as soon as they land...in about five hours. I'm about an hour from Gimhae- I have to go Namjoon, but I'll call back as soon as I have something."

Sejin ended the call.

Namjoon was torn, he wanted to know ( _or maybe he didn't, but he had to_ ), but just...he didn't think he could handle seeing it so personally. And ARMY? About as personal as it could get. He knew their devastation would be unbearable. _Like an outward pouring of everything bottled up inside himself._

"We're to stay off the internet. ARMY knows." Namjoon said quietly as he dropped his phone again. No one protested. Namjoon wondered if anyone had the energy to spare for protests, too busy trying to batter down the same rising wall of horror that threatened to box him in.

"The TV," Hoseok muttered, and Namjoon turned to raise an eyebrow, not following. Everyone's eyes on him, Hobi continued, subdued, "We should have the TV on. Sejin-hyung is still an hour away. The news might start reporting details before he can get there and find out. We should turn on the TV."

Namjoon blinked. TV news. He hadn't even thought about it, Television such a foreign concept in their hectically scheduled lives that it just hadn't occurred. The big news channels would be amongst the first to report the correct information. And they wouldn't have to filter the internet perspective.

Scooping up the remote from the table, he pressed the red button and the screen jumped to life-

Namjoon didn't even have to press any buttons; the news anchor at his desk the same one he'd seen earlier, the tiny scrolling text across the bottom reading 'We interrupt your regular viewing program for this breaking news.'

Namjoon heard Jin gasp behind him, and he realized that the anchor was talking, "-ast night at approx 11: 40pm. Reports are saying no survi-"

Namjoon's hearing was overwhelmed by a loud guttural keen from somewhere behind him, not unlike a fatally wounded animal, cornered and terrified even as it began the throws of death.

His gaze jumped up to the bold white banner at the top left-

'UA FLIGHT 6147 Tragedy. No Survivors'

The keening didn't stop.

Namjoon stared at the 'No survivors'.

 _He was fine. He was alive._

 _No survivors._

Yoongi made it two steps into Namjoon's peripheral before he dropped to his knees and threw up violently.

A cup shattered.

Namjoon finally turned his head; the second cup missed him because of it.

Hoseok screamed. Not like Hoseok screamed though. Namjoon flinched away as the other stood, watching as the dancer's fists clenched until veins popped in his arms-

Hoseok raged toward him, and Namjoon barely thought to step back in time.

Only, _not toward him._

The TV smashed to the floor, the screen fizzling and flashing briefly before it faded to black, and Hoseok crumpled to the floor like a marionette with cut strings.

Namjoon could hear the quietly repeated mantra of straight refusal beneath the agony that was his heart trying to force its way from his chest-

"No. No. No. Nono. No. No. Nono. NoNononononoo"

His mantra had Jin-hyungs voice.

Confused, Namjoon turned.

Or Jin had his mantra; the older standing behind the lounge muttering desperately, cup still in hand. Not shattered.

It had bunny teeth drawn on in sharpie.

A chill stole into his lungs, seizing his throat and splashing over his shoulders to seep down his spine like icy water; it was reality, pushing at the fog his mind was cowering behind.

Namjoon looked away-

His gaze found Tae.

Taehyung- still slumped against the wall. Eyes closed. Headphones in.

Taehyung still existed in a world where Jeon Jungkook was-

 _Where he was fine._

Namjoon wondered, if he stared at Taehyung long enough could he pretend… Could he convince himself? If he watched Taehyung-

If he could _be_ Taehyung; still able to hope. Not yet broken by grief-

 _Could Namjoon unbreak?_

His gaze tunneled, darkening and then fading at the edges until only Taehyung remained.

Namjoon stared, eyeing Taehyung's empty features as the boy moved slightly, digging into the bag in his grasp, rifling-

Searching.

Namjoon wanted to be Taehyung so he could still need for something attainable. Not desperately need something he'd never find again.

Taehyung's phone was dumped on the floor. His glasses followed. _Wallet. House keys. Bag of lollies. Passport. Bracelet. Spoon. Phone Charger. Deodorant. Chopstick. Coins. Receipt. Notebook. Pen. Passport. Hat. Chapstick-_

Namjoon watched as Taehyung clutched the small white tube in his hands like it was food to a starving man. He popped the lid-

And his eyes suddenly popped open, wide and-

Namjoon closed his before the illusion could shatter.

 _"H-hyung?"_

And Namjoon came back to himself; back to the fist closing on his chest and the burn in his throat-

Because it was no use being Taehyung when Taehyung was standing in from of him; tears welling and falling, trailing down over quivering lips. His blank, empty eyes filling with terrible emotion, so overpowering it was painful for Namjoon to see, let alone feel.

The unplugged headphone jack dangled in front of Taehyung, where it swayed gently between white-knuckled hands that curled, trembling, around two passports.


	17. Like Ice Water Pt2 (Kookie&Tae)

_...zzz. Bzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzz-_

Stretching into the warmth surrounding him, Taehyung whined pathetically, his toes curling as he was reluctantly dragged towards wakefulness. Clinging lethargy hindered the struggle, but eventually, he was blinking tiredly against the darkness, the room slowly coming into focus as his eyes adjusted.

Even if he hadn't been able to see the small digital alarm clock happily beaming its 2:19 am time stamp in bright neon orange, Taehyung would have instinctively known it was ridiculously early-

 _Bz. Bz_.

To his right, precariously balanced on the edge of the small side table his phone lit up with the dull glow of notification.

A text?

He struggled briefly with the blanket and the concept of his arms being enfolded somewhere within, before giving up and rolling burrito style onto his side, propping himself up on one fabric swathed elbow to peer at the dim-lit screen of his phone.

A missed call notification scrolled across the top of the screen.

From Seojoon-hyung.

Taehyung chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully; he was supposed to be meeting with the actor at some point over the next few days, schedules permitting. Both Hyungsik and Seojoon were supposed to get in touch as soon as they knew what days suited but... 2am? Really?

Was this hyung drunk again?

As he contemplated turning over and going straight back to sleep, his phone buzzed again, announcing an incoming text.

Taehyung sighed and sat up slowly, the blanket pooling about his waist to free the one limb that had managed to find his pajama armhole, and he threaded the other through with a snort.

He picked up his phone and opened the message app-

 _Seojoon-hyung: 'Call me.'_

Frowning, Taehyung thumbed the message open, but a second message came through before he could reply or call as requested.

 _Seojoon-hyung: 'TaeTae, You're worrying me-'_

And almost immediately, a third.

 _Seojoon-Hyung: 'This is fake news, right?'_

And there was a title below in hyperlink blue-

 ** _'Kpop's BTS in Gimhae Plane Crash?'_**

Taehyung blinked, his free hand coming up to rub at tired eyes as he stared at the link.

He had to be reading that wrong.

He blinked again.

Nope. Not reading that wrong.

"Because that's not half disturbing..." he muttered under his breath, before shaking his head with bemused confusion. Disturbing, but hardly worth thinking about at 2am.

He flicked a quick reply text to Seojoon, 'I'm fine, hyung. Go back to sleep.'

Dropping the phone onto the mattress, Taehyung flopped onto his back to stare at the ceiling, a strange unsettledness seeping into his bones, leaving him restless and jittery.

They were no stranger to the whole 'fake news' phenomena that surrounded the industry; amateur reporters or so-called 'fans' tempted into augmenting suggestions of truth, or simply all-out manufacturing sensationalist reports that could cause waves of panic and pandemonium as they spread and went viral-

For the 'views'. The 15 minutes of fame. Recognition.

 _'Gay rumors surround 'x''_

 _'X' & 'X' are dating'_

 _'X 'is mean and offensive off camera.'_

 _'X is leaving their company'_

 _'X has been kicked from their group'._

Usually baseless, or at least so far from the actual truth to be laughable. Except Taehyung had seen it derail not just the idol in questions career, but whole groups, indeed- entire companies.

This though-

 ** _'Kpop's BTS in Gimhae Plane Crash?'_**

He shivered as the words floated behind his closed lids; this was too far. This was- lives.

Their lives.

Why would someone post something like that?

Why so specific. And with undercurrents of such...

It wasn't a creation of wild fantasy; they had flown out of Gimhae.

To be so precise-

Suppose his parents saw it?

Or Jiminie's.

Or Koo-

 _Kookie, who hadn't come home with them._

 _Who'd also flow out of Gimhae-_

Taehyung licked his lips, biting his lower as he clenched his fists-

This was exactly what he'd meant; how could anyone possibly think it was clever, _funny even_ , to cause someone to feel this-

This sickening feeling of dread, because no matter how unlikely or even impossible; nothing could dissuade the ridiculously persistent tendril of _' But what if...'_

Scooping the phone back into his grasp and thumbing through the lock screen, Taehyung opened the text again, and hit the link, opening the webpage.

At first glance it was obviously a fan run page, all seven of their faces splashed across the bright banner, and heart emoticons scattered through the list of navigation options dotted down the left side of the screen. Taehyung relaxed as his instinctual apprehension faded with the confirmation of what logic and reason had already been telling him.

And then he scrolled down-

The grainy video footage was so jarringly out of place on the youthful webpage that for an instant Taehyung stared without comprehending, and then a flicker of red caught his eye and drew his focus like a moth to flame-

Flame, coiling and twisting, glowing with sparking embers beneath billowing black smoke that poured out of the cockpit of the destroyed aircraft, the mangled wreck of the body of the plane spread across the field-

The caption beneath the video curled across the page in cotton-candy pink loops.

"An army thinks BTS was on this flight! Please tell me it's not true! I don't want to believe it! Does anyone know!?"

Taehyung found himself scrolling into the comments, desperate for the answer.

"I'm not parte of the fandom, but I hear the musics and I like this group. I hope it is a lie, but if not, my feelings to the Fandom. You must be strong, even it is very hard, but you need to stay strong e still giving your love to BTS and the rest of Fandom. I hope God will comfort you. Much love for all.

~ ArohaWho!

Well, we all gonna die, so people stop complaining about this and that, not like he's memeber of your family.

~WhoCares.

PLS BE A MISTAKE

~ WheresMyArmies?

OMG I am in utter shock and tears. Praying this isn't true! Why such a talented, hard-working, inspiring, respectable, kind, and creative group. I just can't believe it. BTS brought me much happiness in my down times whether it's the music or shows and I am heartbroken. My heart goes out to them, their families, close friends, and fans!

~KorinaMaiTai

no... please no... i can't accept this. this is too much for me :(( i love them so much. it's so hard to accept this, really. It's not real. It can't be true- ~BangTaeTannie

Hope this is just a fake news. I hope that when I wake up in the morning there will be a news saying that everything is fine.

~Anon

Im really really really really shock when hear this news. I hope this is a hoax . What Will happen with BTS then ? :(

~FredFalicy

can't stop crying. Honestly I can't believe this. Why? I feel so much pain right now and I can't imaging the amount from BTS families. I'm broken beyond belief. ~CryingDyingWhying

I can't believe this. I literally have no words. This is devastating.

~ JoonieJams

Pls tell me this is a joke... pls tell me this isnt real...i havent read it yet bc i dont want it to be real..this isnt real right? Right?!

~RockforPresident

"This isn't real, right? Right?" Taehyung whispered into the silence of the room.

There was no way this could be real.

No way.

They'd know. If this-

If something had happened, someone would have called them. They'd- they'd just know.

 _Surely._

Not at all caring that it was after 2am, Taehyung navigated through his phone with a series of disjointed flicks and slides, hitting Kookie's contact with an almost desperate fervor-

It didn't ring; Jungkook's voice spilling into the silence of the room, "Hi, This is Jeon Jungkooki- Kook. Jungkook. Hyung, you made me say it! You're so- _The message Kook-ah?_ Oh- I'm not here, please leave a message! ... You're dead, hyung! Get back he- "

The message bank intro cut off on giggles and threats, and the 'leave a message' tone beeped-

Taehyung stared at the phone.

This was-

 _This was ridiculous._

Kookie was just asleep. Or he'd turned his phone off to save battery during the flight (never mind that Jin-hyung had reminded him to charge it like seven billion times the night before) and hadn't turned it back on. Or even more likely, it was actually flat because he'd ignored Jin-hyung the night before.

 _Jungkook hadn't been in a plane crash._

 _It was ridiculous. Impossible._

And yet, it didn't matter how many _'he'd just'_ scenarios Taehyung came up with, his mind kept dragging that horrific video footage to the fore, and his eyes wouldn't stop running through the comments-

 _"Lost-"_

 _"Devastated!"_

 _"Cant be True"_

 _"Crying..."_

 _"How am I supposed to-"_

 _"Bodies in the wreckage..."_

 _"Not my babies! Please-No!"_

 _"Take their place if I could-"_

 _"Just horrific- Why?"_

He needed-

He needed someone who would take one look at him and drag him into a hug. Someone who would tell him he was being silly and wipe the tears that burned at his eyes. Someone who would reassure him and tell him it wasn't true.

 _He needed one of his hyungs._

Dragging himself upright, the tangled blankets trailing after him to come free and lie abandoned on the floor, Taehyung glanced at the empty beds on either side of the one he'd vacated.

It wasn't that unusual for rooms to be empty though, what with the seemingly continuous game of musical beds that they engaged in. It would not surprise him at all if Jiminie had managed to coax all four of their hyungs into a cuddle pile. Any other instance and Taehyung might have felt more than a little left out and envious. Right now, he didn't care though, so long as they were there to be found.

Two steps into the hallway and he heard the voice floating from downstairs, channeled upward by the staircase.

What was Namjoon-hyung doing up? Taehyung shook his head, suddenly unconcerned. Namjoon being up was exactly what he needed.

 _Taehyung heard it from the top step._

"It's - Sejin said- There were survivors." Namjoon's strangely empty voice choked out, louder than moments ago, as if no longer addressing whoever was on the phone, but someone in the room with him.

Tonight, after what Taehyung had just read online...there was only one logical explanation for that sentence

 _This was- this was real. This was happening._

The heavy weight dropped low in his stomach, setting his gut churning uncomfortably and Taehyung desperately tried to avoid thinking the words-

 _Jungkook had been in a plane crash._

 _Jungkook's plane had crashed._

 _A plane crash._

 _How was that even-_

 _A Plane-_

His brain swam with utter disbelief; a complete inability to process even the thought of the idea, let alone the actual reality of the situation.

How could this be happening? How could-

 _And survivors?_

Survivors.

As in people who had not? Not survived?

 _As in, people who had - died._

Died in the plane crash. **_The plane crash that Kookie-_**

Lightheaded in a way that should have alarmed him, should have sent him scrambling for the nearest hyung and horizontal surface; Taehyung stumbled forward, lurching down the staircase that seemed poised to drop away beneath his feet with each step.

 _How could-_

 _This wasn't the sort of thing that happened._

 _Plane crashes, and dongsaengs in plane crashes-_

 _Just didn't happen._

 _Jungkook-_

This didn't happen to Jungkook.

Just didn't.

He stepped off the bottom step, looking up to find-

Everyone.

Taehyung took two sidling steps to the left and stilled.

 _Now everyone._

Except-

Except Jungkook.

Because Jungkook was-

Maybe a survivor.

Maybe not a survivor.

 _Not a survivor. **Dead.**_

Every last ounce of breath was punched from lungs that shriveled into the cavity of his stomach and his chest ached like his heart had engorged to ten times its regular size, pushing his ribs to arch against skin that thinned and stretched agonizingly-

Namjoon appeared in front of him, his eyes holding a desperate sort of reassurance, or perhaps just desperation to reassure-

"Don't touch me", it tumbled from his lips before Taehyung could consciously realize as paralyzing fear spread through his body like icy, liquid metal. He clenched his fists at his sides, nails digging little crescent moons into his palms. If Namjoon tried to touch him right now, tried to hug him, to comfort him, Taehyung thought he might just fall apart. He'd tear at the seams and rip into tattered pieces that couldn't ever be put back together the same.

"Don't touch me-" he all but begged and Namjoon backed off. Taehyung felt his legs go jelly-like beneath him, forcing him to the ground in a slump.

His bag was still where he'd dumped it at to the left of the foot of the stairs as he'd traipsed through the house earlier, his bright yellow headphones glaringly obvious where they were caught in the zipper, tangled through the shoulder strap. It was the effort of seconds to drag the bag into his lap and pull the tiny buds up and press them into his ears, closing his eyes on Namjoon's desperation to be needed.

The hollow plastic did nothing to block the weight of unacknowledged devastation that enshrouded the room, but Taehyung found he could nearly ignore that if he focused on the echoing thump of his own racing heartbeat.

Namjoon's phone rang.

Taehyung tried to not listen, tried to not hear-

 _He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to think about what it would mean-_

Nothing stopped Namjoon's words from filtering through, slightly faded, a little muted, but still as clear as cut crystal. "How- I mean, we didn't even see anyone- never mind. It doesn't matter now. Just- …. What about Mr. and Mrs. Jeon? "

 _Mr. and Mrs. Jeon. Jungkook's parents._ The sudden roar of blood in his ears drowned out anything else Namjoon said for the next several seconds. This was-This was raw agony. Like his insides were being bathed in acid. Jungkook was his- Kookie was his little brother, his friend. Best friend; one of them.

But he was their son. _Their baby._

And Taehyung hadn't even considered them.

Taehyung thought the sudden broken wail was his own, so neatly did it parallel his heart-shattering anguish, only-

He'd recognize that voice anywhere; even shredded almost beyond recognition with agonizing grief.

Jimin; although not as Taehyung had ever hear him.

But Taehyung hadn't needed to hear Jimin, emotionally eviscerated and left for dead, to know. He hadn't needed to hear Jin-hyung begging for mercy to know. Hadn't needed to hear Yoongi-hyung so wrecked with refusal of the entire situation that he was physically, violently ill.

Something shattered.

Taehyung heard Hoseok scream and _he knew._

It didn't matter that he didn't get to see the TV screen before it hit the floor and faded to black.

Hoseok-hyung wasn't wrathful, wasn't rage. He was heart and strength and love, now crippled by debilitating pain. Fear. Loss.

Anger just hurt less and didn't need to be acknowledge or controlled- just felt.

He could feel it rippling beneath his own skin, a desperate need to lash out; to randomly fling grenades in the futile hope of somehow delaying or destroying the true pain that shadowed on his peripheral.

Taehyung licked his lips; skin chapped and rough beneath his tongue-

* * *

 _The little tube sat in the center of his palm; white plastic wrapped with a brown sticker. Taehyung licked his dry, chapped lips and glanced up at Jungkook with a raised eyebrow._

 _"What? It was just on the counter. Jin-hyung's gonna blow his top if he has to tell you to stop licking your lips again...Besides, it's beeswax. It's even got a bee on it see. Get it? 'B'" Jungkook explained casually, deliberately mispronouncing 'V' moniker, as had been very common earlier in their career._

 _Jungkook was blowing it off as meaningless, merely a passing thought, but Tae knew better. He'd noticed Kookie checking every shop they'd walked past on their way through the airport lounge earlier but hadn't known what the younger had been looking for._

 _Thoughtful brat._

* * *

Taehyung _needed_ that chapstick. If he could just find that chapstick-

 _If he could find it, he –_

He dug into the bag in his grasp, rifling-

 _Phone. He discarded it as useless on the floor. His glasses followed. Wallet. House keys. Bag of lollies. Passport. Bracelet. Spoon. Phone Charger. Deodorant. Chopstick. Coins. Receipt. Notebook. Pen. Passport. Hat. **Chapstick-**_

 _Chapstick that did absolutely nothing to change the situation._ The pull of festering grief threatened to take over and destroy him entirely. It was almost as if part of his heart were eroding, leaving a gaping hole in a very specific shape.

Clutching the tiny tube to his chest, Taehyung dropped his head back, closing his eyes against the gathering sting, as the walls he'd desperately been building started cracking at their weak foundations.

 _This was not a situation he was going to be able to ignore. No amount of denial was going to-_

He dropped the Chapstick back into the messy pile of useless objects that suddenly had no significance to him anymore. Things that might never matter again.

 _Because Jungkook wasn't ever coming home._

 **Jungkook was dea-**

 _There was a passport under the chapstick._

 _Slightly to the left, half hidden under his wallet was another._

With shaky fingers Taehyung plucked the first passport from the floor, fumbling as he opened the id page-

Jungkook's babyface stared back.

The lightheaded rush of sudden and overwhelming relief had white spots hazing across his vision, and he blinked desperately to clear them. Taehyung tried to fight it. Tried to tell himself not to get his hopes up, that it might not mean what he thought it could mean. Should mean.

Namjoon-hyung would know.

 _Namjoon-hyung had to know._

Dragging himself to his feet, passports clutched in aching fists, Taehyung walked across-

Just a room, for all that it felt like the aftermath of a battlefield, when all that was left was spilled blood, agony and loss-

Namjoon's eyes were clenched closed and Taehyung had never known what despair looked like in a physical sense, until now.

 _If he was wrong, this would be worse than-_

 _But if he was right? **If he was right**_ **-**

If he was right then Namjoon wouldn't need to look like he was already broken, and Jimin wouldn't need to cry like that. Jin wouldn't need to beg any more, and Yoongi wouldn't be swaying where he knelt. Hobi wouldn't hurt like that.

None of them would.

 _If he was right._

"Hyung-"

And then Namjoon was looking at him, the sheer unadulterated pain in his eyes so overwhelmingly visible that Taehyung's throat closed-up, as he choked on unnamed emotion. Because Namjoon was somehow bearing all that, and yet he was still looking at Taehyung. Thinking about Taehyung. Caring about Taehyung.

"H-hyung- Can- I. C-can Jungk- " Taehyung struggled against the crack of his voice, the tightening that signaled tears; and then he was being pulled against Namjoon's chest, cradled- and his words tried to desert him completely.

He had to be right.

 _"Passport! I have- "_ he somehow managed to force the fraught explanation out between trembling lips that tasted of salt and bitterness and hope-

Such hope.

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz Taehyung finally the near silent background buzz as his cellphone._

 _Bzzzz. Bzzzz._

 _Bzzzz. Bzz…._


	18. Like Ice Water Pt3 (Kookie&Tae)

Jungkook felt his eyes being drawn back to his watch, his subconscious seemingly sure he would daydream or something for the next 40 minutes and somehow miss his flight completely if he didn't check the time every-

Three minutes, apparently.

Tucking his hand into his pocket and shaking his head at his own absurdity, Jungkook glanced up- to double check the gate number, (for the fourth time in as many minutes. What? It didn't hurt to be sure.) and unintentionally caught the gaze of the elderly woman a few places ahead of him. He could tell that she'd been watching him worrywart his way into an ulcer just by the amusement that immediately creased her face. He couldn't help the small answering upward tilt of his lips, despite the wave of heat that prickled across his skin at having been caught acting so young and unsure, because her humor was gentle; edged with the softness of nostalgia.

Jungkook wondered if she had children, all grown and long left the nest. He wondered if she had grandchildren. He wondered if she'd 'grandmother' him if he asked her if he was in the right terminal. Or would that be too weird? Too imposing? What if she got mad at him for bothering her?

He looked away.

He had the gate number right, he was sure. Big bold **'GATE 23'** on the top left of his boarding pass, big bold **'GATE 23'** on the sign above the check-in area. That seemed pretty straightforward; even to someone like Jungkook, who still occasionally (somehow) mixed their practice studio's up.

But the 'Terminal 1' written across the bottom right of the ticket? He looked up again, peering around, although it was no more fruitful than last time. Why weren't there any signs? Was this terminal 1?

Namjoon-hyung would have mentioned if he needed to go to another building entirely _. Right?_

Jungkook bit his lip, staring at the boarding pass clutched between slightly clammy fingers; the blockily inked 'Terminal 1' seeming to mock his burgeoning anxiety.

Jungkook was assuming that Terminal 1 was for passenger flights and Terminal 2 was for cargo and air freight, based on the fact that the others had departed for Seoul from this terminal.

He was sure he was in the right place.

Or at least, mostly sure. (His flight was international. What if terminal 1 was international and terminal 2 domestic? He'd heard a boarding call for France a few moments ago though, so that seemed unlikely. _France was international, right?_ )

He'd never live it down if he was in the wrong building.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight UA6147 to Tokyo from Gate 23. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance to proceed to the admittance point on the left immediately. All other passengers please make your way to the right-side admittance point. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."

Jungkook forced himself to relax slightly. Gate 23, flight to Tokyo. He was even already in the slowly forming line to the right of the gate doors.

 _He had this._

 _He didn't have this._

Jungkook was sure it was in his bag. Like _sure_ sure, because he'd checked before they'd gotten out of the vehicle to enter the airport. (Yoongi-hyung had made him put hands on it, even when Jungkook had insisted that it was there).

So, it _had_ to be somewhere in his backpack.

Ignoring the buzz of his fellow passengers slowly gathering around him, Jungkook dragged his pack closer, hoisting it higher to dig into the dark depths, fingers desperately scrabbling for anything that was evenly remotely passport shaped.

Wallet-

He tugged that out and tucked it into his back pocket, followed by his phone.

His thumb brushed against something hard, with a telltale spine-edge, but it was much too thick to be his passport. He continued to yank on it regardless, because-

It was the book Joonie-hyung had loaned him for the flight.

And that was just an empty juice box. He should really throw that out.

 _This was bad. This was very very-_

The scarf he'd stuffed into the top of the bag earlier was making searching nearly impossible, curling around his hand and filling any gaps his searching fingers managed to make.

Maybe he'd zipped it into the front section?

Jungkook already knew that the only thing in the small zipped area on the front of the bag was a lollipop he'd stolen from Tae earlier and his headphones. He checked anyway.

Lollipop. Headphones.

Shit.

"Ladies and Gentleman, flight UA6147 to Tokyo from Gate 23 will now begin regular boarding. Please have your boarding pass and passport identification ready for viewing. Thank you."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

 _It was in his damn bag._

Jungkook pulled himself out of the line, shuffling through the amassed crowd of passengers preparing to board, and dropped into the nearest free waiting area chair, already frantically dragging things out of his bag onto the empty seat beside himself.

The mass of blue woolen scarf formed a makeshift basket, but that didn't stop the empty crisp packets and plastic sweets bags from meandering over the edges and off into freefall, littering the carpet in front of the seats. Jungkook ignored them in favor of yanking on the weirdly mutated rabbit plushie that Hobi had won from the claw machine; the bunny at least ears and one foot too large for the section of the bag they'd forced it into earlier.

Surprising, (at least to his increasingly 'in-denial' brain) his passport wasn't hiding out beneath the soft toy, and the bag was much emptier now. The sudden rush of blood echoed in his ears, heralding the curl of adrenaline that set his mouth open in tiny huffing pants of breath-

It had to be there.

His fingers were finding only bottom-of-the-bag lint, and all his belongings were scattered out across the seat and floor around him, but it had to be there-

"Final boarding call for UA Airlines flight 6147 to Tokyo. Please make your way to gate 23.

Jungkook's gaze snapped up-

The milling passenger herd had thinned dramatically, dwindling to only the last few stragglers. Everyone else had boarded, and the plane must be nearly ready to leave and Jungkook's passport was-

 _His passport was missing._

His passport; the stupid flimsy little booklet that was the key to the rest of the world... He couldn't meet his parents in Japan without it. Couldn't fly on to London with them next week without it. He couldn't leave the country without it. Without it, he'd just have to... go home.

Just the thought of what his hyungs would say, _( "I knew you'd forget something, I just didn't think it would be your passport, Jeon Jungkook!" "I told you to be more careful-" "Haha- classic, Kookie...")_

Or think _, (Child. Immature.)_

He _needed_ to find it.

Sliding to his knees on the carpeted floor in front of the seats, Jungkook swept everything back into his backpack as quickly as possible, uncaring of the rubbish he shoved back in, or the fact that the book Namjoon had loaned him was left abandoned under the seat, out of easy reach; he had no time-

He needed to backtrack his steps. Maybe...maybe it had fallen out near the other gate? Or maybe the toilets? Or- he'd been into nearly every shop in the airport looking for that lip balm for Tae. It could be anywhere.

It could be nowhere. What if someone had stolen it? What if someone had stolen his identity! What if right now there was someone on that plane pretending to be Jeon Jungkook! What if it was to get closer to BTS- what if they wanted to replace him-

Jungkook took a deep, steadying breath. He was panicking himself straight into stupidity. He didn't have time for stupidity. Clutching his backpack tighter he looked around at the steadily meandering travelers; none of them at all concerned by his predicament.

"Okay, Jungkook. You've lost your passport. and you've got-" he paused his little self-pep talk to glance at the set of world-time clocks on the nearby wall, and his eyes bugged, "...14 minutes to find it?!"

How had he lost so much time?! He needed to go- He needed to see if-

Maybe the cafe at the entrance? He'd paid for a drink there- Or it was probably in the toilet when he'd looked for his antibacterial hand cleaner-

But surely if it was in such an obvious place, someone would have found it-

What would they do with it? Could they use it to contact him? Probably not. Maybe eventually- Did the airport have a lost and found? Would they send a passport to lost and found? Was that like a security thing- an identity risk or something?

Maybe he should ask-

Across from him, one of the attendants began closing the gate 23 doors.

"Wait!" it spilled from his mouth without his permission, and Jungkook ducked his head when half the people in the immediate surrounding turned to look at him. Cringing, he hurried to the admittance checkpoint as the attendant came back toward him.

It was a physical effort to bring himself to speak 'Come on Jungkook, just ask-they're not going to arrest you. They won't even yell at you. That'll be your hyungs, later, if you don't sort this out. Ask!) He stumbled forward another step or two and only stuttered on the first syllable, "U- uh- Hello...I'm- I'm meant to be on this flight, but I've- I've lost my passport. "

The attendant looked up, alarm clear on his face as he glanced at the time.

"I know-!' Jungkook half exclaimed, his stress rocketing at the reminder before he caught himself. Biting his lip, he lowered his voice to a mumble- "Sorry. I just- what do I do?"

"Okay. Alright. You've checked your bag and all your pockets?" At Jungkook's jerky nod of assent, the attendant continued, his voice aiming for reassuring but not quite achieving his goal, "I'll call through to lost and found, what's your name? "

Forget his teasing hyungs-

Jungkook had honestly forgotten that there was a steadily increasing chance that he'd be recognized at any moment and this whole humiliating debacle would be plastered all over the internet to mock him for the rest of eternity.

The attendant had given absolutely no indication of recognition though, so Jungkook glanced around awkwardly before answering quietly, hoping that hearing his name wouldn't be enough to bring about instant enlightenment.

If it did the attendant gave no indication.

Jungkook stood off to the side as the man made the call and concentrated on consciously putting forth his best effort to display a level of calm maturity befitting of his age. With unpleasant waves of warmth sweeping through him to bead sweat behind his knees and turn his palms clammy, Jungkook was sure he was putting on a poor showing.

He was able to tell the exact moment the phone call proved futile. The attendant's shoulders slumped, and he threw an apologetic glance toward Jungkook, as if it was his fault somehow, that Jungkook was an irresponsible idiot child.

With no lingering needed to organize a delivery or pick up, the end of the call held a sense of finality that seemed apt to the situation.

The sudden loudspeaker announcement was perfectly timed to provide the final nail in the coffin of his doomed faced of responsibility. "This is the final boarding call for passenger Jeon Jungkook booked on flight UA 6147 to Tokyo. Please proceed to gate 23 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Jeon Jungkook. Thank you."

Jungkook felt sick.

He must have looked it too because the attendant set a hand on his shoulder, leaning in with a smile that was probably supposed to be consoling, "At the end of the day the worse thing that's going to happen is you'll miss this flight".

Yeah. Thanks. He was aware. Also- _the problem._

Jungkook just winced gingerly, subtly pulling away from the hand still gently squeezing his shoulder as he tried to come up with a reply that didn't sound incredibly rude or end with him bursting into tears.

Because that's where this was rapidly heading; Jungkook could feel the watery burn that would edge his eyes in red, his throat tightening as he swallowed convulsively around the growing lump.

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

He wasn't going to round this entire awful evening out by having to call home in tears. He wasn't a child.

The attendant was still talking, and Jungkook forced himself to listen, "... robably turn up at lost and found. Or we can organize an emergency one to get you- Wait, is Tokyo home?"

Jungkook blinked.

Did he sound Japanese? Look Japanese? Was he speaking Japanese?

But then, Jungkook supposed, it was never good to assume. He could easily live in Tokyo. Grimacing at his knee-jerk reaction, he tried to smile as he answered, hoping that the attendant wouldn't realize what he'd been thinking, "No. I live in Seoul. I'm meeting my parents in Japan-or I was supposed to be...I'll- I'll work something out."

The attendant frowned slightly, reluctance to leave Jungkook to fend for himself obvious as he replied," Are you sure? You're alone, right? If you need, I can try to find the next flight for you- see if there's any possibility of a seat transfer? Or look into a hotel?"

Jungkook was suddenly struck by shame.

The whole situation was dreadful and embarrassing and more than a bit frightening, but he hadn't even acknowledged, let alone show any gratitude for the man's efforts to not only assist him but to also reassure and comfort him.

Jungkook's smile, even though small and brittle, was genuine as he answered "No thanks, that's okay. I have a hyung I can call-"

Jungkook winced around the understatement, and at the attendants slightly worried eyebrow raise he grinned ruefully and corrected himself, explaining what was likely both impending suffering and consolation"- Actually, I have more than one, and I probably need to call. Required to call, if you know what I mean. But- thank you. Really- for all your help."

The attendant huffed a laugh as if he understood exactly what Jungkook meant.

And maybe he did.

Though Jungkook doubted it.

He stifled a yawn, blinking slowly as red-eye travelers and early morning flight arrivals wondered through the lounge before him. He knew he probably should keep searching, but there were only so many places he could look. He'd wandered the airport, checking shops and floors and toilet stalls and under waiting benches, to no avail before finally giving up; wandering back to the gate waiting area. His eyes ached, and his feet hurt. His bag seemed heavier that possible, the straps cutting into his shoulders. It was so late it was already tomorrow. He was tired. And miserable. _And stuck in this stupid airport all by himself because he was an idiot._

His very first flight by himself, after days of quite-overconfidently selling himself as perfectly capable... and he hadn't even been able to get on the plane.

Groaning, Jungkook flung himself into the nearest seat, draping an arm across his eyes in blatant pretense of 'if I can't see it, it's not real'.

 _Only, this was real._

And despite what he'd said told the attendant earlier, he hadn't called anyone yet. He wasn't avoiding it. Really. Well- not _only_ avoiding it. More like putting it off until he could improve upon "I lost my passport, hyung and am still stuck in Gimhae. Help?"

He'd wanted to at least be able to tack on "But I've found it and booked another flight. Just thought I'd better let you know so you wouldn't worry. Because I'm a responsible, mature, thoughtful dongsaeng."

Only he _hadn't_ found it.

The next flight to Tokyo was 6am, but without a passport that was the definition of irrelevant information. And the 'Passport Services Office' seemed to have this 'office hours' thing happening. Jungkook was definitely outside of them, inconvenient. Not to mention that everything he'd read on the internet indicated that, if granted, an emergency passport would take at least 1-3 business days to arrive. And the likelihood of them actually issuing him one in this situation was slim to none anyway. (If he'd been needing it to be able to get home, maybe... A holiday? Not so much.)

There was, however, a flight to Seoul in just over four hours.

He wasn't meeting his parents in Tokyo, and probably wasn't going to London.

 _He was going home._

Jungkook dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

He needed to call his hyungs and let them know.

Fishing his phone out of his back pocket, he thumped the power button to light up the screen-

First things first though:

He dialed, and as expected it went straight to voicemail, "Appa, I've been delayed... I'm still in Gimhae. I missed my flight. I'm okay...but I've lost my passport. Call me when you land and we'll work out what to do. Love you. Bye."

He hung up and stared at the phone cradled in his hands.

He knew he needed to call.

He just didn't want to.

Until someone else did something stupider (which let's face it, was going to take some doing), he'd be the butt of every joke and jab for the next eternity. And Jungkook could probably handle it if it was just that, but he knew…he just knew that at least the older hyungs would- they'd judge and be disappointed. It would reaffirm that he was still the baby. And he was, (always would be: indulged and adored and spoiled, thank you very much), but- he'd only just started flexing his _'Maybe adult?'_...and it'd be straight back to the hand-holding and underestimating and unneeded coddling-

And his hyungs were out of signal, on a plane for at least another half hour or so. It wasn't like they'd answer if he called, and they wouldn't get a message right now if he left it anyway.

He'd just wait until they landed. Calling Namjoon-hyung to speak to him 'face to face' had to be considered more mature and responsible than leaving a message, right? And he could think of the best way to explain what had happened (that made him look the least like a hopeless child).

Decided, (if not confident in his decision) Jungkook dragged his bag into his lap, liberating his headphones from the outside compartment. He pushed the buds into his ears, glancing at the charge indicator on the top of his phone- 78%. At least he'd done what he was told in that respect. He wasn't getting lectured (aka- scolded) for forgetting to charge his phone (again, Jungkook!) on top of everything else this time.

Opening his music player and tapping shuffle, he curled onto his side, pulling his legs up onto the empty row of seats. Tugging the hood of his jacket over his face, Jungkook shut his eyes and was soon humming along to the soothing melody of 'Fantastic Baby', content to pretend to be a responsible adult for a few more minutes.

 ** _Pain._**

His eyes snapped open violently as he was wrenched into sudden wakefulness; jackknifing upright with a half-strangled cry. Everything blurred and swirled around him as Jungkook cradled his hand to his chest, tucking his chin against his chest, watery eyes squeezed shut as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Seconds passed, and then minutes, as he ignored the vague sense of disorientation at the back of his mind (when had he fallen asleep?) in favor of tolerating the burning agony until finally, finally, the searing flames smoldered down to a hot throbbing ache.

Jungkook physically steeled himself before glancing down, fully expecting the stomach-turning visual of torn flesh and jaggedly exposed bone-

 _His hand looked fine_. There was maybe a little redness across the backs of his fingers and knuckles, but wholly uninjured, no disfiguring mutilation, no blood or bone.

Bewildered, Jungkook wiggled his fingers. Which, in hindsight, was just a really dumb thing to do; the wave of heat rippled from fingertips upward, radiating the entire length of his arm before settling into the top of his spine, seeming intent on morphing into a headache in the near future.

"Note, don't do that again." he wheezed, curling the fingers of his good hand around his wrist to try and suppress the ache.

This was just-

This was _fantastic._

As if having to tell his hyungs that he'd lost his passport and missed his flight wasn't bad enough, now he also had to tell them he'd somehow managed to injure himself on top of that.

Jungkook (Adult) | Jungkookie (Baby)

0 3

...he'd probably overslept and missed his flight home as well, because why the hell not. Cosmic humor seemed to be spending at his expense tonight.

His breath shuddered as he inhaled deeply, eyes flitting toward the ceiling as he blinked hard to offset the warmth of frustrated tears.

Time to earn that adult point.

He needed to check the time and call his hyungs.

He needed his phone.

His phone?

Jungkook narrowed his eyes with thoughtful confusion; he'd been listening to music before...

"Where-?" He half-voiced, glancing down to the seats on his left-

The snaking coil of his bright yellow headphones caught in his peripheral vision, trailing across the carpet on the ground at his feet.

His phone was still attached to the jack, almost under the seat beneath him. The screen was smashed into a spider work of glass shards that scattered onto the carpet to the left of it; completely destroyed.

Jungkook stared, non-plussed.

What the fuck?

How the fuck?

And most importantly?

 _Fuck his life._

Bending to gingerly sweep the phone up with his good hand, mindful of the glass, Jungkook poked hesitantly at where the power button should have been.

It wasn't really there anymore.

"Whhyyyy!?" he moaned, disbelief coloring his voice with enough wounded indignation to equal Min Yoongi at his most incensed.

Although he supposed he was safe to assume there was some correlation between the state of his phone and the state of his hand. Especially if his hand had been under or around the phone when...

Jungkook's best guess was that it had been stood on.

The phone, and his hand.

Stomped on even, looking at the extent of the damage to his phone.

By someone in a rush? Running, late for a flight, maybe? Frantic enough to not even stop, perhaps not even notice in their hurry?

Whatever the case, his phone wasn't going to be of any help, likely ever again (Jungkook smelled an upgrade. Maybe a 9?) and he still needed to make that call.

And check the time, which -

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Jungkook glanced at his watch and actually half smiled for the first time since he'd woken. He hadn't missed the next flight home. In fact, by his calculations the others should have only just been getting back to the dorm- they might not even have gone to bed yet.

He'd rather avoid waking Namjoon-hyung if he could, especially after the ridiculously long 24hrs they'd just had. Best to not _start_ the call with the older already in a disgruntled mood, if possible.

Getting to his feet slowly, Jungkook swept his gaze across the terminal, looking for where he'd seen the public-use telephones earlier-

 _His gaze caught and his mind blanked. He gaped._

Directly across from him, spread out along the glass windows that showed the airport runways stretching out into the distance, were a whole throng of media. Reporters and crew, microphones and cameras and equipment going every which way. They were all in the midst of speaking, gesturing out the windows and towards the airport interior, polished 'reporting' faces capturing their specific camera's attention.

They were just far enough away that their voices had blended seamlessly together to create a background buzzing that, amidst the dissonance and echo of the rest of the airport and the distraction of his own personal crisis, Jungkook hadn't been drawn to notice.

 _And the airport-_

The airport wasn't busy, per se- it was still dead of night, with relatively few travelers in the terminal, but now that he was looking, Jungkook didn't know how he hadn't noticed.

There was an aura, a heaviness that hung over the gathered pockets of people and there was none of the variance that Jungkook had come to expect in airports. No one smiled and laughed as they waited for a loved one, no excitement for an arrival home. No casual chatter or meaningless small talk with strangers. And the crying... there were several travelers in tears- which wasn't unusual, but they didn't strike Jungkook as the bittersweetness of temporary goodbyes, nor of uncontrolled happiness.

 _Sadness_. Everything was shrouded in sadness and disbelief.

Somber and serious faces everywhere he looked.

Jungkook instinctively knew that something terrible had happened.

Hugging his arm to his chest, he rolled carefully to his feet, stepping a little closer to the gaggle of reporters; close enough to overhear.

"A passenger plane out of Gimhae airport earlier tonight has crashed; killing all on board-"

It took less than four seconds for the words to compute fully and the conclusion to dawn.

 ** _...killing all on board..._**

Jungkook wasn't aware of the breath stuttering audibly in his throat, a sharp jagged thing of sudden desperate fright. All knowledge of the pain in his hand, the broken shell of his phone, the lost passport and the missed flight fading into insignificance as the possibility loomed large and terrifying.

 _His_ -

The color seemed to seep out of his surrounds, leeching the airport lounge to a drab palette of greys and muted water-tones, as his head spun-

He took a stumbling step toward the reporters at the window, and then another, forcing the movement as his whole world threatened to crumble from beneath his feet, leaving him freefalling into grief he couldn't fathom-

 _"...please-",_ the word passed his lips; the ghost of a whisper, whether begging or praying he didn't know.

His brain shorted, like some sort of emergency shut down and he struggled to remember how to inhale, to exhale, to do anything. He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, thumping an almost painful staccato that seemed entirely inadequate to pump the thick tar his blood had become.

"...reports that the downed aircraft is UA Flight 6147, Tokyo bound-"

The thin layer of ice coating his insides shattered, and heat, an insatiable fire, spread from his chest as if burning all the oxygen in his body leaving him weak and hollow with relief.

That was the number that Yoongi-hyung had made him repeat at least 30 times since dinner the night before. 6147. They were- his hyungs were fine. It hadn't been their flight.

 _It had been his._

The one he had been meant to be on.

The one he'd missed.

The one everyone thought he was on-

His smashed phone hung limply from trembling fingers, absolutely useless. He needed to call.

They'd hear and they'd think-

 ** _He needed to call._**

He'd been trying for the past ten minutes to get access to a phone, with increasingly frantic desperation. There were only two public telephones; the foreign woman using the first phone was almost despondent with grief, her tears leaving her near unable to communicate and Jungkook couldn't even bring himself to ask.

The second was out of order.

He's asked nine people if he could borrow their cell, only to be turned down- politely, apologetically, with: _'My son- he'll call.' & 'Sorry, I need... my wife-'_, all heartbreakingly hopeful.

And Jungkook understood, but his own mounting desperation with each set of teary eyes, each worried face of a loved one, waiting for news they already knew they didn't want to hear-

He stumbled away from the crowded phone area, back towards the gate-

Someone brushed past him forcefully; the attendant he'd spoken to earlier, looking extremely harried as he raced by with an armful of paperwork bundled precariously under his left arm-

Jungkook called, "Wait!, and surprisingly, remarkably, the man did just that, pulling to a stop and turning on one heel with a forced smile of calm professionalism.

Jungkook knew the instant the man recognized him and remembered his situation; the look of absolute astonishment that swept across his face nearly painful in its detail.

Jungkook didn't waste any time, "Please...my phone-" he held up the wrecked cell, "I need to contact my family. Please- they think-"

The man glanced toward the public phone area, instantly noticing the problem. He pressed his lips, glancing toward where several of the reporters had cornered a teary looking teenage girl-

"Follow me," the attendant ordered, hurrying toward the 'staff only' sign over a door to the far left of the corridor.

The man led him into a small office like ante-chamber off the hallway hidden behind the staff access door. The room was busy, the patter of brusque business voices echoing as several staff members claimed different desks.

No one spared a glance for them, which Jungkook assumed was very lucky, what with the almost clandestine way the attendant was waving him towards an empty desk area.

He figured he was in a highly restricted area and made a note to keep his eyes and hands to himself. No fidgeting with stray post-it-notes.

"You can call off my phone. Dial *0 for an outside line. I'll be over there if you need anything " the attendant gestured to a desk across near the far wall.

Jungkook nodded, seating himself at the desk, intuitively curling his aching hand protectively into his lap as he reached toward the phone.

He should call Sejin-hyung. Their manager was the one with the most power to immediately sort out the situation. ...he desperately wanted to call Namjoon-hyung, but he should call Sejin hyung first.

Only, when his fingers lifted to poise over the keypad...he didn't know the number.

It was in his phone, usually a few mere taps away.

 _They all were._

Vaguely aware of the attendant's eyes fleetingly passing over him, Jungkook refused to panic.

He didn't think he could get Sejin-managers private number. He might be able to get a work number, but it was like _whatever AM_ and leaving a message would achieve nothing at all.

 _Calling Sejin wasn't a possibility._

But he rang his hyungs all the time.

And Namjoon-hyung rang him a lot too.

The number always popped up on screen, just below the contact name.

He had to have seen it a thousand times. More.

Jungkook shut his eyes, picturing the blocked-out screen of his phone when the incoming or outgoing call programming popped up. That stupid picture of Joonie-hyung with his tongue out and his eyes crossed. 'Namjoon-hyung' in bold bubble text.

The number that was always directly below.

. One. Obviously.

Nine?

He started to dial, '0-1-1-9-2-1-4-

A pause.

He was sure there was a double four in it somewhere.

So... '-4-6-'

Was it six three? Or maybe five six?

No, there wasn't a double six. Was there even a six at all?.

Maybe. No?

The numbers waivered in front of his mind's eye, jumbling uselessly when he tried to focus on them. One instant he'd be sure he was right, and then niggling doubt would set the whole thing to uncertainty.

He dropped the handset back into its cradle as frustrated tears stung his eyes-

.One. Nine-

No, not nine-

And then the image in his head changed, fading without his prompting or permission; Namjoon's face morphed-

TaeTae stared back at him, boxy grin bright as he squished his face between a pair of stage lighting struts.

Below : "TaeTae-hyung"

'01121156113'

"Zero one one - two one one five - six one one three!" Jungkook chanted softly as he dialed, triumphant relief escaping in a giggling chortle.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Before finally, finally, a click-

* * *

 _"…H-hello?"_


	19. Like Ice Water Pt4 (Kookie&Tae)

"No. Nono. No. No. Nononononono-"

The almost inaudible whisper tumbled unchecked from his lips, infused with a desperate, agonizing disbelief. A matter of hours. He'd been hugging Jungkook just a matter of hours ago. Scolding him for not wearing enough layers. Laughing at the stupid faces he'd been pulling behind Yoongi's back.

And now Jin was supposed to be able to understand that he was just gone?

No, not gone. Jungkook wasn't coming back, he wasn't gone.

Jungkook was _dead._

China crunched ominously against his palm, and he glanced down, watching as hairline cracks crawled out from beneath his fingertips to curl around the coffee mug.

With bunny teeth drawn on in black sharpie.

 _'Jin scrubbed at the cereal bowl (he suspected it had been under Taehyungs bed for at least a week) and mollified himself by listening with bemusement as their maknae continued to rummage through every cupboard and drawer in the small kitchen. Jin didn't know what the younger was looking for, but the petulant under-breath muttering was amusing enough that he didn't interfere. Jungkook eventually turned his perusal to Jin's precariously stacked 'waiting to be washed' pile, almost immediately snatching up a coffee mug, exclaiming with disgusted betrayal "Hyung, someone used my cup again! "_

 _Pausing his attack on the innocent bowl to glance at the unassuming white china mug that Jungkook was proffering toward him as if to highlight the apparent evil-doers terrible misdeed, Jin raised an eyebrow, asking, "Are you sure that's-"_

 _Jungkook didn't even let him finish, jerking the mug towards his chest as he adamantly replied, "It's mine, hyung. The handle is slightly crooked."_

 _Jin decided against pointing out that there were at least four mugs in the discounted set that had small defects, so a bent handle was hardly an identifying feature. He also didn't mention the dozen or so other mugs of varying size, color and original ownership gathering dust in their kitchen. A master of 'picking his battles', the eldest held out a hand, "Give it here you big baby, I'll wash it for you."_

 _As he accepted the grudgingly surrendered mug and plunged it into the sink, Jin also neglected to disclose that it just might have been the dregs of his green tea from earlier that swirled out into the water._

 _He handed the cup, clean and dry, back to Jungkook, nodding his chin towards the mug holding pens and pencils on the bench across the room (another bent handle), suggesting, "Write your name on it or something."_

 _Jungkook threw an absent 'thanks, hyung' over his shoulder as he wandered away, mug suspiciously empty. Jin didn't want to know._

 _When he re-washed the glitter encrusted(?) mug an hour later Jin noticed the cute cartoon bunny teeth drawn on the side and had been forced to concede that the mug now had a clear owner'._

The mug with no owner shattered in his hand, liquid sloshing over his skin, morbid trails of watery brown that dripped to stain the carpet below.

To be destroyed unexpectedly, insignificantly, was the fate of discount coffee mugs.

Not cherished, beloved dongsaengs.

Jin hadn't needed to contemplate the mounting odds, hadn't needed to consider the chances...in his mind, it had been an absolute surety that at any moment they'd get a call, hear a report or see an article...

Everything would resolve itself back into an anti-climactic state of normalcy, and Jin would be able to start picking up pieces; brushing them off and putting them all back together again.

But now he'd seen it, splashed in bold black across the TV screen, unrefutably, undeniably real.

Jungkook was dead, and all the pieces had jagged torn edges that would never go back together.

Jin was torn between descending into pure denial or hanging onto reality with his fingernails by begging, pleading for it to not be true. He couldn't fathom a world where Jungkook wasn't.

His soft litany of negative refusal was punctuated only by the waves of emotion swirling and breaking around him; foaming with rage and disbelief, with hurt and fear and unadulterated agony-

 _\- Soft light flashed intermittently in his_

 _peripheral vision._

 **Bzzzz. Bzzzz.**

 _\- He vaguely recognized it as Taehyung's phone, the_

 _bright yellow Pikachu case vibrating slightly against_

 _the carpet as it rang._

 **Bzzzz. Bzzzz.**

 _\- It was 3am, Jungkook was dead and an unknown_

 _number was calling Taehyung's phone._

 **Bzzzz. Bzzzz.**

 _\- Jin knew it was probably one of Tae's friends. It had_

 _only been a matter of time before the general public_

 _picked up on the black hole of devastation that their_

 _online forums were likely becoming._

 **Bzzzz. Bzzzz.**

 _\- The remnants of the smashed mug fell away from_

 _his hand as he dropped gracelessly to his knees,_

 _reaching for the handphone._

 **Bzzzz. Bzz-**

As he brought the phone to his ear, Jin heard slightly breathless giggles taper into soft expectant breaths. A chill set his skin prickling, his stomach churning uncomfortably. Who could be so sadistically cruel; he moved to hang up?-

"...Hyung?"

Seokjin had been listening to that voice calling that word for the better part of half a decade. Somehow, defying everything that had happened in the last three hours, Jeon Jungkook was on the other end of this phone line, and not even his apparent calling from beyond the grave at 3am from an unknown number could convince Jin otherwise.

Thighs turning to jelly, Jin slumped out of his half crouch to sprawl nearly boneless on the floor, one hand coming up to press shaking fingers over his eyes as his breath rasped in a wet chortling exhale.

Jungkook.

Inhaling again felt like a burst of delicious curling warmth threading through the ice chips that had invaded his bloodstream, almost painfully refreshing. The languid heaviness of relief sapped his strength; Jin didn't fight it, desperately needing a moment to grasp the sudden turn of events.

"H-hyung?", Jungkook's voice was a faint wobble, thin and reedy from the small distance Jin had let the phone drop away from his ear, but the confusion and concern were easily decipherable. Jin found a reserve of jittery energy enough to roll slightly toward his hand, bringing his cheek back into contact with the chill of the glass screen.

"Jungkook- " as desperate as he was to check that Kookie was okay (that he was fine, that he hadn't been on that plane), Jin found himself barely able to form words, his throat swollen tight, every breath thick, every word a struggle.

A sudden weight launching itself across his upper body didn't exactly help with the breathlessness; the last of his air forcefully punched from his lungs by a stray elbow.

Before Jin could make sense of the situation (Tae; passport in hand, his face blotchy and pale with tears, neon headphones in his ears, haphazardly tangled cord trailing over one shoulder) the younger was reaching for the phone with a desperate manic fervor. Jin tightened his fingers but he didn't resist when Taehyung drew his whole arm into his grasp pulling it to the side of his head, clutching at his wrist like a lifeline as he babbled through hiccupping tears.

"J-Jungkookie!? Oh my- Oh my god! Kook-ah! Jungkook- You, you- I- Why didn't you- What- Why? You- We thought, we thought- "

"Taetae-hyung?" Jungkook's quietly anxious voice interrupted, cutting off the older as easily as a shout might have, and Jin took a deep breath trying to get himself under control-

A second hand wrapped around his wrist, long fingers folding over Taehyung's and Jin looked up to meet Namjoon's glimmering eyes, the sheen of incredible relief more than visible in the glassy softness.

Taehyung only hesitated for the moment it took Namjoon to card a gentle hand through his damp hair, easing the youngers head down against Jin's chest. Taehyung melted into him, his free hand fisting into the fabric of Jin's shirt as he pressed his wet face into the material.

Namjoon pressed the speakerphone button and tension Jin hadn't even felt drained out of him as their leader spoke, "Jungkook? It's Namjoon hyung, Kook-ah. Are you okay?"

How Namjoon had kept his voice so steady Jin would never know; he could feel the way the fingers that only loosely circled his wrist trembled, could see the paleness of the younger's face, the way he was eyeing the phone with alarmingly intense focus.

"Hyung-" - a shuffling noise, followed by small inhale gasp, and Jungkook continued, "I'm- I'm fine-" The words were meant to be reassuring, but Jin was troubled by the breathy fluctuation that accompanied them.

Namjoon's hand dropped away from his wrist. Jin noticed the way the leader's fingers pressed into the carpet, kneading softly to ground himself as he repeated the question, "You're really okay? Tell me again. You're- "

Jungkook was obedient, accommodating as he echoed his answer from seconds ago "..fine. Really. Really- I'm okay, I'm- I'm-"

Jin would be more convinced and less concerned if the maknae didn't also sound on the verge of tears.

But he was alive. Jungkook was alive. Everything else was-

Nothing else mattered.

 _Everything_ else mattered.

Jungkook was alive, and Jin's askew world, blackened and charred at the edges suddenly tilted back into full technicolor reality.

Taehyung clinging to him, his one free hand ruining the fabric of Jin's pajama top, squeezing and fisting with unconscious distress.

Yoongi, barely two feet away from them, swaying listlessly where he crouched by the coffee table. His skin was a grey pasty mess, eyes rimmed in red and bottom lip bruised by teeth. Jin could tell he was listening to the phone call, but there was no belief in his glassy unfocused eyes.

Jimin-

Jimin was curled into the couch, only his shoulders and plane of his back visible. Jin could hear the smothered sobbing; anxious, devastated, broken- Jimin lost in the seeming disintegration of his world,

For a moment he couldn't see Hoseok and Jin's heart stuttered heavily in his chest, mind imagining gaping front doors and recklessness born of devastation. But there; draped in shadow in the corner of the room. He was still, statuesque even, eyes scrunched closed, clenched fists pressed over his ears.

And Namjoon. Trembling faintly, both physically and audibly, his voice husky and faint as he spoke softly into the phone, "...ssed your flight?"

"Y-yes, hyung-", Jungkook replied, and Jin recognized that little upward lilt that Jungkook flowed into at the end of a word when he wanted to ask something. Jin knew logically, that Jungkook was okay, hadn't been involved in the plane crash. Wasn't hurt. But he couldn't get the possibility out of his head. Without Jungkook's voice in one ear, small and hesitant though it was, he was left with just devil's advocate in the other - "Plane Crash. No survivors".

And regardless of him being 'fine', their maknae was upset and alone, hundreds of kilometers away.

Jin had to pull himself together; ignore the way his heart still seemed to be beating irregularly, fluttering in his chest with each word through the phone speaker, disregard the way his eyes kept threatening to well with each wobble of Jungkook's voice.

He had hyung things to do.

Curling his arm (that he didn't remember wrapping over Tae's shoulder) tighter, Jin jostled Namjoon's arm slightly, speaking quietly, "Keep him talking for me, Joon-ah. I need to-", at a loss for words, Jin gestured to the room in general.

Namjoon glanced up briefly and seemed to startle slightly when he took in the state of his fellow band member. He moved to stand, but Jin stopped him by pressing the phone into his hand, speaking under his breath, "I've got them- you take Tae and Kookie".

He indicated for Namjoon to 'take Tae' in the literal sense; the complete lack of space between them, (as well as the death-grip Jin could feel stretching his top,) speaking of more than just Taehyung's baby-koala inclinations. Jin wasn't in the habit of pushing away dongsaengs in need, even if it was just the need for a hug.

Thankfully he had Joon.

Carefully pushing himself into something resembling a sitting position, pulling Taehyung upright as he went, Jin pitched his voice deliberately low as he spoke "Hey Tae, how about you stay here with Joon-ah while I get the others? Keep Jungkookie distracted?"

Given such an important task Taehyung readily transferred his limpet hold from Jin when the older leaned in closer to Namjoon, sliding across the floor to curl into the leader's side when he lifted his arm welcomingly. The second youngest was already chatting to Kookie, "...is it busy? Are there reporters?"

Vaguely hearing Jungkook reply in the background (It was enough. It would be enough) Jin stood slowly, throwing his gaze around the darkened room with a sudden sense of being torn in several directions at once, unable to tell which might be more important.

Jimin; tears nowhere near muffled enough to hide the anguished heartache saturating them.

Yoongi; seemingly unable to believe he'd woken from the nightmare his life had suddenly become.

Hoseok; tortured by some excruciating whim of his own unbridled emotions; unable to dampen, understand or filter the anger, the fear. The pain.

In the end, Yoongi was the closest.

Jin dropped to his knees beside the coffee table, Yoongi swiveling his head to meet his eyes with an eerily unfocused stare, "Hyung?"

Jin was frankly surprised by the fact that the younger was even aware of that much; Yoongi looked half empty; as if something vitally 'Min Yoongi' had fled at the possibility of having to accept losing Jungkook at all, let alone in such a horrifically unexpected way.

Jin hoped it was still there to find.

"Yeah, it's me." Yoongi raised a judgmental eyebrow and Jin winced. Not gone then, just... afraid?

"He's okay, Yoongi. Jungkook. He's really okay. He's on the phone right now." Jin explained, gesturing to where Tae and Namjoon were huddled over the handset, Tae having migrated practically into his hyungs lap.

Jin could still hear Jungkook, picking up every second or third word clearly enough to settle the voice that urged him to yank the phone out of Namjoon's hand.

Yoongi could obviously hear as well, but his murmured reply was a non-committal, "Yeah."

And Jin could see that Yoongi was aware of the phone call, had probably overheard most of the conversation, but-

Yoongi knew, but he didn't know.

Didn't believe.

"Okay, we need to... Come on, up we go-" Jin prompted, wrapping an arm around Yoongi's chest to lever them both upright, half leading, half carry the younger the few steps across the room-

Before dropping them both inelegantly to the carpet on Namjoon's far side.

Both Namjoon and Tae glanced up at their arrival, Namjoon frowning in concern at Yoongi's disjointed state. Jin shook his head calmingly, smiling slightly at the way Taehyung, now dry-eyed, had curled himself against Namjoon's chest, the top of his head tucked up under the older's chin.

It had to be an uncomfortable scrunch for both, but neither seemed to mind; the phone still clutched carefully between their two hands-

Speaking of, Jin spoke leaned toward the phone, speaking slightly louder, "Hey, Kook-sweetheart? Talk to your Yoongi-hyung-"

"Yoongi-hyung? " Jungkook's excited voice echoed into the silence of the room and Jin felt Yoongi stiffen against him, the rapper staring at the phone like it would disappear if he took his eyes off it.

"Heya, brat. Guess you've had an interesting night." And somehow, despite the way he'd started trembling like a leaf, he sounded so absolutely unaffected, so absolutely _Suga_ that Jin had to stifle an inappropriately timed laugh-

Left in the clutches of his dongsaengs, Yoongi would be fine.

Jimin next.

* * *

Crouched next to the couch, Jin tentatively reached out a hand, settling it between Jimin's shoulder blades, rubbing gently as he leaned forward, brushing sweat dampened hair away from Jimin's upturned ear. "Jiminie. Jiminie, baby-"

Jimin didn't even acknowledge him, too caught up in devastation, but Jin could feel the way his chest was heaving with each gasping sob, his hysterical gasps more tears than breath, and Jin gave up on the gentle approach and simply wrapped an arm around the younger's waist and tugged.

Jimin was limp, ragdoll-like as he allowed himself to be dragged bonelessly upright, slumped against the back of the sofa like an abandoned marionette. His tears took on a jagged quality now that Jin could hear them properly, each one torn from his lungs instead of desperately needed breath.

Jin reached out, his palms cradling Jimin's cheeks, dragging the youngers face up, their eyes meeting, "He's okay Jimin-ah. He's fine. Jungkook's okay. Jimin? Jimin-ah?"

Jin wasn't entirely sure Jimin was even aware that he was there, and he squeezed the dancers face, giving him a gentle shake as he demanded more firmly, 'listen and heed me' hyung voice in full bloom as he commanded Jimin's attention, " Park Jimin. Listen to me- "

Jimin blinked, breath hitching mid-sob as his soul seemed to seep back into his body-

Jin didn't waste any time- "Jungkook's okay. He's okay. Jimin. Jiminie. Jimi-"

Breath hitching with unchecked teary sobs, Jimin licked his lips, wrinkling his nose at what was probably the salty taste of tears; his voice a barely there gasp as he faltered, "..H-hyung? He's- He's not-"

Jin nodded again, one hand swiping over damp cheeks as he replied, "He's fine. He's fine. Breathe, baby. _Breathe_ -"

Rolling forward eagerly to hook his hands over Jin's shoulders, Jimin knelt precariously on the couch to drag himself closer as he demanded reassurance, "Jungkook?"

"Yeah, yeah baby- he's on the phone- listen..." Jin repeated, Jungkook's quiet echoing voice filtering into the silence created by his request as if by divine intervention.

Jin was unsurprised when Jimin burst back into tears and threw his arms around his neck.

These tears were different though, softer, no jagged uncontrolled edges or gasping breaths at every tail-end. Just - unbelievable, incomprehensible relief.

Wrapping his own arms around Jimin's waist, Jin squeezed tightly, wishing he could sit here and rock back and forth as long as the younger needed, but -

Hoseok.

Gesturing toward the trio against the far wall, Jin started, "I think Yoongi-hyung could use some maknae hugs if you're-"

Jimin was halfway across the room before Jin could work out what he'd been about to say next.

* * *

Hoseok.

But unlike Hoseok as Jin had ever seen him.

He was still in the corner of the room, where shadow seemed to caress natural darkness, creating a greasy grey that seemed to cling to the younger's skin.

No sunshine to be seen.

Jin shuddered; the whole situation was wrong of course. This sort of loss, unexpected and brutally vicious, wasn't something any of them were more readily able to handle, reducing them all to barely functioning imitations of heartache and grief.

But Hoseok-

Anger was far kinder than fear. Than grief.

Jin would admit to having been more self-focused than wholly aware of the surrounding situation of the past half hour, but Hoseok's rage was vivid in his mind, an undercurrent that echoed his own suppressed feelings all too well.

Only Hoseok hadn't been suppressed; his rage had burned with the same unrestrained intensity that he seemed to experience every nuance of life with.

And now-

What to do with rage that had no cause, no reason?

Jin stilled by Hoseok's side, considering what to say, how to help-

" Hobi? Hoseokie? He didn't get on the plane. Hobi?"

Hoseok blinked once and smiled, a horrid stretch of thinned lips fighting a tremble, a wobbly chuckle on his breath as he replied "I know. I know. "

He dropped his hands from where they'd been pressed over his ears and turned toward the phone call, Jin easily picking up the gentle timbre of Jungkook's voice from across the room, words indecipherable through the phone, but easily heard.

"Hyung?" the whispered word was part whimper, part plea, and not at all angry. Jin moved, wrapping his arms around Hoseok as tightly as he could as the younger dissolved into painful tears.

"Sorry. I'm s-sorry- I don't know why I-" Hoseok rasped between gasping breaths, not fighting Jin's hold, but not reciprocating the hug either.

Jin rocked them side to side slightly, tutting him with gently scolding disapproval, "Hey, hey now - none of that. This whole night- This has been…God Hoseok, one of the- No. The worse experience of my life. Feel whatever you feel; you have a right to."

Hoseok didn't relax, but his arms did find their way up between them to wrap around his stomach in a self-hug, and Jin figured that was better than ignoring his own vulnerability completely.

"Seriously, babe- you're fine. Give it time to settle. To fade a little- don't try and decipher it while you're so raw. Do you-"

Jin paused when Hoseok pressed his forehead against his shoulder, his skin warm and damp against Jin's own, speaking quietly, "I don't want to talk to him. I'll- I might yell at him or- I'm just so angry hyung, and it's not his fault- "

Well, we haven't fully assessed where blame might lie in this whole situation, Jin thought, wondering briefly at the hours spent worrying in which a phone call could have avoided everything. Or why Taehyungs phone said 'unknown number' when Jungkook had a perfectly working handphone.

For now, though, Jin could only focus on the tremble he could hear in the maknae's voice from clear across the room.

"Come on, I think you at least need to hear him properly-" Jin prompted, guiding Hoseok across the room, just catching the tail end of the conversation as they approached.

"...Hyung- I-I want to come home- I want y- I don't want to "

Hoseok whimpered against his collarbone, pulling away to reach for the hone; Namjoon relinquishing it easily-

"Hey, hey baby, of course, you can come home- " Hoseok rumbled gently and Jin's chest physically ached.

So much for such irrational anger, Jung Hoseok.

Not that Jin blamed the younger, he too could hear whatever thread of calm responsibility Jungkook had been maintaining starting to slip away. The tiny hesitant voice of the Jungkook who used to try to hide the fact he was crying at night echoing loudly in the soft voice transmitted through the speaker.

Injecting himself back into the conversation, Jin backed Hoseok's assurance, "Oh, honey... Sejin-hyung should almost be there. He drove to Gimhae, baby- he'll get you home as soon as he can- "

"Sejin-hyung!" Namjoon suddenly exclaimed pulling from the huddle slightly to reach for his own phone on the floor beside the coffee table, "I

need to call him."

Ad Jin realized that for the first time, they probably knew something their manager didn't. Something hugely important.

The phone rang twice, three times, four- and Jin wondered if perhaps their manager wasn't going to answer, - and then a sudden click-

"Namjoon-ah? I've j- just arrived at the airport-I've just got to go in. Can I- Can I call you back?" Sejin's voice through the speaker was painfully raw, reserved in a way that spoke of a vice grip on overwhelming emotions. Sejin-hyung knew. Had heard the news and knew that Jungkook was dead.

Namjoon was quick to stop the man from hanging up, "Hyung- wait! Wait. Jungkoo- Are you stopped?" he suddenly interrupted himself, and Jin nodded his understanding. This wasn't the sort of news to deliver to someone driving, especially someone who was already in a state of distress.

Sejin didn't answer immediately, only his breathing revealed that he was still on the other end of the call, and Namjoon repeated, "Sejin-hyung? Have you parked yet?"

As if realizing he couldn't put it off any longer, Sejin finally replied, "Yes. I'm parked."

Namjoon, unable to wait even a second more, blurted out, "Jungkook's fine!"

"Namjoon-ah-" The last was almost a sigh of hurt infused with pain and loss and Jin couldn't bear the thought a moment longer.

Neither it seemed, could Yoongi, the rapper finally speaking up properly and taking some initiative for the first time since Jin had dragged him across to the group, "Hyung, Jungkook missed the flight. We're speaking to him in the phone right now. He's okay! He's - he's okay."

Jin smiled when he saw Jimin mouthing the words to himself, 'okay. He's okay',

The line was silent for a minute and then, a deep shuddering breath was heard, "H-he's..."

"Fine! He's okay!" Taehyung repeated, if rather enthusiastically.

Sejin's choked laugh sounded suspiciously wet as he huffed another breath, "He's okay. He's - I was so- I thought. I just heard on the news- he's really okay? "

"Yes, hyung-nim, I'm fine. I'm really-" and that was Jungkook's voice filtering from Taehyung's phone, tinny and fuzzy and too real to be anything else.

"...Aish, Jungkook-ah... I'm really, really happy you're okay. I'm really- I was so- " Their manager took an audible breath to collect himself and the continued, "I'm at the airport, where are you? I'll come to you."

"I'm- I'm in one of the 'staff only' area's I think I'll have to come- " Jungkook trailed off as another further away voice filtered through, barely audible " ...wait here. ...Someone to meet your frien- Reporters are building up, safer-"

And then Jungkook's voice again, slightly clearer, but still not speaking into the phone, "Oh- Thankyou. That would be- Thanks." and then Jungkook's voice was much louder, speaking directly to them again, "Hyung-nim? Someone will meet you near the check-in station at gate 23. "

"Did you get that Sejin-hyung?" Namjoon questioned, unsure that the two phone relay system was the clearest way of communicating.

He needn't have worried, Sejin replying, "I'm just coming inside now. I'm at gate 11, so I'm not far away kiddo- "

Sejin's voice seemed to drop in volume a little as he spoke again, "Namjoon-ah, Jin-ah- guys...what do you want to do? I can organize the next flight to Japan, or-"

"Kookie wants to-" Jin started, an echo seeming to trail after him as Jungkook spoke through the phone at the same time-

"I- I just want to go home, hyung-"

"Okay. Okay - that's fine. We can get you home. Joon, I can drive him or there's a flight in- just under an hour?"

Namjoon looked up, catching Jin's eyes. Jin didn't know what the younger found there, what deliberating he was unknowingly taking place in, but Namjoon seemed to find what he needed and replied, "Fly, Sejin-hyung. I- we can't wait another five hours."

And Jin suddenly realized that Kookie was about to get on another plane when the last he'd been meant to be on seemed to have all but fallen from the sky. No Survivors.

But the alternative was five or six more hours of waiting. Jin honestly didn't think he could do it. And they were idols; developing or encouraging a fear of flying wasn't something they could easily work around.

Jungkook would fly home. It would be better in the long term. (Jin wasn't thinking about the short term.)

Jungkook was-

"...hyung? I don't want to fly." His voice was tiny, a whisper of fear and unspoken panic, and it was all Jin needed to remember that Jungkook should have died in a plane crash earlier that night. And that Jungkook undoubtedly knew that as well.

Sejin must have caught that as well, speaking softly, "I'll fly with you Jungkook-ah. You won't be alone. I'll go with you. Would that be okay?"

"I just-" he wasn't arguing, but his tearfully wobbly voice didn't sound convinced.

Jimin, sounding like his head was full of cotton wool, so obviously apparent that he'd been- not just crying, but sobbing, voice still thick with heavy tears, implored, - "Kookie-ah, can you do it for hyung? ...I - I really need to see you. "

"Me too-" And that was Hoseok, echoed by Yoongi-

Jungkook didn't answer immediately, and that more than anything worried Jin; there were very few things that Jeon Jungkook wouldn't do at the behest of his hyungs.

"Can you video call, Kookie?" Tae suddenly interrupted quietly, and at least three of them leaned forward eagerly at the suggestion.

"Sorry, hyung- I'm- I'm on a landline. I'm okay though. I can fly. I'll fly- I wasn't even- Nothing happened. I can do it-" Jungkook babbled softly, his voice stuttering on the final word and Jin bit his lip; he could hear the reluctance, the bravado in the youngest's voice.

"Okay - okay baby - that's good. You'll be fine. Sejin-hyung will be with you the whole way, and we'll be waiting when you get home- okay?" Namjoon soothed.

Jin felt his own heart rate slow a little, nerves and anxiety settling slightly and was once again reminded why Namjoon was their leader.

Sejin interrupted the beat of silence as if he'd been waiting patiently for it, "I'm just being shown in now Kook-ah. Joon-ah, guys- I have to turn off my handphone though; it's a restricted area. I'll try to get Kook-ah to video-call you on my phone before our flight, but the attendant is going to board us immediately because of the media presence…we might not get a chance. I'll call as soon as we land though. Oh, I've got to hang up now-"

Namjoon was nodding, although Sejin couldn't see it, as he replied "Thanks hyung. Really, thank you. Talk to you soo- "

The phone call dropped out, and Namjoon put his phone down-

"I think I've got to go too-" Jungkook started before the sound of the handset dropping to the table echoed from the phone in Hoseok's hand, and the distant sound of rustling clothing-

"I've got you- shh, I've got you." Sejin was murmuring, heard over the sound of badly muffled tears.

Seokjin had never been so envious in all his life; it physically hurt.


	20. Like Ice Water Pt5 (Kookie&Tae)

The metallic buzz broke the heavy silence, and Jin physically startled, blinking against the fog that seemed to have blanketed his senses-

The phone vibrated again, rattling gently against the glass-top coffee table.

But not the phone still clutched in Hoseok's lax grip-

Because now that Jin was listening for it, he could hear the soft 'dropped call' tone still buzzing from Taehyung's cellphone; ignored by the members draped across various pieces of furniture, floor space, and in some cases, each other.

All seemingly as lost to their own thoughts and feelings as Jin had been.

The phone, not _the phone_... but the phone that had drawn his attention, was Namjoon's- still on the coffee table where the leader had dropped it after ending the call with Sejin-manager earli-

Earlier. Minutes ago? _Longer?_

Seokjin was somewhat disconcerted to realize that he wasn't sure. Time seemed as hazy as his thoughts.

But,

Jimin's cheeks were still flushed, dewy and damp beneath closed eyes-

Not long, then.

The phone on the table beside him lit-up, the face-down screen illuminating the darkness beneath the table with a soft kaleidoscope of diamond-esque shine.

Text reminder.

Jin reached for the phone, thumbed across the notifications bar, his fingerprint simultaneously unlocking and pulling the text to the fore.

It said it was from Sejin-Manager.

 _'On way- have to turn off tech. Home soon, will call then. Love you all.'_

But Jin immediately knew it was actually from Jungkook.

He wet his lips, re-read the message.

Re-read the message.

Blinked.

Re-read the message.

 _'Home soon.'_ Jin felt the vague sense of dissociation lift, leaving him strangely airy; Jungkook would be home soon. Jungkook would be home soon, the sun would rise and the whole horrible night would be nothing but a memory that would slowly but surely fade.

Jungkook would be home soon-

Jin glanced around.

The room looked like the result of a party that had been altogether too wild, and to be honest, so did his dongsaengs.

Jimin's flushed, tear-stained face was half hidden against Yoongi's shoulder; Jin could see the vocalist silently counting himself through _breath-hold-hold-release._ The same technique that all the members had been coached through years ago, to help with Jimin's anxiety induced panic attacks. Though in a much better place now mentally, Jin had noted that their third occasionally still used the technique to soothe himself.

Yoongi was naturally following the breath pattern, again a holdover from when, one on one, they'd sit with an agitated Jimin, encouraging the younger to mirror their breathing. Jin wondered though, just who was leading who; Yoongi's skin was the ashen greyness of illness and his fingers trembled slightly when they weren't fisted. Overall, he looked like exhaustion worn by worry.

Hoseok shifted slightly to their left and Jin's gaze jumped, only to be met with a layer of 'blank' that he didn't have a hope of seeing beneath, so internally directed was the rapper's attention, his back ramrod straight against the side of the couch. Jin could only hope Hoseok was trying to process the intense rollercoaster his emotions had just been on. Not banking the fires.

Taehyung was the most animated of them all; bouncing slightly on his knees, his eyes flitting impatiently between the door and his hyungs; both fitting of his usual exuberant charm. The way his hand was lost in the depths of Namjoon's shirt was not. The material was stretched and worried out of shape, Taehyung restlessly clutching and tugging, never once letting go in the moments that Jin forced himself to watch.

And Namjoon, his gaze drifting across their battered family, his face the twisted pinch of self-recrimination that Jin always hoped he'd seen the last of each time the younger wore it. It was the look that said, "I should have done better". The look Jin had always tried to soothe away.

"Joon-ah?" he prompted. Jin waited for their leader to glance his way before he continued, " Kookie messaged. They've boarded. He's on his way home. He's fine. We're all going to be fine."

Namjoon shook himself slightly, straightening with a ghost of a smile for Jin's efforts, understood and appreciated, although Jin could tell that they didn't allay the leader's self-doubt.

"Thanks, hyung." Namjoon murmured, sliding one last glance over the others before holding out a hand, asking, "Can I see?"

"And me! - I -" Jimin gasped, spinning away from Yoongi, kneeling up to reach for the phone, his face falling as Namjoon took the phone from Jin-

Jin felt his own throat tighten at the mere suggestion of more upset-

And realized that they were all balanced within a very fragile bubble, and likely would be for a while. Even the slighted push or pull would be enough to burst the delicate stability.

Thankfully, Namjoon was an incredible leader, period, and immediately recognized the need for what it was, reassuring, "I'll read it aloud, Jiminie- is that okay?"

Jimin nodded, smiling tumultuously as he settled back against Yoongi.

Dutifully, Namjoon read the message, "Kookie says, 'On way- have to turn off tech. Home soon, will call then'" , he paused for a second, frowned at the screen with slightly pursed lips, before finishing with a sigh, "and he 'loves us all.'"

Yoongi snorted, "Little brat is good at making it hard to be mad at him, huh?" he shifted slightly, wrapping an arm around Jimin's shoulders as he turned more fully towards the small huddle growing around Namjoon and the phone.

"Is that a thing? Are we mad at Jungkookie?" Taehyung asked, whisper quiet, glancing up from below his lashes, worrying his lip as he fidgeted with the hem of Namjoon's shirt.

"No!" Jimin squeaked, pushing himself startingly upright within Yoongi's grasp, "He- No- He's just, he's already- It's bad enough that we thought-'

"I am." Hoseok's voice was almost apologetic as he interjected, "I'm so- I'm so-" he took a deep steadying breath and strangely enough, silence filled the beat, no one interrupting. He continued after a moment, "I don't want to be. Probably shouldn't be. But I am. "

"But hyung- It wasn't his fault! "Taehyung defended, his eyes the liquid betrayal that so often appeared when he simply couldn't fathom how someone could do something. Jin sighed internally, Taehyung was altogether too- _not naive,_ Jin didn't know the word, but he just - Taehyung simply didn't belong in a world where evil existed.

Hoseok scrubbed at his eyes, his voice plaintive as he argued, "We don't know that! And even then- he - he could have called. Or he- Maybe he couldn't have done anything! I don't know. I didn't say I was right, Taehyung! We can't all be like you!" all but begging Taehyung to understand, to not make him out to be a monster because he couldn't control how he felt.

Taehyung flinched back like Hoseok had physically struck out and Jin-

Delicate stability.

Thankfully, before Jin had to think of the right thing to say (was there a right thing?), Namjoon interrupted, tugging Taehyung into a side hug as he spoke "Guys, we have no idea what actually happened. Let's just- let's leave it be until he gets home. Cool off. Get the full story. We can talk it out then. "

Or yell it out, as the case may be. Jin didn't know which side of the fence he was slipping towards, but until Jungkook was right there in front of him, with easy reach, he didn't care to dwell on much of anything except- 'home soon'.

They had at least an hour and a half until Kookie walked through the front door. The absolute best thing any of them could do would be to have a catnap. They were all running on absolute fumes, physically, emotionally and mentally; Jin hazard that even 30mins of sleep would shed a whole new light on the situation and their feelings.

But he already knew that there was no way any of them would be going to sleep until Kookie was back in their sights, and preferably within reaching distance.

Still, they needed to calm down, loosen up a little and get some perspective, some distance. Some realization of the actual situation, instead of just reacting with the emotional fallout from the nightmare they'd just experienced.

Namjoon added, "Okay? So, let's all just focus on here and now. What needs to happen? Like, I know I need to make a couple of calls. I'm not sure if Sejin-hyung managed to update the staff, and we need to make sure that Kookie's parents get the correct information as soon as they land. I also need to discuss damage control for ARMY... probably an immediate statement from management and then schedule a Vlive for some time tomorrow. Today. In a few hours, once Kook's home."

It was as if someone had flicked a switch, Joon-ah replaced by Kim Namjoon, efficient and organized and experienced and Jin felt himself respond in kind, nodding in agreement before suddenly startling with a sudden brainwave of alarming implications, "Namjoon, we need to message or call our parents. All of us. If they see the news... "

Yoongi gasped and beside him, Jimin shot upright for the umpteenth time, eyes wide-

It seemed unlikely that their parents were aware yet- no one had even tried to call yet (it was ridiculous am), but it was only a matter of time before the grapevine got out of hand and they heard, saw, or would be informed by misinformed friends and family.

"Okay. Right. Everyone should text or call as they want, both parents and friends, but I will send a group message to all our parents before I do anything else, just letting them know everyone is fine. So, they wake up to that." Namjoon glanced at his phone, adding "I need to charge my phone while I call, so I'm going to head upstairs. I'll be back soon."

Namjoon rolled to his feet as he spoke, pushing upright... and Taehyung went with him, clambering to his feet-

Namjoon glanced down as if just noticing the hand that continued to stretch his shirt grossly out of shape. Raising an eyebrow, he dropped his gaze to Jin.

Jin supposed it would be better for none of them to be alone for the next hour or so. He shrugged.

Namjoon shrugged back and turned, heading towards the stairs with slow, measured strides; Taehyung trailing half a step behind him without a word of question or explanation. They disappeared upstairs.

Jin shook his head slightly, unable to help the soft smile as he turned to the other three. They stared back at him non-plussed, and yeah, Jin could see how it might be an effort to find something of importance to do that wasn't _'wait for Jungkook by the front door'._

So, as the hyung, he stepped up, turning to his oldest dongsaeng first, suggesting, "Right. And on that note... Yoongi-yah, shower? No offense, you look like shit."

And he did, Jin wasn't exaggerating; Yoongi was still a shade of pale beyond even the porcelain the rapper usually sported. Jin hoped a warm shower and a few moments to himself might settle the younger.

Yoongi glanced up, slowly getting to his feet with the intention to make for the bathroom before he frowned, glancing at the carpet across the room, "I should clean up my mess first-"

Before Jin could refute the suggestion, Jimin scrambled to his knees from where he'd been leaning against the arm of the couch, "It's okay hyung, I'll do it- "

"We'll do it-" Hoseok interrupted, and Jimin beamed at him.

Hoseok didn't smile back.

Yoongi looked torn, his nose crinkling with disgust as he answered, "Jimin-ah... it's my vomit. I can't- "

Jin did step in- "Oh, like you didn't clean up after Hobi when he had food poisoning. Or last time Tae had the flu- go and shower, martyr."

It was funny; as Yoongi shuffled off towards the shower, Jin almost felt like himself again.

 _Apart from the lingering shadow of terror and the weakness of grief, sapping the strength from his limbs at the mere memory. Or the anger, simmering softly just beneath his skin._

Jimin and Hoseok were ignoring the unappealing task of the puke clean-up and were instead eyeing the smashed remains of the tv first.

Jin couldn't explain the hardness that crept into his voice, the harsh bite as he ordered, "Leave it!"

Jimin jumped and Hoseok looked up as if burnt, the latter worrying his bottom lip as he looked down at the remnants of his own earlier outburst-

Jin softened immediately, shuffling forward toward, "-No, Not because of you. You're fine. It's fine. We never watch it anyway, right?"

Hoseok snorted a half-exasperated giggle and Jin counted a win as he explained, or tried to, "Kookie. I want him to- I just- He should see."

Jin didn't know how to put what he was trying to say into words, didn't even truly understand it himself. He just- he wanted Jungkook to see that it- that the whole- That it had had an impact.

That losing him had _broken things._

Jin was afraid that Jungkook would walk in and just-

All he'd see, all he'd- All he'd have to deal with was his clingy hyungs...

And well, that could be any Tuesday afternoon.

Kookie should-

He should see.

"Just the vomit. Leave everything else", Jin repeated, firmer, leaning down to gather up the cracked cup from the carpet by his feet, sitting it gently on the coffee table, as if afraid to shatter it completely.

As if it was some sort of foreboding talisman. A voodoo doll of a sort.

Jin left the pair to their task, and he turned to the kitchen.

This time he made sure Yoongi's lemon tea was just the right blend of bitter and sweet. He checked that Taehyung's hot chocolate was just a shade over lukewarm and that Jimin's was scalding- the chocolate dust just barely stirred in. When he was done, Namjoon's coffee looked like colored milk, and Hoseok's teacup was edged with honey.

His own coffee was sweet and hot. _Like him_.

When Jin returned to the lounge, the first pair of mugs in hand, he'd thought the room was empty until he spotted Jimin curled back into the corner of the couch; Yoongi's mess cleaned up and Hoseok nowhere to be seen.

Through some divine intervention, one of the drinks in hand belonged to the younger vocalist, (or Jin had automatically grabbed the two youngest's; used to spoiling the brats in all the ways he thought they wouldn't notice).

Dropping Tae's onto the table, Jin offered the other, "Hot chocolate, Jimin-ah?" and was pleased when the introspective look faded into one of simple pleasure at the word 'chocolate'.

Pressing the warm drink into Jimin's reaching hands, Jin glanced around briefly, "Where did Hoseokie go?"

Jimin answered him over the chocolate smeared rim of his mug, licking his lips, "Bathroom. He was looking a little green. I don't know why he offered, he feels sick just looking at Tanie's dog food."

Jin allowed himself a small smile as he answered, "He probably just wanted to help. Hoseok-ah's feeling a little... well. "

Jimin probably didn't understand exactly what Jin was alluding to (Jin didn't either) but his face gentled as he nodded, taking another sip of his chocolate.

"I'll get his tea- that should help settle his stomach. Yoongi-ah too." Jin explained as he turned back to the kitchen just as Hoseok entered the room from the opposite door. Jin returned the brittle smile that Hoseok shot his way to indicate that he'd heard and appreciated the gesture.

By the time he returned, two more mugs in hand, Hoseok had settled onto the couch at Jimin's side, the younger curled into him in a such a way to belay their trivial conversation.

"...econd turn is off the heel, right? Like that step in Blood, swea-" Jimin questioned quietly, tucking himself closer to Hoseok's side as the older nodded, interrupting to answer "Yeah- just like that, but half a beat faster."

Hoseok looked fine. Well, Jin didn't think any of them would be 'fine' any time soon, especially not within the next hour, give or take, but he looked decidedly less green than Jimin had indicated.

Jin relaxed, bending slightly to slide the mug of tea onto the table in front of them, "Tea, Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok glanced up, not breaking in his conversation with Jimin as he accepted the mug, although he did shoot Jin a sweet smile. His first genuine one of the night.

It was with a soft thrill of satisfaction that Jin placed the second mug of tea on the table beside Tae's chocolate and disappeared back into the kitchen for the last two drinks.

When he returned a moment later, Yoongi had also made a reappearance, freshly showered and looking better for it. He was already cradling his mug between his (much steadier) hands but seemed more intent on sticking his nose into the wafting steam than drinking the beverage.

The younger must have felt the eyes assessing him, because he glanced up and seeing Jin, raised the mug slightly with a pointed, "Thank you, Jin-hyung."

"Welcome", Jin smiled, lowering himself gingerly, so as not to spill the drinks (the ones in his hands, or anyone else's) into the empty spot beside the rapper, continuing in an undertone, "-are we still discussing the finer points of choreography and-"

Yoongi sniggered, "Yeah, although I think they're coming up with ideas to pitch for the Halloween dance practice. So far Jimin's arguing seven deadly sins. I'm sloth apparently. And Hoseok wants catsuits, I'm not sure which type. "

Jin snorted, relaxing into his seat as he sipped his drink and concentrated on making inane conversation of no consequence to anything pertaining their evening so far. Trivial, light, idle conversation.

The next half hour or so passed in a way that almost seemed as if it was a normal evening. (It wouldn't be his and Yoongi's first 4am sojourn into the insignificant).

Yoongi suggested they all don wigs of increasingly ridiculous color, style, and length for their upcoming Halloween practice, and spend the entire dance practice playing some sort of bizarre wig swapping hot potato game- he'd described it as something of a literal 'wig snatching'.

Hoseok wanted to choreograph the entirety of their next 'Go Go' and 'Anpanman' style track with signature moves borrowed from classic girl group dances. He'd spent at least ten minutes discussing methods of convincing Namjoon that adding 'up&down' as the killing part would be the most logical step.

And then the next ten seriously talking to Yoongi about making it a female empowerment song, something in the vein of '21st Century Girls'. They'd still been discussing lyrics when Jin had tuned out.

Jimin had finished his hot chocolate and surreptitiously (it was cute that he thought so, anyway) moved on to Taehyung's. Having barely been warm to begin with, it would have been approaching cold anyway, and Jin was happy to remake both Tae's and Joon's when they came back down. He was eyeing of Namjoon's weak-ass coffee himself.

 _"-have to-"_

Jin thought he'd imagined it, an echo from upstairs, or perhaps Tae had just opened a door and his voice had carried.

Only, a second later he heard it again, and Yoongi paused mid-

sentence to glance toward the staircase,

 _"-ere is it?!"_

Taehyung-

Taehyung yelling.

 _"-and I didn't! I didn't put it down! I have to- "_

Yelling at Namjoon.

But even as Jin listened, he realized that wasn't quite accurate. Taehyung was yelling, yes- but not in anger, not out of disrespect or lack of control.

His voice was practically exuding fear, the sensation growing more palpable as Taehyung became louder, frantic steps soon becoming audible in the hallway leading from the staircase.

Running footsteps. Jin shot to his feet, already imagining Taehyung losing his footing on the stairs in his panicked haste, crashing down the steep staircase in a mess of flailing limbs and breakable softness.

Taehyung managed to storm himself down the top four steps before Namjoon caught up to him, hand wrapping in what was probably a bruising grip around his bicep, pulling him up fast.

A peripheral movement to his left had Jin throwing out an arm, halting Jimin's step forward, he spared a quick glance, a minute headshake, and reassuring look. He had no idea what was going on now, but Namjoon seemed to be handling it.

Taehyung tugged futilely against the older, even as jumbled words fell, half shouted, half bordering on tears, incomprehensible to Jin but hopefully understood by the much closer Namjoon as he stepped down onto the level above, dragging the youngers eyes upward to meet his.

"Tae, stop. Stop. It doesn't matter. He's fine, remember? He's-" Namjoon explained soothingly, voice calm and sure, hand firm in its guidance of Taehyungs focus on his face. "You probably just put it down-"

Taehyung pulled against Namjoon's arm again, his face crumpling into a pained disbelief that hurt Jin's chest as he stammered a disjointed reply, **_"No! I can't! I can't - I didn't. I need-"_**

"Taehyung. Tae. I promise he's fine. We spoke to Kookie. He's okay, he'll be home soon-" Namjoon coaxed persuasively, allowing Taehyung to tug him down the stairs, though holding them to a much more sedate pace.

 ** _"I know. I know- but I need it! Please- I can't. I found it and then he was okay. And now I can't find it and I can't- please."_** and Taehyung begging was one of the most heartrending things Jin had ever heard in his life. He moved forward to meet them as they stepped into the lounge, vaguely aware of Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin only a step behind him, their concern hovering like a cloud.

"Tae. Tae- I swear. I saw it too. I promise it's here. You had it and that-" Namjoon swallowed painfully, dropping his hold on Tae to press a hand to his face, looking toward the ceiling as if overwhelmed by something he'd only just acknowledged, his voice thick as he continued, "-that saved him Tae. You- "

Taehyung had immediately swiveled, eyes finding his abandoned bag on the floor by the couch, making a beeline for it and its strewn contents, seemingly ignoring Namjoon.

And Jin still wasn't following this conversation at all. " Joon-ah, what's happening? "

Still slightly choked up, Namjoon pulled his gaze from where he was staring somewhat mystified at their second youngest to turn to Jin, also taking in the three gathered behind the oldest as he reached for an explanation, "He-Tae had Jungkook's passport. We think that's why he- Why he missed the flight."

Seokjin stared, his mouth going dry at the implication.

" _Where- Where Is-"_ Taehyung's voice was the gravelly rasp of uncontrolled emotions as he flung a hand through the small pile of bag detritus, rolling to his feet as the first sob of illogical fear and frustration broke free.

Taehyung stood in the center of the room, curled his hands over ears (Jin suspected it was to block out the soft explanations of worry by Jimin and Hoseok) and closing his eyes, cried brokenly.

It was 4am, and they were all beyond exhausted. They'd been through the absolute wringer emotionally over the past several hours and were scraped thin in places they couldn't even understand.

Being a little illogical and unreasonable wasn't exactly without warrant, but it was still breaking Jin's heart.

"Tae? Tae-baby?" Jin crossed the room swiftly, dragging Taehyung into an embrace that he was glad the younger melted into with minimal resistance.

It took him a moment to realize that Taehyung was talking to him, his voice a soft whisper muffled against the skin of his collarbone-

"-being stupid. I know. I mean, I know he's okay. I know- But I can't - he's not here and I keep thinking, what if I dreamed the whole happy ending thing up. Because I could you know, Yoongi Hyung says my imagination is something else. Without his passport I can't- I just can't..."

"Here, Tae- here. Read this. Kookie sent this, remember? It says he'll be home soon and that he loves us. " Namjoon pressed his phone into Taehyung's hand, the message from earlier open on the screen.

Taehyung stared down at it and Jin doubted he could even see through the tears.

Dashing away his own welling tears with a rough hand, Jin sighed; this whole night just sucked.

 _Then the phone rang._

* * *

They'd landed.

Jungkook had rung to tell them that they'd landed and were through customs out of the airport and he was on his way home.

He'd explained all the above in approximately 14 seconds because Sejin-hyungs phone was on 1% battery, and they were in a cab and had no way of charging said phone.

It didn't matter though, it had been enough.

Taehyung had immediately sucked in a deep shuddering lungful of air, and then he'd deflated into a soft and shaky mess, but calm and collected once again, Jungkook's voice still echoing in his ears.

20 minutes. Jungkook will be home in about 20 minutes and they'd be able to put this whole sorry night behind them. Finally.

The relative silence, only broken by the excitement that swept through each of them in jittery restlessness every few moments lasted all of ten minutes and then Jimin spoke-

"Hyung- I'm going to go down and wait-"

"Yes!"

"Me too-"

"No," Jin stole himself against the looks of disbelief and frowns of disagreement and repeated himself to be sure they had all heard, "No. It's early, dark and still cold out. Everyone's worn down- someone will get sick for sure. And we already know this has some media focus; we're not all lining up on the footpath at 5am to create a scene."

Instead of acceptance and agreement, he was suddenly faced with mulish looks of dissatisfaction and was thankful when Namjoon stepped up to back his play, adding "Jin's right. This could already be blowing up into something we don't want to make any worse. Sejin-hyung will bring him straight to us."

With both Jin and Namjoon on the same page, the others looked slightly more mollified, (or at least less likely to argue) but Jin knew these brats, and he wasn't taking any chances, "In fact, there are a few things that need doing. Jimin, you organize Kook some warm pajamas. Tae, make sure his towel, or at least a dry towel is in the bathroom and Hoseok can you pick one of our sweaters- the bigger and softer the better? Yoongi can you rinse these mugs? And Joon-ah, can you-"

"Hey, I don't need a job. I was on your side! " Namjoon protested, and Jin snorted.

"Fine. You- go do whatever you do. I'm going to make...more drinks. Hot chocolate all around this time I think. " and as the others got up to do his bidding, Jin wandered toward the kitchen, Namjoon's muttering about _'visiting the bathroom if there were going to be more drinks'_ echoing in his ears.

Selecting seven mugs from their well-stocked collection of mismatched cups, Jin placed them on the bench and glanced at the clock. He spooned a generous heaping of cocoa powder into each mug and glanced at the clock. An ample supply of marshmallows was added in a strewn pile to the left of the cups, and Jin glanced at the clock. The milk was warming on the stove, and Jin- couldn't stop glancing at the clock.

Any minute. Kook should be home any minute now.

He stirred the milk again looked at the clock.

He shook his head, dropped the wooden spoon to the counter and turned off the stove. It would be better to heat the milk fresh once Jungkook was home anyway.

He wandered innocently into the lounge, glancing about the empty room with relief and then hightailing into the hallway and out of sight beyond, collecting his long coat as he stepped out the front door.

The elevator seemed to take much longer than usual, and Jin kept glancing over his shoulder as he waited, the slight feeling of guilt building in his chest-

But then, he was the oldest and therefore entitled to a life of _'do as I say, not as I do'_. Right? He didn't make the rules for himself to follow- that would just be stupid.

 _Right?_

The elevator eventually arrived, and Jin stepped on, pressing the button for the ground floor, waiting as the carriage began its equally as slow descent.

The doors finally slid open to the apartment foyer and Jin stepped out, rubbing his hands and tucking his heavy coat a little closer as he pushed through the swinging door onto the front footpath-

And comes nose to nose with one Kim Namjoon.

Because everyone else was already outside. _Because of course, they were._

"Ha!" Yoongi crowed, high fiving Jimin and smiling, "Hoseok, you owe me a foot massage! I told you he'd come down! "

Hoseok grumbled good-naturedly, but didn't argue, giving Jin a wounded look, "Hyung! I thought you would set a better example than this!"

Jin should have scolded them. He really should have.

Except they were smiling and excited, and his own nose was stinging in the cold morning air, but he was so happy he could cry, so he just wasn't going to.

But he didn't tell them that as he swept his steely-eyed gaze over the whole motley crew, each stilling as he passed over them, with more than one audible gulp heard. Until finally he settled on one Kim Taehyung, his eyes narrowing as he observed the way the younger blanched and shuffled a step backward, trying to sidle behind Jimin for protection.

Jin crooked his finger in a no-nonsense 'come here' motion and Taehyung all but whimpered, obviously thinking he'd been singled out for the first serving of scolding and/or punishment.

Still, he crept closer at Jin's firm behest, the fear in his eyes 90% feigned worry that he was about to be forehead flicked or sent on his way back upstairs with something of a lazy swat as he went.

Only when he was within arm's reach, Jin pointed to the little half-partition wall behind them and ordered, "sit".

Taehyung sat.

Jin stepped in closer and stooping, swinging Taehyung's feet up horizontally in front of him, not overly concerned when the younger almost tumbled back int the large green leafy plant in the garden-bed behind him.

"Hyung!" the startled yelp echoed, Taehyung clawing himself upright with hands tugging desperately on the fabric of his pajama pants.

Jin sighed with a put-upon air, agreeing with Tae's unintended statement, "That's right. I am your hyung. And because I am your hyung it is my job to, oh I don't know...make sure you don't get frostbite, because you've got the self-preservation of a lemming, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung pouted, sulking at the reprimand, and behind them, Jin heard more than one snigger at their second youngest's expense. And really, Tae was Tae; a bit of a hopeless case if Jin was being honest. The kid had needed his hyungs to ensure he lived past 20.

There were others much more deserving of his ire, "Never mind the fact that you've got five other hyungs here and not one of them seemed to care!"

Because of course Taehyung would come outside in the frigid morning air and stand of filthy concrete. In his bare feet. Jin should be grateful the brat thought to put on his dressing gown.

Tucking Taehyung's bare feet into his open coat, Jin hissing as he felt the cold digits through the thin fabric of his pajama top.

Namjoon only laughed until Jin made him take over two minutes later.

* * *

"Nearly there, Kook-ah. Do you want me to walk you up?" Sejin offered, glancing around from the front passenger seat of the cab to set eyes on the youngster who had been struggling against sleep in the back seat for the past 10 minutes, wholly and completely exhausted, but trying so very hard to fight it.

He didn't think Jungkook would take him up on the offer, but he thought the kid might like some back-up when he first faced us hyungs... although, that could be exactly the reason the younger was shaking his head in the negative. Kook probably wouldn't fancy being hugged and kissed half to death (and then scolded the rest of the way there) with an audience.

And that was likely exactly what would happen the second he stepped through the front door of the group's apartments.

But even as he shook his head apologetically, Jungkook was looking beyond him, over his shoulder, straining as far forward as the seatbelt would allow, tired eyes suddenly alight with desperate eagerness...

Sejin swiveled back toward the front of the vehicle to peer out the windscreen at the approaching building and-

Seokjin, and the _one, two, three, for, five-_

All lined up along the footpath in the frigid chill of the still dark morning.

The car slowed to a roll and Sejin turned to say something- and found himself staring at a soon to be empty back seat, the door gaping open, Jungkook scrambling from the car in a flurry of movement and need.

Only to stop short a few feet from his hyungs, who were staring at him with something- _something visceral and raw_ that Sejin could almost feel from his seat in the car. An almost painful sensation sweeping over him, setting his hair prickling- and Jungkook freezing like a deer caught in headlights, the smile of pure unadulterated relief slowly fading from his face as he seemed to visibly shrink into himself.

 _And then Seokjin threw his arms open._


	21. Like Ice Water Pt6 (Kookie&Tae)

His smile was wide and eager as he clambered from the slow-rolling vehicle, his feet an enthusiastic loud scrabbling shuffle against the pavement. His eyes, alight with happiness and delight were fixed on them; steadfast focus where the six of them stood, lining the curb.

 _It wasn't right._

Namjoon felt his jaw tighten, heavy heat lapping at his raw insides, something between anger and confusion and hurt.

How could Jungkook be so-

So _unaffected._

Smiling and happy, scrabbling forward for hugs and affection, like everything was fine. Like everything was normal.

Like Namjoon couldn't feel the painful tightening of Yoongi's hand on his shoulder, couldn't hear Jin's shuddering draw of breath or feel the way Hoseok was near vibrating with pent-up... _something._

Like Jungkook didn't care that his hyungs had spent the past however many excruciating hours trying to face the reality that he was gone, that they would never see him again.

That their Jungkook was somehow, suddenly and horribly lost.

Dead.

How could Jungkook possibly be smiling, bright and warm like that- after what he just put them through? After he'd- After they'd-

Above them, the streetlamp flickered weakly, infusing the light blanket of fog that surrounded them with a dull sepia yellow haze, the almost inaudible purr of the car engine the only noise that seemed to cleave the gathering layers of near dawn.

Jungkook stilled mid-step, eyes widening as he visibly deflated, curling in on himself. His smile dripped away to reveal the mess of anxious confusion and worry hidden beneath.

Namjoon's knees buckled slightly at the sudden wave of incredible shame that washed over him. Because he'd wanted this, he'd wanted Jungkook to be as emotionally brutalized as they'd been, wanted Jungkook to understand how they'd felt.

And he realized at that moment, that he'd been wrong; Namjoon never ever wanted Jungkook to have to understand what tonight had felt like.

There was a breathy sigh of shared distress from one of the younger behind him that seemed to propel Seokjin into motion, the older throwing his arms open.

Jungkook blinked, visibly uncertain and Namjoon felt his chest constrict painfully; Kookie hadn't hesitated with them like that for such a very long time. It had been years since the maknae had doubted whether his hyungs offers of comfort were genuine or deserved.

 _"Kook-ah..."_

Jin's voice was a wreck of pain and longing, half muffled from where the other had pressed his hand over his mouth, his abject misery audible.

Jungkook's tiny mewl of upset was the only warning before the younger flung himself forwards; a heavy press of weight and flurry of long limbs that might have set Namjoon stumbling if not for the arms and strength that engulfed him from each side.

Together they enfolded Jungkook into the middle of a desperate seven-way embrace on the darkened 4am sidewalk.

* * *

The sad streetlamp that had washed their reunion in the glow of nostalgia flickered off completely, plunging the few feet around them into a murky greyness that immediately seemed colder, Yoongi's breath was visible in the low light, as it steamed from his parted lips.

For a moment he contemplated pressing back into the huddle and losing himself to the knowledge that Jungkook was okay; safe and warm and alive. It was an almost intoxicating sensation, and Yoongi had to fight to keep the exhilarated chortle from escaping.

And then he wondered why he was fighting it? Jungkook was alive, shouldn't he have been happy? Shouldn't he have been laughing and smiling?

He wasn't, though. None of them were, all engrossed in the act of simple reassurance; too busy fathoming the sheer unadulterated relief and gratitude for there to be room for happiness yet.

That would come later.

Blinking slowly, Yoongi glanced up into dim lowlight of pre-dawn and realized that Sejin-hyung and the cab were long gone; neither visible in the distance he could see down the street. Jungkook's small duffle was on the sidewalk by the curb.

Yoongi could feel Jimin shivering where the younger was wedged half under his arm, despite being wrapped in the circle of body heat that the seven of them together created.

Someone's teeth were chattering. Yoongi's money was on he who shall remain nameless. And senseless. And shoeless.

It was time to move this party inside.

Extracting himself was no easy task, but once he started moving, the others slowly got with the program, as he'd expected. Within a few second, Yoongi found himself one of five tightly pressed bodies around their oldest and youngest.

Jungkook, who was still plastered against Jin's chest, arms drawn up to clutch the material of Jin's coat, tucked in against himself.

Yoongi stepped forward, running a hand down Jungkook's back as he questioned softly, "Jungkook-ah? Bun?"

Yoongi felt Jungkook pull away from him, pressing closer to Jin, hiding his face against the hollow of Jin's collarbone as he shook his head, his voice a muffled protest without words.

Yoongi tried to ignore the stab of hurt that coiled tightly in his chest. Jungkook was upset, unsettled and anxious; he must have had one hell of a night.

And Jin was... well, Jin was Jin and Yoongi was Yoongi.

It was fine.

Jin's words were quiet and coaxing, in just the way Yoongi knew he couldn't match without sounding condescending or patronizing. Jin just sounded gentle as he spoke, "Let's go up. You can have a nice warm shower, some nice warm cocoa, and find a nice warm bed? How's that sound?"

Yoongi stepped back, allowing their master Jungkook-whisperer to work his magic. Instead, he glanced at Namjoon and indicating Jungkook's bag with a pointed tilt of his head. Hoseok scooped it up, tugging the strap over his shoulder, replying to Namjoon's nod of thanks with a soft "Mhmm".

Jungkook's answering hum to Jin's persuasion was as non-committal as Yoongi had ever heard, but the maknae didn't protest when Jin began to shuffle them awkwardly toward the front door of the apartment building, falling into an easy system after the first few disjointed steps.

The elevator ride was quiet and with the seven of them, that was really saying something. He often wondered if the weight of their sheer exuberance could push them over the small elevator cars maximum weight capacity.

This car was somber and still; no cavorting or rabble-rousing of any description or definition. No sniggers or giggling. No-one pressing every single floor button just to push his buttons.

Just the quiet heady atmosphere of things waiting to be said. Needing to be said. But he knew now was not the time to for any of them to be said. They were all exhausted, any discussion of the past evening's events would be much calmer and more reasonable on a few hours rest. Now was just the time for hugs and reassurance and relief.

Speaking of...

Taehyung's teeth were still chattering. Yoongi was unable to help the exasperated snort as he demanded, "Someone hug him, please. It's pitiful. I can't cope."

They fluidly rearranged themselves in the small compartment to allow Jimin to slip between Hoseok and Namjoon to glomp Taehyung eagerly.

Yoongi didn't fight the soft smile as he finally allowed himself to realize that things were going to be just fine.

* * *

Their front room was a chaotic disaster of shoes, slippers coats, and abandoned bags, Jungkook's duffel the latest added to the pile. Jimin kept glancing at it as he hurried to drag his own jacket off, toeing at his shoes-

Jungkook's bag. Right beside Jungkook's sneakers.

Because Jungkook was home. Alive and well and probably still plastered to Jin-hyung in the living room. Jimin dropped his jacket and hurried to the open doorway, his held breath slipping through his teeth with relief when Jin and his maknae attachment came back into view.

Jimin could easily see how misplacing the passport had set Tae off earlier; Jungkook had only been out of his sight for 30 seconds and Jimin's heart had still set to pounding painfully against his ribcage as his brain desperately scrambled to convince his fickle heart.

But like the fade out of a slow ballad, the beat gradually slowed and quietened into obscurity. Because Jungkook was fine.

Jimin grinned, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling as he huffed a breath of pure relief; Jungkook was fine.

Right in front of him, alive and well.

And still plastered to Jin, completely ignoring their eldest's attempts to gently separate them so Jungkook could shower. But then, Jimin didn't fault Kookie; he was hoping to score a few of those Jin-hyung cuddles himself later.

Jin-hyung cuddles were the best.

An arm suddenly crept over his shoulder, and Jimin found himself tugged back against a strong chest, another arm curling across his chest to lock him in.

 _One of the best._

Tilting his head back questioningly until he could see a very oddly angled Hoseok above him, Jimin settled at the press of lips to his forehead, Hobi looking over his shoulder beyond him to Jin.

"Joon-ah said to tell you that he's calling Sejin-hyung." the dancer updated, squeezing Jimin once before letting go and propelling them both into the lounge gently, before stepping around Jimin to eye Jin's current leech problem.

Jimin was starting to wonder too. Jungkook was now vocally refusing to let go, his actual words indecipherable beyond the general 'no' gist with the way his face was pressed stubbornly into the material of Jin's pajama top.

Jin-hyung as beginning to look worried again. Jimin didn't want him to.

Seeing that Jin well and truly had his hands full (both literary and figuratively) Jimin eased in closer, speaking quietly "Hyung, do you want me to finish the cocoa? That might make him feel better."

Jin paused his soothing murmuring to glance Jimin's way with a smile and nod as he answered, "Thank you Jimin-ah, that would be perfect."

Jimin stepped toward the kitchen, able to hear Jin turn his efforts back to Jungkook, continuing, "Hear that, Kookie? Jiminie is going to make the cocoa. He makes awesome cocoa, remember?"

Jimin didn't hear Jungkook's reply if there had even been one, as he stepped into the next room, and immediately felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

He turned-

He could still see the top of Jungkook's dark head.

Relaxing, Jimin took in the mugs on the table and the saucepan on the stove.

Hot cocoa time.

* * *

Hoseok shrugged at his pointed look because Jung Hoseok was wrapped very firmly around their maknaes little finger, and Jin was sure if the youngest wanted to stay attached to Jin for the next eternity, Hoseok would find a way to make that work.

In all honesty, Jin wasn't opposed to the idea either.

But Jungkook needed to shower. Needed to sleep.

And Jin really needed to use the bathroom. _Like really._

Glaring at Hobi for his zero-effort policy, Jin turned back to the maknae attached to his person, speaking quietly as he ran gentle hands up and down the length of Jungkook's back, "Kookie, baby- I'm happy to cuddle you as long as you want, you know that. But you'll feel a lot better if you shower- you've been in the same clothes for over a day and -"

He stank of fear sweat.

Jin pulled him a little closer, continuing, "-and in a crowded germy airport and plane. Hobi will help you shower. Come on, sweetheart- "

As had been the common response of the evening- well, micro-morning- Jungkook adamantly shook his head in all clear manner of refusal, hands near white-knuckled in the soft material of Jin's top.

Jin was- concerned. But not crushingly worried.

Jungkook's clinginess was well documented; especially when he was upset, sick come hurt or just tired- and two out of three made for squared, not doubled clinginess.

And heaven knew no one's evening had been in anyway pleasant; Jin was looking forward to some extended cuddles himself.

But he really had to pee.

"Baby...please, I need to pee, Hoseok-hyung is right here- I'm sure he wants all the hugs too-"

Hoseok nodded enthusiastically, _crazily,_ _ **bordering on psychopathically**_ _-_

And Jin felt more than a little bad for hogging Jungkook's cuddles, even as unintentionally as it was; he was sure it was more about 'proximity' than any deliberate choice on Jungkook's behalf.

Jungkook shook his head. More 'no', of course. And Jin sighed as Hoseok's expression fell. Goddamn it.

"Jungkook. I love you. I really, really, really love you and I'm so- I'm so so beyond words that you're okay. And you're going to get so sick of all the Jin-hugs in your immediate future, but you really have to- "

"I can't..." Jungkook muttered, becoming audible toward the end as, despite his words to the contrary, he pulled away slightly to be heard clearly as he explained, "...I'm gonna cry if-"

Hoseok all but curled to his knees, and Jin understood.

Because his heart wasn't already smashed seemingly beyond repair, thank you very much, Jeon Jungkook. Jin could only be thankful that it hadn't been his soft, 'breath away from a sob' voice-

If anything, the brat had sounded petulant and sullen about the entire matter.

Jin wondered if it was at all appropriate to laugh. Probably not. He pulled away slightly, curling hand over the back of Jungkook's head as the younger sniffed pitifully. It seemed like it was too late by Jin's account anyway. He delivered his gentle ultimatum, "Aigoo, you brat. Either you cry on Hoseok-ah, or I pee on you. What's it gonna be?"

Jungkook pulled away slowly, extracting himself from Jin's arms with obvious great reluctance, stepping back slightly to free Jin completely. He peered up slowly through sweaty locks of disheveled hair, met Jin's searching eyes-

His face crumpled, and he burst into tears.

Jin curled him back into his arms. Peeing could wait.

At least a few more seconds. _Hopefully._

"Hey, hey- what's this? Huh? You're okay, you just-" he rocked them side to side slowly as the mumbled litany of meaningless reassurance tumbled unchecked from his lips and Jungkook hiccupped miserably.

"I- I- I told you so!" the maknae lamented miserably, thumping his forehead against Jin's shoulder as he wound his arms around the order's neck.

"You did. You did- Shh. Shh- cry it out. It's okay. How about you go with Hobi-Hobi? Have a quick shower...I promise you'll feel better." Jin coaxed, ignoring the imminent explosion of his bladder as he glanced toward Hoseok.

The younger nodded, the clear sympathy on his kind face telling Jin that the other understood that the poor kid was just overwhelmed. It was probably the first time he'd relaxed all evening.

Jungkook allowed himself to be transferred, relinquishing his grasp as Jungkook easily curled into Hoseok's warm embrace, their main dancer all but cooing as he pet Jungkook's hair, "Oh, Jungkookie. Hyung will wash your hair, how's that sound? Good?"

Jin made a wild dash for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"We can even use TaeTae's special shampoo, the one with the silky stuff and specks of gold," Hoseok spoke quietly, soothingly, hoping that the inane topic would settle the burst of emotional tears into something less overwrought.

Poor baby.

Jungkook giggled wetly against his shoulder, "...he can't really say no, can he? Not tonight."

Chuckling, Hoseok pulled him closer on the couch he'd dropped them into, replying, "Nope, but really, its Tae and when does he ever say no to you?"

Pouting, yet miserably comeback-less, Jungkook sniffled, wiping his wet cheeks with the rough sleeve of his hoodie as he replied pointedly, "...hyung, when does he say no to anyone?"

Hoseok blinked, then broke into a wide grin, "Touché, babe. You feeling better? Want that shower?"

Jungkook hesitated briefly, scrubbing at his face again as he breathed a deep shuddering lungful of air before replying "I guess?" A light blush of mild embarrassment visibly evened out the blotchy tearstained flush of his cheeks as he continued, "Sorry I blubbered all over you, hyung. I was just- I- ...You have no idea how horrible the past few hours have-"

 _"Don't",_ if he hadn't felt the air escaping through his pressed lips, Hoseok wouldn't have recognized the thin icy voice as his own.

Jungkook visibly startled, turning more fully in the curve of Hoseok's arm, eyes wide with confusion and uncertainty, "-Hyung?"

Hoseok could see the bewildered doe eyes, the small white teeth peeking out as Jungkook bit down gently on his bottom lip-

He saw it all through a sudden, uncontrollable ferocious rise of red-hot rage-

"Don't you dare- Don't you dare tell me I don't know how horrible the past few hours have been. I was here, stuck here, thinking you were- _Don't you dare!"_ he snarled, pulling away to punctuate his wrath with wild hand gestures.

Jungkook's eyes widened, and his hands came up placatingly as he stumbled over his reply, " _No, hyung!_ I didn't- I mean, I don't- I was just-"

Hoseok shot to his feet, barely controlled fury making his long limbs tremble and quiver as he gestured to the room, "Just nothing! Nothing was just anything! You were dead, Jungkook! Do you get that!? I stood in that corner and learned that you were dead!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Yoongi interrupted from the doorway of their shared office area, his mobile clenched in one hand, the mouthpiece muffled against his chest as he demanded an answer.

Hoseok was only too happy to give him one, "He!" the dancer gestured ferociously at Jungkook, continuing, "Thinks it was nothing! That it was just-"

"Stop putting words in my mouth! I didn't-" Jungkook half-shouted back, his chin trembling in that 'oh so close to tears' way, his fingers worrying the hem of his jacket.

Jimin appeared from the kitchen, mug in each hand, and a look of worry marring his face as he stepped back into the room.

Yoongi stared, gaze dancing between them for a second before he spoke, "Stop. Both of you. This isn't- _Aarhgh._ Just let me-" He pulled the phone back to his ear quickly and dropped his gaze away as he spoke to, Hoseok assumed, one of his parents.

"Sorry, I yelled hyung. I didn't mean to-", Jungkook's timid apology came from beside him and Hoseok turned back, a deep breath filling his lungs as he tried to calm down.

Jungkook continued, adding softly"...It's my fault-, I just didn't think you'd care- "

 _Hoseok snapped._

"Care! Care! I- How the fuck-" Hoseok shouted, spittle flying everywhere as he shot to his feet, deliberately choosing to not see the way Jungkook flinched away, ignoring the youngers interjected, "No- Hyung!" and Jimin's flustered, "Hobi-hyung!?"

"That's where Yoongi-hyung _didn't care enough_ to be violently ill!" Hoseok yelled, pointing at the stained spot on the beyond the carpet, immediately adding, "And Jimin nearly cried himself into passing out! Tae? Tae had a panic attack because he couldn't find your fucking passport... _after we knew you were okay_! Jin-hyung, and Joon-ah, they both- they both tried to be so strong, but it was killing them. You broke us Jungkook! You broke me- _You broke-_ "

He paused, and then snarled "Do you want to see what I broke? What I did? Come on, I'll-" He grabbed Jungkook hand, tugging him harshly upright from where he'd curled into the corner of the couch, fresh tears splashing his barely dried cheeks -

The strangled scream echoed shrilly through the house for a split second before Jungkook managed to bite it back and Hoseok let go like he'd been scalded by molten lava, blanching nearly as white as Jungkook himself as he backed away.

Yoongi was on his knees by Jungkook's side in seconds, Jimin half a step behind and Hoseok turned away as the older gently but firmly pulled the youngers arm away from his protective cradle.

 _He hadn't pulled that hard, had he?_

"What happened?! What was that-" Namjoon barked out, Jin appearing over his shoulder as they both curled into the empty space at Jungkook's side.

 _Had he just broken Jungkook's arm?_

Whetting his lips, Hoseok stuttered out, "I- I hurt him. I - Hyung, I-" He clenched his eyes closed, unable to face what he'd done.

 _He'd hurt Jungkook._

"Kook-ah, baby!?" He vaguely registered Jin's questioning voice behind him but didn't time have to decipher the surprised question of the tone before arms were wrapping around his waist from behind and Jungkook's voice was washing over him.

"You didn't. Hoseok-hyung, you didn't hurt me, I promise. It was already hurt. I'm okay. You didn't-" Jungkook repeated the soft promise over and over until Hoseok finally heard what was being said.

Turning, he crushed Jungkook to his chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm- I don't even know- I'm just, I'm sorry, Kookie-baby. "

Jungkook squeezed him tightly, shaking his head as he replied, "No, hyung- You didn't do anything. I'm okay- '

"You're trembling-" Hoseok whispered, the shuddering near full body quaking telegraphing through his entire frame.

Jungkook shook his head, "Hyung...I'm not trembling. _It's you_. Let's- let's sit down."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah- let's do that." Hoseok agreed vaguely, allowing Jungkook to pull him back over to the couch and guide him to the seat cushions, all anger washed from him, leaving him vaguely hollow.

"I guess we're discussing this now." Yoongi sighed, plopping down onto a cushion that had been floored by the earlier disagreement, dragging Jimin closer as they all glanced up at Jin and Namjoon expectantly.

"Nope- bath time before story time. Then bedtime!" Taehyung chimed from partway down the staircase, "I've done all the jobs the others didn't do because they were too busy sneaking downstairs to wait for you".

* * *

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of showering by myself." Jungkook groused. Mainly just because he could.

Taehyung giggled, and Jungkook wondered how much sleep the other had had, and then immediately felt bad for it.

"But do you want to? Cos I can go. I can fall asleep just as easily on the floor outside as on the floor in here..." Taehyung sniggered again, and Jungkook rolled his eyes as he lathered his hair.

Pulling the shower door back enough to stick his head out, Jungkook glanced toward the closed toilet where Taehyung had plopped himself after dragging the not-overly reluctant maknae to the bathroom.

The toilet seat was empty, and Jungkook's gaze had to search lower to find his stupid best friend.

Stupidly wonderful.  
And stupidly stupid.  
And kinda cute.

 _But what the fuck?_

"What the fuck, Tae?" Jungkook questioned, raising a soapy eyebrow at his fellow maknae. Taehyung was stretched out diagonally across the floor at the base of the shower door, his legs flung up the far wall, feet curled over the towel rack at waist height.

"I'll tell Jin-hyung you swore. " Taehyung warned pettily, and Jungkook groaned.

Jin was on a swearing bent. He had a swear jar and everything, only it wasn't for money...it was for chores. The more times your name went in the more chores he'd make them do. The only one who hated chores more than Jungkook was Taehyung.

"...and I'll tell him you're drunk" he sniped back, more than a little snippily, "Look at you. Get off the floor."

Taehyung snorted, "Nope. If I stay down here, nothing can cut me off at the knees and bring me crashing down. Not even my best friend dying in a fucking plane crash,"

Jungkook felt his chest burn at the level of anguish packed into that one tiny sentence, but also an almost gratitude for Taehyung just coming out and saying it. Not just dancing around the issue, barely alluding to it and pretending it hadn't even happened.

Because it had happened.

It had happened.

"...swear jar" Jungkook quipped weakly pulling himself back into the shower to wash his hair properly, thankful when Taehyung mustered up a weak chuff of laughter for him.

"Doesn't matter. Tonight, we can do no wrong, you and me. Well, probably all of us, but particularly you and me. I think we could set Jin-hyung's entire wardrobe on fire and he'd just hug us." Taehyung justified as he sat up slowly.

Jungkook snorted, "Well- me maybe. I had the close shave..."

Taehyung giggled a little maniacally, answering,"-and I'm the reason it was _only_ a close shave".

Jungkook was so sure the older was crying that he stuck his head out again, worried, but Taehyung was dry-eyed, now seated slumped against the wall his legs had been traversing a moment ago.

And then Taehyung's words computed.  
 _Or didn't._

"What do you mean? I lost my passport Tae, that's why I didn't- " he asked, reaching blindly for a towel until Taehyung threw one in his general direction.

"Lost? Misplaced? Had...appropriated?" Taehyung bandied, standing slowly as Jungkook dragged his sweats on, ignoring the fact that his skin was still slightly damp.

At the maknae's non-plussed look, Taehyung sighed tiredly and explained cleanly- "Really, Kookie? _I have your passport_."

Jungkook stared.

And that was how Taehyung ended up being assailed by a more than slightly damp, less than fully clothed Jeon Jungkook in a bathroom at 4:30am.

"... Yes, I owe you a life debt, Tae, but I'm still not being your slave for a year. One week. Final offer." Jungkook put his foot down as Taehyung dragged him back down the hall toward the others waiting in the living room.

Taehyung smirked, and Jungkook knew he'd fallen; hook, line and sinker.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed, warm and much more settled, Jungkook found himself corralled to the middle section of the main sofa, Namjoon-hyung to his left, Jin-hyung on his right as they waited for the others to make their way back to the lounge from bathroom visits, phone checks, calls to parents and water runs.

Jungkook sat still between the two, back straight against the sofa cushions, feet flat against the floor. They seemed almost wary of him, giving him space by leaving a small gap on each side. Jungkook found it disconcerting more than comforting; more used to having his personal bubble invaded unceremoniously, and as the maknae, feeling equal, if not even more-so welcome to likewise encroach upon the others.

He didn't like it and hoped it wasn't supposed to convey some sort of unspoken message or sentiment. He hoped this was just going to be a conversation. He didn't think he could handle a scolding, or heaven forbid an argument.

The thought made his chest tight with anxiety just thinking about it.

He was okay. He'd come home to them. Surely that counted for something?

 _Right?_

They couldn't be mad at him; he hadn't even really done anything.

The whole situation had been out of his hands.

None of it was his fault.

They already knew that he'd been asleep and that his phone had been broken. He'd told Namjoon over the phone. Not his fault.

He could have called earlier, though.

Okay, so that one tiny thing. They couldn't be mad about that? Right?

Only, Hoseok-hyung had definitely been mad.

Jungkook had never seen him like that, the sort of wild fury that sapped someone of impulse control and reasoning.

On anyone else, it would have been terrifying. On Hobi, Jungkook was having trouble even processing it. Maybe if it had been Yoongi or Namjoon hyung...

But Hoseok?

Jungkook twitched uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat as he stared at his hands in his lap.

"...Yah, Jungkook-ah!" - Jin called loudly, and Jungkook jumped, startled from his musings.

He glanced up apologetically, just that little bit cautious, "Sorry, hyung- did you say something?"

Jin blinked at him, something unreadable in his gaze before the older turned to Namjoon with a raised eyebrow.

Jungkook usually found it cute when they did their whole 'silent communication' schtick. But not when he knew they were talking about him.

Yoongi wandered back into the room, dropping into the single recliner beside them. Jungkook shot him a timid smile and relaxed slightly when it was returned warmly.

Namjoon shifted slightly, before asking "Everything okay, Kookie?"

His voice was the same as usual, or at least Jungkook thought it was, and his eyes were warm with concern when they met Jungkook's. Namjoon-hyung didn't seem mad-

But then-

Jungkook remembered the cold stare he'd encountered on the footpath when he'd first gotten home. Namjoon hyung had definitely looked mad then.

Jimin and Tae trailed back into the living room, one behind the other as they so often were found, and Jungkook immediately relaxed as together they slumped to the floor at his feet, one leaning against each of his legs.

Taehyung hooked his chin over Jungkook's knee with a small smile, poking at his thigh as his eyes rolled towards Jin, his smile turning playful as he teased, "Hyung, Kookie was swearing in the bathroom."

Jungkook broke down into giggles.

Only to immediately cut himself off, almost choking on an indrawn of air as Hoseok reentered the room.

Their main dancer froze, and Jungkook felt strangely guilty when Hoseok's face fell slightly before shuttering as he plopped onto the arm of Yoongi's chair, throwing his feet into the older's lap.

Jungkook shook himself and turned back to Namjoon, allowing himself a tentative smile as he nodded, "Yeah. I just- I don't really... Did I do- Did I do something wrong, hyung? "

He was afraid Namjoon was going to say yes. Yell at him about something selfish or horrid or cruel that he was too stupid to even realize he'd done.

Something that could make his kind, adoring hyungs eyes harden. Something that could make Jung Hoseok froth at the mouth and yell and scream.

Something like that.

But Namjoon smiled softly, reassuringly as he answered, "No, Kookie- maybe there were a few oversights or things that maybe could have been handled better or differently, but from the sounds of it you did everything you could. I'm actually very proud of you. "

Jin hummed his agreement, adding, "We all are, baby- the whole thing must have been a horrible experience and you were all by yourself- you did so good"

Jungkook allowed himself a smile, although he couldn't help the way his gaze flitted questioningly to Hoseok.

Hoseok sighed, his chest aching; the fact that Jungkook even had to ask such a question...

He tried his best to explain something he didn't fully understand himself. "Oh, Jungkookie, I'm sorry for losing it with you- I just, I can't even think about it without getting angry. I don't think I was ever even mad at you really. Just- mad. At everything. The situation, myself... The idea of losing you just makes me so- It hurts less to be angry than sad, I think. Just- just give me some time. I can't even put into words how I felt when you were- It makes me... so- "

Jungkook shifted slightly, awkwardly making room between himself and Namjoon and employing his best atomic-puppy eyes to beckon the elusive hyung closer. Hoseok slid into the spot opened for him, and Jungkook shuffled closer to tuck up against his side, injecting "So, I should stay where you can tell me to watch my count and to spin on the third beat, not the second?"

Hoseok chuckled, "Exactly, yes- that would be perfect. Now... how about you let me have a look at that wrist?"

* * *

Jungkook's wrist sat limp in Yoongi's grasp while Hoseok snapped the few images with his mobile, Jimin and Tae wincing with sympathy every time the appendage was manipulated.

"And that's why I didn't call," Jungkook explained, concluding, "- my phone got stepped on and broken-" he waved the smashed phone for emphasis.

"...and your hand" Yoongi muttered, carefully turning Jungkook's palm to the camera.

Jungkook bit his lip to hide his smile at the olders grousing, replying"...my hand isn't broken, Yoongi-hyung. Besides- ".

"Oh, besides nothing...It might not be broken, but it did get stepped on- I mean look at these bruises...it's a fucking shoeprint"

"Washing up." murmured Jin, and Yoongi scowled., relinquishing his hold on Jungkook to turn towards Jin.

Jungkook took the opportunity to slink toward freedom, sidling off the couch onto the floor between Tae and Jimin.

* * *

His arm waving in the air above his head, Jungkook sighed with resignation as Hoseok declared, "It's too late for ice to help, baby. We'll organize an appointment to get it looked at in tomorr- later today".

Jungkook frowned, quirking he head back to look up at Hoseok behind him, replying "I think it's just bruised-"

A hand settled over the nape of his neck, squeezing gently, and Hoseok repeated, "We'll organize an appointment to get it looked at later today".

"...yes?" Jungkook inevitable agreed, rolling his eyes at Tae.

That earned him a pat on the head and a "Good boy".

* * *

"But why didn't you just leave a message earlier?" Jin asked, eyeing the crushed remains of the phone, adding, "I mean before you fell asleep- as soon as you missed the flight?"

"..." Jungkook suddenly found the fraying edge of the magazine on the coffee table very interesting. Nothing he could say was going to help his case here.

"Jungkook!" You leave a message straight away next time-" Jin demanded, flicking at his forehead, scowling when Jungkook dodged to yelp "Next time!?"

Jungkook, I'm serious...Every time. All the time. Just - don't ever wait again. Any of you."

Jungkook's, "... Yes, hyung" was echoed five times.

* * *

Jimin's voice was soft and solemn as he tried to find the words to explain, sitting cross-legged with Jungkook's hands caught between his own- "It was just- it was awful Kookie-"

"...I know-" Jungkook murmured, shifting uncomfortably when Hoseok couched on an awkward indrawn breath, almost like a stifled exclamation of disagreement.

But Jungkook did know. A little. Enough to imagine what it might have been like-

" ...I didn't know which flight it was when I first woke up. And for just a few minutes, I thought- " Jungkook explained quietly, hands lax in Jimin's, not wanting to risk squeezing too hard as the horror of those few moments when he just hadn't known swept through his memory- When they might have- "I- ...That you- All of you-

Jin dragged him up from the floor into his lap, Jung kook saved from having to release Jimin's hands when Hoseok scooped up the other from carpet alongside him.

Taehyung's throaty whine had enough affronted jealousy blended with genuine need set Jungkook and Jimin giggling, feeling fading into memory as Namjoon lifted Taehyung with a huff of exasperated amusement.

* * *

"So TaeTae had my passport?" Jungkook asked curiously, turning slightly to peer at his youngest hyung with question in his eyes.

"Yup." Taehyung replied, popping the 'p' with a certain degree of satisfaction coloring his voice.

Jungkook hummed, continuing as he shifted to lean more comfortable against Jin's side, "...Not that I'm not thankful or grateful or whatever...but, Why?"

Taehyung blinked, a dazed sort of confusion settling over his features as his eyes became unfocused with intense thought.

When no answer was forthcoming, Yoongi leaned forward in his commandeered recliner to prompt "...Tae?"

Taehyung made a shushing noise in his throat, still consumed with whatever memory he was trying to locate, until Jimin kicked him gently in the shin, "TaeTae?"

Biting his lip, Taehyung whispered, "...I don't remember. I have no idea. But I must have just-...And now I still can't find it anywhere."

The room was silent for a moment, and then Taehyung continued unbidden, "How fucking creepy would it be if it was back in your bag, Jungkook-ah?"

Jin shuddered, too disturbed to call the language, instead, scolding gently-"...Not funny, Taehyung."

"No, Jungkook- don't check. Do not!"

\- Jungkook checked it was not in his bag, much to most everyone's relief.

* * *

"All those people... why did I- Why only me? There was this one lady. She smiled at me. And now she's dead. They're all dead." Jungkook's voice was barely audible, his eyes clouded with the dark revelation he'd been adamantly avoiding thinking about.

"...I was meant to die on that plane-" He whispered, shuddering.

Taehyung scrambled upright, scrabbling across Namjoon's lap to maknae-bomb Jin as he reached for his only dongsaeng, voice inflexible as he cut in, "No. No, Jungkook. If you'd been meant to die on that plane, you would have. You were meant to miss that plane and live. So, you did."

"...I don't think it works like that, Hyung." Jungkook argued, but the tilt of his lips showed he was comforted by the logic anyway.

"Says who?" Taehyung demanded, and yeah... who was Jungkook, a mere mortal, to argue with Kim Taehyung on such matters?

* * *

Somehow by the end of the long conversation, all seven of them were smooshed onto the sofa. There were knees and elbows in all sorts of inconvenient places, and more than one set of eyes was red-rimmed. But all seven of them are together and Jungkook felt the last of the evening's tension seep from his bones as he melted into a maknae shaped puddle across Jin and Yoongi.

* * *

Jungkook had been searching for a phone charger to beg/steal/borrow (his may or may not have been left in a motel room last night. What? He wasn't telling Jin.)

Namjoon's back had been to the door, and Jungkook had already opened his mouth before he noticed the quivering of their leader's shoulders. The hunched way he was folded onto the mattress-less bed in the silent, empty room.

The way his hands clenched at the fabric of his jeans, not having yet changed since getting home (ostensibly what he'd wandered off to do).

The bit off sob that escaped the hand pressed over the lower half of his face.

Jungkook backed out slowly, silently, padding on tiptoe back down the hall, knowing that Namjoon would have forced himself to pull his jagged edges back together had Jungkook tried to comfort him. But it broke his heart to just walk away.

So Jungkook did what Jungkook always did when he needed help.

"Jin-hyung?"

* * *

"Hoseok-hyung? " Jungkook had asked, dropping down beside the older on the top step of the staircase, where Hoseok had been tossing pillows down to Jimin and Tae for distribution.

The maknae waited patiently until Hoseok threw the last pillow and turned to him before continuing, "Did you really have to break the TV though?"

Where Hoseok produced another pillow from Jungkook would never know, but he barely had time to escape down the stairs before the feathered projectile smacked into the back of his head.

" I hope Tae and Yoongi steal the best spots!" Hoseok called after him, knowing full well that no-one would take the best of anything tonight.

"Sorry, hyung", Jungkook laughed up the staircase.

"...If you're really sorry, you can give me your spot beside TaeTae. I need a cuddler tonight." Hoseok bargained, his smile showing forgiveness...or the lack of forgiveness required.

Jungkook's "Not a chance" proved he'd received the message loud and clear.

* * *

"I'll help, hyung-" Jungkook offered as he wandered into the kitchen where Jin had finally managed to get a whole batch of hot chocolate from powder to warm liquid form.

Glancing up from where he was adding marshmallows into the last mug, Jin smiled as he replied, "That would be great Kook-ah. If you grab yours and Joonie's...they're the same, so-"

Jungkook looked at the mug.

"Hyung. This is not my mug."

Jin sighed, and turning, he scrabbled for a moment before pressing a black marker into Jungkook's hands.

"It is now."

By the time they delivered the mugs, Jungkook's bunny 2.0 was accompanied by an owl (with broken glasses), a very sleepy sloth, a tiger cub dangling from the cup handle, the sun shining on a unicorn (It's not a horse, hyung- it's a goddamn unicorn!) and a Mochi with eyes (What? Jimin-hyung, what? Huh? That's what he thought.)

Jin followed him out of the kitchen, cradling his own gorgeous llama mug. (It was the Llama that was gorgeous, thank you very much).

Jungkook assured him that all the mugs would stay together, happy and whole and safe with each other for a very long time.

* * *

Jin-hyung was across the room from him, half reclined on the three-seater lounge.

Namjoon draped over the furthest mattress.

Hoseok sideways across the other three.

Jimin and Tae...Yoongi didn't want to know. He wasn't thinking about the muffled giggles and sidelong glances the pair were shooting around the room from where they'd squished themselves down into the single reclining couch. He wasn't.

What he was thinking about was the fact that Jungkook was busy burrowing into his side, elbowing him without mercy into the canyon formed between the two mattresses. And Yoongi knew he was going to stay there; his ass would go numb, the floor would suck all his body heat away and the mattresses would probably consume his corpse in the end, but Yoongi would endure it all.

Because Jungkook was curled into his side, face pressed against the warm skin of his shoulder, the flutter of his eyelashes tickling occasionally as he blinked, one hand fiddling with a loose thread on his sweatshirt.

He'd said, "If I have nightmares, but Yoongi-hyung will scare them away".

Yoongi wouldn't fail his appointed duty.

* * *

"Jimin-hyung, can I have the last bit of your hot chocolate if you don't want it?".

On any other given day, Jungkook would have been tempted to drop the hyung, just to see Jimin's eyes dance with fire as they squared off.

Any other day, though- not this one.

Tomorrow perhaps.

Jimin smiled up at him, a softness to the tilt of his lips that was usually replaced with a gently challenging bent (at least, that's how Jungkook saw it...)"Sure Kookie- I'm full, here ...if you don't tell on me, I'll steal the rest of Yoongi-hyungs for you too while he's in the bathroom."

Jungkook smiled conspiratorially, "When he comes back he'll just blame TaeTae anyway"

Jimin nodded as he retrieved the mug, "Exactly my plan, so you'd better not betray me. Fair warning- the way I'm feeling tonight, I'll probably cry if you do. Just saying."

Jungkook vowed then and there; that he'd never make Jimin cry because of him again.

Except maybe from laughter, which he set about trying to achieve immediately, cradling Yoongi's mug inconspicuously as the older came back into the room and immediately glanced suspiciously towards the unsuspecting Taehyung.

Jimin was already wheezing.

 _Easy._

* * *

His (Yoongi's) hot (several hours cold) cocoa cradled between his warm palms, Taehyung sipped the pilfered chocolaty goodness, blinking into the dully lit room, sunlight just seeping around the edges of the drawn black-out curtains.

His eyes felt swollen and itchy, and Tae just knew his face was still blotchy and red from tears. He didn't cry pretty like Jin-hyung; he turned into a disgusting mess of snot and salty tears, but like the other rare occasions he'd had reason to cry like his heart was breaking (because his heart was breaking) Taehyung didn't care that the tears made him ugly. His insides had felt awful and ugly, and their outward representation deserved to be ugly too.

He just wished that his happy tears reflected that as well.

"...TaeTae-hyung?"

Taehyung glanced back down at the quiet whisper, to Jungkook, who was curled up with his head on Taehyung's stomach, his eyes a luminescent gleam in the darkness.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, just as quietly, lest they wake any of the other five sprawled out across the floor-full of mattresses spread out to both sides of the room.

"Thank you."

Taehyung dashed away the stinging droplets that clung to his clumpy lashes and he knew that his happy tears were making him ugly too.


	22. A Cat, Indeed (Tae2am)

Approaching footsteps filtered into his peripheral attention, soft and hesitant; quiet against the carpeted floor. Namjoon doubted he would have heard them at all had it not been for the echo of hollow silence that only a sleeping household could create. Thumb marking his place against the crisp coolness of the page, he lowered his book to his lap and glanced up.

The lamp above and behind his left shoulder threw soft glow in a fuzzy-edged circle of warmth around him; more than enough to read by, but not enough to identify which of his members was stood bathed in the shadowy darkness of the top few steps of the staircase.

Namjoon eyed the tall, lean figure and squinted; not Yoongi or Jimin, but easily any of the others. Just standing at the top of the stairs.

Each and every one of his dorks wouldn't hesitate to slide down the staircase banister and drape themselves across his lap on any given day. But then, it wasn't any given day- it was well into the witching hours and all the others were peacefully asleep. Or at least, they had been- obviously no longer true on at least one account.

A nightmare? Sick? Heaven forbid: Jungkookie sleepwalking again?

The unusual behavior lighting an ember of concern deep in his chest, Namjoon reassured gently, "You can come down..." and was thankful when his observer hmm'd with airy acknowledgment and began to meander slowly down the steps.

Tae.

With just enough glow to illuminate the shadow washed features as belonging to his second youngest dongsaeng, Namjoon raised a questioning eyebrow, asking, "Taetae, it's late- everything okay?"

Crossing the room on bare feet, red tips of the toes peeking out from beneath the silk cuffs of his pajama pants, Taehyung dropped unceremoniously into the empty section of the couch to Namjoon's left, drawing his feet up and curling into himself.

Concern mostly abated (with the general lack of blood, sweat or tears), replaced by mild curiosity, Namjoon waited patiently as Taehyung tucked his fingers under his thighs and peered up at him with sleep-heavy eyes.

And then..."Hyung. I'm a cat."

Namjoon blinked. Taehyung tilted his head.

For lack of anything more appropriate to follow with, Namjoon settled on a non-judgemental, slightly inquisitive, "Oh?"

Because really, it was nearly 2 am and who was he to argue with a such a confident statement? General evidence to the contrary notwithstanding.

"Yes," Taehyung confirmed, tipping left slightly to press his face against Namjoon's sweater covered bicep.

Thoroughly baffled, more than slightly bemused (and maybe just a little weakly indulgent), Namjoon raised a hand to card his fingers through Taehyung's hair-

Taehyung rolled elegantly upright from the couch, somehow managing to dislodge Namjoon's book as he went, and disappeared back up the staircase with slow easy strides.

Namjoon, (deciding an in-depth scrutiny of the exchange would just hurt his head) dog-eared his page and closed the novel. Dropping it to the coffee table, he got to his feet, stretching until the stiffness of his back gave with several small sharp 'pops'.

"And on that note..." he whispered, stifling a yawn as he flicked off the lamp and wandered up the stairs to bed.

* * *

Across the hall, curled into the ridiculously warm softness of his blankets, Taehyung valiantly fought sleep until he heard the tell-tale sounds of footsteps shuffling down the hallway and into the room opposite his.

Rustling fabric and the creak of furniture brought a self-satisfied curve to his lips as he allowed his eyes to dip closed; content now that his jittery, tense and overtired hyung had _finally_ gone to bed.


	23. A Good Solid Plan (Tae2am)

He'd had known as soon as he'd crawled beneath the covers, a niggling awareness that had bloomed at the back of his mind even as he'd stretched out languidly to all four corners of the bed, sheets cool and fresh against his skin.

An awareness that he'd deliberately ignored, pressing his face into the softness of his pillows, eyelids already dipping closed in slow heavy blinks.

So, he had no one to blame but himself really- if he'd just dragged himself back out of bed for those few extra minutes, wandered down the hall and used the bathroom, he wouldn't be here now, staring unseeing at the ceiling in the darkness while his bladder screamed in urgent protest.

He scowled, flopping uncomfortably to his other side in an effort to ease the pressure, to no avail. Not that he'd expected any actual relief, he was already well past the point of no return. He was going to have to get up.

He just, really, really, really - _really_ \- didn't want to.

He'd had a plan. A good, solid plan. Cook an unusually extravagant dinner to celebrate finishing their promotions period (Check.) Devour the delicious dinner (Check.) Curl up in his lovely welcoming bed (Check.)

And not move until some ridiculously late hour of the next morning, if only to eventually sloth his way to the kitchen for snacks (if he couldn't convince one of his maknae babies to deliver) and then promptly crash on the couch for the rest of the day (probably with a drama and one or more of those maknae babies).

Turning slightly, he could just make out the fuzzy neon-orange numbers of Yoongi's alarm clock. Having to drag his sleep-clumsy body from the warmth of his bed at 2 am _(2 am!)_ was some fresh sort of hell.

He was supposed to be spending the next 24hrs doing _what he wanted to_ do, _when he wanted to do it, how he wanted to do it_. Having to get up at 2 am to pee wasn't on that list.

2:04 am to be precise.

Drumming his heels against the mattress petulantly didn't help any with the bladder issue, and with a heaving sigh of great reluctance, he pushed and dragged himself into something resembling a seated position on the edge of the bed, swiveling to let his feet flop to the floor.

Yawning, he slid his feet along the carpet, searching blindly until his toes found his slippers, sliding them on as he staggered to his feet, reaching for his dressing gown draped over the back of the desk chair.

Wrapping it around his shoulders like a cape, Jin skulked out of his room with all the flair of a particularly irritable vampire.

* * *

Feeling much more relaxed, he let the elastic waistband of his sweats snap back into place and turned to wash his hands, letting the cool water splash over his fingers, washing away the foamy suds of the liquid handwash.

Finished rinsing, he swatted at the tap, the handle swiveling to the left to cut the flow of water as he began to shake and flick the excess droplets into the sink, reaching for the hand towel hanging beneath the mirror.

Hands dry and handtowel hanging neatly again (not crumpled on the floor for the next person to pick up, _Jungkook_ ), Jin blew himself a kiss in the mirror, caught it with a winsome smile and flicked the light off.

Tugging his dressing gown closer, he wandered back out into the hallway, eagerly making his way back to his nice warm bed and the peaceful dreams he would find beneath the covers-

He stilled at the sound of gently splashing water, tilting his head-

He was sure he'd turned the tap off.

He'd definitely turned the tap off.

He'd turned the tap off, hadn't he?

 _He sighed._

The tap wasn't dripping when Jin stepped back into the bathroom, and he frowned; the sound of gentle splashing still echoing in his ears-

Echoing, from downstairs and he rolled his eyes, contemplating just going back to bed. Someone had obviously been down for a drink and hadn't turned off the kitchen tap properly.

Only because such a thing as 'water bills' existed did Jin move his 'always be the responsible hyung' pity party down the staircase and into the lower floor of the house.

As he made his way down the hallway that led from the dark loungeroom toward the kitchen, Jin banished all thoughts of the quietness of the house; the near silence- only the odd creak of settling timber and squeak of tight door hinges that had a way of setting chills down one's spine.

And the splashing.

Soft, barely there spatters of droplets against a surface, repetitive and unceasing, although now that Jin was paying attention, there wasn't a rhythm. It wasn't the steady pattern of a dripping faucet or a leaking pipe.

There was a very dim light emanating from the kitchen doorway.

Valiantly trying to not imagine all the weirdo's or creeps that would have reason to break into a house and run water for some reason or another (let along those other things. Things that go bump in the night) because he was a reasonable, logical adult, Jin crept along the hallway, slowly getting closer to the kitchen.

The gentle chink of one solid surface tapping against another echoed in the hollow silence, followed immediately by a loud hissing exclamation, one of obvious alarm.

And then all sounds, including the splashing ceased immediately and Jin frowned-

 _This was sounding more and more like shenanigans._

And they'd been told.  
Gently, politely, very reasonably yet firmly warned.

No shenanigans. _No pranks, tricks, teasing, joking or wisecracking during their day off_. They all needed an actual day to just relax. (and not be worrying about waking up with glitter in their hair or all their phones locked. In Spanish.)

So, if this was shenanigans, Jin and the miscreant in question would be having words within the next 10 seconds. And it wouldn't be the pleasant type of words, for either of them.

 _But more so for whichever brat was making a mess in his kitchen at 2 am._

The gentle splashing resumed, and Jin stepped quietly into the gently lit doorway-

It was Taehyung. Because of course it was Taehyung. (Honestly, when _wasn't_ it Taehyung?)

Only-

Jin tilted sideways to lean against the doorframe, holding his dressing gown in place as one of the terribly sappy smiles he usually did his best to hide crept its way unbidden to his face.

Taehyung, completely unaware of his observer with his back being to the door, was at the sink. Jin's own pink apron tied loosely about his bare waist, silk sleep pants riding low on his hips, cuffs pooling around his ankles.

 ** _Washing up._**

The sinks only half filled with water, the drainer set up to his left- all lit by the subtle glow of the stove's range hood lamp.

Taehyung was very quietly, very slowly washing up; the utmost attention paid to stealth and secrecy. Each move careful and controlled, as one by one he carefully worked his way through the pile of haphazardly stacked utensils- cleaning, rinsing and setting aside to dry.

Jin couldn't see it, but he was nearly sure that the youngers tongue was peeking from the corner of his mouth, caught fast between teeth in determined concentration.

Dinner had been an extravagant affair; and the subsequent dirty dishes, from both the cooking and the eating, had been equally outrageous. Washing them anytime in the next 24 hours definitely hadn't been a part of his good, solid plan.

He glanced at the pile to Taehyung's right. It was considerably smaller than it should have been. The kid was nearly finished; Jin didn't want to think about how long the brat had been in here alone, washing up at 2 am. Or why? Tae was...unique. In all the best ways. But him choosing to wash up at any time, let alone the middle of the night?

Beyond bizarre. (Jin suspected the kid was allergic to chores.)

"Tae, sweetheart...what are you-" he finally questioned, stepping into the kitchen properly.

Taehyung promptly dropped the serving ladle he was scrubbing into the sink with a clang, spinning around with a yelp as he flung water in way too many directions to be physically sound.

He stared at Jin, glanced at his washing up endeavor and then back to Jin, pouting as he whined forlornly, "Hhyyuung- you're ruining it!"

Jin was a little surprised he hadn't stomped his foot to punctuate the sentence. It was, quite frankly, _adorable._

Even at 2 am, when the only thing Jin thought he'd ruined was his good solid plan.

He asked as much, "Ruining what, Tae?"

Taehyung shifted slightly on the balls of his feet as if contemplating how, or indeed _if_ he should answer, before shrugging, his body language screaming 'busted' as he started to explain, "I was- I'm cleaning up. Because- well, it's our day off tomorrow and I know even if you think you'll leave it, you won't. You'll need to clean all this up and you should get a break too, especially because you cooked it all, and that's just not fair- so I thought I could do it for you. And then I thought I could surprise you and now you've ruined it! ", Taehyung explained, pitiful pout and weaponized puppy eyes still in play as he adding the little foot stomp Jin had been expecting earlier.

Jin felt his tenaciously relished feelings of 'awake at 2 am' irritation fade without protest, unable to maintain the pretense in face of the oncoming wave of indulgent adoration.

 _This kid..._

"Aigoo, TaeTae, that's so- Thank you. No really, that's so sweet of you. What am I going to do with you? I'm really- " Jin tried to find words to say exactly how touched he was (more so because everything the brat had said was true. He nearly definitely would have ended up washing up later that day. Aigoo; his kind, thoughtful, sweet brat.)

Taehyung's pout morphed into a sweetly self-satisfied smile, his eyes crinkling in pleasure at the praise, and Jin couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger, damp pink apron and all.

Stepping away a moment later, Jin suddenly found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind if his good, solid plan was interrupted by a short 2 am washing up stint. He discarded his dressing gown over the dining table and began rolling up his sleeves.

* * *

Somewhere, in another world, another page, another verse, Kim Seokjin had battled through supreme laziness to get back up and use the bathroom before going to sleep and hadn't been woken by the incessant call of nature at 2 am.

He'd woken lazily, well rested and lethargic at some ridiculous hour the next morning. (What? 10 am was ridiculous.) And had then proceeded to slowly, but with alarming success, convince himself that he really should get up and clean the kitchen. (The longer he waited, the more stubborn the stains would become. The food scraps would start to smell. What if they had visitors? Anyone who walked in would think they lived like pigs. If he left it, the job would just get bigger and bigger as more dishes were used. )

Unable to bring himself to ask any of his dongsaengs (they'd all been so excited about their day of laziness), Jin had dragged himself from his bed, ignoring the small part of his brain that whined petulantly about his' day off' and made his way slowly to the kitchen, gathering himself mentally for the next two or three hours of laborious cleaning and washing up.

Only to be met with gleaming benches, a clean shiny sink area and nary a dish in sight, dirty or otherwise.

He might have cried.

And he'd never found out who the wonderful culprit was, (although he'd had his suspicions).


	24. Sharp Stabby Bit (Tae2am)

The soft buzz of his phone startled Yoongi from his light doze, and he jolted upright from where he'd been slumped over his desk, blinking dazedly into the fuzzy brightness of his studio.

His phone vibrated again, and he automatically reached for it, thumbing open the incoming call and fumbling the phone to his ear-

"-'ello?" he mumbled, by instinct more than actual thought process as he tried to shake himself back into wakefulness.

"Y- Yoongi-ya?" Jin questioned, sounding more than slightly skeptical at the vague opener- not at all like Yoongi's usual business-like phone etiquette.

The sound of his hyungs dubious voice finally seemed to de-fog the windscreen of Yoongi's brain, and sudden clarity hit him.

Jimin had stayed to run through the choreography for their title track with Taehyung a few more times, the younger still trailing behind due to his recent filming schedule. Yoongi had volunteered to stay behind and dabble with is lyrics, and then bring the two home after a couple of hours.

He glanced hurriedly at the timestamp in the corner of the phone and blanched.

2 am. Well- _Oops?_

Bringing the phone hastily back to his ear, Yoongi caught the tail end of Jin's scolding voice, "-any idea what time it is? It's one thing to push your own limits, Min Yoongi, but I expected you to be the responsible hyung with Jimin and Tae! You've all got to be up in a few hours!"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Yoongi briefly contemplated telling Jin he'd got caught up in his work, or that he'd been on a roll or something, before sighing; voice aiming for somewhere nearer to assured and in control as he explained, "I'm- I fell asleep, hyung. I'm really sorry."

Yoongi could practically see Jin softening, his anger gentling into understanding and compassion; the oldest knew the effort it took for Yoongi to make such a vulnerable admission.

"Oh- okay. Okay. That's okay. That's... " Jin stumbled slightly over his words, and Yoongi hoped he wasn't going to try and make a moment out of the situation. He knew that Jin was touched by his honesty and felt there was nothing to forgive, and he knew that Jin knew he knew. It was enough.

Thankfully, Jin followed with, "-Well, you're coming home now, right?"

And that was an easy one. "Yes, hyung- it's late, you should go back to bed."

* * *

Phone, notebook and his few other belongings tucked into the bag draped over his shoulder, Yoongi made his way down the hallway, plunging the building into darkness as he went, finding light switches, checking equipment was off and closing doors. The mirrored practice room he'd left the two younger in earlier was one of the closest to the buildings north-most entrance; they'd have no reason to come back this way.

The door was closed when he arrived, the soundproofing of the room making the music barely audible, but Yoongi could feel the thumping beat beneath his feet.

Cracking the door open warily, Yoongi prepared for sound at an inappropriate decibel for 2 am, but was pleasantly surprised to find it 'just slightly louder than necessary'.

He'd half expected to find the two curled up asleep in a messy puppy pile in the corner of the room, on a nest made of abandoned sweaters and hoodies or something, but both were still up and moving.

As he watched, they stepped into the climax sequence of the track; Jimin effortless and captivating as usual, but Taehyung (who'd only seriously started learning the choreography two days ago), mirroring him flawlessly.

It was evident that they'd both been working very hard.

Much too hard for 2 am; both were drenched in sweat, hair damp and slicked back off visibly flushed skin.

Yoongi was quick to step in, breaking into a slow round of applause that had both boys breaking from the dance moves in slight startlement, spinning towards him and breaking into excited eager smiles.

"Hyung! Did you see-"  
"Isn't he doing brilliantly!"

Making his way across the room and switching off the music, Yoongi grinned in return as he nodded, "I did- and yes, he is Jimin. You both are-it looked fantastic. But it's after two, and Jin is going to scalp me if I don't get the pair of you home, so-"

"Two? 2 am?!" Jimin squeaked, swiveling futilely as if a timepiece would suddenly appear to confirm his disbelief, and Yoongi laughed at Taehyung's dramatic collapse to the floor, breathing like he'd run a marathon and moaning about Jimin being a slave driver.

"Yup, so we'd better get home and get some sleep. Come'on, grab your stuff and let's get out of here-" he affirmed, offering a hand and pulling Tae to his feet, shoving him gently towards this abandoned shoes and bag.

Once Taehyung had securely tugged his bag and one shoe to his chest (Jimin tasked with the collection of the other), Yoongi shepparded them out of the room, flicking the light off, leaving just the green glow of the exit sign above the door at the end of the corridor to beckon them through the darkness.

"Hyung, I'm thirsty. My water bottle's been empty for ages." Jimin's disembodied voice came from somewhere to his left-

It was 2am. Home was 14 minutes away. Bed was 14 minutes away. (Jin was 14 minutes away, and Yoongi guessed he had about that much time exactly before he needed to start worrying about his scalp.) "Can you wait until we get-"

Yoongi sighed internally as almost immediately-

"Yeah, hyung. We're thirsty." Taehyung tag teamed from the right.

And he supposed- they had been involved in physically strenuous exercise for the past several (many several) hours, and they were walking right past the coffee/break room.

And he was kind of thirsty too.

* * *

The fluorescent light bathed the small room in harsh artificial illumination, and Yoongi held the door open for the pair, both making a beeline for the water dispenser in the corner of the room-

Only to find that the tray on the table beside it had none of the mismatched drinking glasses that usually lived there.

At the dual puppy dog eyes, Yoongi sighed, dropping his bag by the table and made his way to the small sink by the window, selected three of the glasses from the rather intimidating pile of dirty dishes to the left and quickly rinsed them beneath the tap.

Shaking his head at the ridiculous grabby hands the two were making, Yoongi turned, took two steps-

 _A startlingly loud popping sound echoed like the crack of a firearm above him and a bright flash of red blinded his peripheral for an instant before the room was plunged into pitch-black darkness._

Yoongi flinched, and the three glasses, still slick with water droplets, slipped from his hands.

The startled shriek and a frightened gasp were drowned out by the sound of smashing glass; the tinkle of spreading shards echoing for long seconds after.

Even in the overwhelming sudden darkness, it took Yoongi bare seconds to calm his racing heart, gather his shot nerves, realize what had happened and open his mouth-, "Taehyung! Don't mo-"

The sharply sucked in yelp was edged with unexpected pain, and told Yoongi it had been seconds too late, "Tae? Taehyung, I said don't move - there's glass everywhere. Did you already step on some? Are you okay? Jimin? Where are you? Are you-"

"I'm here, hyung-" Jimin's small voice answered from in the general direction Yoongi had expected it, but he wasn't sure whether the younger was just confirming his presence or if he was just overlooking the fact that Yoongi couldn't see anything-

Jimin seemed to realize this as well because he let out a tittering little giggle and added, "I'm okay, I'm still near the water thing. What- What happened?"

"Tae?" Yoongi prompted first, assuming that their second youngest had just been waiting to hear that Jimin was okay before answering.

"-ah, ye.. mhmm. Mmm, 'm 'kay- " Taehyung's answered from the darkness, but Yoongi wasn't buying whatever it was Tae thought he was selling- not with his voice thin and pinched like that.

"Yeah, okay- not saying I don't believe you, brat, but that's exactly what I'm saying-" Yoongi quipped, staring hard in the direction he though Tae and Jimin were, trying to force his eyes into seeing.

"Taetae?" Jimin's voice questioned, worried, and then clued into what Yoongi had immediately remembered earlier, adding, " What's- Oh, your feet! Your shoes! Hang on, I'll piggy-back y-"

A shuffling noise and the sound of moving shards sounded and Yoongi bit out harshly, "Jimin-ah! Don't move-"

The sounds ceased, Jimin's voice replacing them, "It's okay hyung, I have shoes on-"

"I know, but there could be part of one of the glasses with a big sharp stabby bit that could go clean through your shoe. No moving. Taehyung, did you already step on some? How bad is it? Honestly? ...Do either of you have your phone on you?"

"Both flat" Jimin answered meekly before he prompted, "Tae?"

Taehyung groaned theatrically, wailing- "Oh, it's terrible. So bad. The pain- the agony! I think it's that giant stabby bit you were talking about, hyung- I'm dying! "

Yoongi relaxed slightly. Drama-queen Taehyung was a relatively unscathed Taehyung. "Okay. Die quietly; I'm trying to think. Just don't move."

Yoongi could hear Taehyung sulking in the corner. The brat was probably pulling faces.

Yoongi pulled one back, just because he could.

Swiveling slightly, Yoongi patted down his pockets, just in case, even though he knew he'd put his phone in his bag. He muttered under his breath, "My phone is in my bag, which is somewhere on the floor- probably covered in glass because the lightbulb exploded as well. Not something I wanna stick my fingers into blindly. I need them. Uh- "

"Yoongi-hyung, you're thinking out loud." Jimin pointed out, a snicker in his voice now that the initial fright had worn off.

Yoongi was glad to play along if it kept them occupied and most importantly, not moving. He bantered back, "Hush peasant, you're interrupting brilliance- "

"Jiminie, are you wearing that sports watch today?" Tae interrupted randomly, and Yoongi blinked at the seeming non-sequitur-

 _Oh, the one that lights up._

But Jimin was already replying, "Sorry, I was shaking my head, but I forgot you can't see. Nope- no watch."

From the darkness, Taehyung suddenly hissed, actual pain lacing his voice- but before either Yoongi or Jimin could question he spoke "I'm okay! I'm- sorry, I just touched it-"

"Well, don't touch it! Really Tae, you scared me-" Jimin scolded.

Yoongi concurred, but also added, "And for god's sake, **_Stop. Moving_**. I can hear you fidgeting from here!"

"How do you know it's even me!" Taehyung argued petulantly, and Yoongi scoffed; repeatedly doing something he'd been told not to do?

 _Kim Taehyung._

There was nothing for it; he was going to have to move- get to his bag and find his phone. He had to deal with Taehyung before the younger actually did end up with a stabby bit in his foot because he was contrary like that.

Yoongi was legitimately worried about that stabby bit, though. He'd felt the way the glasses had dropped from his hands, heard the strangely hollow thud as they'd first hit the ground before they'd shattered immediately after-

Maybe he could shuffle, sort of slide his feet along? Although that still didn't solve the problem of the possibility of glass shards all over his bag- if he could even find it in the dark.

The quiet rustle of fabric was loud in the silence and Yoongi snapped out sharply, "Kim Taehyung! "

"What?! It's not me! Why do I always-" Taehyung whined, the complaint accompanied by more rustling that Yoongi matched with the sounds of peevish arm crossing.

"Oh, I don't know, not because you _keep moving_!? And uncross your arms- I'm trying to help you, so don't get sassy. " Yoongi reprimanded, reaching out to get a distance on the kitchen bench and check which direction he had to move in.

Taehyung scoffed, "I'm not! They're not crossed! It's dark, you can't even see- How would you even-"

Soft golden light bathed over them, illuminating Jimin; one leg up behind him arabesque style for balance, upper body stretched out horizontally as far as he could reach, the small bar fridge door pulled open beneath his grasping fingers, spilling its interior light into the room.

And Taehyung; with his arms crossed.

* * *

The room around them was still a disaster of broken glass, which Yoongi felt terrible about and desperately wanted to clean up, but knew it was an impossibility in the dark. They'd decided to stick a warning sign on the door.

Yoongi (still exasperated and overly indulgent, he blamed sleep deprivation) was gently poking and prodding, inspecting the tiny cut for any additional or broken off shards.

Taehyung, (still pouty at having been caught in a lie) slumped further onto the meticulously wiped down table top, one bare foot grasped between Yoongi's careful hands.

Jimin, (still puffed up like a little ball of gleeful satisfaction at having solved the problem) in his appointed 'light bearer' role, held Yoongi's phone as a makeshift spotlight for the first aid ministrations, occasionally patting Taehyung on the head when the younger flinched.

The phone vibrated, and Yoongi glanced at the screen; his stomach dropped, ice crawling into his veins and crystalizing his blood.

 _Incoming call: Seokjin-hyung._


	25. Misery and Ache (Tae2am)

"Hyung? Seokjin-hyung? Hyung... Hyung? Hyung- I think he's getting hot again. Hyung? Jin-hyung-"

Jimin's quiet voice slowly invaded Jin's sleeping mind; the repetition of his name in that softly concerned tone easily pulling him into wakefulness. Pushing himself upright against the give of the soft pillows, he blinked indolently as he vaguely registered the still darkness of the room; it was clearly so late as to actually be early.

"Hyung? He feels kinda hot again- "

"Mkay. M'hmm, just give me a second-" Jin murmured as he blindly felt for the lamp power cord that trailed somewhere off the small side table wedged between their two beds. Flicking the power switch attached to the cable bathed the immediate vicinity in soft golden light, and Jin turned to peer toward the bed to the left of his.

Jimin was closest, half seated on the edge, his legs still tangled in covers that had been shoved towards the bottom of the bed. Jin could just see the hand Jimin was carding soothingly through the silvery grey mop that was Taehyung's hair, and he assumed Jungkook was wedged in on the far side, pressed up against the wall.

Sliding from his mattress, Jin closed the half-step gap between the beds, easing himself to the carpeted floor by Jimin's side, who shifted sideways slightly.

Jungkook's leg- stretched vertically up against the wall, sweatpants pooling down around his knee- was the first thing Jin noticed, and despite the relative normalcy of the situation (he'd definitely seen weirder), Jin still felt his eyebrows crawl incredulously toward his hairline at the ridiculousness that was their youngest.

The actual subject of his concern though was tucked in between the pair; maknaes 1,2,3.

Taehyung was sprawled inelegantly on his back, one arm curled across his torso in a manner that spoke to him having been firmly plastered down Jimin's side until the dancer woke, and concerned, had extracted himself from the overheated octopus that was Kim Taehyung.

Still barechested after his sulky refusal to wear a shirt earlier (not even the offer of Namjoon's had swayed him) with the blankets shoved into heaped jumble at knee level, Tae was a mess of blotchy skin; flushed and pale in turn, a fine sheen of sweat glistening over his collarbones, the beading moisture raising goose-pimples where Jin knew he'd find only unnatural warmth.

Jimin's hand closed around his wrist, and Jin allowed himself to be tugged closer until the back of his knuckles were pressed against Taehyung's cheek.

"See, hyung? It's going up again? That's what woke me up- " Jimin somehow explained and doubted himself simultaneously; as if worried he would be reprimanded for waking Jin at some ridiculous hour unnecessarily.

Jin turned his wrist slightly to catch the youngers smaller hand within his own, squeezing encouragingly as he reassured, "Yeah, his temp is definitely going up again. Thank you for waking me, Jimin-ah".

Jin caught the small pleased quirk of his lips as the younger twisted his fingers loose and untangled his legs to stand, asking, "Do you want the thermometer?"

Jin nodded, replying " I think I left it on the microwave earlier, thanks Jiminie."

As Jimin left to navigate the dully lit motel room toward the small kitchenette area, Jin turned back to his second youngest dongsaeng, his knuckles returning to drag lightly over the heated skin, before cupping the left side of the youngers face, feeling the warmth radiate against his palm.

"Aigoo, TaeTae..."

His other hand joining its partner, Jin gently framed Taehyung's face, drawing his thumbs in soft sweeping arcs beneath darkly circled eyes.

"Mmm- he okay?" Namjoon voiced through a sleepy yawn, and Jin looked up to see the leader sitting up on the side of the bed they'd been sharing, face creased from his pillow, eyes hooded with sleep, but his gaze attentive as he peered at Taehyung's flushed face.

Jin shrugged, sweeping his own eyes over the youngers lax features, "His temps gone back up. Dunno how high; Jimin's getting the thermometer. He feels pretty hot though, Joon-ah- I don't know if he'll be right for tomorrow night."

Namjoon shrugged, voice matter of fact as he replied, "If he's too sick he's too sick. You know the fans would be more upset if he performed sick than if he took the rest he needed."

Jin knew. They all did. He also knew something else, "You know he'll be more upset with himself than anything else if he can't perform".

Namjoon swept a weary hand over his face as he replied, "Yeah, I know. We'll deal with it if it happens though. Manager-nim managed to postpone this morning's interview, so we've got until late this afternoon to get him back on his feet-"

"Here, hyung-" Jimin appeared at his left shoulder, holding out the thermometer, waiting until Jin took it before he turned and sat the glass of water from his other hand on the bedside table, explaining as he sat beside Jin, "I thought he might be thirsty when he woke up- "

"Aish...he's really warm again-" Namjoon worried, leaning over Jin to press his hand to Taehyung's forehead, before dropping his weight onto the older's shoulder as he pushed the sticky wisps of damp fringe back from clammy skin, asking "Do you want me to soak that cloth in cold water again?"

Jin nodded, pressing the thermometers power button until the device beeped and then replied, "Yeah, get it as cold as you can Joon- the tap water is hardly chilled, it'll be warm before you get it back here. Maybe use the jug in the fridge or see if there's any ice."

Namjoon's weight disappeared from his back as Jin reached for Taehyung, tilting the younger's face towards himself slightly, and gently guiding the thermometer between lax lips.

Taehyung's nose twitched, scrunching slightly, and Jin felt the slight reverberation of a tongue prodding inquisitively at the thermometer tip.

"Shhh- " Jin coaxed wordlessly, the hand not stabilizing the thermometer settling firmly over the youngers bare chest, patting reassuringly.

Taehyung mumbled something entirely incoherent, barely more than a slurred run of indecipherable vocal(ish) sounding grunts and whispers.

Jimin snorted, rolling his eyes in sympathy at Jin (as if the older was supposed to have somehow understood that slurred mess?), before replying, "Yeah yeah, we know you're hot stuff. Shut up and go back to sleep, you moron."

Jin half expected a "Takes one to know one", but Taehyung went limp against his hand again, head lolling trustingly in his grasp. Jin shook his head in bemusement as the thermometer beeped.

Removing it, Jin peered at the small screen and relaxed slightly as he answered Jimin's pointed look, "38.4. Not dangerously high, but yeah- it's up again. It's been long enough, let's see if we can get some more Tylenol in him, get it down again-"

Already on his feet, Jimin nodded, "I'll get them, hyung-" before scampering toward the door, where most of them had dropped their bags earlier that evening.

Leaving the dancer to his self-appointed task, Jin glanced down at Taehyung again, settling the younger flat against the mattress with a frown-

Reaching across, Jin snagged the corer of one of the pillows beneath Jungkook's head and tugged, shaking his head in disgusted admiration when the boy didn't even flinch at the jarring shift.

Jin tried to ease the pillow under Taehyung's head, only for the brat to somehow curl his arms around it, hugging it to his torso.

Jimin's scrounging echoed in the room, loud and out of place at 2am-

Aish...maknaes.

"Wha-s What time is it-?" the thin groggy voice echoed quietly from the far end of the room, and Jin turned quickly, just able to make out the shadowy form that was Hoseok, sitting up and staring in their direction from the third bed, on the far side of Jin and Namjoon's.

Pitching his voice low, Jin replied, "Its early Hoba- 2am. Everythings fine, you can go back to sleep."

Hoseok yawned tiredly, scratching his stomach as he glanced around the still darkened room, asking, "Tae?"

"Yeah. His fevers spiking again- It's not too bad yet. He's about to take some more tablets and -"

Jin's explanation was cut off by Jimin's frustrated cry, "Hyung! They're not here-"

Jin frowned, remembering back to earlier in the evening as he answered, "Shh, Jimin-ah, it's late. They've got to be there somewhere. Who put them away-"

"Me! I put them in your bag-" Jimin wailed, albeit with some attempt to lower his volume as he dropped the bag he was searching and stood slowly.

"There's some in my bag-" Yoongi slurred, and Jin was just able to make out the whites of his eyes, gleaming slits in the blanket covered lump that was Min Yoongi.

Jimin nodded his thanks and then upended Yoongi's bag on the floor.

Jin wasn't sure if he actually saw Yoongi's eye roll in the dark, or if he just knew with certainty that was exactly what had happened. Whatever the case, Jimin was saved from 2am repercussions by Namjoon's return from the adjoining bathroom area.

"Sorry, I had to use ice to get the water cold enough. It took a while-" Namjoon explained as he dropped into Jimin's vacated spot beside Jin.

"No worries," Jin answered, accepting the sheet of little pills from Jimin, continuing, "His temp is 38.4- some Tylenol should help bring it back down. Tae? TaeTae- "

The promptness with which Taehyung mumbled at him (incoherently again), told Jin that the kid was awake (by some definition of the word), and he smiled, "Stop playing possum, you brat- I've got some pills with your name on them, then you can go back to sleep..."

"'m 'already 'sleep-" Taehyung slurred, pulling the pillow higher to cover his face when Jin began to pat gently at his cheek.

Jin heard four distinct snorts from throughout the room, and couldn't help but add his own when he tried to pull on the pillow and realized that Taehyung was biting it, "Come on, TaeTae-Tiger, just a few seconds, I promise. They'll help get that fever down a bit and-"

"Hyyyuung-" Taehyung whined, letting the pillow go to Namjoon's slightly more insistent tugging, his eyes going huge and liquified as he pouted, looking about one more comment away from actual tears.

And Jin knew that some of it was put on; nothing more than mulish desire to be difficult.

But Jin also knew that some of it (if not most )was genuine; the poor kid was exhausted. Taehyung had been running on fumes for days before his body had finally gone into viral meltdown, and now he was just misery and ache, with a side of guilt and stress.

"For hyung?" Yoongi coaxed from two beds away, wrapped up like a blanket burrito- and it was an underhand tactic, but one Jin had been about to employ himself; because Taehyung would do near anything for those two small words.

"For hyung?" Jin echoed, and Taehyung wilted, even as he nodded in reluctant agreement.

Careful of Jungkook's sprawled form (he wasn't 100% sure where those long stretched-out limbs ended-up. Except the one halfway up the wall.), Jin knelt on the bed and managed to get Taehyung semi-upright; Namjoon slipping an arm around his shoulders to help hold him up.

Eyes slipping tightly shut, as if the effort to sit upright had drained him, Taehyung fumbled with the glass, swallowing two of the pills and half the water before the cup dropped from lax fingers-

The cup that Jin hadn't quite trusted him enough to let go of completely.

* * *

Namjoon's soft snuffling snores echoed from behind him again, and Jin was sure both Hoseok and Yoongi had also returned to dreamland (he wasn't 100% sure that Yoongi had ever actually left, to be honest), although Jimin was now curled up between them, reasonably guessing that having the body heat of all three of them at such close quarters wouldn't have helped with Taehyung's fever..

Folding the still cold washcloth into a narrow strip, Jin carefully draped it across Taehyung's forehead, only for the younger to frown, nose twitching in displeasure as he tilted his head to one side until the cloth slipped off.

Jin rolled his eyes, "C'mon TaeTae- it's nice and cool. The Tylonel won't kick in for a little while, this will help-'

Taehyung pushed it off again and twisted away, cuddling into Jungkook as his unsuspecting accomplice, hiding his face quite effectively.

Jin sighed, folded the cloth in half again and settled it across the nape of Taehyung's neck instead.

Whining a low throaty disapproval that Jin could have translated if he was Jimin, but instead had to settle for the satisfaction that the washcloth stayed where he'd put it, Taehyung just pressing his face more firmly against Jungkook's bicep.

Jungkook; who rolled slightly, draping one arm across to curl his hand around Taehyung's shoulder as he mumblingly questioned, "'kay h'ung?"

Taehyung muttered back, " - hyung mother-henning me 'gain"

Perfectly coherent, Jin noted.

Jungkook nodded sleepily, patting Taehyung's head in an awkward maneuver of clear commiseration.

Jin went back to bed.


End file.
